Dimension Hina
by Fox Vamp
Summary: UM novo rumo na historia de Love Hina. Depois de terminar as bolsa de estudo Keitarô finalmente consegue freguentar a Toudai... novos personagens, aventuras novas, paixões verdadeiras, refrecções, dimenções, lutas, comedia... e muito mais do fic CAP 21
1. Capítulo I

**Dimension Hina**

De: Fox Vamp

**Capítulo I: Abundante é a inteligência, mas raro é o ato de pensar**

Mais uma vez o Keitarô Urashima acorda mais um dia na pensão num dia de sábado Hinata. Uma certa dificuldade para se levantar como se o corpo pedisse que permanecesse deitado, pela razão de que a pequena Kaolla Su passou a noite toda no seu quarto jogando no seu vídeo game. Keitarô se vira para o lado direito do seu saco de dormir e encontra o seu álbum de puritana (fotos adesivas). Lembra que na noite passada passou folheando para passa o tempo até conseguir dormir. Em sua maioria ele se encontrava sozinho a partir numa certa pagina Keitarô tinha a puritana em que se aparecia pela primeira vez com uma garota, a Naru Narusegawa. Também tem as fotos de outras garotas, inquilinas da pensão exceto a Mutsumi Otohime. Isto fez pensar alguma coisa:

"Por que só tenho amizades só da pensão?".

Como se não soubesse da resposta. Sua vida não foi uma das mais populares, a sua vida social não foi bem sucedida principalmente com as garotas. Sim, lembra da primeira vez quando chegou na pensão foi a maior confusão e demorou muito tempo para conseguir a certa confiança das garotas mais graças a Kami –sama hoje esta tudo bem exceto pelo fato de sempre esta apanhando. Daí veio à pergunta: "Por que eu as deixo me bater?" daí, boa pergunta. Dês que fez uma bolsa de estudos nos Estados Unidos ele próprio conseguiu adquirir uma experiência em artes marcais chegando quase perto do seu professor e chefe Seta. Pode se livrar facilmente de todas as investidas das garotas (exceto pela a Motoko que daria trabalho pela a sua perícia de samurai e a Kaolla com suas inversões), porem o próprio não consegue sequer ficar nervoso, mas ultimamente isto esta lhe incomodando já não suporta mais apanhar a toa, um dia quem sabe pode conversar com as meninas para não baterem mais nele. é melhor neste dia preparar fazendo o seu testamento.

Keitarô se arruma, arruma o quarto, vestir a roupa habitual e vai para o banheiro. Chegando lá ele bate na porta para saber se tem alguém (é melhor evitar confusão logo cedo, a idéia de apanhar esta fora de cogitação e ainda mais uma complicação pode aborrecer as outras). Quando tem certeza que não tem ninguém, entra para escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto, pentear o cabelo entre outras coisas.

Urashima pega o jornal na entrada da pensão ler as primeiras paginas para ter uma base das matérias que vai ler se espantou pela a matéria de capa que tinha o seguinte título: "Nada neste mundo acontece por acaso". Ficou interessado pelo tema e resolveu entrar para continuar a leitura.

- Keitarô – ouvi uma voz familiar logo após estava entrando, quando virou viu que era a sua tia.

- Ola, Haruka -san.

- Madrugou hoje, Keitarô?

- É não conseguir dormir direito ontem à noite e quando acordei nesta madrugada já pedir a vontade de continuar deitado.

- Alguém já acordou alem de você?

- Pelo que eu sabia, não.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Talvez ler o jornal ou preparar o café ou me exercitar um pouquinho.

Por alguns instantes Haruka ficou parado permanecendo fritando o Keitarô sem disser nenhuma palavra que o deixou meio sem jeito e confuso.

- O que foi Haruka –san? – por uma fração de segundos o Urashima teve a impressão de que a sua tia se assustou um pouco como se fosse pego fazendo alguma coisa escondida, mas não demorou muito tempo para ela responder.

- Você estar sem óculos.

Keitarô verificou a sua face e comprovou de que estava sem óculos.

- Há Ah... é verdade eu não tinha percebido, como sou distraído.

- Keitarô –san, preciso voltar para cuidar da casa de chá.

- Hai, Haruka –san – Keitarô se despediu e cada um pegou o seu caminho.

Keitarô chegou até a cozinha e sentou em uma cadeira. Testou a sua visão com o jornal. Aproximava e afastava... conseguia ver nitidamente os caracteres. Verificou bem a sua face para ter certeza que estava sem óculos. Olhou para os objetos da cozinha... conseguia ver claramente. Teve algumas melhorias na visão, tanto tempo utilizando os óculos que praticamente virou parte do seu corpo agora que praticamente que estava curado... mas daí pensou:

"Por que não optei em utilizar lentes de contato?". Talvez que nunca pensou em sua estética de sua aparência. Lembra de sua juventude onde sempre utilizava o mesmo tipo de roupa nunca mudando para um refeitório diferente. Também se lembrou que só conseguiu alterar o seu jeito de ser vestir a partir quando foi para os E.U. A, lá se habituou a ter contatos diversos com pessoas com estilos diferentes.

Por uma razão estanha Keitarô sentiu um desejo de estar com uma roupa diferente. Não resistiu, foi correndo para o seu quarto e abriu o guarda roupa. Ficou um pouco decepcionado por não ter um refeitório mais variado. Lembrou que guardou roupas diversas que ganhou durante a sua bolsa de estudos. PERFEITO! Agora só falta selecionar que roupa. Ainda tem duvida por que nunca pensou nestes assuntos?

Ou melhor, em sua vida?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu Maehara prepara o café da manhã com a mesma disposição de sempre. A refeição do dia será panquecas, bolinhos de arroz com aperitivo, café, chá e algumas torradas. Ela espera que o sempai goste do refeitório de hoje. Ah sempai, como faz o seu coração bate forte.

- Shinobu –san.

Só de lembrar já escuta a voz dele, que para ela é uns dos sons mais bonitos do mundo.

- Shinobu –san.

Quando se dar por conta da realidade percebe o Keitarô esta mesmo a chamado bem atrás dela e é claro que um pequeno pulo de susto talvez é o normal.

- Shinobu –san, você esta bem?

- Sim sempai apenas eu levei... –ela se virou em direção do sempai -...um susto.

As ultimas palavras foram digamos um pouco interrompidas porque neste exalto momento ela ficou um pouco espanta e ao mesmo tempo admirada de ter visto o Keitarô. Não o Keitarô de sempre, mas o Keitarô totalmente diferente. Momentos atrás o mesmo teve a vontade de mudar o visual então escolheu uma calça jeans mais maneira que levemente podia destacar um pouco as formas de sua cintura e suas pernas, uma camisa preta apertada que podia destacar muito bem a seu tronco, colocou um cordão com uma pequena cruz pendurada e estava sem óculos.

- Shinobu –san, algum problema?

- Não, não imagina...

- Mudei um pouco o visual, fiquei legal?

- Você ficou lindo! – Shinobu só agora deu se conta da tonalidade de suas palavras e ficou extremamente vermelha.

Já o Keitarô também ficou bastante vermelho de ouvir as palavras, mas por um momento teve um desejo de fazer alguma coisa ousado que diferenciasse de tudo que já fez. Então ainda um pouco avermelhado aproximou o seu rosto na face da Shinobu e deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado Shinobu –san! - É claro que Shinobu ficou mais vermelha – bem acho melhor preparar o café – Shinobu retornou para o mundo real quando ouvir expressão 'preparar o café'.

- Urashima –sempai, o que aconteceu com os seus óculos?

- Eu não sei. Já dei uma procurada e não os encontrei. Mas apesar disso consigo ver as coisas nitidamente e sem falar que me deixa um pouco diferente.

- Como assim? – Shinobu não entendeu.

- Passei boa parte colegial utilizando os óculos ate agora, praticamente eu peguei o costume, mas agora que a minha vista estar aparentemente curado me sinto estranho.

- Estranho?

- Sinto-me que alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou, mas não sei o que é.

- Urashima –sempai – Shinobu já esta preocupada.

- Estou pensativo hoje? Mas deixa disto é melhor terminar de preparar o café longo. Você sabe que elas não gostam de esperar.

- Hai – disse já se animando.

Logo quando tudo estava pronto Keitarô e Shinobu carregavam a refeição. Urashima carregava numa bandeja as panquecas e os bolinhos já Shinobu carregava o chá e café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As moradoras da pensão já se encontravam, exceto Kaolla que ainda não desceu, reunidas esperando o primeiro café da manhã. A mesa retangular com capacidade no máximo de 14 pessoas sendo seis lugares ocupados tem cinco cadeiras de frente da entrada da cozinha e cinco de costas. Mutsumi, Naru, Sara, um lugar vazio e Kanako estão de um lado e Kitsune, um lugar vazio Motoko e mais dois vazios. Todas estão discutindo a saída de noite que fizeram, exceto Motoko que não quis entrar na conversa ficando num estado semimeditação e também que saiu de noite para um outro lugar a qual ela guarda segredos.

- Foi divertido ontem a noite, tinha que ver a garota tartaruga bebeu todas –Kitsune comentando.

- Achei legal também, mas Ka –san não devia ser tão malvada como ontem, o rapaz não fez por mau. -Mutsumi se dirigiu para a Kanako.

- Teve que mereceu por dar uma de engraçadinho -respondeu a irmã de Keitarô com a frieza de sempre.

- Mas ele só colocou a mão de seu ombro.

- Pare de ser tão dramática Otohime. E ainda mais não fiz grande coisa.

- Um chute naquele lugar não é muita coisa – falou Kitsune sarcasticamente.

- Se fosse eu daria um belo soco –falou a Narusegawa.

Enquanto rolava a conversa Kaolla chegou sentando no meio da Kitsune e Motoko.

- Kaolla –san onde conseguiu estes óculos? –perguntou Motoko.

- Peguei do Keitarô!

- Quero ver aquele boboca ver alguma coisa agora. Aposto que não esta enxergando nada –falou Sara sarcasticamente.

- Menina, se falar assim mais uma vez do meu irmão você desejará não ter nascido –ameaçou Kanako fazendo a Macdogai na ter 'cara frio'.

- Voltando assunto, me lembro a Naru também um rapaz chegou junto de você, mas você deu um fora –Kitsune retomou o assunto.

- Ele não fazia o meu tipo.

- Bem ele era bastante 'filezinho' e ainda não fazia o seu tipo, por acaso... –a sua voz já ficava provocante – o seu tipo é o: K.E.I.T.A.R. Ô!

- Kitsune!

- Ah Naru –san, por acaso não vai confirmar que tem uma quedinha pelo nosso kanrinrin.

- Kitsune!

- Se você vacilar eu vou catar ele para mim.

- KITSUNE!- desta vez falaram em sincronia a Naru e a Kanako.

- Pare de pegar no meu pé - protestou a Naru.

- Deixem o meu irmão fora de suas conversas – protestou a Kanako.

- Bom dia – Shinobu chegou com a comida.

- Olá Sh... –Kitsune engasgou por causa da companhia e para ter certeza ela abriu bem os olhos para confirmar que o ser que estava no lado de Shinobu era mesmo o Keitarô Urashima.

Kitsune e Motoko ficaram de boca aberta enquanto a Su ficou com a mesma cara sorridente de sempre. As outras só deram conta de que estava acontecendo quando elas viraram para ver a mudança de Keitarô, todas ficaram em silencio e olhando por um longo intervalo de tempo.

- O que foi gente? –Keitarô estava ficando com medo de todas ficarem olhando ele por muito tempo.

- Irmão, você ficou LINDO! – Kanako correu e agarrou o braço direito de Keitarô que ainda esta apoiando a bandeja que esta a refeição.

- Kanako...

- Quem diria Keitarô, você caprichou – Kitsune ficou de lado para olhar cada detalhe.

- Gente...

- Hoje é dia das bruxas? – Sara falou sarcasticamente.

- ...as coisas...

- Kei –kun você esta bem sex –Mutsumi agarrou o braço esquerdo de Keitarô.

- ... não estou conseguindo...

- Keitarô virou modelo - falou Kaolla.

- ...agüentar mais...

- Keitarô -baka – Naru já ficando com ciúmes.

- ... por favor me ajudem – Keitarô já estava perdendo o equilíbrio das coisas.

- Urashima –sempai! – Shinobu correu para ajudá-lo com as coisas.

Motoko deu um suspiro não gostando da confusão logo cedo, mas mesmo que não queira admitir achou o Keitarô ficou muito bonito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de toda a confusão o pessoal esta saboreando a refeição. Keitarô sentou ao lado da Motoko e Shinobu sentou ao lado da Sara, já a Kanako mudou de lugar sentando ao lado de seu irmão.

- Kanako –san, pare de me alisar – Keitarô se incomodava dos apegos de sua irmã.

- Kei –kun, parece que mudou. Você esta diferente – disse a Mutsumi.

- Não sei ao certo, mas me sinto que ocorreram algumas mudanças. Talvez seja que estou sem óculos. E falando nisto vocês virão onde coloquei os meus óculos?

- Rerererereeeee, pequei emprestado, mas vou devolver –uma hora para outra Su subiu nas costa do Keitarô e os colocou no rosto de seu dono.

- Kaolla –san pode descer – Su fez isso depois de esfregar a sua bochecha na do Keitarô. Quando Kaolla volta Keitarô retira os óculos que Su havia colocado.

- Não vai usar os óculos não – perguntou Kitsune.

- Agora o sempai não precisa mais deles porque o Urashima –sempai esta vendo perfeitamente – falou a Shinobu com uma empolgação rara de ser ver (talvez seja pelo beijo que levou agorinha a pouco).

- Então Kei –kun finalmente esta curado de sua visão? – perguntou a sorridente Mutsumi.

- Talvez. Não tenho certeza, mas a maior parte das coisas estou conseguindo ver. Hoje vou passar na clinica de olhos para ter certeza.

- Isto não muda nada. Uma vez baka sempre baka – falou a Sara que jogou um bolinho de arroz em direção do Keitarô. Ele percebeu e conseguiu pegar o bolinho.

- OOOOoooHhhhhhhhh – todas se expressaram como coral.

- Como conseguiu fazer isto – perguntou a Naru.

"Então o baka ficou mais esperto" – pensou Sara.

- Keitarô virou ninja – comentou a Su.

- Quem diria: primeiro o visual e depois os reflexos. Esta ficando mais homem – comentou a Kitsune.

- Mano você é demais! – admirou Kanako agarrando o braço.

- Urashima, você andou treinando? – perguntou a Motoko.

- Pare com isto pessoal – Keitarô ficando sem jeito e fazendo a sua irmã lagar o seu braço – falando nisto Mutsumi –san e Narusegawa –san vão para a faculdade hoje?

- Sim temos aula de meio período hoje – respondeu a Narusegawa.

- Ate no sábado tem aula – choramingou a Kitsune.

- Posso acompanha vocês? Preciso pegar os horários de minhas aulas.

Naru iria falar alguma coisa para dizer que não, mas Mutsumi tampou a boca de Naru e falou:

- Vai ser um prazer. E ainda mais deste jeito a famosa historia vai ser realizar – falou a Mutsumi deixando Keitarô e Narusegawa confusos.

Enquanto isto Sara derrubou propositalmente um gafo no chão.

- Kanrinrin –san, meu gafo caiu. Será que poderia me ajudar acha –lo e pega –lo – Sara falou numa gentileza suspeita.

Keitarô concordou e foi para debaixo da mesa a fim de procurar o gafo. Sara se abaixou também para colocar o seu macabro plano em ação. Engatinhou ate onde estava sentada a Narusegawa, que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas, aproveitou enfiou o dedo na parte de traz da coxa chegando perto das nádegas. E é claro que Naru deu um pequeno pulo ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Naru –sempai, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Motoko e justo depois Keitarô se levantou (adivinham quem vai levar a culpa?).

- Sara –san, eu achei – disse após se levantar.

Como sempre Narusegawa teve um ataque de fúria saindo do seu lugar dando um grande pulo acompanhado que foi para a direção do Keitarô. O próprio percebeu isso e saiu do curso do golpe saindo intacto (diferentemente da cadeira que ficou em pedaços) e mais uma vez Keitarô pensa "o que fez desta vez?".

Kanako e Shinobu ficam desesperadas e as outras agem como se nada tivesse acontecendo. E mais uma vez começa uma perseguição de 'gato e rato'. Keitarô teve mais uma vez sentiu desejo de mudar a situação. Então deu meia volta e ficou parado esperando a ação de Narusegawa. Quando chegou perto dando um soco (o famoso "Naru punch") Keitarô segurou com uma das mãos. Foi um pouco complicado de segura o golpe já que o soco é de grande potencia, tanto teve que dar um passo pequeno para trás para não perder o equilíbrio e seu braço deu uma fisgada. Sabia que o soco de Naru era descomunal, mas foi a primeira vez que mediu esta força que podia quebra um braço se segurar deste jeito, esta acreditando sobre a sua imortalidade.

Não era hora de pensar sobre isto. Então Keitarô segurou com o Maximo possível e olhou para o fundos dos olhos de Naru.

- Calma Narusegawa, o que aconteceu?

- Seu porco pervertido, mal começa o dia sua anta já começa aportar.

Keitarô sabia que foi a menina americana que fez isto, mas não é de seu fetiche acusar os outros e depois de desviar de mais um golpe, segurou os braços de Naru, encarou os olhos de sua agressora e começou a falar num tom de firmeza rara.

- Narusegawa, eu te respeito muito e nunca faria nada para te magoa. Juro que naquela hora só peguei o gafo que Sara derrubou. Tente se acalmar, Naru –san.

- Keitarô... – Naru estava comovida.

Kaolla que estava comendo uma banana (de onde ela tirou?) jogou a casca bem perto do jovem casal. Quando Keitarô estava saindo de perto de Narusegawa, deu um piso bem na casca fazendo-o cair. O problema não foi a queda já que sobre como cair fazendo os danos serem nulos, mas com a queda teve uma visão digamos agradável e doloroso (daqui a pouco) de nossa 'esquentadinha' Naru. Ficou vermelho igual da parte de roupa que estava vendo.

- ORA SEU... – Narusegawa já recuperou a sua fúria.

- Narusegawa me desculpe... foi um acidente... – tentava convencer novamente a sua inocência porem não estava conseguindo fica firme como antes por esta ocupado demais segurando o nariz.

- NÃO TEM PERDÃO – Naru deu um aplicou um golpe certeiro no rosto do Keitarô que o mandou para os ares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka aguardava a chegada de algum cliente para casa de chá e sentada num dos bancos perto de uma mesa que tinha em cima um isqueiro onde ela deposita as cinzas de seus cigarros.

Estava pensando quando encontrou o seu sobrinho nesta manhã. Diferentemente das outras vezes que via como jovem atrapalhado pela primeira vez viu como o seu parente. Quando ele se encontrou com Seta praticamente os dois eram idênticos. Mas hoje viu o seu querido sobrinho mais firme e um pouco mais atento, tanto que teve que disser que estava sem óculos para não perceber que ela reparou todas essas mudanças.

Isto faz lembra como os membros da família Urashima eram unidos antigamente. Lembra muito bem nos dias memoráveis de sua infância junto com seu irmão mais velho, o primeiro na família, e de sua irmã. Eram dias inesquecíveis ou quase porque a mania da família é sempre aproveitar dos mais jovens (lembra que sofreu muito nas mãos de seus irmãos). A única coisa que intrigava era o fato de seu irmão ter uma fissura por sua irmã chegando quase no estilo de Kanako exceto que não tinha os mesmo interesses como a sua atual filha adotada. Tudo parecia ir bem ate no dia que sua irmã aos 16 nos resolveu casar. Não que o noivo da irmã era ruim pelo contrario era um jovem excelente porem o seu irmão não gostou nada disto. Ele fez de tudo para protesta, mas foi em vão já que a família é conhecida por todos os componentes serem 'cabeças duras' e quando se trata disto a sua irmã é campeã (se bem ela lembra o próprio Keitarô). Na época o seu irmão também marcou a data do seu casamento com a sua namorada que até hoje tanto Haruka como sua irmã não gosta dela por mandar demais no seu irmão. Quando se casaram os dois passaram a temporada morando da antiga hospedaria Hinata onde ambos tiveram os seus filhos, todo os dois no sexo masculino, porem o marido de sua irmã morreu antes de ver a criança. Ficaram mais uns quatro anos até que sua irmã foi convidada a trabalhar no exterior. Já o seu irmão ficou mais uns três anos até que sua esposa convenceu a mudar para Tóquio. Foram para lá abriram uma loja de doces e adotaram uma filha. Pouco a pouco a esposa de seu irmão foi envenenada a mente de seu marido fazendo o corta as relações com a família.

"Aquela 'megera', nunca fui com a cara dela. Sempre quis mandar em todos. Não é a toa que o Keitarô tem problemas" pensa Haruka acendendo um outro cigarro.

- Ha quanto tempo Haruka –san – a dona da casa de chá se engasga de escutar a voz tão conhecida e tão familiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O trio da Toudai chegam ao seu destino, Keitarô da uma grande inalada para sentir ao Maximo a sensação de esta finalmente na universidade japonesa de Tóquio.

- Finalmente estou aqui – disse o Keitarô tentando puxar assunto –mas...

- O que, Kei –kun? –perguntou a Mutsumi.

-...tem algo faltando.

- Bem, já vou indo. Minha aula começa daqui a pouquinho –disse a Narusegawa –então thau Keitarô. Mutsumi –san me acompanha.

- Já vou. Thau Kei-kun –despediu –se a Otohime.

Quando as duas já estavam distanciando Keitarô subitamente segura o braço de Naru.

- Keitarô, o que foi? –pergunta a Naru fazendo o Keitarô se espantar com a pergunta.

- Eu não sei? Não sei que aconteceu comigo?- disse soltando a braço da Narusegawa.

- Olha Keitarô, sei que é uma emoção imensa de freqüentar pela primeira vez a faculdade, mas tente relaxar. Não adianta nada ficar todo agitado depois de tudo que passou para conseguir chegar ate aqui. Aproveita para fazer um exame de vista aqui mesmo na Toudai. É de graça- Naru falou num tão suave e confortador.

- Hai Narusegawa- disse ainda desanimado.

- Me chame de Naru, tá? –disse se aproximando no ouvido do Urashima e sussurrou –ficou bem mais bonitinho sem os óculos e com visual novo –isto deixou o Keitarô vermelho –thau.

- Isto foi lindo –disse a Mutsumi quando junto com a Naru pegou uma certa distancia.

- Para Mutsumi –san – Naru ficou encabulado com o comentário da amiga.

Keitarô olha as duas beldades se distanciando dele até perder completamente de vista. Esta um pouco melhor poderia esta melhor depois das palavras doces de Naru.

PODERIA...

Porem ainda tem uma angustia dentro do peito chegando a doer. Uma dor tão forte que ajoelha de tanta dor. Sabia que não era para esta deste jeito mesmo que seu corpo não tem nada, mas continua ajoelhado.

Mas o que esta acontecendo? Por que ...

A resposta não veio só as lagrimas começam a derramar, ardendo em seus olhos dês quando ficou de joelhos. Mão sabia o que explicar, só consegue ter a impressão que faltava alguma coisa.

Coisa que foi prometido há quinze anos atrás.

Continua...

----------------- X- -X --------------------

Finalmente terminei o meu primeiro capitulo do meu fanfic. A historia não tem uma classificação concreta, digo que vai ter um pouco de tudo aventura, ação, trama, comedia, romance, lemom... bem é bastante diversificado.

Tive a liberdade de criar personagens novos principalmente da família Urashima já que tanto no anime como no manga não tem muitos detalhes sobre o tema (contando só com Haruka, Keitarô, Hina e Kanako). Pretendo destacar essas ausências futuramente neste fanfic.

Os fanfics que me deram inspiração foram: Lagrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei e Eu ano sou assim de Lexas, As suas ordens deLiber Logaeth, O dilema de Motoko de Teisu e Uma fic do Keitarô de Chavinho.

Concluído no dia 29/4/2005


	2. Capítulo II

Dimension Hina

De: Fox Vamp

**Capítulo II: Novas sensações e novos sentimentos**

- Ha quanto tempo Haruka –san – a dona da casa de chá se engasga de escutar a voz tão conhecida e tão familiar que pertence a sua irmã mais velha, Aya Urashima.

- Irmã, quando tempo. O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem muito alterar a sua expressão.

A mulher de aparentemente com trinta e sete anos, cabelos castanhos, igual de sua irmã mais nova só que mais lisos, eram de altura idênticas, seu corpo era semelhante à de um modelo apresentando sem muitas curvas em relação às moradoras da pensão e seu rosto era bem mais expressivo que sua irmã. Aya se aproximou de Haruka.

- Vim ver a minha querida irmãzinha... – disse sorridente demonstrando uma aura angelical -... e ainda mais... – de repente sua face mudou para uma cara infernal – QUANTAS VEZES JÁ FALEI PRA PARAR DE FUMAR! – de um cascudo na cabeça de Haruka no estilo Naru (parece que bater nos mais novos é uma tradição na família Urashima).

- Já entendir, já entendir... – Haruka coloca as mãos na cabeça para maxagear o caro na cabeça e cospe o cigarro que acerta em cheio o cinzeiro – parece que não mudou nada durante estes anos.

- É, você também não mudou nada – disse já no seu 'estado bondoso' – vejo que ainda não arranjou um marido se continuar assim vai ficar encalhada.

- Pare de me encher disto na minha vida eu cuido eu – disse sem alterar a sua voz.

- Me lembro que você tinha um namorado arqueólogo o que aconteceu com ele? Ou melhor, me conta o que esta acontecendo por aqui?

- É uma longa historia – Haruka dar um suspiro e por instinto resolve pegar um cigarro, mas desiste na ultima hora já que se fizer isto vai correr sérios risco de vida – tudo começou quando a vovó Hina resolveu viajar o mundo novamente deixando a atual pensão feminina sem Kanrinrin, daí...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ajoelhado chorando sem saber o porque, apenas derramava lágrimas parecia que alguma coisa havia sido destruído em seu coração, mas ao mesmo tempo... Parece que algum peso em seu peito foi liberado. Isto faz parar um pouco o seu choro, mas porque? Lá estava ele no palco de sua obsessão a qual fez a promessa de 15 anos atrás com uma garotinha que nem sabe o nome dela e agora que se encontra... por momento estava chorando, mas por que agora se sente tão...

- Keitarô! – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz bem conhecida.

- Ah Seta –san!

- Por que esta ajoelhado? Será que caiu?

- Hããããã? – Keitarô rapidamente se levanta.

- Isto me lembra na primeira vez que freqüentei a universidade. Fiquei tão emocionado que tive uma queda acidental que me deixou inconsciente. Fui acordar depois de uma semana.

- Bem cai no chão não é tão mortal assim para deixar inconsciente.

- Mas cair de um terceiro andar é mais que suficiente? Keitarô ficou meio sem jeito com o que acabou de ouvir. Pensava que o seu tutor era tão desastrado quanto ele, mas pela primeira vez teve a impressão que o Seta é mais desastrado do que ele.

- Seta –san o que é isto que você esta segurando? – reparou na tabua de pedra que estava debaixo do braço direito de seu tutor.

- Ah, isto aqui é – mostrou a taboa de pedra que era uma espécie de quadro. Tinha uma figura no centro da tela de uma tartaruga de onen (da espécie da Tamago) que estava dentro de um circulo. Existia numas quatro linhas retas principais nas quatro direções cardeais da figura de tartaruga que ligavam a quatro espirais sendo a do norte com um 'X'. Existiam mais linhas tanto retais como curvas que ligavam ate as bordas da tela nenhuma se encontravam. As bordas da taboa tinham alguns caracteres que lembrava muito o aramaico – é uma das mais recentes e misteriosas antiguidades encontradas da ilha no pacifico.

- O que significa isto? –ficou intrigado.

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas primeiramente pensava que alguma representação dos pontos de orientação da civilização tartaruga, porem estas linhas tortas não seguem o padrão. Recentemente traduzir uma palavra neste artefato.

- E o que diz?

- Dimensão.

- E o que será que significa?

- Talvez na minha opinião só pode significar que esta taboa é a primeira representação de vários universos alternativos encontrada na humanidade.

- Isto que disser que...

- A civilização tartaruga foi a primeira a retratar um conjunto de mundo alternativo. Por enquanto as outras culturas só retratavam um outro mundo no alem da morte, mas pela primeira vez talvez seja a primeira representação de varias dimensões.

- Mas isto é possível?

- Não sei. É como se tentasse responder que como os egípcios construíram as suas pirâmides, mas tudo que parece que eles tinham o conhecimento de três dimensões sendo representados por estas espirais e a nossa dimensão é representada por esta espiral com 'X', já as outras linhas podem ser estradas para dimensões desconhecidas.

- Isto deve ser muito confuso – Keitarô imaginou que em cada dimensão tivesse o Hinata que fosse hospedada por diversas moradoras com personalidades mais explosivas e com o coitado Kanrinrin... opa! Esta situação já existe rapidamente apagou esta idéia, uma já é mais que suficiente.

- Imagine que podemos encontrar – Seta ficou empolgado – que alem da civilização tartaruga ser antiga e misteriosa ainda tinham a capacidade de viajar sobre universos paralelos, imagine quantas descobertas.

Keitarô gostou da idéia de descobrir novas coisas, de pesquisas novos artefatos e ter novas aventuras... mais uma vez Keitarô sente prazer de esta fazendo arqueologia.

- Ah! – Keitarô saiu no seu estado de meio trazer – preciso pegar os horários das minhas aulas.

- Não precisa esta aqui – Seta tira um papel dobrado – qraças a bolsa de estudos que fez você estará adiantado e começara no segundo semestre.

- Quando começo – disse já empolgado.

- Nesta segunda-feira, a sua primeira aula vai ser de historia e artefatos com o professor Kinomoto.

- E hoje?

- Hoje não tem nenhuma aula. Se quiser pode aproveitar pra dar uma volta para habitua com o lugar e se tiver tempo que tal nós almoçamos juntos?

- Hai.

- Ok, então ate as 12. E por falar nisto mudou o visual?

- Hai – respondeu meio tímido.

- Por um momento pensava que estava treinando para um concurso de cosplay – disse Seta ao se despedir deixando Keitarô com a cara de tacho.

Keitarô resolveu dar volta na faculdade para conhecer melhor. Anos atrás parecia um sonho impossível, mas agora este sonho virou realidade. Lembrava no tempo que estudava o colegial como era vaiado pelos seus colegas de classes de tentar entra na faculdade e como os seus pais reclamavam de sua teimosia, mesmo com tudo isto enfim conseguiu entra na Toudai. Uma coisa que Keitarô desmistificou foi em relação aos Toudaidês. Pensava que todo universitário da faculdade era seres perfeitos, mas agora reparando nas pessoas tem grande variedade de estilos, jeitos e atitudes, ou seja, a faculdade esta de portas abertas para todos.

"Ah se pensasse deste jeito antigamente, talvez passaria de primeira" pensava despejando um rio de auto-estima, coisa que é novo pra ele.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isto um dos prédios da Toudai num espaço de ginásio que onde se pratica artes marciais encontrasse um jovem com quimono preto sem magas. Na camisa tinha uns caracteres escritos de vermelho dizendo "Mishima" e sua calça é amarrada com uma corda branca. Ele tem uma aparência totalmente ocidental, alto (dois centímetros mais alto que a Motoko que tem 176cm para ter como referencia), cabelos brancos espetados para trás (no estilo de Kazuya de Tekken Tag Tournament) e um físico bastante desenvolvido (sarado pode ser melhor), mas não no nível dos 'bombados' de academia. Se encontrava no estado de meditação.

- Sempai – disse um jovem com aparência de trezes anos.

- Yu –san – disse o jovem estrangeiro abrindo os olhos revelando seus olhos verdes – como vai o treinamento?

- Não muito bem sempai. Não consigo lutar direito?

- Isto não é problema Yu –san apenas treine direito e tenha fé em si mesmo que vai conseguir.

- Mas é tão difícil! Acho que nunca poderei ser forte.

- Só precisa mais de pratica garanto a você que você guarda uma grande força dentro de você – disse se levantando e se alongando.

- Mas nunca vou chegar aos seus pés, sempai. Você é muito forte praticamente é invencível – disse o garoto com animo de fã.

- Obrigado – o jovem agradeceu – pode fazer um favor?

- Hai.

- Poderia informar os responsáveis que vou da uma saidinha rapidinho para a lanchonete.

- Hai sempai.

- Ah Yu –san que alguma coisa na lanchonete? É por minha conta.

- Posso mesmo?

- Dinheiro não é problema para mim.

- Então quero um sorvete de flocos.

O estrangeiro apenas confirmou com um sinal com polegar.

- Sempai, você é meu herói – completou o garoto chamado de Yu.

- Acho que sou mesmo.

O estrangeiro sorriu para o pequeno Yu e saiu com o tradicional chinelo japonês (aqueles de madeira).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitarô resolveu passar na lanchonete para comprar um café expresso quando estava saindo uma garota estava passando por direção deu uma piscada para ele. Keitarô reparou isto ficou meio cabulado, uma coisa não esta acostumado ser paquerado, porem Keitarô não prestou atenção e esbarrou uma pessoa derramando o café nela.

- Me desculpe, eu sinto muito, não tive a intenção – Keitarô se desculpou com a tradicional curvatura.

- Vai sentir muito quando acabar com você – falou a pessoa (se pode chama de pessoa) o ser alto, cheio de músculos e quase dois metros, que pegou o Keitarô pelo gora da camisa e o jogou na parede – qual é fracote? Isto foi demais? Você derrama café na minha roupa e que ficar por isto.

Novamente o brutamonte pega na gora da camisa e da um soco na cara de sua vitima.

- Não responde – deu mais outro soco – o gato mordeu a sua língua?

Keitarô fica em silencio. Apesar de os socos não serem nada em relação de uma certa ruiva esta o machucando. É sempre assim, sempre leva a culpa antes de poder explicar e fazem dele de gato e sapato.

- Qual é? Reaja. Seu frouxo. Não tem coragem – troglodita tanto o tortura tanto nos socos e nas palavras – eu vou acaba c...

O brutamonte não teve tempo de terminar de falar porque o Keitarô desferiu um soco bem na cara do gigante que o fez dar uns cinco passos para trás.

- Ora seu... – brutamonte ficou mais nervoso ainda.

Enquanto Keitarô... encontra –se pela primeira vez de sua vida o ódio refletia nos seus olhos. Sendo por anos e anos explorado, judiado e espancado uma raiva via sendo acumulado e hoje chegou no seu estase. Sua mente no consegue mais raciocinar e não se intimida pelo tamanho do seu oponente.

Rapidamente Keitarô assumi a base de luta do estilo de Kung Fu que aprendeu nos E.U.A com o Seta, o Jeet Kune Do, hora de sabe na pratica o que aprendeu. O rústico o oponente pensa que a posse de luta é só intimatória e parte para cima subestimando o oponente a fim de agarrar sua vitima. Só que não contava que o Keitarô esquivasse facilmente passando para o lado direito. Keitarô deu um chute que acertou que fez o brutamonte ajoelha e depois pegou no seu braço para imobilizar (o trabalho da pensão e as aulas de escavações desenvolveram muito a sua força).

- Eu não quero brigar – disse o Keitarô firmemente – sugiro que...

Keitarô não teve tempo de falar porque foi atingido pelas costa por uma espada de bambu fazendo lagar o seu oponente.

- Chang, esta apanhando por este fracote – falou um individuo alto com cara de 'mau encarado'.

- Só me descuidei.

- Sei eu tou sabendo – falou num tom sarcástico – ei troço vou da uma surra em você.

- O que eu fiz para o senhor?

- Isto não importa. Se alguém derruba o Chang ou é alguém muito habilidoso ou muito sortudo. Mas nem pense que vou ter piedade por isso.

"Era só que me faltava outro querendo brigar" pensava o Keitarô.

- Vou acaba com sua raça – o espadachim assumiu a base de luta do Kendo – estilo Bato: chuva de espadas assassinas.

O golpe consistia em avançar com a ponta da espada fazendo uma serie de golpes repetidos a fim de acertar oponente, mas não estava fazendo efeito já que Keitarô estava desviando de toda a seqüência, comparado aos movimentos da Motoko isto não era nada. Keitarô se aproximou um pouco e deu uma cotovelada no nariz do seu adversário que o fez recuar um pouco.

- Eu não quero brigar – repetiu para o espadachim que estava limpando o nariz do sangue – isto não leva a lu...

Novamente Keitarô não teve tempo de falar porque o Chang levantou e o segurou por trás.

- Agora você vai ver – disse o espadachim mais zangado ainda – Chuva de espadas assassinas.

Desta vez o golpe acertou o Keitarô.

- O que? Ainda continua de pé? – o espadachim se assustou um pouco da resistência do Keitarô, se soubesse de que ele esta acostumado a passar – vamos ver se vai agüentar outra doce.

Keitarô tentava de tudo sair, mas não tinha força para combater o forte oponente o segurando. Finalmente de toda a sua vida conseguiu reagir, de não mais aceitar que os outros façam o que quiser com ele. Mesmo sabendo que vai apanhar muito dos dois Keitarô tem algum orgulho si mesmo de liberar um pouco a sua raiva, que pena que não resta mais nada a fazer.

O espadachim se prepara a aplicar o golpe quando de repente um vulto aparece na frente dele e nocauteia o espadachim.

- Quem fez isto? – pergunta se levantando.

- Dois contra um não é justo – disse o rapaz que apareceu de repente. O jovem esta vestindo uma calça azul com uma corrente ligada na cintura do lado direito, tênis preto, camisa negra com uma cruz de linhas brancas espantada no tronco frontal e jaqueta branca. Sua altura era a mesma de Keitarô só com físico mais suave. Seu cabelo era liso chegavam ate os ombros com duas mechas frontais que iam ate altura dos olhos, seu rosto era suave parecendo de primeira vista com uma garota e seus olhos eram castanhos – ainda mais com arma da mão.

- Quem você pensa que é, seu 'veadinho' – falou o espadachim já de pé.

- Alguém que ira de dar uma lição.

- Vou arrebentar a sua cara – indo para cima com tudo com a espada de bambu.

- Não me deixe entediado – disse o jovem que desviou do golpe de seu adversário e aplicou um soco na barriga fazendo perder o fôlego – eu te disse para não me deixar entediado.

- Bunta! – exclamou Chang ao ver seu colega sendo derrotado facilmente com isto Keitarô aproveitou a distração do Chang pisou no pé que o fez lagar e aproveitou para dar um chute que o nocauteou.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou o jovem para o Keitarô.

- Só um pouco dolorido, mas estou – disse Keitarô ainda sentindo o golpe que recebeu na barriga.

- Parece que não acabou – disse o jovem ao perceber que o brutamonte Chang e o espadachim Bunta estavam se levantando.

- Agora os dois vão morrer – disse o Chang.

- Vão pagar por tudo – disse o Bunta.

- Parem com isto!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então o filho de nosso querido manozão passou por tudo isto? – perguntou a Aya.

- Hai.

- Ele bem determinado parece um pouco com meu filhote.

- Bem irmã sei que você não veio aqui para saber como vai as coisas, então desembuce.

- Ora minha querida irmãzinha de todos estes anos ainda não conseguiu saber o meu jeito.

- Você é simplesmente imprevisível...

- Faz parte do meu charme.

- Então o que seriam as suas metas?

- Poucos, simples e inegociáveis.

- Então o que seria exatamente?

- É...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Parem com isto! – Bunta e Chang logo reconheceram a voz familiar que pertencia a o estrangeiro de kimono negro.

O jovem se aproximou dos dois e disse:

- Vocês passaram no limite quebraram a regra fundamental da equipe, a partir de hoje considerem expulsos do clube de artes marcias.

- Mas sempai não fizemos nada – disse o Bunta.

- Só estávamos tirando satisfações com aqueles fracotes – disse o Chang referindo do Keitarô e o outro.

- Fracotes que estavam dando uma surra em vocês dois.

- O QUE... – disse os dois em sincronia.

- Isto é a prova de suas incompetência tanto nas lutas quanto e tanto na disciplina. Isto já são motivos mais que suficientes para expulsa vocês dois.

- Mas sempai, não pode fazer isto com nós – protestou o Chang.

- Isto não vai ficar assim.

- E vai fazer o que para isto? – o estrangeiro encarou os dois que ficaram assustados – e nunca mais briguem por aí, porque senão terei que utilizar outros métodos persuasivos.

Os dois saíram correndo rapidamente do local. Depois disto o estrangeiro se dirigiu para o Keitarô e o outro.

- Tenho que desculpar com todos estes transtornos que ocorreu.

- Isto acontece, o importante que ninguém se machucou seriamente – disse o jovem de jaqueta branco.

- Espero que não tenham uma má impressão do clube de artes marciais, como representante dos caloros tenho orgulho de falar que boa parte dos participantes são excelentes pessoas.

- Sem problemas – falou o Keitarô.

- Se não for muito incomodo poderíamos conversar em outro lugar? Aqui chama muita atenção – estava se referindo a multidão que não parava de se forma para ver a confusão que aconteceu na lanchonete.

Os três se distanciaram um pouco na lanchonete enquanto o silencio ainda predomina, Keitarô pensa o que acabou de acontecer. Uma experiência nova de liberar a raiva coisa que ficava muito tempo acumulado do seu eu. Poderia esta com arrependimentos. Poderia. Mas não. No final de contas foi excelente, nunca se sentiu tão leve na sua vida. Outra coisa que não esta acostumado é ser ajudado. Nunca pensou que na sua vida que um que nunca viu na vida pudesse entrar em perigo para o ajudar. Coisa que raramente aconteceu. Olha para o jovem que o salvou com certa admiração, mas... não sabe explicar, mas parece que o já viu em algum lugar?

- O que foi – perguntou o jovem ao reparar que estava sendo observado.

- Ah, nada não. Me parecia que já vir você em algum lugar.

- Falando nisto. Estou com a mesma impressão. Será que não já...

- Aqui esta bom – disse estrangeiro parando o seu percurso – tenho uma proposta para vocês dois.

- E qual seria? – perguntou o jovem.

- Bem estamos precisamos de novos candidatos saudáveis, bem dispostos e de boa introme a serem membros do clube de artes marciais. E como vocês revelaram não só estes requisitos, mas também revelaram que são excelentes lutadores. Então o que me diz a serem integrantes?

- Bem eu não sei e ainda não sei lutar muito bem – disse Keitarô sem jeito e sem conta que percebeu mesmo o estanho sendo estrangeiro ele possuir um excelente japonês.

- Deixa de ser modesto, você tem um bom potencia. Veja como foi aquela luta. Você se deu bem enfrentando aqueles dois e você só não venceu sozinho que o seguraram.

Keitarô ficou meio sem jeito com o elogio.

- E você – o estrangeiro se dirigiu ao jovem – também demonstrou ter grande potencial. Você tem um bom domínio da técnica 'fundomei' e ainda demonstra um grande senso de proteger os outros.

- Só uma pergunta como são os encontros dos sócios – perguntou o jovem.

- Bem para a população em geral acontece em todos os fins de semanas e para os estudantes pode ser matéria opcional. Também nós pagamos uma gratificação para os melhores lutadores. O me dizem?

- Para mim ta mais que bom – respondeu o jovem.

- Uuumnnnn... – Keitarô pensa um pouco da proposta. Participar deve ser uma boa e sem contar que pode fazer amizades por lá – vou querer sim.

- Que bom! Vai ser divertido. Me chamo Guilherme Mishima, muito prazer.

- Sou Keitarô Urashima, muito prazer – fez a tradicional curvatura.

- Desculpe pode repetir o seu nome? – perguntou o jovem intrigado.

- Keitarô Urashima – respondeu sem ao menos saber porque a preocupação.

- Por acaso você conhece uma hospedaria chamada Hinata na cidade de Nagawara.

- Bem você esta referindo a atual pensão feminina Hinata que é pertencente à família Urashima.

- Por acaso isto é perto da casa de chá que é gerenciado por Haruka Urashima.

- Como sabe? Ela é a minha tia.

- Porque ela também é a minha tia.

- Como assim? – ainda não ficou claro para o Keitarô.

- Por eu sou seu primo, Kouta Urashima.

- O que!

Continua...

----------------- X- -X --------------------

Este é o meu segundo fanfic de minha saga. Fico muito empolgado de criar os meus próprios personagens: a Aya Urashima uma tia do Keitarô e seu filho Kouta Urashima e é claro não posso esquecer do Guilherme Mishima que nasceu no nosso país, um filho de uma brasileira com um japonês. Ele foi baseado do personagem Heihachi Mishima de o jogo Tekken 3. Toda vez que tive " " ao redor de certas palavras é sinal de uma expressão portuguesa.

Neste fanfic foi mais retratado mais ação e integração de novos personagens deixando um pouco de lado as meninas da pensão. E como não queria criar muitos personagem (pelo menos não ainda) terá a participação Fujisawa Kinomoto, o pai de Sakura Kinomoto de Card Caption Sakura.

OBS: a roupa de Kouta é a mesma de Kyo de The King of Fighters 99, 2000, 2001 e 2002 e a participação da própria Sakura esta fora de cogitação (ao menos se eu criar uma espécie altenativa de enredo independente no fanfic Dimension Hina).


	3. Capítulo III

Dimension Hina

De: Fox Vamp

**Capítulo III: Equipe Ragnarok**

A jovem ruiva Naru se encontra na sala de aula assistindo uma aula prestando atenção fazendo as preciosas anotações. Como no segundo grau Narusegawa tem bastante fama. Conhecida por sua competência e por sua beleza Narusegawa é bastante famosa na faculdade tendo diversos admiradores em maioria homens que fazem o possível para conquista –la dizem que existe um fã clube secreto da Narusegawa. Isto sempre foi um problema na escola chegando até no ponto incomodo.

- Ei Narusegawa, você não sabe aconteceu agora a pouco. Tem que sabe desta – disse uma colega de classe do lado.

Como a professora só esta passando um conteúdo no quadro a Naru resolveu escutar.

- O que foi de interessante? – perguntou a Narusegawa.

- Fala logo – exclamou uma segunda colega.

Colega um: Bem estava indo na lanchonete quando encontrei um gato lindo.

Colega três: Nossa como que era.

Colega um: Bem era de estatura media, cabelos negros lisos e olhos castanhos. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans meio transada e camisa preta apertada.

Colega dois: E ai?.

Colega um: Bem pisquei para ele...

Colega dois: Nossa!

Colega um: Tinham que ver o rapaz ficou com vergonha e tropeçou uma pessoa.

Colega três: Rararara, ainda existe homem assim.

Por um momento Narusegawa teve a impressão que elas estavam falando do Keitarô.

Colega um: Só que justo esbarrou aquele bruto que fica puxando briga com todo mundo.

Colega três: Qual? O patola ou o alto?

Colega um: O patola. Daí ele não perdoou começou a bater no rapaz.

Naru ficou um pouco preocupada o que acabou de ouvir.

Colega dois: Coitado! Acho que apanhou feio.

Colega um: Mas daí que vem o barato de uma hora para outra o patola começou a apanha.

Colega três: Não brinca...

Colega dois: Serio?

Colega um: Tinham que ver o troglodita já estava de joelhos...

Colega dois: Que legal!

Colega um: Mas ai veio àquele colega dele, o alto, e atacou o por trás.

Colega três: Nossa!

Colega dois: Isto não foi justo!

Colega um: Mas mesmo assim o gato deu conta no recado enfrentando o outro.

Colega dois: Isto devia ser uma cena em tanta.

Colega um: Mas só que o grande o segurou.

Colega dois: Isto é uma covardia.

Colega três: É mesmo...

Colega um: Os dois estavam batendo quando de repente chega um mais gato ainda e o salva.

Colega dois e três estavam dando aquela histeria de empolgação quando o professor exigiu silencio.

Colega dois falando mais baixo: O que aconteceu depois?

Colega um: Para cessar a briga chega aquele tudodebom do clube de artes marciais o Gaijin que deu uma dura nos dois briguentos e o expulsou os dois do clube.

Colega três: Isto tudo parece um filme.

Colega um: É. Quem sabe que eu posso encontrar aquele gato de novo.

Colega dois: Qual?

Colega um: O tímido.

A professora exigiu silencio na sala de aula.

Narusegawa já enjoou de escutar a fofoca de suas colegas. Pensava de inicio que elas estavam falando do Keitarô, mas tudo que parece que não. Mas por que tem a sensação que esta enganada?

- Droga – falou baixo quebrando o seu lápis com as mãos.

Nota Gaijin significa estrageiro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que! – Keitarô ficou meio espantado com a revelação –nunca me falaram que eu tinha um primo.

- Isto é uma longa historia – Kouta suspirou – acho que minha mãe deve estar com Haruka, agora.

- Com tia Haruka?

- Hai. A minha mãe é a irmã mais velha de Haruka.

- Não sabia que a tia tinha uma irmã. Ou melhor, quase não fala nada de si.

- Então nada foi por acaso – disse o Guilherme – Às vezes o destino prega algumas peças. Isto precisar ser comemorado que tal um almoço na lanchonete? É por minha conta.

- Mas isto não é muito incomodo? – perguntou o Keitarô.

- Relaxa, dinheiro não é problema para mim. Importa só a diversão. E ainda mais vocês já são membros do clube. Então o que me dizem?

- Para mim esta tudo bem já que vou esta aqui na faculdade ate meio dia – respondeu o Kouta.

- Se não for incomodo vou querer sim – respondeu o Keitarô timidamente.

- Então daqui meio dia – disse o Guilherme ao se despedir voltando de volta ao clube– agora preciso comprar o sorvete para Yu –san senão ele vai me matar – disse para si mesmo dando meia volta em direção a lanchonete.

Ficaram apenas naquele canto o Keitarô e o Kouta.

- Keitarô –san, o que vai fazer agora?

- Bem... o que vim aqui mesmo? Ai... eu esqueci. Agora nada de importante.

- Bem porque não me acompanha ate a diretoria. Preciso resolver umas coisas lá. E daí você me ajuda e conversamos um pouco. O que me diz?

- Hai – respondeu para o seu recente primo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhhhhh, não consigo estudar – a jovem samurai se encontra no seu quarto sentada num futor (que é uma mesa baixa de estudos onde tem uma coberta em torno da mesa) debruçada das mais variadas matérias – não sabia que era tão difícil assim entrar na Toudai não conseguir passa no asno passado e virei uma ronin e justo a pensar que condenava o Urashima por ele ter falhado por 3 anos. Se continuar neste ritmo vou levar o dobro do tempo só para passar na primeira fase.

Mais uma vez Motoko retorna para o seu caderno tentando voltar a concentração dos estudos. A matemática para ele ainda é um 'bicho de sete cabeças' assim como a língua estrangeira. Resolver todas aquelas equações, cálculos. Frações e formulas é mais difícil que qualquer treinamento do estilo Shimei. Primeiro tenta resolver os problemas mais fáceis para poder pegar a teoria depois...

- Motoko –san!

A samurai interrompe a sua concentração escutando a voz do seu Kanrinrin que estava de frente da porta, sem óculos e segurando uma espada apoiada nos seus ombros.

- É você – Motoko diz com um certo desprezo.

- Motoko –san parece que esta nervosinha?

- É melhor não me atrapalhar senão virara picadinho – falou num tom inteiramente ameaçador.

- Pelo contrario quero diversão.

- O que você qu...

Motoko não terminou de falar porque rapidamente Keitarô fez um movimento que jogou uma shuriken (estrelas ninjas) em sua direção. Com seu incrível reflexo Motoko utilizou um dos livros que estava utilizando para estudar para defender do ataque e pegou a espada que estava do lado para contra ataque, porem quando se deu conta o seu adversário já estava bem próximo desbaiando para um ataque frontal e o que deve tempo de defender o ataque perfeitamente embora esteja um pouco intrigada pela habilidade desconhecida de seu adversário.

- Onde aprendeu esses movimentos – perguntou a Motoko.

- Digamos que andei treinando – disse na maior tranqüilidade – você fica bem sex quando estar nervosa.

- ORA SEU... – disse ranquendo os dentes.

Foi uma disputa de muito atrito onde ambos trocavam e defendiam golpes onde para quem tivesse por perto poderia ver pequenas faíscas sendo no choque das espadas e o som de metal se encontrando.

- Cansei desta brincadeira – rapidamente o Keitarô fez um movimento que tirou a espada das mãos de Motoko jogando para o ar e ainda pegou a espada de sua adversária no ar. Depois aproximou as duas lâminas em sua vitima que fez a recuar e tropeçar – quero brinca de outra coisa – Keitarô cravou as duas espadas no chão e ficou em cima da Motoko com uma mão segurando o queixo e outra acariciando os cabelos – como é o sabor de seus lábios.

Keitarô aproximava os seus lábios nos da Motoko.

- Não... – sussurrava num tom que dizia o contrario - ... Keitarô... eu... eu... O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO – disse quitando saindo do seu sonho acordado – assim não vou conseguir estuda – esfrega a cabeça de frustração para tentar adquirir a sua concentração.

Com o animo recuperado ela respira fundo para ganhar forças e retorna aos estudos. Olha no seu caderno para saber onde foi que ela parou, porem ela tem uma surpresa: que a sonho esta escrito nas folhas do caderno.

- Estou no fundo do poço – disse abaixando a sua cabeça num tom de decepção consigo mesma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numa clínica oftalmologista na sala de espera estava Kouta Urashima lendo uma revista qualquer esperando o seu recente primo. Depois dos acontecimentos frustrantes e reveladores, os dois primeiro foram para a diretoria para resolver a rematricula do Kouta. Agora foram para oftalmologista para resolver o problema do Keitarô (aquele de vista), durante este tempo eles conversaram diversos assuntos relacionados as suas vidas.

Keitarô falou um pouco de suas tentativas frustrantes de conseguir entrar na Toudai, um pouco de sua tia Haruka (até que sabe), contou um pouco dos seus pais, de sua irmã adotiva (isto lembrou que ainda não contou este detalhe para as moradoras), um pouco do atual Hinata e seus moradores.

Kouta contou o motivo de os pais de Keitarô não terem falado de sua segunda tia paterna (LEIAM O CAPÍTULO Nº 1 DESTA SAGA!), de como é um pouco a Alemanha (pais onde a sua mãe foi trabalhar), de que passou na Toudai sem problema e um pouco de sua infância que foi um pouco problemático.

Tudo por descobrir que era diferente de todos: era um super dotado – que foi uma grande surpresa ter conhecido pela primeira vez um com capacidade muito alta – como foram os problemas de relacionamento com os outros meninos da época já que tinham alguns que pegavam muito no seu pé por apresentar feições femininas que podia fazer alguém se confundir em relação a seu sexo (o que rendia muito apelidos como 'mulherzinha') e tinham vezes que era até agredido fisicamente por outros moleques.

No bairro que morava era um bairro alemão exclusivamente de orientais e seus descendentes. Lá teve um monge chinês que lhe ensinou Kung Fu de mais variados estilos entre que mais se destaca é o Fundomei que significa o 'punho da fúria'. Basicamente é desferir um soco para anular as reações de Físicas, toda ação provoca uma reação se você bate num objeto ao mesmo tempo este objeto bate em você (Veja o assunto Inércia de Física sobre a leis de Newton Principio da Inércia, Fundamental e da Ação e Reação de Isaac Newton). Depois com um preciso movimento e ainda com mesmo punho se aplica um golpe com o descarregando o Shi (no caso da Motoko era chama de Ki o mesmo principio de sua habilidade) no objeto assim literalmente destruído o seu alvo. Normalmente este golpe é ofensivo, mas aquele que consegue dominar pode controlar a força para utilizar para defensiva e lutar sem precisar ferir alguém, um grande exemplo é ter uma pinha de tijolo e bater na ponta para só quebrar um dos meios (imagine a potencia que ira se aumentada para o golpe Naru-punch de Narusegawa).

Aos seus 12 anos sua mãe, a Aya Urashima, teve um contrato para o cargo mais alto de executivo de uma das maiores empresas do Japão: a Mishima Corporation, mas ele ficou na Alemanha ganhando a vida programando.

Seu curso na faculdade é de tecnologia avançada (o mesmo que Kaolla pretende fazer futuramente). Mesmo sendo um super dotado Kouta decidiu seguir o ritmo normal das outras pessoas sem querer avançar para series mais avançados. Keitarô perguntou o porque preferiu seguir o ritmo normal de escolaridade...

Bem Kouta teve um certo receio com a pergunta. Percebendo isso Keitarô mudou de assunto para não constranger o recente primo mudou de assunto, parece que o Kouta guarda alguma coisa. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A porta da sala de consulta se abriu, saindo o Keitarô.

- Como foi?

- Tudo normal. Finalmente a minha vista foi curada. Mas tenho a impressão que fui curado por magia.

- Talvez seja o costume de estar acostumado por usar os óculos que sem eles dar uma impressão estranha.

- É pode ser isto. Então vamos para a lanchonete já esta quase para meio dia.

- Hai. Espero que não tenha mais nenhum valentão querendo brigar novamente.

- É verdade – disse rindo.

Os dois foram para a lanchonete e sentaram numa mesa com capacidade para quatro pessoas.

- Ei Keitarô você disse que passou uma parte de sua infância morando no Hinata –son segundo que você falou virou uma pensão feminina, não foi?

- Hai. Por que a pergunta?

- Por acaso você se lembra desta foto – Kouta tirou da carteira uma foto que deixou o Keitarô meio cismado.

A foto era de três crianças: A criança do lado esquerdo de estatura media tinha um short verde com uma listra branca, camisa amarela (esta criança é o Keitarô), também tinha um caractere escrito em Kanji que dizia 'tigre' e tinha outro dizendo 'Kei'; a criança da esquerda era de estatura baixa, magra, cabelos longos, calça negra, camisa listrado com vermelho e branco, seu físico podia muito bem fazer alguém confundir se é menino ou menina (esta criança é o Kouta) tinha um caractere dizendo 'serpente' e outro dizendo 'Ko' e a terceira criança era mais alta e mais cheia, só tinha um macacão jeans, estava descalço, cabeça raspada, sua aparência para quem olhar era de uma criança feia, tinha um caractere escrito 'dragão' e uma letra do alfabeto romano 'M'. O fundo do cenário a antiga hospedaria Hinata.

- Esta foto – Keitarô aos poucos lembra um pouco dos fatos daquela época – como poderia esquecer da grande equipe e seu lema. "Nos cantos mais remotos e nos tempos mais chatos...".

- "... onde falta a diversão..." – Kouta entrou no espírito.

- "... e reinam os vilões...".

- "..., equipe que carrega a coragem, a aventura e a bondade".

- "... veiam e tragam a diversão...".

- "... A EQUIPE RAGNAROK!" – desta vez falaram em sincronia.

- "Eu tigre, prometo destruir os inimigos e suas armas" – disse o Keitarô.

- "Eu serpente, prometo planejar as mais legais idéias e desvendar os mistérios" – disse o Kouta.

Os dois ficaram tão empolgados com a brincadeira que se levantaram e não mediram a tom de suas vozes. Perceberam isto quando se deram conta de que as pessoas estavam olhando os dois. Keitarô colocou a mão na nuca meio envergonhado e o Kouta colocou o punho fechado em frente na boca e limpou a garganta.

- Então você lembra? – perguntou o Kouta.

- Posso não lembrar perfeitamente, mas como poderia esquecer da velha turma, das brincadeiras de antigamente e das encrencas. Mais falando nisto onde esta o 'dragão'?

- Quando eu sair do Hinata nunca encontrei nenhum da galera, até hoje.

- Hoje foi uma coincidência danada.

- Ou nada acontece por acaso como o Mishima como falou.

- Keitarô! – atenção do Kanrinrin foi desviada por escuta a voz familiar.

- Ah Seta –san, como vai?

- Estou bem. Falando nisto quem é a sua amiga.

Keitarô engasgou por ouvir a confusão de seu tutor enquanto o Kouta esta com uma cara indignada.

- Este é meu primo.

- Prazer eu sou Kouta Urashima – disse estendendo a mão.

- Prazer sou Seta Noriyasu – disse apertando a mão de Kouta – foi mal, não queria ofender, mas pode soltar a minha mão... sabe esta doendo.

Keitarô chega que escutou os estalos dos ossos da mão do Seta, mas como pode defender o seu tutor sendo que acabou de ouvir de seu primo que detesta ser confundido com uma garota.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Uuuaaahhhh! Hoje foi um dia cansativo – boquejou a Narusegawa – muito trabalho e minhas colegas só fofocando, ainda bem que não tem mais aula e não tenho mais nenhuma atividade.

- Hoje aula foi boa e divertida – disse a Mutsumi com o mesmo animo de sempre.

- Será que dar tempo de volta para a pensão para pegar o almoço?

- Acho que não, já que são quiser para meio dia. Que tal não almoçar aqui mesmo?

- Bem que gostaria, mas estou sem dinheiro.

- Deixa comigo.

- Pêra aí Mutsumi -san. Por acaso trousse algum dinheiro? – perguntou a Naru meio desconfiada, não por causa de não confiar na Otohime, mas como sabe que ela é distraída é bem capaz de esquecer o dinheiro em casa como aconteceu da ultima vez que ela convidou para almoçar.

- Deixo ver – disse abrindo a sua bolsa – ta difícil... – tenta vasculhar mais certeza na sua bolsa o que provoca umas gotas saindo d'trás da cabeça da Naru – achei... este cartão vai servir – disse mostrando um cartão de ouro.

- O QUE! Mutsumi como conseguiu este cartão de credito? –perguntou para saber a origem do cartão dourado (já que só as pessoas de classe alta que tem acesso a este cartão).

- Minha mãe sempre me dar um cartão desse para situações de emergência – disse na maior tranqüilidade.

"Serviria se ela não esquecesse sempre" pensou.

- Então vamos – foi para frente – a lanchonete é para cá, vamos Nar...

Não teve tempo de terminar já que teve uma queda de pensão e estava caindo no chão.

- MUTSUMI –SAN! - gritou correndo para a direção de sua amiga que estava desmaiando, porem não tava tempo de segurar –lá.

Porem apareceu um vulto que pegou o corpo da Mutsumi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No vestiário masculino do clube de artes marciais se encontra o brasileiro trocando de roupa. Colocou uma calça preta, camisa apertada sem mangas que tem alguns pequenos caracteres chineses em vermelho que estavam começo do ombro direito e descia até o abdome, luvas de coro sem os dedos e tênis branco. Estava se decidindo se colocava uma jaqueta de coro negra por fim decidiu não coloca –lá pelo menos por enquanto. Olhou não espelho para dar uma conferida.

- Perfeito! – disse Mishima rindo – E pensar que alguns anos atrás eu me olhava diferente.

- Sempai!

- Ah Yu –san, ainda esta aqui?

- Hai. Meus pais daqui a pouco vão me busca.

- Legal.

- O que disse sempai.

- Disse legal em português.

- Deve se difícil falar dois idiomas.

- Que isso. Não é nada.

- Obrigado, mas pode me fazer um favor?

- Hai.

- Pode me chama pelo primeiro nome que é Guilherme.

- Hai Guilherme –sempai.

- Então tchau Yu –san.

- Tchau Guilherme –sempai.

Ambos saíram de lá. Guilherme resolveu ir à lanchonete para encontrar o Kouta e o Keitarô, mas no caminho viu uma garota que estava desmaiando e com seus rápidos movimentos Mishima segurou a garota.

- Mutsumi –San! Você esta bem?

- Ora, ora. Fazia algum tempo que não desmaiava. Estou bem graças ao moço que me pegou.

- Sem problema. Tem certeza que esta bem?

- Hai. Já passou a tontura.

- Por que não come um pouquinho para recuperar as energias. Estou indo para lanchonete.

- Que coincidência, eu a Naru –san estamos indo também lá.

- Interessante.

- Não quero incomodar – se expressou a Narusegawa – mas até quando vão fica esse jeito?

Mishima estava ainda segurando a Mutsumi no colo. Rapidamente o Mishima a colocou no chão ajeitando a se levantar, Mutsumi ficou um pouco vermelha e o Guilherme ficou um pouco sem jeito.

- Você é bem forte! – exclamou a Mutsumi – pratica musculação?

- Bem, eu dez de pequeno pratico artes marciais, tanto a arte do meu pai como a arte da minha mãe.

- E quais são essas artes? – perguntou a Naru.

- Diversas modalidades entre elas a capoeira.

- Naru –san, você também pratica artes marciais.

- Mutsumi-san, Seta me ensinou um pouco de Jeet Kune Do, mas não pratico muito.

- Vocês conhecem o Seta-sensei, não é Naru-san e Mutsumi-san, essses não são seus nomes?

- Hai – respondeu a Mutsumi.

- Como são seus sobrenomes?

- Ela é a Naru Narusegawa e eu sou a Mutsumi Otohime.

- Otohime da família que tem uma empresa com seu nome e moram numa ilha localizada em alguma parte em Okinauwa.

- Hai. Como você sabe disto? – perguntou curiosa.

- Minha família tem diversos negócios com a família Otohime.

- Então você é da família Mishima.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Mas essa família não tem origem japonesa? – questionou a Naru.

- Meu pai é japonês e minha mãe é brasileira. Minha genética puxou mais o meu lado ocidental.

- Guilherme deu uma observada nas duas, já que vai encontrar com o Keitarô e Kouta porque não apresenta as duas para eles. Já imagina a combinação Keitarô & Mutsumi porque são extremamente idênticos e Kouta e Narusegawa já que apresentam ser reservados.

- Mutsumi e Naru por que não almoçam junto comigo e alguns colegas meus, eles são de confianças.

- Será um prazer.

- Como? Mutsumi!

- Naru –san relaxa e aproveita para conhecer novas pessoas.

Quando finalmente chegaram na lanchonete Guilherme viu o Seta em pé apertando a mão do Kouta.

- Ora eles conhecem o Seta –san.

Naru deu uma olhada para ver quem conhece o seu ex-turtor. Viu alguém que nunca viu na vida e a pessoa que não se que imaginava, Keitarô Urashima.

- KEITARÔ, VOCÊ AINDA AQUI?

- Narusegawa – Keitarô se espantou de ver a Narusegawa.

- Ora é a Naru-san – Seta expressou de felicidade.

Kouta que não sabia o que tava acontecendo olhou para os lados para saber o que estava acontecendo. Localizou o Guilherme Mishima que estava acompanhado com uma garota sorridente que nunca viu na vida e outra ruiva que o deixou com cara frios por causa da Naru parecer com alguém que conheceu há muito tempo.

Guilherme começou a rir.

- Rerererere, que dia louco!

- Guilherme-san você conhece a Narusegawa e a Mutsumi-san? - perguntou o Keitarô.

- Bem eu sei que todo mundo esta contente de ver um e outro, mas acho melhor nós comemos logo. Então podem pedir o que quiser que eu pago – disse o Guilherme.

Todos, exceto Seta que já tinha comprado a sua comida, pediram.

- Então ta. Kouta poderia me ajudar com as coisas?

- Hai – disse se levantando.

- E Keitarô poderia ajuntar mais uma mesa?

- Hai.

Guilherme e Kouta foram buscar as coisas.

- Quem é aquele de cabelo longo? – perguntou a Mutsumi.

- É o meu primo, Kouta Urashima.

- PRIMO? – expressou a Narusegawa – dez de quando você tem primos? Você nunca falou que tinha?

- Reencontre –me por acaso nem me lembrava direito dele.

Enquanto isso Guilherme e Kouta estavam fazendo os pedidos e esperavam ate-os saírem prontos.

- Por bela coincidência eu justamente conhecer as duas que vocês conhecem – disse o Guilherme.

- Eu nunca vir a duas.

- Ué, pensava que conhecia já que olhou com olhos que já viu em algum lugar a de ruiva.

Kouta arregalou os olhos.

- Parece que eu acertei, não foi? Se quiser não precisa contar.

- Não é isso, é porque... a de ruiva se parece tanto com... uma pessoa que deixou esse mundo.

- Sito muito, mas tente manter o humor e aproveite para conhecer novas pessoas que garanto são pessoas excelentes.

- Vou tenta, desculpe se estou sendo um pouco pessimista.

- Se quiser pode me procurar para desabafar.

- Arigato.

- Opa, já saiu os pedidos então vamos?

- Hai.

Continua

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse só foi um capitulo lite para relaxar os personagem do capitulo 2. aproveitei e acrescentei mais no passado do Keitarô destacando mais a sua infância. Tambem acrencetei uma parte extra na Motoko-san. Esta sendo um grande divertimento escrever esse fic (e ola que nem ta sendo jogar principalmente The King of Fighters). No próximo capitulo as coisas vão começa pega fogo aguardem.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Dimension Hina**

**Capítulo IV: Uma pequena brisa antes de uma tempestade**

- Nnnnnãããããooooooo! – exclamou a raposa conhecida, Mitsune Konno mais conhecido como Kitsune por mais uma vez ter pedido uma aposta de corrida de cavalo. Estava sentado no sofá de seu quarto assistindo televisão com uma mesinha que tinha batatas fritas e sakê – perdi outra vez – disse derramando uma cachoeira de lagrimas – vamos ver - disse pegando o jornal na seção de esportes – parece que não vai ter mais nenhuma corrida hoje, então bem vejamos... – mudou para seção de empregos.

Diferente de sua amiga de colégio e pensão, a Naru Narusegawa, ela não decidiu fazer faculdade. Não que não gostasse da idéia e nem por preguiça de estuda, já que sempre ficava na media em todas as matérias, mas foi por ter que abusado da idéia por causa de muitas pessoas que ela conheceu que fez abusar até do nome faculdade. Mesmas pessoas que sacrificam todo o seu tempo para estudar feito um condenado para justamente entra um colégio ou faculdade de renome esquecendo do principio de se divertir. Lembra muito de sua amiga, Naru, de como ela mergulhava os cadernos e livros ficando horas e horas sem reserva um tempo para divertir ou descansar. Ela mesma admitir que tinha algum desejo de fazer uma faculdade, mas de tanto ver e conviver com esses fanáticos por estudo fez que ela ter um certo nojo por nome faculdade. Preferiu assim por terminar o segundo grau e ter uma vida de freeter (aqueles que ganham a vida de trabalho temporário) acreditava que isso não era importante para ela e podia aprender as coisas, não que ela desconsidera o estudo acadêmico, mas ela prefere o que tem pelo menos até agora.

Mas ultimamente seus conceitos estão mudando graças a uma pessoa, ou melhor, graças ao Keitarô Urashima. Um ser muito interessante mais que qualquer um possa imaginar. Primeiramente ela via como mais um nerd atrapalhado que tem um sonho que era impossível. Mas o tempo é o maior pregador de peças e tem o velho ditado que "nunca julgue o livro pela capa" e Keitarô é um grande exemplo.Mostrou que tem persistência já que ele suportou as tentativas das meninas da pensão de fazer ele desistir foi um fracasso aquentando tudo. Depois demonstrou ser sincero, não é qualquer um que assumi para as garotas que fazia chocolate falso para dar para ele mesmo no dia dos namorados. Depois mostrou que se preocupa com todas com diversos atos como fazer uma festa supresa para a Shinobu ou ir atrás da Motoko quando ela foi para as montanhas. Mostrou ser romântico de sempre procurar algum jeito para expressar os sentimentos que tem por a Narusegawa mesmo timidamente. É fiel mesmo não tendo um relacionamento com a Narusegawa não tentava ficar com nenhuma mulher (se bem que ele é muito lento para isso). Mostrou sucesso e determinação quando passou na faculdade. E ainda se declarou para Naru largando definitivamente a 'garotinha da promessa'. Pena que a Narusegawa não deu a resposta ainda... já passou mais de ano e nada. Pensava com aparecimento da Kanako, a garota que tem um amor doentio pelo seu próprio irmão, as coisas iriam esquentar entre a Naru e Keitarô, mas parece só foi ilusão.

Não importa se queira ou não, mas o tempo sempre esta em constante movimento como mesmo Keitarô como exemplo outra vez: ele mudou o visual e reagiu do ataque da Naru (não fugir como antigamente). Ele pode ter paciência com a Naru – paciência ate demais – mas tudo tem limite. Quem sabe talvez...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a presença de sua velha conhecida samurai, Motoko Aoyama, que estava passando no lado de fora da porta do seu quarto com algumas folhas de cadernos arrancadas sendo que uma delas cai no chão sem que a própria Motoko saber.

- Motoko –san, pra que a presa? Quer um pouco de sake? – disse a velha raposa saindo de seu quarto.

- Kitsune –san, sabe que não de sacrilégios. Sou uma samurai e não perco tempo com negócios desses – falou com um to firme para não cair na brincadeira de sua amiga.

- Sei que seus negócios são mais picantes.

- Hã?

Kitsune sacou uma folha que é a mesma que Motoko derrubou no chão e começo a ler com uma voz maliciosa:

- "... a jovem espera ofegante a aproximação de seu querido e tentador parceiro que a olha com um olhar de uma fera sedenta de carne refleta de desejo..." Oh que excitante – gemeu para dar um toque mais satico – "...palpando cada milímetro das curvas sex de sua amada e beijando e mordendo o pescoço para sentir tanto perfume quanto o sangue circular. Avançando para os desejados lábios vermelhos a fim de sugar a mais doce seiva..." - Kitsune parou de ler rindo – Mo-to-ko-san, seu negocio é mais 'cariente'.

- Mitsune – expressou em sua face um puro constrangimento - não é muito educado ver as coisas alheias.

- Que isso Motoko-san, apenas simplesmente pequei a folha no chão. Não sabia que era tão ou-sa-da.

- KITSUNE! Já tenho problemas em estudar e você tira onda com a minha cara – disse bufando de raiva.

A alegria de Kitsune foi mais uma vez saciada de ver o desespero do outro, mas... pensou melhor que para ensinar a sua amiga dando alguns toques.

- Então é esse o problema, né?

- Hã? – Motoko exclama sem entender a mudança repentina da Kitsune.

- Mesmo se esforçando para manter a concentração nos estudos sua mente pensa nessa historia para você escrever.

- ... - Motoko engasga por sua amiga acertar a verdade.

- Isso é na sub-conseqüência liberar o que seu coração tem guardado. Tente arrumar um tempo para você, não como uma samurai, mas sim como mulher.

De repente se escuta uma explosão no lado de fora da pensão. Motoko e Kitsune correram para a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Virão a singela figura da menina hindu com cara alegre, Kaolla Su, estava com um objeto não muito comum em sua mão.

- Kaolla –san! O que esta fazendo? – gritou Motoko.

- Estou testando a minha nova invenção o meu 'Hiper Caçador lançador de mísseis seminuclear exterminadora de borboletas' – disse sem perde o sorriso.

- Kaolla –san você precisa ver os seus conceitos do que são borboletas – disse com uma gota atrás na cabeça.

- Ah! Achei uma – já apontando para um simples e fácil borboleta inofensiva – força total, míssil destruidor de quarteirões. DISPARA!

E o míssil foi atirado, porem o não acertou a inocente borboleta.

- Ops errei. Preciso conserta a mira.

Enquanto isso o quarteto de Toudai, Keitarô, Narusegawa, Mutsumi e Kouta, estavam indo para a casa de chá, depois de almoçaram lá na faculdade. Foi a ate divertido, todos conversando alegremente, Guilherme na sua alegria Brasileira, Mutsumi de seu jeito inocente, Naru com seu jeito rebelde, Keitarô com seu jeito amigo e Kouta com seu jeito tímido. Uma parte engraçada foi quando Kouta falou de seu parentesco, a Naru se expressou com um grito de susto Mutsumi ficou feliz de conhecer um parente do seu Kei-kun. Tudo agradável sem confusão e depois os quatros voltaram para o Hinata, Guilherme teve que retorna para a sua casa. O quarteto de Toudai está indo para casa de chá porque Kouta falou que sua mãe, Aya,

- Aqui não mudou muito – disse o Kouta – tudo esta como eu me lembro e vir de fotos.

- É verdade continua o mesmo – disse o Keitarô com um sorriso.

- Até parece que foi ontem quando nós brincávamos – disse Mutsumi emocionada.

- Senhorita Otohime, você também passou aqui parte de sua infância aqui, né? – perguntou curioso o primo Urashima.

- Pois é. Também tive o privilégio de testemunhar a famosa pr...

Antes de Mutsumi terminar Naru tampa a boca da Mutsumi.

- É uma historia longa e chata, não se preocupe com isso – disse causando uma gota atrás da cabeça de Kouta.

- Bem a casa de chão fica por aqui – Keitarô vai pra frente como se fosse o líder do grupo.

- Ei, quem te nomeou como líder? – protestou a Naru.

Encanto isso esta vendo um exótico objeto da direção do Keitarô. Pode se advinhar muito bem que objeto é esse afinal foi a Kaolla que fez. O míssil acerta o Keitarô mandando ele para os ares.

- Keitarô! – Kouta esta com uma cara de espanto vendo Keitarô voando para os ares enquanto a Naru e Mutsumi estava com cara de que tudo foi normal (para elas estão acostumadas de ver tragédias no Keitarô) – e vocês não se preocupam? – falando para as duas.

- Isso é costume pra ele – falou Narusegawa.

- Nani?

- Kei –kun é imortal – falou a Mutsumi com sua expressão normal de sempre.

- Heim? – Kouta escuta com meia descrença.

Keitarô cai perto da casa de chá de frente de uma mulher que estava parada.

- Ai... ui... por que sempre eu? - ficando de joelhos.

- Ano, você esta bem? – perguntou a mulher olhando para o Keitarô de joelhos.

- Hã... hai... eu acho... pelo menos eu estou inteiro – disse se verificando e não encontrando nenhum ferimento (graças a sua imortalidade).

- Por acaso você é Keitarô Urashima?

- Hum... hai

De repente a mulher pega o Keitarô, levanta e o abraça. Keitarô foi levantado rapidamente, mas como ele foi praticamente puxado Keitarô ficou de cara com os seios da mulher.

- Ora que bonitinho – disse com uma alegria de tipo uma garotinha abraçando um bicho de pelúcia – para o meu irmãozão quando era mais novo.

Keitarô estava vermelho por sua cara esta praticamente esfregando os seios da mulher.

- Keitarô, você esta b... – Narusegawa chegou no local onde Keitarô caiu, mas quando chegou lá viu o Keitarô literalmente com a cara no peito da mulher – ORA SEU, PERVERTIDO – a preocupação virou raiva cega e foi para cima do Keitarô.

Keitarô quando percebeu isso, ele se soltou da mulher e começou a correr.

- VOLTE AQUI – disse a Naru.

- Se eu esperar você vai me matar – disse enquanto esquivava dos poderosos socos perigosos da Naru.

- EXATAMENTE!

- É sempre assim? Keitarô é atacado com mísseis e socos? – perguntou Kouta para Mutsumi.

- Hai, Keitarô é imortal - falou na maior normalidade.

- Isso é normal? – com uma gota na cabeça e cara de descrença – só falta me disser que Keitarô é ataca por um samurai também – fazendo uma brincadeira.

- Oh, você conhece a Motoko -san? – disse animada.

- Bem, é melhor eu ficar calado – com uma gota maior na cabeça.

Kouta ver a mulher que é conhecido dele e se aproxima.

- Ola Mãe – cumprimentou.

- Mãe? – disseram Keitarô e Narusegawa juntos e parando a perseguição de gato e rato.

- Meu filhote – disse a mulher abraçando o seu filho.

- Bem estou bem, arigato – disse ainda nos braços – e você mãe como estar?

- Estou bem – desfez o abraço – passei o dia todo conversando com manazinha e depois tive oportunidade de conhecer o meu sobrinho – olhando para Keitarô.

- Ah... sou Keitarô Urashima, muito prazer – fazendo a tradicional curvatura.

- Prazer meu sobrinho, sou Aya Urashima mãe de Kouta, prazer – sorrindo – vocês devem ser Mutsumi e Narusegawa, correto?

- Hai – disse Mutsumi sorrindo.

- Hai, como sabe os nossos nomes - perguntou Narusegawa meio com duvida.

- Haruka -san, disse que vocês são amigas do Keitarô e também que ele trabalha na atual pensão Hinata. Ei, Naru -san por acaso você namora Keitarô?

Tanto Narusegawa e Keitarô ficaram vermelhos.

- Ei eu namoro esse mane – expressou Narusegawa, Keitarô ficou um pouco chateado, mas por alguma coisa dentro dele que não sabe o que é, Keitarô não ficou muito machucado com as palavras de Narusegawa.

- Você já esta deduzindo as coisas irmã? – chega Haruka calmamente acendendo um cigarro.

- Só uma coisa – disse Aya mudando a sua aparência angelical para demoníaca – QUANTAS VEZES JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ PARA DE FUMAR! – dando um cascudo na cabeça de Haruka que a levou no chão.

Tanto Keitarô, Narusegawa, Mutsumi e ate que Kouta (olha que é o filho da Aya) ficaram de cara pela reação de Aya e mais espantados ainda vendo Haruka apanhando. Todos olham Haruka abaixada segurando a cabeça onde Aya bateu. Haruka esta parecendo Keitarô quando recebe uma pancada na cabeça.

Quando Haruka percebeu que o quarteto de Toudai estava vendo sua reação ela se levantou limpando a garganta assim retornando a sua expressão habitual.

- Bem – disse Aya batendo as mãos – ta bom, mas infelizmente preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Filhinho a partir de hoje você vai morar aqui junto com minha irmã.

- O que! Mas mãe posso morar com a senhora tranqüilamente.

A mãe de Kouta abraça o seu filho.

- Filho, eu sempre tou muito ocupada com o trabalho e muitas vezes não tou presente na sua vida. Muitas vezes você fica sozinho em casa. Não quero mais que você fique sozinho, quero que você fique aqui onde pode conviver com outras pessoas.

- Tudo bem mãe – dizendo retribuindo abraço.

- Linda cena de mãe e filho! – disse Mutsumi emocionada.

Aya dar um beijo no rosto de Kouta e sai para despedir para os outros onde despediu um por um, quando despediu da Naru, Aya falou no ouvido dela:

- Você é bem parecida com 'ela', espero que isso você se dê bem com ele – disse dando um beijo na bochecha no rosto de Naru que a deixou confusa e logo após se retira descendo as escadarias da propriedade Hinata.

De tarde tudo foi tranqüilo Keitarô apresentou Kouta para as meninas da pensão: as reações foram bastante variadas: Shinobu ficou honrada de conhecer um parente do seu amado sempai, Motoko não teve reação que se destacasse das outras apenas encarou isso como um fato qualquer, Kaolla já estava subindo nele e esfregando bochecha com bochecha sentindo o cheiro e macieis da pele de Kouta, Sara encarou Kouta como estranho como sempre e Kitsune deu uma olhadas bem maliciosas para Kouta. Tudo foi tranqüilo na mais perfeita ordem (exceto pelas explosões das inversões de Kaolla). Mutsumi deu uma idéia de sair de noite junto com Narusegawa e Kouta para se divertir e distrair um pouco.

Keitarô esta no seu quarto se arrumando para a saída noturna até que batem na porta de seu quarto.

- Quem é? – perguntando.

- Sou eu sempai, ta ocupado?

- Oh entre Shinobu –san.

Shinobu entra.

- Urashima –sempai, você vai sair, reparando que Keitarô vai sair.

- Vou Shinobu –san. Sairei junto com Narusegawa, Mutsumi e meu primo. Hoje infelizmente não vou jantar, gome Shinobu –san – disse Keitarô passando a mão na cabeça de Shinobu.

- Não tudo bem sempai – disse sorrindo.

- Você é muito gentil comigo, agradeço- lhe por tudo – Keitarô sorri deixando Shinobu vermelha – thau Shinobu – despedindo.

- Thau Urashima –sempai – faz a tradicional referencia.

Keitarô estava indo para a porta de entrada da pensão e pensando na vida, mas não estava prestando atenção, quando de repente Keitarô se esbarra em uma pessoa.

Keitarô congela por saber quem era essa pessoa. Motoko Aoyama, a descendente de uma nobre linhagem de samurais. Ela tem uma disciplina rígida e não tolera besteiras. A idéia de ser castigado junto agora é bastante desagradável.

Motoko estava levanto um pacote retangular como se tivesse levando um caderno. Os primeiros pensamentos de Motoko são de mandar Keitarô pelos ares, mas ela lembra das palavras de Kitsune: "Tente arrumar um tempo para você, não como uma samurai, mas sim como mulher". Então Motoko e respira fundo para se acalmar, ela não quer atacá-lo mais para se arrender depois.

- Gome foi o meu erro – disse Motoko calmamente.

Keitarô se surpreende pelo fato da Motoko não ter o atacado.

- Vai algum lugar? – pergunta a samurai.

- Hum... vou sair junto com Narusegawa, Mutsumi e Kouta para nos divertir um pouco.

Motoko tem um pensamento de desaprovação sobre o ato de Keitarô, mas ai ela lembra que Keitarô nunca foi de sair de noite e que ele sempre foi uma pessoa comportada evitando ter uma vida de orgias (até que poderia ser perfeito se Keitarô não tivesse muitos "acidentes").

- Espero que você se divertida – falou meio envergonhada.

- Obrigado Motoko –san – sorri – a propósito o que é isso que você ta carregando? – perguntou vendo o que Motoko tem nas mãos.

- Ah isso – olha para sua mão – não é nada... só alguns livros para estudos – disse toda atrapalhada.

- Hum tudo bem, espero que você tenha bons estudos, thau Motoko –san – saindo.

- Thau Urashima.

Quando Keitarô já não estava perto Motoko abriu um pacote revelando um simples Note Book.

- Isso vai me ajudar muito – disse para ela mesma.

O quarteto de Toudai chega um bar que contem karaokê. Esse bar no caso os clientes ficam em uma sala particular onde tem uma mesa, confortáveis lugares e um aparelho de karaokê. Quando quiserem algum pedido no caso o próprio cliente tem que ir para o balcão já que esse bar não existe empregados que levem o pedido. Daí Keitarô, Narusegawa, Kouta e Mutsumi entram uma sala reservada.

- Poxa quanto tempo que não canto em um karaokê – disse Mutsumi animada.

- Mutsumi –san, você mexeu em um ontem lá na pensão – disse Narusegawa com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vamos ver o que temos – vendo um caderno de menu de musicas do karaokê.

- Vou trazer os pedidos, o que vocês querem – pergunto Keitarô.

- Quero um coquetel de frutas – disse Mutsumi.

- Quero um Cow-boy – disse Narusegawa.

- Eu quero uma 'Coca Cola' mesmo, eu não bebo – disse Kouta.

- Tudo bem, alguma coisa para comer?

- Uns petiscos ta bom – disse Mutsumi e Keitarô sai para ir para o balcão.

No caminho tinha uma mulher que estava vestindo uma roupa bastante sensual (saia dois palmos acima do joelho de cor preta e camisa sem mangas que mostra a barriga e tem um decote nada discreto) ficou na frente do Keitarô.

Ola gatão – colando aproximando numa forma erótica – ta sozinho?

- Tou com uma galera de amigos – saindo de perto Keitarô não quer estragar a sua diversão com seus amigos caindo nos seus instintos de reprodução.

- Fazendo de difícil eu gosto disso – a mulher ia tentar agarrar Keitarô, mas de repente ela praticamente é arremessada para longe por alguma pancada muito forte.

Keitarô vira para ver o que fez a mulher se arremessada, simplesmente ver Narusegawa atrás de ele. Keitarô arregala os olhos, ela deu o seu famoso "Naru punch"

- Não posso virar as costas e você já faz besteiras – disse aparentemente nervosa.

- O que fiz Narusegawa? – sem entender o motivo da reação da Naru.

- Eu vir você arrastando asas para aquela vagabunda.

Keitarô ficou indignado por dentro. Normalmente ele tolera as acusações injustas que fazem dele, mas essa que Narusegawa esta falando foi a pior de todas.

- Você é mesmo um tarado sem vergonha. Não pode ter um rabo de saia dando mole para você que esta se hesita todo.

- Narusegawa...

- E eu pensava que você tava mudando, mas pelo jeito continua o mesmo pamonha de sempre.

- Naru...

- Quando você vai tomar jeito pra vida, você já é um universitário tem que deixar esse jeito infantil.

Aquilo foi como um fogo para raiva do Keitarô e pela primeira vez na vida Keitarô revida tudo que já sofreu dando um tapa na cara de Naru. A mesma o olha espantada pelo que ele fez, tanto que a raiva dela sumiu pelo completo.

- Chega disso. Não gosto quando você fala assim comigo, de suas falsas acusações, de sua impulsividade e de seu desprezo. Naru sempre te respeitei, sempre me esforcei no Maximo para provar que sou digno de você – pode ver que as lagrimas de Keitarô estão saindo – Narusegawa tem uma coisa muito importante para dizer com você... eu não te amo mais, gosto de você como amiga.

CONTINUA

Desculpe a demora de postar esse capitulo é porque os compromissos da vida apertam demais. Esse capitulo foi importante para o relacionamento de Keitarô e Naru.

Fico feliz por o meu personagem brasileiro esteja fazendo sucesso, agradeço a todos pelos comentários.

Próximo capitulo será um desfecho dessa confusão toda, mas ainda não será o final. Prometo escrever os próximos capitulo mais rápidos, até a próxima.


	5. Capítulo V

**Dimension Hina**

**Capítulo V: Uma brisa depois de uma tempestade**

- Eu não te amo mais, gosto de você como amiga – passa um pouco – não quero ser falso com você, nem comigo, mas não suportaria a idéia te enganar. Espero que me perdoe.

- Seu bobo – disse Narusegawa saindo correndo, pode perceber que os olhos de Naru estavam derramando lagrimas.

Keitarô não sabe o que fazer. O normal seria ir atrás da Narusegawa, mas depois que acabou de falar para ela... contradiz tudo o que ela já falou antes. Estar confuso, nem coragem de voltar para onde Kouta e Mutsumi. Keitarô sai andando para fora sem o que fazer e sem para onde ir.

Enquanto nisso Mutsumi estava vendo tudo na janela da porta da sala do karaokê.

- O que será que aconteceu? – diz com uma voz preocupada ainda olhando a janela.

- O que quer aconteceu, senhorita Otohime? – pergunta Kouta ainda sentado.

- Não sei, parece que Naru –san e Kei – kun brigaram. Naru –san saiu correndo e Kei –kun também saiu.

- Hum? Brigaram? – sem entender.

- Bem precisamos ir atrás dos dois. Kou –kun, vai atrás do Kei –kun enquanto e vou atrás da Naru –san – disse com uma certa determinação.

- Hai – confirma sem questionar e já se levantando.

Keitarô esta andando na calçada sem rumo e meio pensativo. Seus pensamentos o torturam.

Será que fez certo ou errado de ter falado com Narusegawa sobre os seus sentimentos? Se bem que não estava com um relacionamento mais intimo do que amizade, não importava o que falava que nada iria mudar.

Isso que a parte lógica que falava para ele, mas uma parte de sua mente o torturavam.

Torturava com pensamentos culposos.

Pensamentos que lembravam de todos os momentos que teve com Narusegawa de tudo que falou para ela, das juras de amor. Tudo isso acabado com uma simples frase "eu não te amo mais".

Andava na calçada se um rumo até que uma moto (uma de modelo Shadow de cor preta para ser preciso) para na frente dele que impede a passagem. Keitarô olha para o elemento que estar em cima, um típico motoqueiro que esta usando calça jeans, bota, luvas, jaqueta de coro preta e um capacete do modelo besouro (esse capacete se parece com aqueles que os pilotos de caças utilizam).

O motoqueiro tira o capacete revelando o brasileiro que tem descendência de japoneses que é conhecido por Keitarô, Guilherme Mitsima.

- Ola Keitarô –san, como vai?

- Ah... Guilherme –san, hai... estou bem... – disse desanimado.

- Pelo jeito estar desanimado, parece que esse desanimo teve origem de uma mulher, estou certo?

Keitarô se espanta com a certeza que Guilherme teve adivinhando o seu problema (como ele consegue ser tão previsível).

- Hai... você estar certo – com duvidas e angustias Keitarô quer saber de uma opinião de alguém mais experiente do que ele, a presença do Guilherme agora foi uma dádiva dos céus – hum... você tem um tempo?

- Hai, você quer falar sobre o seu problema?

- Hai, espero que não seja um incomodo.

- Tudo bem, sugiro antes ficar num local confortável, que tal aquela sorveteria que estar na frente?

- Hai.

Os dois foram para sorveteria e depois de Guilherme estacionar a moto e de comprar dois caprichados sandes e levou para uma mesa onde Keitarô estava sentado. Deu um para ele e o outro ficou com ele.

- Pronto agora pode falar – disse ao mesmo tempo saboreando o sorvete.

Keitarô conta a sua historia que teve com Narusegawa e contou também o que falou para ela.

- Foi assim que tudo que aconteceu, me sinto um cafajeste – abaixa olhar.

- Não se julgue desse jeito, você foi sincero por falar o seus sentimentos e corajoso por ter feito tudo que você me contou. Muitas pessoas não iriam ter a coragem que voce teve.

- Mas eu deixei Narusegawa chorando.

- Não se preocupe, é natural ela fique triste. Você não pode ter percebido, mas você conseguiu tocar no coração da senhorita da Narusegawa.

- Mas ela sempre brigava comigo, ta certo que fiz uma amizade com ela, mas acho que não conseguir tudo isso.

- Você se subestima demais, você é capaz de disso – coloca uma colher de sorvete na própria boca – isso não significa que esteja incentivando a você tentar de novo conquistar Narusegawa, já que você falou pra ela que voce não tem mais esse interesses. O que voce tem que fazer é relaxar um pouco e continuar a vivendo progredindo.

- Hai – dando um sorriso tímido – arigato por me escutar.

- Sem problemas afinal somos amigos.

Um espanto no intimo no Keitarô, nunca ninguém falou seriamente que ele é amigo dele.

De repente Kouta chega correndo onde Keitarô e Guilherme se encontram.

- Kouta que ouve? – pergunta surpreso de ver o seu primo aparecer de repente.

- Senhorita Otohime me falou que você e a senhorita Otohime saíram de repente, então Mutsumi foi atrás dela e eu de você.

Espanta-se de mais uma vez encontrar alguém que se preocupa com ele.

- É uma longa historia, voce quer tomar sorvete junto com conosco?

- bem... pra mim tudo bem – não entendendo muito.

- É assim que se fala – disse Guilherme levantando o astral.

Não existe coisa melhor de depois de uma tempestade de emoções estar com os amigos se divertindo e conversando. Cada um consolando o outro. Keitarô não pode estar vivendo um romance com garota como sempre desejou, mas estar com amigos... um sonho que ele tinha que se realizou.

CONTINUA

Ola a todos que estão lendo. Esse é o capitulo mais curto que já escrevi. Esse é um capitulo só para demonstrar o que aconteceu com o Keitarô. Quem sabe faço uma fic separado dizendo o que aconteceu com Narusegawa. Até a próxima...


	6. Revisão do V

Para melhor entendimento leia a minha fic Dimension Hina capítulo IV e V.

Essa fic será contada em primeira pessoa no ponto de vista da Naru Narusegawa.

**Revisão do Capítulo V: O preço da indiferença**

"_- Eu não te amo mais, gosto de você como amiga – passa um pouco – não quero ser falso com você, nem comigo, mas não suportaria a idéia te enganar. Espero que me perdoe – disse Keitarô"._

"_- Seu bobo – disse Narusegawa saindo correndo, pode perceber que os olhos de Naru estavam derramando lagrimas" – _trecho do fanfic Dimension Hina – Uma brisa depois de uma tempestade.

Eu saio correndo de lá por não agüentar aquelas palavras que Keitarô falou para mim. Não quero que ele me veja assim, não quero que ele me veja num estado tão humilhante que eu estou. Não quero me sentir mais enojada como estou me sentindo.

Falei muitas vezes que não amava, que detestava a presença dele, que não suportava a presença dele, mas ele... muitas vezes demonstrava que gostava de mim, tinha paciência de todas a minhas raivas – porque afinal que tipo de pessoa que aceita apanhar assim como ele sem ao menos reclamar? – chegando até a se declarar para mim.

Mas o que eu fiz... nem uma resposta decente eu dei. Eu não me entendia a mim mesmo, afinal se eu não gostava dele por que eu não dei logo um fora dele para acabar logo com assunto? Eu não me entendia, não sabia que eu sentia. Achava Keitarô um bocó, mas considerava até um certo amigo – afinal a única relação que tive com um homem foi com Seta de tutor para aprendiz – então estava com duvidas que eu sentia por Keitarô.

Quando estudava no primeiro e segundo grau existiram muitos homens que deram em cima de mim, mas recusei todos, afinal estava esperando alguém que me apaixona-se assim como me apaixonei por meu ex-tutor. Mas nenhum dos homens tentou conquistar a minha simpatia foi tão persistente como Keitarô foi... talvez seja pelo fato de estamos morando na mesma pensão, mas não foi só isso.

Mesmo achando Keitarô um paspalho sentia inconsciente que ele era familiar e logo mais tarde descobrir o porque disso, eu e Keitarô nos encontramos quando éramos crianças na antiga hospedaria Hinata (atualmente a pensão Hinata), mas não era só... ele é gentil e carinhoso, sempre se preocupando com os outros, principalmente as minhas amigas na pensão.

Como julguei errado muitas vezes falando as piores palavras de ofensa. Como batir nele, mas muitas vezes ele era inocente. Como eu acusei de dar em cima de outras mulheres, nem namorada dele eu sou, sentia ciúmes dele.

Nessa noite ele se irritou comigo levantou a mão pela primeira vez. Aquilo foi um choque para mim, finalmente a minha razão pensou o que acabei de fazer não só naquele momento – aquela mais uma acusação que falei naquele Bar karaokê vendo a mulher dando em cima dele – mas como todo ato impulsivo que fiz com Keitarô.

Não esqueço da suas palavras de desabafo: "Chega disso. Não gosto quando você fala assim comigo, de suas falsas acusações, de sua impulsividade e de seu desprezo. Naru sempre te respeitei, sempre me esforcei no Maximo para provar que sou digno de você" e ainda ele chorou por mim, Keitarô porque ainda mostra esse lado meigo e sensível para uma pessoa que nem fale a pena derramar as suas lagrimas?

Ele também falou que não me ama mais como mulher. Aquilo me doeu muito, não conseguir ficar lá perto dele, não queria que ele me visse tão desprezível. Keitarô não te culpo de nada afinal eu te enrolei muito dar uma resposta para você... precisei te perder para saber que eu te amo...

Caio no chão de joelhos chorando sem ter o controle de mim, tentando inutilmente secando a minhas lagrimas com a mãos.

Foi daí que percebo a presença de Mutsumi vindo em minha direção. Ela aproxima de mim e me abraça como uma irmã me acolhendo. Ela pergunta o que foi? O que acontece?

Precisarei de algum tempo para me recuperar sorte que tenho a minha amiga para me te ajudar.

Keitarô eu te perdi hoje, mas não desistirei facilmente de você, vou mostrar que sou digna de você.

* * *

Esse era para ser uma fic separada, mas saiu muito pequeno – gota - espero que tenham gostado desse fic que mostra o que aconteceu com Naru naquela cena onde ela onde ela sai correndo.

Respondendo a pergunta que me fizeram: "Guilherme e Motoko vão ficar juntos?" a resposta será uma surpresa (que tipo de resposta é essa? Hehehehehehehehehe), mas posso adiantar que pode ter uma grande possibilidade hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, bem no capitulo seis Guilherme vai se encontrar com Motoko daí julguem se os dois vão ficar ou não juntos hehehehehehehehe. Nem vão esperar muito para ele sair, afinal quando esse capitulo do fic sair o capitulo seis vai sair junto.

Até a próxima, tenham uma boa leitura hehehehehehhehehehehe.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: Um jeitinho Brasileiro – parte um**

Keitarô abri seus olhos acordando aos poucos vencendo aos pouco a preguiça que seus olhos tem parecendo que tem alguns pesos que tentam fazer os próprios permaneçam fechados. Aos poucos a sua visão mostra a visão do teto do seu quarto onde tem antigo buraco que liga o seu quarto com a Narusegawa.

Vendo aquele buraco ele lembra do que aconteceu ontem perto do Karaokê. Bate uma tristeza dentro dele, mas logo passa com a insistência do Keitarô de não ficar triste. Sabe que foi sincero com ela e consigo mesmo, então pra que se preocupar muito.

Ele lembra das palavras de Guilherme "Muitas pessoas não iriam ter a coragem que você teve". Lembrando dessas palavras o faz ter ânimos, então não é hora de ficar triste, tem que seguir pra frente.

Keitarô se levanta de seu futor revelando que estava dormindo com a roupa que saiu de noite que estar toda amarrotada. Depois tira a sua roupa amarrotada e veste uma roupa (uma camisa lisa como se fosse ceda de abotoar que é um pouco justa e de cor branca e uma social de cor preta).

Ontem chegou um pouco tarde (umas 11:30 da noite), depois de ser encontrado por Guilherme e Kouta; os três ficaram jogando papo e tomando sorvete até num certo tempo e depois Guilherme pagou um táxi para Kouta e Keitarô voltarem para cidade de Hinata, daí os dois se dirigiram para as suas moradias (Keitarô para pensão e Kouta para casa de chá da Haruka).

Keitarô vai para o banheiro a fim de terminar se arrumar.

Shinobu esta arrumando o café da manhã. Ela esta pensativa lembrando um sonho que teve na noite passada. Ela sonhou que estava em um lugar escuro praticamente sem espaço ou imagem. Na frente dela tinha algum ser que lembrava um samurai que estava lutando com uns seis monstros com aparências assustadoras. Parecia ser um filme de samurai ou algum anime porque o ser estava enfrentando os seis monstros sem dificuldade. Quando derrotou os três o ser limpava a sua espada e ficava parado enquanto assoprava um vento que mexia o seu longo cabelo liso. Olhando no ser pode jura que é parecida com Motoko, mas tem alguma coisa diferente, uma coisa nos olhos...

- Bom dia Shinobu –san – Keitarô chega por trás de Shinobu de surpresa.

- Ah bom dia Urashima –sempai – disse Shinobu já corando – acordou cedo?

- Estava sem sonho e queria ver me arrumar logo para faculdade.

- Anó... Urashima –sempai hoje é domingo – respondeu timidamente.

- Hã? – fica sem jeito com o seu esquecimento de noção de tempo – pensava que hoje era sábado, bem acho que vou mudar alguns planos.

- Como assim?

- Vou aproveitar para resolver alguns problemas da pensão como pagamentos de contas e negociações de dividas da pensão, vou cedo, portanto Shinobu –san não vou tomar o café da manha hoje.

- Urashima –sempai, pelo menos me deixa preparar um lanchinho para você comer.

- Tudo bem Shinobu –san – sorri – você é sempre meiga.

Deixa a Shinobu vermelha.

* * *

- É aqui o lugar – disse um motoqueiro parando de frente das escadarias da pensão Hinata – Um lugar muito bonito típico para um romance japonês.

O motoqueiro desce de sua moto (uma Harley toda preta) e tira o seu capacete besouro (no estilo dos capacetes de pilotos de caças) revelando o Brasileiro Guilherme Mishima. Ele resolveu passar para saber como estar o seu novo amigo.

- As flores de cerejeiras dão um toque exótico nesse caminho – disse subindo as escadarias – cheguei – de frente da entrada – Keitarô – chamando, mas não teve resposta – alguém – batendo palmas – ué não tem ninguém não? – disse entrando sem ver a placa que mostra claramente 'pensão feminina Hinata, proibida entrada de homens'.

Ele caminha na pensão vendo o simples local de moradia das moradoras e do Keitarô.

- Um lugar legal, a decoração estar bastante caseira – vendo a sala onde normalmente todos se reúne – Keitarô – chama mais uma vez – onde estar você?

Pensa em subir nos degraus, mas ele próprio acha um ato muito ousado explorar um território que pertence dos outros. Guilherme ver o quarto do Kanrinrin (gerente).

- Keitarô – bate na porta – Keitarô – abri a porta, mas não encontra ninguém – acho melhor voltar em uma outra hora.

Estava saindo de repente Guilherme para de frente do banheiro das fontes termais.

- Poxa que massa, uma fonte de águas termais – disse entrando – que regalia, Keitarô tem muita sorte – já tirando a roupa revelando o seu corpo bem cuidado e treinado.

- Legal tem até uma toalha aqui – disse pegando e entrando na fonte – oh que maravilha, oh aguinha boa – já relaxando.

Desliza a mão no seu corpo para massagear. Sua mão desliza em seu peito bem definido, depois de sua barriga travada e definida e de suas coxas grossas e bem treinadas. A auto caricia faz o seu pênis começar a ter ereção.

- Ops, fique calmo, não precisa disso tudo – fala como estivesse falando com o seu próprio pênis.

Enquanto isso Motoko esta em mais uns dos seus treinamentos excessivos, por incrível que pode parecer ela esta estudando ao mesmo tempo. Graças os conselhos da Kitsune, Motoko esta treinando com muita mais precisão assim como os seus rendimentos nos estudos estão rendendo mais. Quatros horas de exercícios são cansativos pra ela (ela começou dês da seis na manha foi até as novesque esforçada hehehehehe), o seu corpo esta todo suado. Nada com um banho para relaxar num treinamento, né?

Motoko chega nas fontes termais nem repara as roupas que Guilherme deixou no chão, também não conseguiu ver Guilherme porque ele esta meio submerso (ele ta coxilando um pouco e deixou num cantou) assim Motoko não consegue vê –lo. Ela começa a se despir relevando o seu corpo suave, branco e muito bem doado tento umas curvas que fazer Motoko ser uma mulher bastante atraente. Pega uma toalha e entra na fonte relaxando aos poucos e desfrutando do calor natural da fonte.

Mas sem perceber Motoko esta no lado do Guilherme e enquanto ele esta cochilando. Motoko se acomoda um pouco mais na fonte, mas sem perceber a sua mão pegou no corpo do Guilherme e justamente no órgão dele.

- Hum que negocio quente e macio é esse? – diz não entendo o que acidentalmente pegou. Tenta apalpar para saber que estranho objeto.

Conscientemente Guilherme nem sabe que Motoko esta perto dele, mas o seu corpo reage muito bem... tendo uma ereção.

Motoko olha para a direção o que estar pegando e toma um susto que ver. Um homem nu cochilando e o que mais espanta ela que sua mão esta bem no órgão dele que esta começando a ter uma ereção.

Motoko grita que faz o Guilherme acorda meio assustado. Por instinto Motoko utiliza a sua mão para dar um soco em cheio no rosto da vitima, porem por instintos também Guilherme percebe o golpe vindo e defende segurando a mão de Motoko, o impacto é tão grande o golpe que levanta um pouco a água. Detalhe a outra mão esta ainda segurando o pênis do rapaz.

- Que diabo é você? – pergunta Guilherme olhando Motoko.

- Eu que quero saber disso de você, como ousa entrar numa pensão feminina e ainda por cima fica assim nu? – pode ver que ela esta puto de raiva.

- Primeiramente estou aqui para visitar um amigo e segundo eu chamei muitas vezes alguém na entrada para saber se tinha alguém.

- Mentira seu pervertido de uma figa e como isso dar o direito de entrar aqui assim no nada.

- Pervertida é você que esta segurando o meu sexo – mesmo na frustração pode ver claramente que o corpo de Guilherme esta excitação.

Motoko arregala os olhos e fica sai rapidamente de perto, pode perceber que ela corou que nem um pimentão. Guilherme se levanta e pega uma toalha se secando, ele se controla diminuir a ereção já que esse não é o momento para ter isso.

Motoko por sua vez esta assustada, encontrar alguém desconhecido na banheira e ainda é um ato imperdoável, sem contar que ela ainda pegou na genital dele. De um certo modo pode despertar uns certos instintos, estar parecendo uma das historia que ela escreve... ei, não é hora para ficar ai pensando na vida, tem que tomar uma ação, como punir o invasor.

- Mate (palavra japonesa que significa 'espera'), não pense que vai escapar assim – disse já num tom de ameaça.

- Você não intimida sem roupa – disse já colocando cueca dele.

- Pela honra dos meus ancestrais vou oferecer a sua cabeça ao meu clã.

- Por acaso é uma samurai? – colocando a calça.

- Sou, vou te punir para manter a minha honra.

- Uma luta? Tudo bem - colocando a camisa - mas antes vista uma roupa pelo menos.

Motoko ficar vermelha.

- Esperarei no lado de fora dessa fonte – disse saindo.

- Esse é um invasor cavalheiro – disse pegando a sua roupa (que é o seu tradicional quimono) e pegando a sua espada. Depois sai do banheiro encontra Guilherme escorado na parede esperando calmamente – venha comigo.

- Tudo bem – sorri e acompanha Motoko.

- Que barulho é esse? – diz Kitsune saindo do seu quarto – não se pode... – ver Motoko acompanhada com Guilherme – quem é o cavalheiro? – diz já olhando para Guilherme com um olhar de segundas intenções.

- É um invasor, vou puni-lo – diz seria.

Guilherme olha para Kitsune e percebe que ela esta usando os tradicionais chinelos de madeiras.

- Senhorita, será que poderia me emprestar os seus chinelos?

- Claro – já tirando eles e entregando os chinelos – só tenha cuidados com eles que eles são caros – mentindo afinal eles são baratinhos.

- Pode deixar – sorri e volta acompanhar Motoko.

- Hum, um invasor – olhando para os dois enquanto eles caminham – esse é um pedaço de mal caminho. Ai se fosse eu... eu puniria ele da minha forma – diz no jeito de Kitsune.

Os dois vãos para frente da entrada.

Motoko já entra em base de luta.

Enquanto isso Kaolla Su estar em cima do Terraço da pensão junto com Sara.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Sara.

- Não sei, deve ser um agente secreto que veio espiar aqui – disse na maior simplicidade.

Sara tem aquelas famosas gotas de animes e mangas.

- O que um espião queria fazer aqui?

- Hum... – Kaolla pensa dos dados que ela hackeou nos computadores do pentágono dos E.U.A para ter idéia de novas inversões - ... eu não faço idéia.

- Acho que não vai sobrar muito dele afinal a samurai pegou ele.

- Oba legal, Motoko –san vai lutar – disse com uma mesma animação vendo os dois a embaixo preste a lutar

- Hum interessante, um estilo de kendo bastante exótico – sorri – deixa advinhar, esse estilo é o estilo Shimei, correto?

- Hã? Como você sabe disso? Esse estilo é secreto para as demais pessoas.

- Digamos que você não é a única a nascer numa família de antigos guerreiros – colocando os chinelos – bem vamos a luta.

Motoko avança desbaiando a espada Hina começando com um ataque que acerta o tronco. Guilherme por sua vez levanta a perna esquerda e faz a espada bater no chinelo de madeira anulando o golpe. Motoko fica espantada, pensava que aquele ser só perdeu tempo ao perdi chinelos emprestados de sua amiga a toa mesmo, parece que ele esconde muitos segredos.

Guilherme joga a sua perna direita para acertar a sua adversária, já ela sua a espada para defender o chute. Guilherme usa as mãos para pousar no chão e dar um mortal para afastar do oponente. Começa a gingar para os lados.

Motoko já viu muitos estilos de artes marciais, mas o estilo que esta vendo agora, só viu em um vídeo de um comentário de artes marciais que sua irmã passou há muito tempo. O estilo que aquele individuo esta utilizando é uma artes no ocidente criada e aperfeiçoada no Brasil, a capoeira.

Guilherme dar uma estrela de lado frontalmente para acertar Motoko. Ela dar um pulo para trás e ataca num ataque com a espada começando de baixo para cima, chega que forma um uma circunferência de noventa graus, porem ele abaixa se jogando para o chão e aterrizando com o seu braço direito assim evitando o golpe. Para contra-atacar abri a suas pernas e gira o seu corpo assim atacando um golpe giratório assim como uma elise de um helicóptero. Esse golpe quase pega Motoko de desprevenida, se não tivesse se jogado para um lado rolando com certeza iria receber o golpe.

Esta na hora de pegar pesado com esses estrangeiro.

- Espada destruidora de rochas – ataca no seu ataque de liberação de Ki em direção de sua vitima.

Para ele defender utiliza os jogar as duas pernas para defender o Ki, porem os chinelos se quebram o com o impacto, Guilherme teve que utilizar os braços para pousar no chão sem danos.

- Desista, não tem escapatória – colocando a espada da bainha para preparar um ataque mais forte caso a luta continua.

- Hum, interessante – sorri – você consegue manipular muito bem o Ki, por isso que você estava com a espada, já que ela é o principal instrumento de controle de Ki.

Motoko apenas escuta, por parte Guilherme esta certo, afinal a espada é um principal instrumento de liberação de Ki. Ela pode fazer com qualquer material chegando até só utilizar as mãos limpas, mas isso reguem um pouco mais de esforço.

- Porem você só consegue liberar o Ki, isso não vai ser suficiente – levanta o braço direito mostrando a palma da mão em direção de Motoko.

Motoko estranha esse tipo de ato, que será que ele estar planejando?

De repente alguma coisa acerta na barriga, tão forte como um soco.

- O que foi isso? – Motoko não entendeu o que acertou.

Não demorou muito para Motoko descobrir o que acertou, já que uma onda de Ki estava vindo na direção dela. Esquiva e olha para o seu adversário para saber como ele esta lançando. Teve uma grande surpresa ao descobrir que ele esta soltando apenas com o braço levantado aparentemente sem fazer nenhum movimento. Como que ele consegue soltar o Ki, sem a menos fazer um movimento de pelo menos canalizar?

A não ser... não... não pode ser... esse ser sua o Ki avançado. Diferente do Ki normal que se utiliza canalizando o Ki com algum movimento, o Ki avançado concentra o Ki internamente do próprio corpo e utiliza na maneira que quiser, como aumentando a capacidade dos golpes físicos, ter mais resistência e até mesmo soltar o Ki sem precisa canalizá-lo.

A única pessoa que ela sabe que consegue usar essa técnica é sua irmã.

Guilherme não estar com a mão parada totalmente, ele libera um pouco de Ki na palma da mão e depois empurra com a palma da mão para lançá-lo.

Motoko não ver outra opção senão usar a sua técnica mais forte.

- Estilo secreto Shimei – segunda Tarradura – espada purificadora de mal – lança o seu golpe.

- Bako Bako punch - Guilherme dar um soco que aparece uma onda de Ki do formato de uma bola com uma boca (no estilo de Pacman) que vai em direção do golpe da Motoko e comi literalmente o golpe e logo depois se some junto com o golpe.

- Não pode ser – Motoko não acredita por que aconteceu com o seu golpe, principalmente o seu golpe mais forte.

- Ee então é o melhor que sabe fazer – Guilherme olha nos fundos dos olhos de Motoko que a mesma estar de olhos arregalados.

- Eu não vou desistir assim – diz pra ela mesma apertando o cabo da espada.

- Esse é o espírito – sorri empolgados – todos os samurais do estilo do Shimei–ryu tem mesmo um espírito forte, qual é o seu nome, samurai?

Enquanto isso na terraço da pensão as duas garotas loiras estão vendo a luta.

- Parece que a samurai estar em desvantagem – diz a Sara.

- Ué a Motoko –chan, já era para acabar com ele, Motoko –chan é invencível – diz Kaolla.

- Não se esqueça que ela sempre perde da irmã

- Motoko Aoyama

- Guilherme Mishima.

Então era isso, o estrangeiro tinha descendência japonesa do clã dos Mishima. Esse clã, segundo que Motoko já escutou, é um clã de antigos nobres guerreiros assim como a sua família. Ninguém sabe a origem de lutas deles, a única coisa que sabe que eles estudavam através de Eras diversas artes marciais. Dizem a lendas que só um Mishima era capaz de derrotar um exército.

- Eu não irei perder – diz Motoko pegando com mais firmeza a sua espada, a maldiçoada espada Hina.

- Pois bem descendente do estilo Shimei quero ver até onde vai sua vontade – diz entrando em uma base de luta que lembra um pouco o caráter.

Motoko corre em direção de Guilherme e dar um pulo para um golpe no ar. Já ele pula também para contra-atacar com algum golpe físico.

- Não vou deixar que Motoko seja derrotada – disse Kaolla ainda no terraço – o meu 'Hiper Caçador lançador de mísseis semi-nuclear exterminadora de borboletas' – pegando a sua inversão.

- Hiper Caçador o que? – disse Sara não entendendo o nome gigante que sua amiga inventou.

- Alvo localizado – focando no Mishima – disparar! – disparando o míssil.

- Ei Kaolla, o missel vai afetar a samurai também? – perguntou Sara.

- Ops acho que não calculei isso – disse fazendo o seu sorriso meio bobo e inocente de sempre.

- E você fica assim? – disse tendo uma gota atrás de nuca.

Guilherme e Motoko estão chegando perto num golpe aéreo quando os iam se aproximar quando o míssil que acerta os dois que ainda causa uma grande fumaça. Quando a fumaça acabar revela Guilherme com sem a camisa (porque a camisa se rasgou na explosão) e Motoko desmaiada com o quimono todo surrado e rasgada.

- Estar tudo bem agora – diz vendo a face da Motoko parecendo que estar dormindo tranqüilamente.

- MOTOKO-CHAN! – disse Kaolla correndo junto com Sara para socorrer a amiga.

CONTINUA

* * *

Ola galera, beleza? Tou fazendo mais uma fic de Love Hina, espero que vocês gostem. Fico contente que o meu personagem Brasileiro esteja bem elogiado. E respondendo a pergunta: tem uma grande possibilidade heheheheheheheheheh

Até a próxima!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Dimension Hina**

**Capitulo VII – Um jeitinho Brasileiro – parte 2**

- Estar tudo bem agora – diz Guilherme vendo e admirando a face de Motoko, se tivesse em outra ocasião quem sabem que...

Parecendo que estar dormindo tranqüilamente já que ela desmaiou com o impacto inusitado do míssil de Kaolla Su, um momento perfeito para um filme romântico mesmo que a ocasião seja inusitada.

– Ainda bem que não foi nada sério – fica aliviado e sorrindo – sei que parece uma loucura... – faz um minuto de silencio – QUE DIABO FOI AQUILO! DES QUE UM MÍSSIL VEM ASSIM DO NADA.

Nenhuma resposta.

-Poxa vida, a luta estava massa – ficando mais calmo e suspirando - fazia tempo que não lutava assim e principalmente com uma mulher. Como admiro uma mulher que pratica uma arte marcial – sorrindo a toa.

Guilherme repara a face suave da Motoko reparando a sua beleza. Não deixa de apreciar essa linda face branca e com os lábios bastante tentadores. Isso tudo soma com a inusitada posição que ele estar com ela, tendo ela totalmente nos seus braços. Por instintos a sua face aproxima um pouco. A sua olfação chega que aguça sentindo a doce e tentador flagrância da aquela jovem mulher. O seu próprio sangue circula mais intensamente na sua face deixando a sua face vermelha. De repente Guilherme afasta a sua face da face da Motoko (sendo que ele mesmo estava aproximando).

- Mas o que estou pensando? –diz balançando a sua cabeça para acordar do leve sono dos seus desejos.

Enquanto isso no terraço.

- Agente Sara o ataca de longa distancia foi fracassado, vamos atacar o inimigo diretamente– disse pulando do terraço.

- Yes, agora você falou a minha língua – disse Sara indo atrás já preparando um dos artefatos que ela carrega para usar como arma.

- Vamos então – disse Kaolla indo à frente descendo praticamente pulando do terraço.

- Rock Roll – disse Sara acompanhando a sua amiga meia maluca (meio porque tou querendo ser modesto hehehehehehehehehe).

As duas descem e vão para diretamente.

Guilherme percebe a aproximação das duas meninas.

- Oh que Kawaii (bonitinhas) que criancinhas adoráveis... – vendo as duas correndo na sua direção, mas percebe que as duas estão com objetos perigosos (artefatos bastante duros e uma arma de destruição em massa) – vendo agora até que elas não são tão kawaii quando elas estão com caras de assassinas – uma gota atrás da cabeça.

- Agente Su precisamos fazer o inimigo soltar a samurai – disse na ficando no lado Guilherme.

- Já vai ser feito - ficando no outro lado.

Guilherme olha meio assim de cara pensando onde foi se meter.

- Você vai pagar pelo todo mau que você fez – dizendo Kaolla num tom como se tudo isso fosse uma brincadeira.

- Isso mesmo, pode se reder. Tem o direito de ficar calado. Tudo que você será usando será usado contra no tribunal – dizendo Sara entrando no espírito da brincadeira de Kaolla.

Guilherme olha meio sem noção o que fazer, até que acharia legal entrar na brincadeira, mas o fato de ver que elas estão com objetos perigosos faz ele mudar de idéia.

- Ei como vocês sabem que eu sou inimigo? – perguntou Guilherme.

- Você tem uma cara suspeita – disse Kaolla sem perder o seu sorriso.

- E ainda tem uma cara de latino como se estivesse saindo num paizinho de terceiro Mundo.

Guilherme fica com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

- Já pensaram na possibilidade de que eu seja um amigo? – Guilherme tenta argumentar para as duas loiras que estão com objetos perigosos e demonstram bastante disposição a usá-los.

- Hum... essa eu não pensei, será que ele é amigo ou inimigo? – disse Kaolla sem perder o sorriso inocente.

- Se liga agente Su, se ele fosse amigo acha que ele brigaria com a samurai? – disse Sara para a sua amiga que estar sempre no mundo da Lua.

- Tem razão e ainda ele ta com Motoko –chan no colo, deve ser um tarado como o Keitarô.

"Onde essa menina tira essas idéias – gota – eu só queria encontrar Keitarô de boa. Primeiro foi essa mulher, que alias é bastante atraente a me atacar no nada, bem ta certo que aquela cena da fonte foi um bom o motivo, mas existiam métodos bem mais pacíficos para resolver aquele problema. E agora estou de frente com duas que parece que saíram da 'Alcaida'" pensa Guilherme.

- Então só existe uma coisa a fazer – disse Guilherme de repente fazendo que Kaolla e Sara ficarem de prontidão – fugir – coloca Motoko, que estava no seus braços, nas suas costas para se mais fácil a carregá-la e sai correndo para dentro da pensão com intuito para dispitar as duas sem que em volta não acha dando de míssil.

- O inimigo estar fugindo, atrás dele – disse Sara indo atrás de Guilherme.

- Hai – acompanhando Kaolla – vamos acaba com todo mau – disse animada.

Guilherme entra novamente para a pensão e sobe as escadas correndo no corredor.

- Ué o que estar acontecendo – Shinobu que estar na cozinha ouvir os passos apresados subindo as escadas.

- Aqui elas não vão atir.. – Guilherme é interrompido ao ver um míssil de Kaolla passar –EITA, essas garotas querem pegar pesados – correndo e subindo para o terraço – EITA sem saída – para.

- Agente Su o inimigo estar cercado – disse Sara parando e preparando os vasos para atacar.

- Ok, vamos começar a operação extermínio do latino– disse Kaolla preparando a sua arma, o Hiper Caçador Lançador de mísseis Semi - Nuclear Exterminadora de Borboletas – apontado disparar – dispara míssil.

- Bem agora só resta revidar – dizendo já entrando em posse de combate esperando o míssil vir na sua direção – chute especial: roundhouse kick – acerta o míssil e vai-o mudar de rumo.

- Carakas o que o cara fez – disse Sara de boca aberta – pensava que só a samurai que fazia isso.

- Ele até usou o golpe do Chuck Nossis – disse animada – ele deve ser o próprio Chuck Nossis.

Enquanto isso em um outro lugar perto das aproximidades da pensão.

- Nossa que demora na fila do Banco – disse Keitarô indo para pensão – ainda bem que deu pra colocar todas as contas em dias – dando um sorriso – ué que barulho esse – Keitarô olhando para cima e ver justamente o míssil que Guilherme desviou – ai meu Deus, já cedo – o míssil o acerta e manda ele por ares como sempre.

- Ataque do festival dos objetos arqueólogos – disse Sara tacando um bocado de objetos arqueólogos que seu pai adotivo, Seta, acha com freqüência, ela joga tantos que parece uma chuva.

Guilherme desvia dos objetos jogados.

- Vocês desistem? – pergunta Guilherme.

- Ora de usar o modo A.Q - Arrasa Quarteirões – ativa um botão onde faz a arma que Kaolla fez ficar no tripo do seu tamanho – preparar – uma energia acumula.

- Espera, não podemos conversar?

- Apontar – apontando.

- EITA, lascou – vendo de boca aberta.

- Ora ora que dia lindo – Mutsumi chegando no terraço – Ora Guilherme –kun boa dia – disse animada cumprimentando o recente amigo.

- Amigo? – Kaolla faz com que a arma se desative assim evitando o disparo destruidor – legal Mutsumi é amigo do Chuck Nossis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então você é amigo do Keitarô, dessa não sabia – disse Kitsune.

Com a vinda de Mutsumi tudo foi resolvido e agora Guilherme e agora ele estar na sala explicando tudo que aconteceu. Motoko que estar desmaiada foi levada para o seu quarto onde repousa tranqüilamente.

­ - É ele é o presidente do clube de luta de Toudai – informou Mutsumi.

- Legal alguém que luta que nem a Motoko -chan – comentou Kaolla alegremente.

- Não se esqueça que ele deu uma pisa na samurai – comentou Sara.

- É mesmo, então ele é mais forte, desviou até um míssil.

- Míssil! Isso explica o estado da Motoko –sempai – Shinobu desesperada – Kaolla –san e Sara –san onde vocês estão com a cabeça em atirar na sempai?

"De certa forma é concordo" - pensa o Guilherme - "Que lugar louco, mas não posso negar que a parte feminina aqui é bem interessante" – fica sorrindo a toa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kitsune olhando para Guilherme.

- Não nada apenas tava pensando umas coisas – diz saindo do mundo da Lua.

- A propósito onde estar o meu chinelo?

- Ops, acho que infelizmente eles viraram pedaços – rindo.

- Meus chinelos, oh não, eles custaram caros, o que vou fazer? – Kitsune fazendo trama só para simplesmente ganhar uma grana extra (nem precisa dizer que os chinelos são bem baratos hehehehehehehe).

- Se esse é o problema – pega a sua carteira abrindo – hum... pegando algumas notas – aqui, isso deve ser suficiente – passando um valor em dinheiro para Kitsune que em reais chega a 1000 – esse aqui é suficiente?

- Nossa e como! – Kitsune pegando, estar tão espantada com o valor recebido que os seus olhos estão bem aberto chegando a quase sair de sua própria face.

- Alguém tem uma camisa para me emprestar... sabe que a minha foi rasgada pelo um míssil – perguntou Guilherme.

- Tudo bem – diz Kitsune levantando – vou pegar alguma coisa no quarto do Keitarô, mas se bem que eu prefiro você sem camisa.

- Como?

- Nada não esquece.

- Senhor aceita um chá? – Shinobu trazendo uma xícara de chá em uma bandeja.

- Com prazer, só peço que me chame pelo o meu nome: Guilherme – sorrindo e pegando a xícara.

- H- hai – toda atrapalhada.

- Gui –kun, sem querer incomodar mais o que você quer com Keitarô.

- Hum... pois é – tomando um gole de chá – eu queria saber se estar tudo bem com ele depois que aconteceu ontem a noite.

- Ué aconteceu uma coisa com o sempai – Shinobu ficando preocupada.

- Não Shinobu –chan não aconteceu nada com o Kei –kun – Mutsumi acalmando Shinobu – e Gui –kun o Keitarô estar muito bem graças a sua ajuda e a do Ko –kun.

- Que bom – dando outro gole do chá – e Narusegawa, ela estar bem?

- Ela estar no seu quarto agora descansando agora, mas ela estar bem, Naru –chan é forte.

Guilherme sorrir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deitado de lado no seu futor e meio que encolhida mesmo acordada espera um tempo passar. Seus longos cabelos se espalham da maciez de seu confortável e pratico futor. O seu bichinho de pelúcia, o Linnpo, estar perto dela como um companheiro fiel para ajudar a consolar a suas angustias.

Uma onda de um sentimento forte que mistura tristeza, amor, esperança, duvidas e ambições. Demorou muito para ela perceber que ama Keitarô, precisou de perde –lo para descobrir esse sentimento.

Chorando ela esta?

Não.

Sem animo que ela esta?

Não.

Ela estar cansada. Sempre é bom descansar logo depois de uma derrota.

"Eu posso ter perdido agora, mas não perderei mais" – esse pensamento é repetido muita vezes na mente de Narusegawa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma vontade leva uma ambição e uma ambição leva a uma obsessão.

Motoko estar inconsciente depois da luta com o brasileiro Guilherme. Ela foi trazida aqui pelo próprio brasileiro e pelas suas amigas. Às vezes as inversões de Kaolla causa grandes transtornos levando alguém se machucar (sendo que a maioria sendo Keitarô).

É incrível perder para alguém assim que mal conhece e pior é saber que essa pessoa também o salvou.

Na hora que Motoko e Guilherme pulou um contra um outro para um golpe frontal aéreo os mísseis (um total de quatro) de Kaolla vieram para a direção dos dois, o primeiro míssil acertou a Motoko que fez perder totalmente as suas forças. Os restantes dos mísseis estavam aproximando da samurai e como ela estar sem forças graças o primeiro ataque, um ferimento sério ter acontecido. Guilherme viu isso e por instinto, ainda no ar, abraça Motoko no ar para ser um escudo humano.

Mesmo dessa cena subrreal não pode passa despercebido o abraço que foi dado. Firme e acolhedor, são duas palavras que podem descrever aquele abraço aéreo, uma ação que praticamente estava dando a sua vida foi a ultima coisa que Motoko viu com os seus olhos porque a sua consciência a deixou.

Graças a um rigoroso treinamento Guilherme é capaz de suar o Ki dentro do seu próprio corpo assim neutralizando os ferimentos pelo completo. É claro que isso não permite que faça isso com as roupas e os três restantes mísseis acertou diretamente nas suas costas a sua camisa foi totalmente desintregado. Próximo ao pouso Guilherme pegou Motoko no colo e usou as pernas para pousar.

Mesmo inconsciente um desejo no intimo da Motoko é despertado. Um desejo como uma samurai. Perdeu aquela luta mais não vai perder a guerra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aqui estar – Kitsune entregando uma camisa verde sem cola e sem mangas típico para um militar para Guilherme.

- "Obrigado" – agradece em português e veste a camisa, fica justa para o corpo de Guilherme ainda estacando o seu físico, mas pelo menos não estar sem camisa.

- Hum que país você é? – pergunta Kitsune.

- Pelo jeito dele deve ter saindo de um país latino, acho que ele deve ser argentino – comentou Kaolla.

- Não – super gota – sou brasileiro, tenho dupla nacionalidade, meu pai é japonês e minha mãe é brasileira.

- Interessante – comentou Kitsune.

Na entrada aparece Keitarô, ele não tem nenhum ferimento graças a sua incrível imortalidade.

- Keitarô finalmente como vai? – cumprimentou Guilherme.

- Guilherme –san, oi, o que te trás aqui.

- Coisas banais apenas queria falar um pouco com sua pessoa. Durante a sua ausência fui muito bem recepcionado.

- Que bom - sorrindo.

- Guilherme é demais, ele é o Chuck Norris – comentou Kaolla.

- Hum? – Keitarô não entendendo.

- Ele derrotou até a samurai – disse Sara.

- Eita, Guilherme –san e Motoko –san brigaram?

- Parece que foi uma rotineira confusão típica o que acontece com você e Motoko-san – Kitsune disse para Keitarô – mas diferente quem se deu mau foi a Motoko.

- Eita, Guilherme –san você é tão forte assim? As únicas pessoas que conheço que venceram Motoko em uma luta foi a irmã dela e o Seta –san.

- Hum isso me lembra que já lutei com o Seta também – comentando – foi uma luta até que deu trabalho.

- UAU! Não me diga que você venceu o Seta?

- Hai hai – sorrindo.

Keitarô engasga pela simplicidade que seu amigo responde. Sabe que Seta é uma das pessoas mais fortes que já viu. Ele mesmo tem dificuldade de lutar como igual como o seu tutor. Guilherme já aparenta forte graças a sua aparência ocidental que desenvolve tanto na altura como na robustez, mas não imaginava que ele tinha tanta força e habilidade assim. Isso faz lembrar daqueles dois indivíduos que enfrentou na faculdade e que eles pararam imediatamente assim quando Guilherme apareceu.

- Ops já estar na hora, preciso resolver alguns compromissos – disse Guilherme vendo as horas no relógio de parece da pensão – bem todas tenham uma boa tarde – disse Guilherme e se levantando.

Todas se despendem do estrangeiro. Keitarô acompanha Guilherme.

- Espero que você esteja bem depois daquela noite – Guilherme puxa assunto.

- Estou bem graças a você, não precisava se incomodar.

- Que isso amigo é pra essas coisas.

Mais uma vez Keitarô foi chamado de amigo, ele nunca imaginava ter amigos fora da pensão.

- Arigato – agradece Keitarô.

- Até que foi divertido hoje, conheci o local de trabalho seu, um homem trabalha no meio daquela mulherada toda é bem tentador e também é ao mesmo tempo perigoso.

- Isso é verdade – rindo.

- Não é a toa que você é forte.

- Que isso você podia sair bem melhor do que eu, afinal você não estar machucado.

- Falando nisso nem sei como sobrevivi, tendo atacado pelo um míssil não é brincadeira.

- Míssil?

- Hai, parece que aquela menina que tem fisionomia indiana tem objetos bastantes exótico.

- É ela gosta de inventar coisas.

- Tou vendo, já eu gosto de lutar.

- Guilherme –san, sem querer incomodar: por que você gosta de lutar?

- Isso é uma boa pergunta – sorrindo – acho que é por causa de uma promessa que fiz quando era pequeno.

- Hum, que promessa?

- Isso foi há muito tempo quando ela moleque. Eu tinha dois amigos que fazíamos diversas aventuras, coisa de crianças. Na época eu era um fã de super heróis e lutadores de artes marciais. Aquilo me tocava profundamente, sonhava ser o melhor o mais forte. Jurei a esses amigos de infância que iria ser mais forte do mundo. Pode parecer meio idiota, mas aquilo foi muito forte no meu intimo que a partir dessa promessa eu treino para aperfeiçoar o estilo de luta de minha família personalizando o meu próprio estilo – Keitarô ver uma determinação nos olhos de Guilherme, não sabia que alem como ele existem pessoas que realizam as promessas de infância assim como ele – ate mais Keitarô, te vejo amanha – subindo na moto.

- Até mais.

CONTINUA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo terminado, espero que aproveitem. Sobre Guilherme terá uma fic especial que falará tudo que ele sente, mas isso só para frente. Sobre os romances prometo capricha bastante não só do Guilherme e da Motoko, mas como também nos romances de outros personagens e ainda daqueles que estão por vir.

Quero fazer uma perguntinha, como eu faço um reviem? Mande-me o e mail para mim: elogios, ameaças de mortes procure- me hehehehehehehehehehehehe.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Dimension Hina**

**Capítulo VIII: Respostas e Amores**

- Oh muito interessante, parece que a civilização tartaruga era mais desenvolvida do que pensava – diz o Seta sozinho na sua sala particular onde ele analisa os artefatos que conseguiu achar em uma escavação.

O arqueólogo estar analisando o artefato que conseguiu, aquela espécie de tabua que fala das dimensões (veja capitulo II), decifrando os estranhos caracteres, tentando encontrar o seu significados e suas semânticas.

"Dimensões irmãs, dimensões gemias, damas da razão e do caos, cada uma com sua particularidade. Todos somos filhos dessas irmãs, fruto de seus seios. Cada irmã é idêntica na pele, mas diferentes de seu intimo, os seus filhos não são diferente disso. Somos filhos da irmã do Norte – a mais harmônica entre as damas. Ao leste tem os filhos da dama cujo seus filhos vivem com contaste conflitos a um povo da destruição. Do oeste vivem os filhos cuja imagem é oposto dos filhos do Norte. Do Sul vivem os filhos que são idênticos no corpo, mas diferentes na alma. Todos os irmãos são idênticos uns aos outros como se fosse uma só carne, uma só mente sendo que cada um com sua particularidade".

- Uau – Seta falando consigo mesmo - a isso é um fato inédito descoberto da humanidade, é a primeira civilização que retrata esse conjunto de espaço, será que esse povo conseguia se locomover nas dimensões? – pensa nessa louca possibilidade.

Seta alongasse na sua cadeira acendendo um cigarro para relaxar um pouco, a arqueologia é o ar que ele respira e seu principal escudo que usa para esconder os seus receios e medos da vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko estar em Kyoto na sua terra natal se dirigindo para um cato quase remoto meio longe de uma cidade moderna sendo praticamente rural perto da magnífica natureza onde fica a tradicional Dojo do Kendo do Estilo Shimei-ryu. Perto da entrada desse antigo Dojo se encontra uma aluna vestindo um quimono idêntico que Motoko usa para treinar com idade aparentemente uns 19 anos varrendo a fachada.

- Sempai há quanto tempo – diz a jovem colocando os olhos a samurai sorrindo.

- Ola – responde com um sorriso – a minha irmã se encontra?

- Hai, ela estar dentro do Dojo descansando.

- Esta bem – sorri agradecendo - vou falar com ela, com licença – disse tirando o seu tênis e entrando no Dojo onde encontra a samurai dos tempos moderno mais forte do estilo Shimei, sua própria irmã, em estado de meditação.

- Minha querida irmãzinha – disse ainda de olhos fechados e sorrindo – fico honrado pela sua visita, finalmente decidiu assumir o dojo.

- Ainda não, vim te perguntar uma coisa – meia receosa na sua voz, afinal a sua irmã ainda mete medo nela.

- Ora, ora – disse se levantando, alongando e ajeitando o seu quimono – qual é a sua duvida?

- Você conhece a família Mishima?

De repente fica meio séria e um tanto pensativa.

- Hai eu conheço essa família – diz simplesmente.

- Sabe a origem dessa família?

- Sei.

- Então essa família é outra família de samurais?

- Não...

- Hum...?

- É uma família tradicional nas artes marciais assim como a nossa, a especialidade da técnica daquela família é lutar com múltiplos oponentes, dizem algumas lendas que um guerreiro sozinho dessa família era capaz de dizimar exércitos. Era uma família secretamente que trabalhava para o Antigo Xongun que praticamente realizava as mais importantes missões. Uma família enriqueceu muito graças a trabalhar direto com o Xongun e uma aliança forte com a família Sohma, uma das principais tradicionais famílias ricas do Japão, umas que segura a economia japonesa.

Motoko escuta toda espantada pela origem daquele Brasileiro.

- Que tipo de técnica que aquela família utiliza?

- Hum... não sei ao certo, o estilo de luta daquela família sempre estar em mudanças, tanto teve um período na historia que os samurais dessa família deixaram de usar armas brancas e passaram a lutar especificamente sem armas. E quando o Japão entrou na Era Mejin essa família começou a ir para os países estrangeiros para aprimorar a sua arte, não é a toa que tem uma porcentagem dessa família que tem o sangue misto.

Explica muito a fisionomia de Guilherme por puxar uma aparência totalmente ocidental.

- Atualmente a família é bastante sucedida vivendo tranqüilamente tendo uma grande influencia no mercado multi –nacional japonês.

- Tem mais alguma informação irmã? – Motoko ainda com duvidas das origens daquele estrangeiro.

- Bem eu conheço o patriarca da família que é casado com uma Brasileira e seu único filho, hum... só esqueci o nome dele – pensativa – ... vejamos, é um excelente jovem, bem educado e um excelente especialista em lutas marciais. Irmãzinha lembra daquele torneio de artes marciais que participei há muito tempo.

- Estar falando daquele torneio de equipes chamado "The King of Fighters"?

- Esse mesmo.

- O que quer tem? Lembro –me que a sua equipe perdeu nas terceira fase – Motoko recorda de sua infância (quando ela tinha uns setes anos) onde a sua irmã participou com mais dos conhecedores de artes marciais especializados e exorcismo e eliminação de demônios. Ela imaginava que na época que sua irmã iria ganhar aquele torneio facilmente, mas para a sua surpresa a irmã perdeu e que parece foi para o jovem de 16 anos.

- A pessoa que me eliminou no torneio foi àquele jovem da família dos Mishima.

- NANI?!?!? (expressão usada para dizer "O que?" usado em duvidas, ou espanto ou em ambos) – expressa com um grande espanto.

- Por acaso você conhece aquele jovem? – perguntou curiosa.

- Mais ou menos... lutei com ele e perdi – falando de cabeça baixa.

- Qual foi o motivo da luta?

- Foi... – Motoko fica vermelha por lembrar daquele estrangeiro nu dentro da fonte termal da pensão e que sua mão acidentalmente pegou no sexo esse homem – nada muito de importante.

A sua irmã só olha sem entender o motivo, mas acha graça de sua querida irmãzinha esteja envergonhada por causa de um homem.

"Minha irmãzinha estar crescendo" pensa ela.

- Mais alguma informação que eu precise saber – pergunta Motoko determinada.

- Não que eu sabia, mas mudando de assunto como estão os estudos?

Motoko espanta pela pergunta repentina.

- Estar tranqüilo – mente.

- Que bom! Quando conseguirá entrar na faculdade?

- Breve.

- Então ok! Esforça-se.

- Sim irmã – disse já se despedindo e saindo, deixando a sua irmã sozinha no dojo.

- Hum, ela estar evoluindo – a irmã de Motoko dizendo pra ela mesma – procurar informações de um adversário já é uma prova que terá um futuro promissor como uma grande samurai do nosso clã, mas espero que ela se desenvolva como mulher.

Um tempo depois da saída de Motoko (meia hora depois), entra um ser na porta.

- Ora, ora, ah quanto tempo... – diz ela revendo um antigo conhecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narusegawa estar em um dos intervalos da faculdade Toudai sentado em um banco com um olhar meio aéreo. Ela ainda estar arrasada por dentro pelo fora que recebeu do Keitarô, mas já tem forças ainda manter a sua rotina.

Esse fato faz ela pensar toda a sua experiência que teve com homens. A crise começou com a rejeição de seu antigo professor particular. O que resultou um afastamento de algum contado com o sexo masculino. Quantas vezes ela já deu fora em rapazes? Praticamente era uma média de seis a setes foras por dia que ela dava no colegial o que fazia a sua amiga Kitsune ficar de cara. Até mesmo quando Keitarô chegou na pensão, ele teve uma grande rejeição por parte dela. Keitarô foi um o único que correu atrás dela, mesmo com tantos ataques físicos (que deixaria um ser humano comum em coma) como nas suas afiadas palavras. Por mais que uma pessoa seja persistente por alguém, ele acaba desistindo afinal uma pessoa quando ama alguém quer ser amada. Agora a situação se inverteu, agora é ela que vai correr atrás do Keitarô.

Mas primeiro tem que fazer uma coisa: fazer amizades masculinas. Não só com Keitarô, mas também com outras pessoas, afinal precisa entender a mentalidade masculina que é muito complexa (muito mais que uma mulher consegue imaginar). Entender a mente masculina é um dos grandes desafios do universo feminino assim como o universo masculino tem o desafio de entender a mente feminina.

Agora como fazer uma amizade masculina? Aonde conseguir um homem que só tenha interesses em amizades?

Isso é um grande desafio que Narusegawa afinal falta-lhe experiência, mas como diz uma famosa frase: "Nunca é tarde para uma raposa velha aprender novos truques".

Naru se levanta e vai à direção na lanchonete meio que "no mundo da Lua" com essa falta de atenção ela esbarra em uma pessoa chegando a dar alguns passos para trás.

- Desculpe a minha imprudência – diz a pessoa com uma voz meio conhecida, alias praticamente essa é uma pessoa nova por enquanto que conhece superficialmente.

- Urashima –san, não precisa se desculpar o erro foi meu – Naru se desculpa para o primo do Keitarô, o jovem Kouta Urashima – estava pensando na vida e acabei me distraindo – dar um sorriso meio tímido.

- H-hum, qualquer jeito espero que esteja bem – diz dando um sorriso mais tímido ainda que estar parecendo o sorriso da Shinobu – vou te deixar sossegada – diz meio se despedindo.

Uma oportunidade apareceu para Narusegawa, uma chance perfeita para fazer o que ela estar querendo. Uma pessoa perfeita para fazer amizades: sério, inteligente, amigo e primo do Keitarô, tímido e bonito, alias uma beleza muito exótica para um homem a ponto de ser confundido com uma mulher.

- Ano... K-Kouta se você não tiver estiver muito ocupado... você quer almoçar um pouco comigo?

- Bem... – fica meio vermelho - ...hum se não for muito incomodo.

- Bem então vamos?

- Hai.

Os dois vão para a lanchonete junto a fim de almoçarem.

- Então Urashima... digo... senhor... digo... – Narusegawa toda atrapalhada, não sabe como se dirigir para Kouta.

- Pode me chamar pelo meu nome mesmo, afinal se me chamar de Urashima pode confundir com o meu primo – brinca um pouco.

- Hai – rir um pouco – Keitarô não fala muito da sua família, sempre foi uma surpresa quando apareceu a sua irmã adotiva de repente e agora um primo e uma tia de uma hora para outra.

- Pois é – começa a rir junto com Naru – mais parte da culpa é minha afinal eu estava morando na Alemanha.

- Oh isso me lembro que você falou quando teve aquele almoço com Mutsumi, você, Keitarô, eu e aquele estrangeiro.

- Estar falando do Guilherme –san?

- Ah então aquele estrangeiro se chama Guilherme, parece que ele veio dos E.U.A.

- Não ele veio do Brasil.

- Ah é mesmo.

- E você senhorita Narusegawa você...

- Me chame de Naru, ok? – interrompe.

- Entendo – sorrindo – então Naru, você já foi alguma vez para o exterior?

- Hum... acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza. Teve algumas loucuras que aconteceram e fui parar em uma ilha no meio do oceano, foi uma confusão tremenda – brinca um pouco com suas memórias.

- Mas parece que também foi divertido – rir junto.

- É verdade – rir também.

É a primeira vez que Narusegawa se diverte tão espontaneamente com um homem e ela que pensava que era difícil, onde pensava que um homem e uma mulher só podiam ter um relacionamento amoroso, mas ela comprovou que isso era uma grande besteira de sua cabeça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitarô volta da faculdade já meio de noite na pensão praticamente deserta. Kitsune saiu misteriosamente para noite (ninguém sabe o que ela faz), Kaolla e Shinobu estão na casa de uma amiga de colégio fazendo um trabalho escolar, Naru saiu de noite para trabalhar como professora de reforço, Kouta estar na casa de chá, Motoko ainda não voltou de Kyoto e sua irmã estar na casa de seus pais.

Um grande sossego rodeia a sua volta, uma chance perfeita para ir para as fontes de águas termais sem ser incomodado e sem ter algum perigo de acidente (onde ele entra na fonte e ver alguma moradora nua).

Keitarô vai para o seu quarto a fim de pega uma toalha e depois se dirige para a fonte. Chegando lá, tira a sua roupa, começa encher um balde de água fria (tradição japonesa: banhasse primeiro para depois entrar na fonte) para derramar no seu corpo. Após isso nada é melhor que mergulha na fonte para aliviar o corpo, afinal não é todo japonês que tem o privilegio de entra numa fonte termal (é praticamente um ato de luxo) e mais raro ainda é quando um japonês vai quando quer.

Aos poucos Keitarô relaxa na fonte sentindo a massagem térmica no seu corpo e uma tranqüilidade brota na sua mente, oh paz, tanto que faz sentir falta das meninas da pensão. Como uma presença feminina faz diferença no ambiente dando um toque bastante agradável em todos os sentidos. Keitarô sabe disso porque praticamente é um felizardo por ficar rodeado por tantas mulheres cada uma com as suas qualidades físicas e personalidades atrativas.

Quantos sonhos eróticos Keitarô teve quando chegou na pensão. É claro que ele já tinha diversos sonhos como um homem jovem norma. Isso também se intensifica pela grande falha que teve com as mulheres durante a sua infância e adolescência. Quantas revistinhas pornôs Keitarô comprou para satisfazer os seus hormônios? Quantas vezes já se masturbou intensivamente para aliviar um pouco os seus desejos? Quantos sonhos eróticos que já teve? Quando Keitarô foi intensamente oprimido lá quando ele começou pouco a pouco o desejo de antes foi digamos um pouco reprimido. Praticamente os momentos onde ele pode cuidar de sua sexualidade são quando tem certeza que todas estão em lugares mais distante possível ou quando ele estar sozinho na pensão.

Bem esse é um momento perfeito, só falta alguma coisa: imaginação. Não será difícil é só lembrar de suas amigas do Hinata que vai ter logo uma base de suas fantasias, lembrando das curvas provocantes e tentadoras de cada moradora, que alias tem de diversos tamanhos e gostos, alias a única que não tem jeito de imaginar o corpo atual é a Sara, por causa de seu corpo mal desenvolvido (não se pode exigir muito de uma criança de 10 a 11 anos, né?).

Lembrando de tantas tentações já é suficiente para erguer o desejo de seu ventre. Keitarô pega no seu órgão e começa a estimulá-lo. Fazia um tempinho que Keitarô não se masturbava. Sentindo o sangue daquele pedaço de carne a pulsar e os primeiros gemidos emitirem na sua boca. Os primeiros movimentos são lentos e suáveis tanto para não perder nenhum momento de prazer como para prolongá-lo. Tudo parece quieto até que:

- Kei –kun? – disse Mutsumi entrando de repente na fonte.

- M...Mutsumi – Keitarô se assusta, para sua sorte Keitarô estava de costas da porta de entrada assim impedindo de Mutsumi ver Keitarô se masturbando.

- Não sabia que estaria aqui – diz a garota melancia na maior alegria.

- Pois é... – Keitarô enrolando na toalha para tampa o seu sexo, porem ele precisa ficar um pouco encolhido para esconder a sua ereção (ser confundido como um tarado é demais para Keitarô) – aproveitei a ausência de todas para entrar aqui, não imaginava que você iria aparecer.

- Hum eu adoro tomar banho aqui – os olhos brilhando como se fosse uma criança empolgada – parece que lavo a alma quando eu entro aqui.

- Eu também sinto assim – diz sorrindo, mas ainda estar encolhido para não revelar a sua ereção.

- Não sei o porque as nossas amigas não deixam você entrar também na fonte.

- Bem quando eu cheguei pela primeira vez aqui foi uma tremenda confusão e também pelos alguns acidentes que acontecem de vez em quando, ai elas me proíbem de entrar aqui exeto para fazer a limpeza. Pelo menos o lugar que todo banho tem uma banheira térmica.

- Poxa Kei –kun é meio triste isso.

- Mais ou menos – suspira.

- As vezes acho que as garotas pegam pesado demais com você, mesmo ela sendo boas pessoas, veja a Naru...

- Mutsumi – interrompe Keitarô – sei que as garotas tem o seu receio, mas não vou me estressar com isso muito com isso – Keitarô dar um longo respirada – Mutsumi –san, a minha vida ta mudando muito, aconteceram tanta coisas – Keitarô se desabafa – muita coisa mudou dentro de mim.

Mutsumi ouve atentamente cada palavra que seu amigo – um amigo muito especial – desabafa.

Levava uma vida bastante frustrada, a minha alta estima era muito baixa, a única coisa que tinha acontecido de bom na minha vida antes de vir para cá foi à promessa que fiz com você e Narusegawa, esforcei muito para realizar aquela promessa, para que aquela felicidade retornasse. Quando eu vir para cá, um novo universo nasceu na minha vida, conheci a amizade feminina, nunca tive qualquer relacionamento com uma mulher na amizade a não ser com a minha irmã. Tive varias lembranças tantas agradáveis como desagradáveis. Conseguir encontrar as minhas amigas de infância e fico feliz que a gente conseguiu realizar a promessa juntos, mas agora coisa estava faltando.

Mutsumi escuta atentamente como se estivesse escutando a revelação universal.

- Eu ainda não tinha sonhos próprios – fecha os próprios olhos para refletir melhor - fiquei chocado pela essa grande revelação de meu intimo, comecei a buscar novas coisas para me completar, fiz aquela bolsa no exterior, comecei a praticar artes marciais, mudei a minha aparência, deixei de usar os óculos e recentemente fiz amigos com homens que praticamente já não tinha.

- Enquanto a Naru-chan?

- Bem a Narusegawa é uma excelente mulher e amiga, ela me ajudou muito para entrar na Toudai assim como você tanto que me apaixonei por ela. Estava disposto a largar tudo por ela, para conseguir a confiança daquela mulher. Esforçava ao Maximo para a agradar mesmo sabendo que ela é perfeita demais e eu praticamente era um zero a esquerda. Conseguia alguns carinhos e respeito dela, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia também a raiva e a rejeição dela. O tempo foi passando o sentimento permanecia no meu peito, mas a minha razão foi se desenvolvendo ate chegar num ponto de um pensamento nascer na minha cabeça: "E se esse sentimento pela Narusegawa for só admiração? E se tudo não passou de uma má interpretação na minha cabeça?". Foi daí que comecei a refletir profundamente e descobrir que esse sentimento que sinto da Narusegawa é puro carinho e admiração, mas não é o sentimento de amar intensivamente como imaginava. Naquela noite falei com a Naru que não amava mais ela, mas gostava ela como amiga, queria que ela me perdoasse pelo esse engano, mas parece que ela não vai mais querer ver a minha cara – Keitarô fica meio culpado pela sensação de culpa.

- Kei –kun, não se preocupe, Naru-chan entendeu os seus sentimentos, ela não estar com raiva de você, ela só quer um tempo para refletir com você. A ultima coisa que ela vai querer é perder a sua preciosa amizade, não se preocupe Kei –kun – sorri.

- Que bom! – Keitarô sorrir e abri os olhos, mas para a sua surpresa, Mutsumi já estava no seu lado, já enrolada em uma toalha, para a sua sorte o seu pênis já estar em estado de repouso – Mutsumi-san, quando você entrou na fonte?

- Ora, ora quando você estava de olhos fechados eu já estava me preparando para entrar na fonte, Kei –kun, precisa ficar mais atento – brinca um pouco.

- É verdade – rir.

De repente Mutsumi tem uma queda de pressão e desmaia. Antes de Mutsumi cair Keitarô a segura, mas escorrega e faz que cai fazendo que Mutsumi fique em cima dele. Aquilo era uma tentação: uma mulher extremamente atraente em cima dele e ainda por cima ambos a milímetros a estarem nus.

(AVISO: DAQUI TERÁ PARTE LEMON (HENTAI))

Mutsumi abre os olhos já se recuperando.

- O que aconteceu? – diz ela meio sonsa.

- Você teve um desmaio – diz extremamente vermelho.

- Fazia um tempo que não desmaiava, mas...

- Mas...

Mutsumi olha para os olhos do Keitarô com um certo brilho, um brilho muito diferente que Keitarô já viu. Keitarô olha para Mutsumi sem saber o que fazer, parte dele quer agarrar aquela mulher, mas o lado racional o impede dessa tal ousadia.

Keitarô começa a emitir o mesmo brilho nos olhos que Mutsumi estar emitindo com os delas, o brilho faminto onde a carne grita para estar com o contado com a outra.

Onde estar à razão disso tudo?

Ninguém sabe, se ainda tinha razão naquele momento, ela acabou indo embora porque o jovem casal se entrega a um beijo faminto e voraz. Os corpos literalmente colam sendo que a única coisa que impede o contado. Os seios de Mutsumi se pressionam no peito de Keitarô enquanto o pênis fica ereto assim tocando as coxas fartas daquela femia.

Acontece uma guerra de línguas entre as bocas dos dois. As mãos dele exploram o corpo dela enquanto ela arranha as costas dele assim aumento o estase daquele momento.

Os dois se afastam para retirarem a única barreira que estar impedindo de ambos se tornarem uma só carne. Keitarô tira a toalha que tampa o seu ventre revelando a sua ereção. O seu físico melhorou demais graças o trabalho de arqueólogo e treinos constantes de artes marciais.

Mutsumi tira a toalha que estava em volta no seu corpo relevando o seu maravilhoso corpo, com as curvas bastante fartas. É a primeira vez que Keitarô ver uma mulher nua sem apanhar logo seguida.

Mas ta faltando alguma coisa para prossegui, uma coisa que garanta que a diversão não vire um problema depois.

- Mutsumi...

- Não se preocupe eu trouxe...

Uma admiração que Keitarô teve que precisa ser comentada: ela tem guardado a camisinha, coisa que boa partes das mulheres não fazem. A nossa sociedade ainda é muita cruel em relação à mulher ter camisinha em mãos. Incrível que muitos ignorantes são contra a mulher se cuidar e ter uma vida sexual saudável e agradável, infelizmente alguns desses ignorantes são algumas mulheres. A camisinha é um símbolo de segurança que um casal pode ter em uma relação. Muitas pessoas pensam que se distribuir camisinhas para mulheres significar estar incentivando a elas terem relações sexuais, imagine se isso fosse verdade, então quer dizer que se colocasse um extintor no prédio isso incentivaria a tacar fogo do mesmo.

Mutsumi é uma garota habituada ao mundo moderno. Ela nunca se reprimiu sobre temas sexuais. Fazia questão de carregar camisinha em sua bolsa. Quantas vezes ela foi discriminada pelo esse ato até mesmo por algumas colegas dela. Ela mesma nunca teve nenhuma relação sexual com alguém, mas as camisinhas foram muito úteis a dar para aqueles que precisam, o que faz Mutsumi ter uma variedade de amigas graças esse apoio sexual educacional. Ela carregava para um dia quando encontrar um homem que ela ama e chegar o clímax ela mesma esteja prevenida. Agora é o momento certo para suar o que está carregando.

Ela pega na sua bolsa um filete de camisa contendo uns quatros e retira um. Vai sexualmente em direção do Keitarô chegando bem próximo. Ela sussurra no ouvido dele:

- Agora não teremos mais problemas – termina passando a língua no ouvido dele.

Keitarô retribuí com algumas mordidas do pescoço da Mutsumi, suas mãos percorre o tronco frontal Mutsumi principalmente os seios onde começa a palpar, apertar e 'brincar' um pouco com uma parte que Keitarô é doido de uma mulher.

Os dois se entregam ao um beijo molhado e intenso começando mais uma vez a guerra de lábios e línguas.

O casal se senta ficando frente a frente. A primeira vez tem que ser especial, os dois sabem muito bem isso começam a acariciar as mãos apreciando também o momento de carinho um outro.

Intensificando mais o ato Keitarô começa explorar os seios de Mutsumi com a sua língua começando nos mamilos. Ela revida com cariciais na coxa dele e também estima o órgão genital do mesmo.

- Kei –kun, deixa eu colocar a camisinha em você – meia vermelha com a própria proposta.

- H-hai... – mais vermelho ainda.

Mutsumi agacha ficando de quatro próximo ao pênis do Keitarô. Antes de colocar a camisinha ela começa a estimulá-lo com a boca o que o deixa praticamente doido, é uma das taras que boa parte dos homens adoram.

- Mutsumi –chan, deixa te dar prazer também.

- Hai.

Os dois se acomodam para ambos praticarem o sexo oral, o famoso 69. Um sabor bem diferente na boca de ambos, sentindo o desejo um do outro e deliciando cada momento expressando em suáveis gemidos.

Chegou à hora de consumação máxima e também de colocar a camisinha. Curioso como a criatividade também é muito boa nessas horas. Mutsumi rasga o pacote desenrola mais ou menos um centímetro da camisinha e coloca na boca, sua os dentes para dar apoio para o anel da camisinha e usa a língua para prender expulsar o ar da ponta da camisinha, depois simplesmente coloca oralmente, foi tão perfeito que Keitarô nem sentiu a camisinha sendo vestida nele.

- Já coloquei a camisinha – diz ela para surpresa dele, nossa que mulher perfeita, pensa o estudando de Toudai.

Não dar mais para resistir o momento, pensa Keitarô, o seu órgão, estar ao ponto de explodir de tanto sangue que circula e a de Mutsumi estar praticamente ensopada implorando para começar logo. Os dois se afastam um pouco, Mutsumi deita abrindo a suas pernas já se preparando para a penetração.

Logo se realiza, a entrada é devagar e delicada para causa menos dor possível, a sorte que Mutsumi estar bastante exitada o que diminui o atrito, mas assim ainda tem um pouco de dor.

- Mutsumi –chan, você está bem? – Keitarô fica um pouco preocupado.

- Sim estou, pode continuar.

Keitarô beija Mutsumi na boca e lentamente faz os movimentos. Beijos, caricias, gemidos, mordidas e lambidas estão presentes junto com a penetração, a dor se torna prazerosa e logo os movimentos se tornam mais rápidos junto com os gemidos. Ambos tentam trazer mais para si se ainda é possível.

O orgasmo chega junto. Keitarô tem as costas arranhadas pela Mutsumi enquanto ela tem o pescoço mordido pelo o mesmo.

Enquanto isso pouco longe dali tinha alguém que tava vendo tudo. Mesmo que esse alguém não terá nenhum perigo de fazer alguma coisa perigosa. Mesmo que se pudesse não faria, a pequena tartaruga não gosta de coisas ver os seus donos tristes e frustrados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Faz um tempinho que não aparecia aqui – diz o ser que acabou de aparecer. É uma mulher alta com altura mais ou mesmo um metro e oitenta, com um corpo bastante sexual (88 de busto, 58 de cintura, 87 de quadril), pele morena clara, olhos azuis, cabelos longos e lisos e uma fisionomia totalmente ocidental.

- Também não posso falar nada também não tenho muito tempo pra te visitar também – brinca a irmã de Motoko.

- Queria conversar um pouco com você – diz a misteriosa mulher.

- Qual seria esse assunto?

- O assunto é...

(CONTINUA)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ola a todos, desculpem a demora para postar esse capitulo, é porque estou sem computador em casa (o meu estragou), agora só tenho escrevo as fics no pc do meu serviço.

Essa é a primeira fic minha que tem lemon e a primeira vez que escrevo também.

A minha fic tem referencia na parte onde Keitarô chega de volta da pensão, mais precisamente é aquele capitulo que todas pensam que ele ficou com uma loira nos E.U.As.

Sobre os casais que terão parte lemon isso será bem diverso, isso vai decorrer na historia, também terá parte onde apenas os personagens tem sonhos eróticos ou estão simplesmente se masturbando. O que não vai ter de lemon, será relacionamentos yaois e yuris (homossexuais), sexo com animais e principalmente abusos sexuais.

Bem até a próximo capitulo.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Dimension Hina **

**Capítulo IX: O prazer de lutar **

Em um condomínio de pessoas de classe financeira média alta ou alta mesmo tem num canto que parece uma mistura de casa ocidental com oriental em um quarto totalmente ocidental estar o famoso brasileiro dessa história, Guilherme Mishima. Os enfeites do seu quarto são bastante comuns para um jovem da sua idade, nas paredes têm diversos posteis de animes ou kanjis. Tem um armário comum de guardar as roupas. Tem uma estante com algumas espadas japonesas a mostra e algumas esculturas de personagens de animes.

O despertador toca assim como foi programado (cinco e meia da manhã) o que faz o dono do aparelho espertar quase instantaneamente. Talvez um pouco de preguiça ainda esteja no seu corpo, mas nada como um pouco de alongamento para resolver o problema e graças a sua elasticidade isso não é muito problema.

O jovem pega uma roupa e vai para o banheiro. Lá ele escova os dentes, penteia o cabelo e veste a roupa que pegou que alias só estava de cueca (sempre dorme assim). A roupa é um conjunto de calça e blusa azul típica roupa de treinamento para correr logo cedo por causa da baixa temperatura de manhã.

Agora tudo perfeito Guilherme só coloca um tênis de modelo esportivo, sai de casa e começa a correr nas calçadas de Tóquio. É tranqüilo correr logo cedo nas ruas de Tóquio porque ainda os movimentos da sociedade ainda é baixo, perfeito para correr logo cedo.

Na corrida Guilherme estava pensando em seu cabelo. Está grande e um pouco incomodo fora que precisa de muito trabalho para penteá-lo. Então o jeito é cortá-lo, aproveitará também para experimentar um novo corte. Então se dirigiu para um salão de beleza e barbearia onde freqüenta de vez em quando...

- Senhor Mishima, que prazer vê-lo cedo – diz a senhora com idade aproximadamente cinqüenta anos.

- Ola Mi-san, que bom vê-la nessa manhã, preciso cortar o cabelo.

- Então vai ser o corte de sempre?

- Não tou querendo algo novo, mas não tenho idéia.

- Posso sugerir alguns cortes?

- Claro.

- Pois entre.

- Hai – aceita entrando no salão.

- Veja aqui alguns cortes – diz a mulher do salão mostrando no computador.

Guilherme ver os diversos cortes na tela do monitor do computador.

- Quero esse – aponta para um determinado corte.

- Muito bem vamos começar?

- Hai – sentando em uma cadeira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko Aoyama volta de viagem logo após passar em Kyoto para ver a sua irmã. Tendo agora as respostas que precisa agora só falta planejar o que vai fazer em relação o seu recente rival nas artes marciais.

Entra na pensão e vai para o primeiro lugar que ela precisa, as fortes termais. Para a sua vista ela não encontra ninguém (Keitarô e Mutsumi já saíram logo após no ato sexual). Começa a se despir revelando o seu corpo sex e entra na fonte.

- Hum... que cheiro é esse? – percebe graças o seu olfato desenvolvido um cheiro estranho para sua olfação sendo a primeira vez que sente, mal sabe ela que esse cheiro é ainda da mistura de suor que Keitarô e Mutsumi tiveram.

- Motoko –sempai, tudo bem – diz a uma voz conhecida.

- Shinobu –san, já voltou do trabalho escolar?

- Hai, tive que carregar Kaolla, pois ela está dormindo.

- Entendo, ela deu muito trabalho?

- Exceto quando eu tive que carregá-la não tive nenhum, ela ajudou muito no trabalho escolar, maneja muito bem matemática e ciências.

- Verdade – pensa de sua amiga mais nova vindo de um exterior em um país desconhecido. Incrível que Kaolla tem um dom para tecnologia, diz que vejo para o Japão para aprender sobre tecnologia e leva os conhecimentos adquiridos para o seu país – as vezes queria o dom dela para matemática.

- É verdade! Ajudaria muito para minhas provas.

- Pra mim ajudaria no vestibular – pensa do trabalho e da dificuldade na matemática.

- Espero que tenha sorte Motoko –san – disse sorrindo.

- Arigato. Ainda tenho outro problema para resolver também.

- Que problema é esse sempai?

Motoko engole seco por deixa que o seu recente problema transparecer.

- Bem... – olha para Shinobu no fundo dos olhos para busca forças para conta a dificuldade do seu intimo. Julgando o caráter e a confiança de Shinobu ela resolve desabafar -... Shinobu –san, promete guarda segredo?

- Hai – meio assustada no intimo por o fardo que acabou de ganhar.

Motoko sorrir e fala:

- É que dês que eu perdi para um homem. O problema é que fui vencida facilmente, o meu adversário praticamente nem teve muito esforço para me enfrenta e enquanto a minha pessoa estava praticamente lutando com todas minhas forças. Ontem descobri que alem de ter conseguido me derrota essa pessoa conseguiu vencer até a minha irmã sendo que nunca consegui lutar de igual a igual, sinto-me que todo os meus esforços foram em vão.

- Motoko –san, não se cobre assim, sua dedicação sempre foi grande. Você treina todo dia, sempre busca o aperfeiçoamento não só de sua arte, mas também de seu intimo mesmo. De todas as pessoas que já vir você é a mais forte, não por força física, mas sim por espírito, Motoko –san, você consegue qualquer coisa que você queira – Shinobu dar um banho de alto incentivo que surpreendi até mesmo ela mesma – oh desculpa Motoko –sempai – retorna aquela personalidade tímida de sempre.

- Não tem o que se desculpar Shinobu –san, agradeço por tudo – Motoko dar um beijo na testa de Shinobu que a deixa bastante vermelha.

- Vou para Toudai.

- O que pretende fazer lá?

Motoko puxando a memória lembrando do pouco que conversou com Guilherme, lembra que ele falou que era amigo de Keitarô o que as outras confirmaram isso depois do incidente onde ela desmaiou e lembra que Keitarô falou que ele era presidente do clube de artes marciais.

- Encontra com uma pessoa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouta e Keitarô vão para o clube de artes marciais depois terem aulas em seus respectivos cursos assim aceitando o convite de Guilherme. Chegam lá e encontra só umas cinco pessoas no lugar (três homens e duas mulheres), uma criança e Guilherme sentado lá que alias esta com um corte diferente. O corte simplesmente abaixou o cabelo deixando penteado suavemente (mesmo corte de Yashiro Nanakase do jogo King of Figter). Um homem estava fazendo apoio, outro alongamento e o terceiro estava batendo em um saco de areia, as duas mulheres estavam lutando entre si. Mishima estava em estado de meditação e a criança estava imitando ele.

- Senhor Mishima – chama Kouta – estamos aqui.

Guilherme ja de corte novo (corte do estilo de Yahisro do jogo KoF) sai do seu estado de meditação levanta, olha para os seus dois amigos e sorri.

- Sejam bem vindos para o clube de artes marciais da Toudai – estende a mão para o tradicional comprimento ocidental.

- Obrigado pela recepção Mishima –san – Keitarô aperta a mão de Guilherme.

- O prazer é meu!

- Obrigado pela hospitalidade, senhor Mishima - Kouta cumprimenta formalmente.

- Mais uma vez, pode me chama pelo meu nome, Guilherme, se quiser pode usar os -sans, -chans ou os -kuns.

- Hai - Kouta respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Se solta, aqui é um clube de amigos e amantes de artes marciais, não precisa fica tão nervoso.

- Guilherme -san - diz Keitarô - o que a gente faz nesse clube?

- Que bom que perguntou - sorri - esse clube tem como finalidade para os alunos da Toudai e visitantes a aprimorarem os seus

Rendimentos nas artes marciais. Aqui na Toudai não só se preocupa em conseguir as melhores pessoas através do vestibular, mas também busca a achar os melhores esportistas em determinadas áreas. Lógico que aqui é o responsável de conseguir os praticantes de artes marciais. Alem disso o clube tem como finalidade desenvolver as habilidades dos intregante, afinal cada um tem um estilo diferente de luta aqui, entenderam o objetivo?

- Hai - responderam Keitarô e Kouta juntos.

- Perguntas?

- Hai. Aqueles dois que você expulsou aqui eram alunos daqui - pergunta Kouta lembrando dos dois mal encarados que ele e seu primo enfrentaram.

- Não, aqueles eram pessoas de fora, eles tinham ficados apenas três dias aqui ainda em observação, mas como tiveram um comportamento inadequado naquela ocasião que envolveram vocês, eles foram expulso.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta também - Keitarô - vai ter um tipo de prova pra ser membro oficial desse clube?

Kouta se espanta, ele não pensou na possibilidade do teste.

- Hai vai ter um teste para vocês dois - Guilherme todo sorridente.

- Que tipo de teste é esse? - pergunta Kouta.

- Ai eu que entro.

Keitarô não entendeu o que Guilherme diz, mas Kouta entendeu direitinho as intenções do misterioso brasileiro.

- O teste é o seguinte, vocês dois vão lutar comigo, não é necessário me vencer, apenas é pra saber o nível de suas habilidades.

Keitarõ engole seco e Kouta se preocupa um pouco.

- Relaxem, sei que vocês são bons, posso ver nos seus olhos e caráter - subindo no ringue- quem será o primeiro.

- Eu - Keitarô com uma coragem incomum.

- Pois então sua no ringue

Keitarô sobe no ringue.

- Guilherme-sama, detone -diz a criança que estava no lado de Guilherme na entrada.

Guilherme suspira um pouco e olha para o Keitarô.

- Podemos começar? - pergunta Guilherme.

- Hai- Keitarô entrando no estilo de luta, Jet.

Guilherme sorri e entra na sua posição de luta, meia exótica, parecendo um estilo de kung fu.

Kouta vendo a base de luta do Guilherme e tentando ver que tipo de modalidade é aquela.

- Nossa o sensei vai lutar essa não vou perder - diz um intrigantes do grupo.

- Fazia um bom tempo que ele não lutava - diz uma intregante do grupo.

- Perdão - diz o Kouta chegando perto esses dois - mais vocês sabem que estilo é esse do senhor Mishima?

- Esse estilo não é de nenhum que conhecido é um estilo da família dele mesmo - respondeu o homem.

- Diz que esse estilo foi desenvolvido por múltiplos estilos de artes marciais.

- Hum... ele é tão forte assim?

- Nós nunca derrotamos eles - diz o homem.

Kouta engole fica meio preocupado.

Keitarô avança com o punho e a perna num ataque frontal (o mesmo golpe que ele utiliza contra o Seta no manga). Guilherme defende com sua mão esquerda e depois da um soco com a mão direita bem na barriga, o soco não foi tão forte como esperado, mas o suficiente para senti um pouco. Keitaro tenta começa a fazer um contra-ataque, mas o seu adversário ainda com o punho pressiona a barriga da vitima até chega no ponto onde a própria vai ser erguida e arremessada para o outro lado do Brasileiro.

- Ops exagerei um pouco - disse Guilherme estendendo a mão para o Keitarô caído - se machucou.

- Hum não... já tive piores - responde e ainda lembra o que já passou na pensão Hinata.

"Ele tem resistência" pensa Guilherme, estendendo a mão para o Keitarô.

Ele pega não mão de seu amigo para se ajudado a ser levantar.

- Então tá disposto a continua a lutar, senhor Urashima?

- Hai - partindo pra cima novamente.

Socos e chutes são desferidos contra

Guilherme dar um soco retilinio, Keitaro pega o braço de Guilherme e o arremessa, mas ele consegue ficar de pé mesmo recebendo o golpe.

- Bom golpe, mas... - com movimentos rápidos Mishima derruba Urashima e mobiliza no chão pelo braço - ... não foi bom para me derrubar, então desisti?

- Ta bom eu desisto - desistiu sabendo que se resistisse, só iria quebrar o seu braço.

- Você foi um bom oponente, um digno lutador, passou no teste - Guilherme sorrindo e ajudando Keitarô a se levantar - agora é a sua vez Kouta-chan - sorrindo.

Kouta não diz nada e sobe no ringue pensando nas habilidades do presidente do clube de artes marciais que acabou de ver.

- Boa sorte primo - disse Keitarô antes de descer do ringue.

- Hai, arigato - agradece com um sorriso tímido.

- Tá preparado? - pergunta o brasileiro.

- Hai - responde o seu adversário que pensa: "Não consigo ver um ponto fraco na base de defesa do senhor Mishima, então só me resta uma alternativa".

- Então vamos começar - quando já entra na sua base de luta Guilherme já é atacado por Kouta.

"Que rapido" pensa Guilherme se defendendo e esquivando dos ataques rapidos do seu adversário.

- Aquele sabe lutar - disse uma intregante.

- Não se deve julgar pelas aparência - comenta um intregante.

- É a primeira vez que vejo Guilherme-sama sendo pressionado por alguém - disse o garotinho chamado Yu - Guilherme-sama, por favor não perca.

E a luta continuava, Kouta atacando bastante rapido nem dando espaço para o Guilherme revidar. Por um descuido Kouta se desequilibra o que deixa vuneravel. Com movimentos precisos com a perna Guilherme da um chute que tem como o alvo as costas de seu adversário, mas para a sua surpresa aquilo foi só uma brexa falsa, Kouta esquiva facilmente e se aproxima de seu adversário tendo um bom ângulo frontalmente de seu adversário.

- Fundomei - punho da fúria, aplica um soco na parte lateral esquerdo do rosto chegando até literalmente arremessa Guilherme para fora do ringue.

Todos ficam caídos, Keitarô não sabia que seu primo tinha um soco tão ou que sabe mais forte do que a Narusegawa enquanto todos os intregantes ficaram espantados sendo que é a primeira vez que eles viram seu presidente se derrubado, Yu está quase chorando por ver o seu "heroi" sendo derrotado.

Guilherme cai fora do ringue. Kouta se espanta pelo fato de ter colocado força demais do seu golpe, mas para a sua surpresa seu adversário se levanta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Foi um excelente golpe -sorri - nunca vir o punho da fúria sendo muito bem usada, parece que subestimei você - cai no próprio riso

- Senhor Mishima, pelo respeito, mas não gosto de brincar de lutar e também não quero que você brinque comigo ocultando a sua verdadeira força.

- Mas...

- Senhor Mishima, pode pegar pesado comigo, não me preocupo com isso, não gosto de que me peguem leve comigo - determinado o que está falando.

- Então ok... - veja os olhos e começa a se aproximar do ringue - vou então lutar sério então - dar um pulo do ar - Um! - dar um golpe frontal no Kouta, foi tão rápido que ele só percebeu quando foi atigindo - Dois! - da um golpe com a outra perna que levanta Kouta no ar - Três! - com a perna do primeiro golpe joga uma onda de Ki de cor vermelha na vitima, a sensação do golpe é como se tivesse rasgando por dentro. Guilherme literalmente some no campo de visão de todos e aparece bem no ar em cima de Kouta - Shark Combo - um "X" vermelho aparece no ar em torno de Kouta e depois cai inconciente. Guilherme cai logo seguida numa distância meio longe de Kouta - Como você pediu eu usei parte de minha força - respira fundo - Shark Combo tem como objetivo rasgar objetos, mas usei ele só para torduar, você ficará uma hora inconciente.

Todos ficam espantados pelo golpe de Guilherme. Keitarô vai no ringue para levar o seu primo na enfermária.

- Kei-san, me perdoe - diz Guilherme.

- Tudo bem foi ele que pediu por isso.

* * *

Todos os intregantes vão para as suas aulas na faculdade, exceto Guilherme que tem um horário vago e cuida da manuteção do Clube. Ele está pensando no seus dois amigos recentes. Eles são bons tanto na habilidade como no carater. O estranho que tem uma impressão que os conhece a bastante tempo, como se fosse amigos de anos. 

Acho que está pensando coisas, pensa Guilherme.Bebe uma garrafa de água mineral e molha um pouco a cabeça deixando escorrer um pouco no seu corpo (está sem camisa). Isso é bastante refrescante, como se tivesse refrescado um pouco o seu intimo.

Passos são ouvidos de uma pessoa entrando no clube de artes marciais.Guilherme quase engasga de ver quem acabou de entrar, que é nada mais nada mesmo que a decendente do estilo Shimei, Motoko Aoyama. Ela está vestindo uma calça azul, camisa vermelha ate preto e tênis. Seus longos cabelos estão amarrados com um laço vermelho. Ela ainda carrega a sua espada enrolado em um pano roxo.

- Decendente do estilo Shimei? - surpreso e veste logo uma camisa verde sem mangas- o que faz aqui?

- Vim para ter uma revanche - diz seriamente e olhando nos olhos do estrangeiro.

Mishima pensa um pouco e acha melhor falar algumas coisas que raramente fala para alguém.

- Olha eu até que lutaria com você, mas você ainda não tem habilidade suficiente para me enfrentar, ou seja, ...você ainda não sabe manipular o Negi.

- Negi? Como assim?

- Você sabe que o Ki é a base da arte marcial e controlar isso praticamente faz que seja um bom lutador, correto? - começando uma aula de tecnica de luta.

- Hai.

- Sabe que quando você desenvolve isso, isso passa ser o Ki avançado, correto?

- Hai, você está certo, mas o que isso tem haver com Negi?

- Negi é a força de vontade matealidada do lutador, é a força de vontade capaz de praticamente aumenta a força 10 vezes.

Motoko se espanta pelo novo conhecimento das artes marciais, ela não sabe porque sua irmã nunca ensinou isso.

- E como faço para usar Negi?

- Seguindo as quatros bases de um guerreiro: base da concentração, onde você elimina todos os pensamentos exteriores; a base do desejo onde você cria uma vontade a ser feita; base da força de vontade, onde praticamente a força de vontade vira uma determinação de aço; a base da ação onde libera tudo isso colocando tudo na pratica. Entendeu?

- Um pouco, tenho algumas duvidas?

- Vou dar um exemplo, tá vendo aquele saco de areia ali - apontando.

- Sim estou - atenta.

- Uso a primeira base limpo a mente de tudo - fecha os olhos - segunda base, preciso criar uma vontade, quero socar naquele saco - fecha a mão direita - terceira base, ajuntar força de vontade, desejando intensamente bater naquele saco - uma onda de Ki está aumentando que faz Motoko ficar espantada pela a quantidade de Ki - agora vem a ultima base, ação - com grande destreza Guilherme vai no saco de areia e bate no saco chega que arrebenta a corrente que segurava o saco.

Motoko fica surpresa pela eficiência do Negi.

- Lembra aquele golpe que você me apricou me mim chega que usei o Bako Bako punch?

- Hai - lembrando do golpe mais forte que ela tem, Segunda taradura: espada destruídora de mau.

- Se você controla o Negi e depois utilizar, com certeza o golpe vai ter um efeito bem mais desejado.

- Hum arigato pelo ensinamento, mas porque você tá me ensinando isso pra mim? - meia sem jeito.

- Você tem um espirito forte e decidido, vai ser tonar uma grande samurai, ou melhor, já é apenas vai tornar melhor - sorrindo o que deixou Motoko vermelha - e ainda como bonus vou te ensina um golpe.

Motoko fica espantada.

- Golpe?!? Que tipo de tecnica é essa?

- Nada mais é um aplimoramento daquele seu golpe. Essa tecnica consiste em atacar um alvo especifico. Como por exemplo, você pode corta até um reflexo do espelho.

- Isso é impossivel!

Sorri enquanto vai no lugar onde guarda armas brancas do clube e pega uma replica de uma espada de madeira.

- Será mesmo? - ficando de frente em um espelho - o segredo é focar o seu alvo na mente, depois é focalizar é so concentra uma quantidade de Ki em volta na lâminas - uma quantidade de Ki se ajunta na lamina de madeira - e para finalizar é so manipular o Ki para atacar tirando a espada da bainha para atacar - Guilherme ataca com a espada sem sair do lugar, parecia que foi banal já que não teve nenhum resultado, mas é só olhar no reflexo dele no espelho e ver que foi cortado ao meio.

Motoko fica de olhos arregarados pelo golpe, não imaginava que aquele brasileiro era capaz de tanto.

- Não se espante com isso, não sou muito bem com espadas, se você desenvolver essa tecnica você vai fazer com mais perfeição - sorrindo.

Motoko sorri, nunca tinha encontrado, a não ser Keitarô, que a valorise como samurai. Mas ainda encontrar alguém que não seja a sua irmã que ensina metodos de artes marciais.

- Quer alguma coisa na lanchonete eu tou indo pra lá, você quer me acompanhar?

Motoko é pega de surpresa ficando totalmente vermelha pelo convite. Se fosse antigamente ela recusaria instantaniamente, mas...

- H-hai... - meio timida, o que quer custa acompanhar um pouco esse rapaz, mesmo que no intimo sem que sabia, uma nova amizade.

* * *

Em um galpão meio que abandonado no meio de um lugar meio sombrio encontram uma mulher vestidas com uma roupa bem provocante e dois homens, um alto com grandes braços e outro bonbado, ambos com cara mau encarados. 

- Logo logo aquele Mishima vai deixar de existir - dando uma risada maligna - Chang, Bunta, vocês sabem o que fazer.

- Sim mestra - responde os dois.

- Otimo logo logo teremos a nossa vingança.

(CONTINUA)

* * *

Finalmente terminei esse capitulo. Demorou muito por causa que estou sem pc agora e só escrevo agora em casa de lan então vai demorar mesmo. Mas uma boa noticia que vou montar um outro pc pra mim, então não vai ter problemas. 

Fico admirado pelo tanto que já escrevir e pelos comentarios recebidos, até a proxima, abraços!!!!!!!!


	11. Capítulo X

**Dimension Hina**

**Capítulo X: A Necessidade de lutar**

Keitarô está no ambulatório da Toudai junto com o seu primo, Kouta Urashima, que está inconsciente, depois de lutar com o presidente do clube de artes marciais, Guilherme Mishima. Keitarô ficou espantado com a habilidade de seu primo e mais ainda ficou espantado com a habilidade do brasileiro. As únicas vezes que ficou assim tão impressionado e um pouco assustado foi quando viu Motoko lutou com o Seta e depois Motoko lutou com sua irmã.

De repente Keitarô sente um sonho vindo dele, como se uma vontade de dormir viesse do nada. Suas palpedas parecem que tem peso que força a fechá-los. Não tem como lutar contra essa vontade, o jeito mesmo é ceder essa vontade, queria saber de onde veio esse sono, mal sabe que estava respirando um gás do sono que praticamente é incolor facilmente disfarçado com o ambiente. Seus olhos se fecham, senta na cadeira ao lado da cama de seu primo e dormi.

Depois disso chega quatro homens com máscaras de gás que pegam Keitarô e Kouta (dois em cada um) e leva sem ninguém ver para um típico fogão totalmente negro. O motorista que está de óculos escuro liga para seu celular.

- Já pegamos as riscas, vamos prosseguir com a parte do plano – diz o motorista.

- Ótimo venham para cá o mais rápido possível – a voz que está no outro lado da linha, uma voz feminina.

E o fogão parte saindo de Toudai seqüestrando dois integrantes da família Urashima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko está sentada em uma das mesas da lanchonete de Toudai. Ela tinha intenção de lutar com o brasileiro mesmo encarando a hipótese de perder mais uma vez uma luta, mas para ironia da história ela aprendeu uma das verdadeiras essências de um guerreiro de arte marcial e agora foi convidada, pelo o mesmo homem que queria desafia, para lanchonete.

Sair com um 'inimigo' isso é irônico e o mais incrível ainda é que ela mesma aceitou um convite de um homem sem hesitar. Se fosse a certa época (para ser preciso a época "A.K – Antes-Keitarô") seu comportamento iria ser logo uma recusa imediata, mas Keitarô mostrou para ela que todos têm suas qualidades independentes do sexo. Keitarô mesmo sendo um atrapalhado, tarado e lerdo (tem certas coisas que nunca saem na cabeça de alguém) mostrou determinação, caráter e principal de tudo uma pessoa bastante carinhosa.

Agora ela mesma faz uma certa avaliação do Guilherme Mishima, praticamente foi o mesmo jeito que conheceu Keitarô, praticamente nu (será que o destino não poderia criar uma situação 'normal' naquele momento?) , jeito calmo mesmo em uma situação constrangedora e ainda não perde a cabeça(lembra ainda na parte que o encontrou na fonte ainda e a primeira coisa que ele fez de sensato é vestir sua roupa), ele ainda é bastante forte isso ela provou quando lutou com ele, animado porque ainda consegue manter um sorriso nos lábios (esse jeito lembra Keitarô) e é digamos bonito.

Não é por se interessar nele que está agora com ele na lanchonete já que mesmo ainda suprindo um sentimento no Kanrinrin da Pensão Hina ainda tem alguns receios com ele e imagine de um homem que ela está começando a conhecer. Mas ela quer mudar o seu jeito de durona dando um credito para o brasileiro. Afinal quais são os riscos? No máximo que Mishima pode fazer é dar em cima dela, coisa que Motoko pode responder com um simples não firme.

- Desculpe a demora senhorita, aqui está o sorvete – Guilherme chega com dois sorvetes de chocolate, uma para ele mesmo e outro para Motoko – espero que goste.

- Não sou muito acostumada com essas comidas ocidentais, mas aceitarei com agrado – da um sorriso discreto.

- Então você mantém ainda muitos antigos costumes de um samurai – sorrindo.

- Como descendente do estilo Shinmei-ryu preciso manter um constante treinamento e uma rígida disciplina, você é melhor em saber nisso porque veio de uma família tradicional de guerreiros.

- Sim, existem alguns tabus, mas são tabus que estão mudando, um exemplo bom disso é a minha própria pessoa que tenho um sangue mais ocidental e também finalmente a minha família finalmente entrou no mundo empresarial.

Motoko não entendeu a segunda coisa que Mishima falou.

- Como assim?

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar da família Sohma, correto?

- Hai, essa família é uma daquelas que tem mais influências na economia japonesa.

- Por gerações a gerações a família Mishima tem protegido essa família e em troca os Sohmas davam investimentos financeiros. Os tempos mudaram, não dá para ficar nessa função de guarda-costas para sempre, foi daí que minha família começou a entrar no mundo dos negócios, atualmente é uma família parceira dos Sohmas. Ainda temos a função de proteger aquela família, mas não é mais obrigação e sim opção. Uma coisa que mantemos rigidamente é o nosso estilo de lutar, que é passado de pai para filho.

Interessante escuta a história da família Mishima, saber que existem outras pessoas que seguem o caminho de um guerreiro.

- Eu antigamente também era péssimo nas artes marciais, só conseguir melhorar com muito esforço – diz Mishima, mas Motoko mesmo duvida afinal ele conseguiu derrota-la facilmente.

- Isso é meio duvidoso – desabafa.

- Mas pode acreditar – Mishima sendo sincero – só para ver como eu ainda não sou bom o bastante eu só conseguir derrotar os meus pais em uma luta nesse ano – dizendo na maior naturalidade.

De repente o celular de Mishima toca informando que recebeu uma mensagem. Pela o celular e dar uma olhada nele.

- Ops! Apareceu um imprevisto, preciso me retirar – sorrindo.

- Tudo bem – Motoko concordou sem ter curiosidade desse subido compromisso.

Guilherme se levanta e antes de sair diz:

- Sei que isso é um costume japonês, mas na próxima vez que a gente anda lado a lado gostaria de você ficasse nem à frente nem atrás de mim, mas que ficasse totalmente lado a lado – sorriu, virou as costas e foi embora.

Motoko ficou vermelha e ao mesmo tempo espantada.

Segundo a tradição japonesa quando uma mulher anda lado a lado com homem a mesma precisa está alguns passos a menos deixando o homem na frente. Um sinal inteiramente marxista onde a mulher ainda precisa mostra submissa ao homem. Mesmo ela se submete essa tradição, um exemplo disso é quando estava seguindo o brasileiro para lanchonete mesmo lado a lado estava uns dois passos atrás. É a primeira vez que ouviu um homem desejar que andasse inteiramente lado a lado e ainda é a primeira vez que está ficando tanto envergonhada com um homem alem do Keitarô.

Guilherme pena o que acabou de falar quando disse aquilo para ela. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para falar aquilo. Ele nunca falou isso nem para as suas namoradas orientais que ele já teve. Dava a impressão que está apaixonado pela aquela mulher.

Mas não é hora de se preocupar com isso. Tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como aquela mensagem do celular.

"Vá para esse lugar sozinho, se não for seus amigos morrem" dizia a mensagem. E ainda tinha dois arquivos anexados, uma de um mapa e outra do Keitarô e Kouta adormecidos e dentro do fogão.

Disfarçou bem na hora que estava com Motoko, mas agora não pode esconder uma expressão preocupado misturado com raiva. Sabia que era um suicídio ir lá sozinho ou então uma burrice, mas tinha obrigação de ir para salvar os seus dois melhores amigos recentes.

Guilherme vai para o clube de artes marciais e coloca uma calça preta, uma blusa vermelha colado no seu troco e uma jaqueta de colo. Não vai ser o problema em ir ao lugar indicado do arquivo anexado graças a sua moto.

Espero que os dois Urashimas estejam bem, pensa Guilherme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitarô e Kouta foram levados para um típico galpão de cargas no porto marítimo. Os quatro homens levam-nos para dentro do lugar logo três pessoas esperam os dois corpos, uma mulher de curvas muito bem provocantes principalmente os seios fartos, cabelos longos pintados de vermelho, vestindo uma saia curta (um dois palmo a cima dos joelhos) de coro de cor preta, camisa curta de cor roxa que facilita a exposição da barriga, um suspensório marrom uma coleira no pescoço, luvas e um sapato de salto vermelho, acompanhada de dois elementos já conhecidos: Bunta e Chang.

- Ótimo finalmente trouxe as iscas, logo, logo aquele maldito estrangeiro irá chegar aqui – vira de costas – vocês todos sabem o que fazer cuidem da "recepção" de Mishima – falando praticamente com uma gangue bastante numerosa, aproximadamente tem umas trinta pessoas todos homens aparentemente marginais.

- Mestra Ninfa! Queremos a nossa vingança também – falou Bunta.

- Ótimo! Vocês vão lutar que esses dois aí mesmo. Eu treinei muito bem vocês dois, mas não terão chances com Mishima.

- Hai Mestra Ninfa – disse Chang sem questionar, Bunta não gostou muito da idéia, mas não pode negar a verdade nas palavras de sua mestra marginal.

- Daqui uns 10 minutos o efeito do gás vai acabar, logo vocês podem se vingarem.

- Hai Mestra Ninfa – disse os dois juntos.

A mulher chamada Ninfa ordena para levarem Keitarô e Kouta para um lugar separado cada um para Bunta e Chang terem suas vinganças sozinhos.

Bunta e Chang foram duas pessoas que não são estudantes de Toudai que conseguiram entrar no clube de artes marciais. Com um falso bom comportamento eles conseguiram passarem despercebidos dos olhos do presidente do clube em que na época era um estudante de direito. Eles aprontavam muito puxando briga com muitas pessoas sem serem punidos. Quando Guilherme Mishima assumiu o posto de presidente do clube de artes marciais advertiu os dois que se puxarem briga novamente vão ser imediatamente expulsos do clube de artes marciais. Chang estava andando nas no interior de Toudai quando viu uma pessoa aparentemente fácil de encarar, poderia ameaçá-lo e ainda sair impune se sair com sucesso, mas ele não esperava que essa pessoa soubesse bem se defender (esse episódio foi aquele que Keitarô teve a sua primeira briga, para duvidas leia o capítulo II). Depois do fato flagrado pelo Mishima os dois foram expulsos no clube. Eles entraram em uma gangue para continuarem a terem briga daí eles conheceram a líder de gangue que tem o nink de Ninfa, eles falaram para a líder da gangue chamada de Ninfa sobre o ódio que tiveram do Guilherme Mishima. Ninfa disse que iria ajudar os dois porque já tem um ódio pelo brasileiro. Ela treinou os dois e planejou tudo.

- Você é meu – disse Ninfa para ela mesma – logo o seu fim vai chegar – dando um sorriso perverso e colocando o dedo nos lábios de um jeito sensual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guilherme Mishima chega de frente um galpão como foi mostrado no mapa desce na moto, tira o capacete e fica de frente a porta principal.

"Não precisa ser discreto" pensa. Mishima concentra uma quantidade de Ki na sua mão e soca a porta assim derrubando. Sua primeira visão já é de trinta pessoas já querendo dar as 'boas vindas' sendo que alguns com armas brancas variadas como correntes, cano de metal, taco de beisebol e entre outras coisas (nenhuma é arma de fogo).

Guilherme estala as mãos mostrando que está pronto para briga.

Enquanto isso não muito distante no galpão está um misterioso vulto olhando tudo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouta Urashima acorda em um lugar estranho para a sua vista. A única coisa que lembra é ter levado uma seção de golpe de Guilherme e desmaiado. Pela lógica de tudo ele tinha que está na enfermaria de Toudai, o que não parece o lugar que está praticamente um deposito.

- Finalmente você acordou – disse uma voz grave meio que rindo.

Kouta olha para a origem da voz e ver aquele brutamonte que encontrou no dia que encontrou com Keitarô na primeira vez: Chang.

- A sua vida termina aqui – estalando o pescoço.

Tudo se encaixa, o motivo de não está na enfermaria é porque foi seqüestrado. Kouta não perde tempo e parte logo para cima do adversário (ele é muito de poupar palavras). Começa com um chute rápido em direção a cara que acerta, mas porem o ataque não tem efeito.

- Nani? – diz Kouta ainda com a perna no rosto de Chang.

- É inútil – o Chang pega e o ergue – treinei muito e agora tenho a habilidade de uma resistência de aço – joga-o no chão.

Kouta cai de costas.

- Você é um inseto mesmo – pisa fortemente na barriga de Kouta – não sei como você me pegou naquele dia, mas agora você terá a menor chance, vou acabar com essa 'cara de mulherzinha' – abaixa, pega na gola e prepara para dar um soco na cara de seu adversário, mas ele recebe um impacto frontal no seu peito, chega que ele mesmo que teve que ir para trás por causa do impacto – o que aconteceu? – espantado, não sabe o que o acertou.

- Foi simples, eu te acertei – disse Kouta se levantando.

- Mas como eu desenvolvi uma defesa no corpo avançadamente, ninguém me bateria facilmente.

- Existem certas técnicas que são capazes de quebrar isso – Kouta mostrando o punho direito e está com os olhos fechando – isso para mim não é problema – os seus cabelos deslizam no ar suavemente de acordo com o movimento realizado pela cabeça – vou mostrar que alguém que 'cara de mulherzinha' consegue fazer – abrindo os olhos com uma vontade enorme de espanca o seu adversário.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitarô acorda assim como Kouta, mas em um lugar diferente. Não sabe o que aconteceu e porque está naquele lugar. Tenta reconhecer o lugar (se já passou nele uma vez

- Enfim o lixo acordou – disse uma voz mal encarada.

Keitarô olha para a fonte da voz e ver Bunta em pé com um longo bastão (três metros de comprimento).

- Quem é você? – Keitarô perguntou simplesmente na maior calma.

Bunta ficou com uma gota atrás na nuca.

- Eu idiota – zangado – graças a você fui expulso do clube de artes marciais, agora você vai me paga com sua própria vida – rodando o bastão.

Keitarô lembra do outro, mas não consegue lembra desse porque ele o atacou de repente naquele dia, já o outro grandalhão Keitarô lembra vagamente.

- E o que você quer de mim? – pergunta Keitarô.

- Quero a sua cabeça – dar um pulo com o bastão girando a cima dele como se fosse uma hélice e depois ataca acertando a ponta do bastão na barriga de Keitarô e ainda para completar quando pousa no chão e gira o bastão em torno de si novamente a acerta Keitarô nas costas.

O impacto é tão grande que consegue arremessar Keitarô a uma distancia de 10 metros. Bunta queria deixa Keitarô incapacitado para espanca-lo, não queria perder tempo com lutas assim como o seu amigo e sua mestra desejam. Gostava de espancar as pessoas, dava prazer, independente do sexo, idade ou força.

Mas para a sua surpresa Keitarô se levanta normalmente. Uma pessoa comum ficaria seriamente machucado com o ataque que acabou de aplicar. Mal sabe ele que Keitarô já passou por coisa muito pior, situação que já passou na Pensão Hinata que levaria uma pessoa em coma.

Bunta não perde tempo admirando a resistência de seu adversário e começa um novo ataque, gira o bastão novamente e ataca com a ponta. Keitarô esquiva (meio que um tanto desengonçado) e corre. Começa uma perseguição de "gato e rato".

Até que poderia revidar em um ataque, mas uma aproximação é arriscado. A única maneira é correr enquanto ao mesmo tempo tenta achar uma brecha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dois homens são impulsionados contra a parede graças a um golpe dado por uma pessoa que agora está lutando com um numero desigual de pessoas. Usando a capoeira Mishima está conseguindo enfrentar todos, mas ainda não está conseguindo derrotar todos de uma vez.

Precisa sair dessa situação, a vida de seus amigos corre perigo, não tem tempo a perder. Então Mishima dar um grande salto para aplicar um dos golpes secreto de sua família.

- Técnica secreta! Código 1: _Circulle Virte _– vento – uma grande quantidade de pressão se acumula no seu corpo e é liberado em todas as direções em forma de uma poderosa rajada de vento que nocauteia todos de uma vez.

A família Mishima possui lendas que seus lutadores era capaz de enfrentar exércitos sem mesmo possuir uma arma, temidos guerreiros alguns consideravam os mesmos de demônios, sendo que poucos conseguiram enfrentar de igual a igual (mesmo acompanhado de um numero pessoas). Lenda ou não, assim como a família dos Aoyama, sua família possui verdades e lendas que só a mesma tem o conhecimento sobre isso. Os golpes mais fortes são divididos em códigos, assim como o estilo Shinmei que divide os melhores golpes em talhadura.

Primeiro código: Circulle Virte – é um golpe que se baseia na teoria de vital dos antigos elementos da química e alquimia. O golpe possui logicamente quatro tipos: água, terra, vento e fogo. Guilherme usou o vento para acertar todos os indivíduos. Guilherme mesmo ter aprendido e desenvolvido até três códigos, ele nunca conseguiu usar os quatro tipos do Circulle Virte limitando apenas com vento e terra.

O impacto do golpe foi suficiente para deixar todos inconscientes. Mishima prossegue andando devagar e atento pelo galpão. Enquanto anda ele pensa quem organizou tudo isso. Ele pensa de Bunta e Chang, mas ele mesmo não eram bastantes organizados para realizar todo esse esquema. Agora quem foi, claro pensar em um dos seus inimigos, mas ele próprio não possui aqueles que querem a sua morte e sua tragédia. Sua maioria mesmo é mesmo inimigos de briga, que se esforçam para vencer num combate corpo a corpo e muitas vezes viram amigos pessoais, exemplos são a caçadora de demônios Tsuruko ou arqueólogo aventureiro Seta, que são rivais nas artes marciais, mas são excelentes amigos.

Andando atentamente no balcão Guilherme tenta encontrar seus dois amigos.

Quem será que organizou tudo?

- Finalmente você chegou – disse uma voz feminina.

Mishima olha a fonte da voz, que está em cima de uma grande caixa de madeira típica aquelas desses galpões de filmes.

- Estava a sua espera – disse a mulher e pula dando um mortal ficando frente a frente com Mishima (uns seis metros para se mais preciso).

- Quem é você? – perguntou calmamente.

- Me chamam de Ninfa, mestra Ninfa – fazendo posse sexual.

- Então você que organizou tudo isso! Mas para que tudo isso?

- Quero ver o seu fim Mishima, quero que você pague tudo que você fez comigo – entrando em uma base de luta onde o braço direito está quase esticada e esquerda um pouco mais atrás e as pernas estão um pouco distantes das outras.

Mishima entra na sua base de luta da sua família.

- NINFA, ESTILO ANIQUILAÇÃO INTERIOR – fazendo a tradicional apresentação de lutador.

- GUILHERME MISHIMA, ESTILO ELEVAÇÃO DAS SETES DIREÇÕES – entra na sua base de luta.

Fazia um tempo que ele não se apresentava como um lutador Mishima, a tradição japonesa das famílias possuidoras de estilos de lutas próprias é apresentar o nome do estilo com o sinal de honra. Pessoas que não nasceram em uma família tradicional, mas se apegou em um estilo também fazem essa tradição. Independente da sua origem essa tradição significa que a luta vai ser bem séria.

Ambos começam correr no lado direito frente a frente, não deixando de encarar nos olhos - nos olhos do brasileiro emitem chamas de determinação e enquanto de sua adversária emite chamas de vontade de matar – cada um já concentra o seu Ki durante o movimento.

O primeiro movimento ofensivo foi de Ninfa que para de correr e pula em direção do brasileiro aplicando um golpe com a palma da mão esquerda em direção ao coração do oponente. Mishima defende freando a sua corrida e colocando o seu braço direito no meio do golpe.

O contra ataque um gancho de esquerda em direção da barriga da adversária, mas ela coloca a mão esquerda para pegar impulso para dar um mortal para atrás dele para afastar. No meio do mortal numa velocidade bastante aguçada Guilherme consegue virar e dar um chute (que parecia que iria jogar a perna fora de tão flexível) nas costas dela. O impacto é tão forte que impulsiona Ninfa a um metro de distância. Com uma ótima habilidade ela consegue controla o seu corpo durante a queda para sim cair no chão rolando assim evitando uma queda séria.

Guilherme ri vendo a habilidade da misteriosa mulher, já pensa que não vai ser tão fácil.

Olhando direito para a adversária da à impressão que a conhece algum lugar.

Não tem tempo de pensa muito nas suas impressões porque Mishima sente uma dor forte no braço.

- O meu estilo é especializado acertar os órgãos internos do adversário, mesmo que alguém tenha o melhor físico do mundo, ninguém consegue vigorar um ataque nos órgãos internos.

- Interessante – sorri retornando a sua base de luta – acho que terei cuidado – Mishima dizendo confiante.

Mesmo ainda com o bom humor não deixa de reparar que a sua adversária está usando o Negi, a essência avançada de um lutador. Poucos que conseguem e mais poucos também são aqueles que suportam. Se o Ki tem que dedicar o corpo para o usar o Negi – força que aumenta tanto a vontade como a capacidade física – tem que dedicar o corpo em a mente. Poucos agüentam a rústica carga e um grande percentual nem chegam mesmo despertar o Negi que cada pessoa possui. Aqueles que conseguem precisam suportar o esforço mental. Alguns ficam loucos, outros cometam suicídio. Aqueles que conseguem suportar tem dois caminhos: usar Negi como fonte da própria força e vontade ou mesmo se sucumbir ao um desejo de sangue.

Mishima pode perceber a Negi assassina de Ninfa e logo que ela ficou com a segunda opção.

Desta vez Mishima inicia um ataque praticamente jogando inteiramente com os dois punhos na frente. Ninfa se esquiva para direita e vira rapidamente para ver seu adversário ir para o chão e atacar logo em seguida, mas o que ela não esperava quando a mesma estava indo para atacar. Era um pretexto para ficar de cabeça para baixo Ninfa praticamente freia e desvia o rosto do chute que ia em direção na sua cara que chega foi de raspão. Ainda de ponta a cabeça Mishima começa a desferir chutes. Ninfa precisou dar um pulo para trás se distanciando três metros do seu oponente.

Mishima consegue alem de usar a arte da sua família oriental consegue combinar com a arte da sua família ocidental: a capoeira. Ele volta a ficar de pé novamente, Ninfa pula para cair com a perna direita em cima de Mishima. Ele defende colocando o braço esquerdo como escudo que para Ninfa erguida no ar apoiado apenas com o braço de seu oponente.

Ela aproveita para dar mais daquelas "palmadas" para acertar nos órgãos internos. Guilherme usa a mão direita fechada para atacar as mãos de Ninfa usando a tática "atacar para defender".

Um! Dois! Ninfa atacou com a mão esquerda e direita nessa ordem e Mishima defendeu atacando como pode.

Ninfa aproveita a posição que permanece para manobrar o seu corpo para travar as pernas no pescoço de seu oponente. E com uma treinada alongamento ela consegue esticar um pouco o seu corpo para chegar enquanto ainda está segurando o seu oponente para bater nas pernas dele.

Vendo rapidamente a posição que se encontra, parece uma posição erótica entre casais, mas essa posição está decidindo quem vive e quem morre.

Guilherme segura nas coxas dela e sua a sua força tirar ela de seu pescoço. A idéia manipular o corpo para ele ergue ela para uma técnica de arremesso (NOTA DO AUTOR: o fim disso é fazer que ela levantada todo corpo. Ela fica deitada e ele a segura com parte das costas e braços. Isso pode tanto arremessar como girar o oponente). A roupa da oponente permite ver a roupa intima dela.

- Hum...? – Guilherme perde o controle que estava fazendo que praticamente impulsionou Ninfa um pouco a frente dele, mas o jeito que se estava Ninfa caiu de pé, ou melhor, praticamente ela foi arremessada em pé.

Aproveita e vira logo em direção do Guilherme ficando frente a frente, segura a cabeça dele e olha nos olhos.

- Técnica secreta: olhar maligno – seus olhos emitem ondas psíquicas. Mishima tenta sair, mas é em vão.

Habilidade psíquica raramente viu na vida (o único lugar que viu foi quando participou no torneio de artes marciais aos 16 anos), mas nunca viu alguém usa algum tipo de hipnose.

O que será que vai acontecer com Guilherme Mishima agora?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um bastão quebra uma caixa de madeira, mas uma vez Keitarô conseguiu evitar um golpe. Bunta está ficando indignado por não conseguir acertar sua vitima.

Pela primeira vez tem que agradecer o que já sofreu na Pensão Hinata. Desenvolveu muito a sua capacidade de esquiva e resistência.

Não se sabe se ri ou se chora com essas memórias, pensa Keitarô.

De repente os dois escuta um grande impacto. A origem disso foi quando Guilherme arrombou a porta com seu soco assim quando chegou no armazém

Bunta olhou para trás já que o som via de onde estava olhando.

- Deve ser aquele infeliz que acabou de chegar, bem não me importa, eu vou acabar com... – com retorna a olhar para frente o Keitarô não está mais onde viu na ultima vez. – CADE VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO – tenta procurar sua vitima que aparentemente fugiu do nada.

Keitarô está escondido atrás de umas caixas esperando uma oportunidade de uma guarda baixa do seu oponente armado.

Uma idéia vem na sua cabeça. Já que tem um bocado de caixas de pequeno porte mais empilhado e Bunta está poucos metros perto, então vai empurrar as caixas para que elas caiam exatamente onde Bunta está.

Foi o que fez.

Bunta percebendo que as caixas de madeira iriam cair em cima dele rodou o seu grande bastão em cima próprio para fazer uma hélice e se defender das caixas.

Pro incrível que pareça Keitarô planejou isso, então ele coloca a segunda parte do seu plano em pratica. Num golpe aéreo Keitarô ataca com o braço direito parte do bastão. O golpe foi suficiente para tirar perfeitamente um metro do bastão. Rapidamente Keitarô pega o pedaço que foi tirado.

- ORA SEU MALDITO!!!!!!!! – seu adversário fica furioso por ter a sua arma quebrada.

Keitarô ao fala nada, já tem o que precisa, uma arma, agora não vai mais precisar fugir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cena de uma criança com idade de três anos sentado sozinho num cano em uma sala de primário com o livro da mão

- Oi, o que ta lendo? – pergunta uma menininha que aproximou da única criança isolada das demais.

- O pequeno príncipe – diz a criança meio tímida.

- Que lindo! – diz todo sorridente o que deixa a criança que ta lendo meio envergonhada.

Cena quatro crianças espancando uma

- Parem com isso – grita uma menina que aproxima correndo do grupo que sai correndo.

- Kouta-san, você está bem? – levanta o amiguinho.

- Hai, só com alguns arranhões.

Sua amiguinha limpa o rosto dele com um lenço.

Cenas de uma sala de aula comum

- Ver aquele cdf lá no canto, ele é muito estranho – comenta um aluno sussurrando para o outro

- Ele parece uma menina – responde o receptor.

Enquanto isso no canto da sala, quase no fundo está uma linda criança de dez anos com uma expressão neutra, não demonstrando nem tristeza e nem alegria.

Cenas de dois adolescentes de 14 anos, um homem e uma mulher parecida com a Narusegawa

Kouta-san, por que você não se defende quando batem em você?

- Eu não tenho força para me defender.

- Então pratique uma arte marcial, que tal o Kung Fu?

- Um vou pensar.

Cenas de um dojo e uma pedra sendo quebrada ao meio

- UAU – uma multidão – Kouta e demais!

- Muito bem senhor Urashima em pouco tempo você conseguiu dominar a técnica punho da fúria – diz o mestre do dojo.

- Kouta-san, você é demais – diz a amiga do Kouta

Todas essas cenas estavam no fundo da mente de Kouta enquanto luta com Chang.

O adversário grande não consegue nem conseguir ver seu adversário direito por causa do ágil movimento de Kouta. Vira para direita e apanha na esquerda, vira para esquerda e apanha na direita, levanta os braços para defender apanha em baixo, abaixa os braços para se defender apanha em cima. Tenta resistir as pancadas, mas é em vão. O seu árduo treinamento de controlar o Ki para absorver não está funcionando em nada para deter os avanços dos golpes do seu oponente. Cada impacto parece uma fagulha penetrando no seu corpo o que faz lentamente dar passos para trás.

Chang sempre gostou de bater nas pessoas, principalmente aquelas aparentemente fracas, principalmente mulheres. Escolheu Kouta porque pensava que era fraco e ainda tinha traços femininos que faz ele ser parecido com uma mulherzinha. Mas agora ele se enganou e esta pagando o preço por seu erro.

Nasce um grande terror nos olhos misturado com arrependimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um vulto de uma mulher ver de longe Mishima caído de joelhos a tal chamada Ninfa de frente dele segurando a face do brasileiro com as duas mãos e olhando nos olhos para o golpe do hipnotismo. Sua preocupação é intensa, laços que se aproximam do brasileiro são fortes doe no seu intimo. Essa misteriosa mulher o ama mais que tudo na vida. Só não reage porque tem a certeza que Mishima vai sair daquela situação, porque ela o conhece mais que alguém na vida.

Guilherme está numa situação de transe, pode ver que o seu rosto demonstra um sofrimento. Cada centímetro de angustia do brasileiro é um prazer para Ninfa.

- Finalmente sua invencibilidade acaba por aqui – diz tirando as mãos na face dele e entrando na sua base de luta. Coloca a mão direita bem atrás concentrando um golpe – vou dar o fim do seu sofrimento de uma vez por todas - respira fundo – PALMA DESTRUIDORA DE CORAÇÃO – dar um golpe direto no coração o que faz Guilherme já cair completamente no chão ficando deitado de costas.

Ninfa sai rindo com um triunfo no rosto. Sabia que Mishima estava morto, ninguém seria capaz de sobreviver um impacto no coração, principalmente um impacto capaz estraçalha-lo. Ela pesquisou diversas artes de artes marciais e nunca viu uma capaz de vigorar um ataque nos órgãos internos. Finalmente conseguiu vitória completa, conseguiu aterrorizar o seu oponente e mata-lo.

De repente vem uma grande preocupação, ela não conhece a arte do Mishima. Só sabia que ele lutava Muay Tai já que antigamente praticou junto com Mishima e capoeira por ele ser brasileiro, mas nunca viu a arte da família dele. Mas isso é idiotice, a arte da família dele não pode ter essa capacidade ou pode?

- É apenas isso que você consegue? – diz uma voz que faz Ninfa se espanta pela fonte da voz, pela fonte da única voz que está presente.

- Maldito! Você não morre? – vira virando para ver mais uma vez Guilherme está em pé.

- Morrer eu morro como todo humano comum, mas se referi ao ataque que você me fez, pode esquecer – sorrindo.

- Como conseguiu defender do meu golpe, era para você já tivesse morto.

- A arte da minha família é especializada é manter a capacidade física e pra isso desenvolvemos uma habilidade que mantém um bom funcionamento de todos, principalmente o coração. Em conseqüência disso da uma resistência e a capacidade de defender os órgãos internos. Sua arte é bastante interessante, mas não chega aos pés das verdadeiras 15 modalidades que já vir que são especialistas de atacar órgãos internos.

- SEU INFELIZ – berra Ninfa.

- Sua técnica psíquica foi muito interessante, utilizar cenas do meu passado para me abalar emocionalmente foi uma arma astuta quase eu mesmo cair nas minhas tristezas, porém eu já tinha superado isso há bastante tempo. Com isso você cometeu um grande erro, porque agora sei quem você é realmente – apontando o dedo – agora me diga, quando é que foi que você passou a usar saias Deidara Hajeme.

- Como é que você me descobriu? – Ninfa de olhos espantada.

- Pelo simples fato da sua técnica hipnótica. Para usar o passado da pessoa, o manipulador da técnica tem pelo menos ter convivido no passado com sua vitima – ainda olhando no seu rival – o seu rosto ainda manter bons traços quando te conheci há dez anos atrás, mas não reconheci de cara por causa do você esta "travestindo".

- Maldito, você vai pagar de tudo que você fez comigo?

- E o que eu fiz para você para primeiramente?

- Você me humilhou durantes cinco anos, cinco malditos anos que nunca conseguir derrotar você no Muay Tay, justamente você que era antes o pior lutador.

- Você falou uma coisa importante era. Comecei a praticar artes marciais dês dos meus cincos anos, arte escolhida do meu pai para eu praticar antes de aprender a arte Mishima foi Muay May. Hum dia tive um trauma: um assassino matando meus coleginhas do primeiro do dojo de Muay Tay isso bem na minha frente. Já pensou se você tivesse cinco anos você não ficaria abalado. Eu fiquei e muito. Deu um trauma das artes marciais, não importava se treinava muito, mas aquele trauma me impedia de usar o meu potencial – fecha os olhos – imagine treinando fanaticamente, chegava a esmagar os ossos em minhas mãos e das minhas pernas, mas não tinha resultados. Você foi o contrário, quando eu entrei em um outro dojo eu encontrei você que era o melhor lutador. Naquela época eu perdia uma luta para qualquer um, diferente de você que foi sempre o melhor lutador. Isso foi até os meus dez anos, até que conseguir superar o trauma, conseqüente disso a minha primeira luta que lutei após isso foi com você, você sabe muito bem o resultado – abrindo os olhos e olhando para ele.

- Sei muito bem maldito – berrando – como eu pude perder para alguém na época tão fraco assim.

- Também fiquei surpreso para a minha façanha. Daí que a gente sempre se enfrentava, mas eu sempre ganhava, mas acho que te deixou mais indignado foi quando entrei no torneio de KoF e ganhei.

- Como pude não conseguir isso – lembrando que participou no torneio, mas perdeu na primeira fase – era o melhor lutador, mas diferente de você não tinha uma arte passada da família, o seu segredo é esse, é a seu maldito estilo que o deixa forte.

- Você esqueceu um negocio muito importante.

- E o que é? – perguntando com bastante raiva.

- Uma arte marcial é só um instrumento, assim como uma espada é só uma arma. O que vai fazer a diferença é o desejo e habilidade do manipulador – fala com bastante calma – mas tenho uma duvida, sei que você está fazendo tudo isso por vingança, mas por que diabo se resolveu se travestir?

- Sempre no meu intimo eu me sentia uma mulher.

Guilherme conheceu o seu adversário antes, era um conquistador quando chegou à puberdade, mas nunca esperava que seu antigo arquiinimigo tivesse a tendência do homossexualismo e quanto mais imaginava que o mesmo iria se travestir, mesmo alterando o seu corpo com hormônios.

Mishima pensa mais uma vez no seu rival, que se Deidara quisesse lutar tranqüila, apenas pediria tranquilamente que aceitaria, mas tomou o caminho mais difícil graças ao Negi maligno que dominou a sua cabeça. Deidara não conseguiu dominar a si mesmo.

- Antes do lutar quero fazer uma pergunta? Por que foi justamente meus dois amigos Keitarô e Kouta.

- Primeiro: pelo fato de eles serem seus amigos, segundo: não gostei da cara do seu amigo afeminado e terceiro: achei o seu outro amigo é um gato – Ninfa envergonhada (o).

Uma gota atrás da nuca de Mishima.

Uma coisa é certa, se estava com algum receio de lutar porque pensava que seu adversário era mulher, agora todo esse receio foi se embora. Lutará com garra.

- Podemos começar – diz Guilherme entrando na base de luta.

Ninfa já vai para cima de Guilherme com tudo aproximando. O brasileiro dar um chute alto que rapidamente é esquivado pelo seu adversário que contra-ataca com um gancho, mas o próprio esquiva. Anda um pouco para trás do seu oponente para aplicar um dos seus golpes.

- Técnica secreta! Código 1: _Circulle Virte – _Terra – uma onde de energia parecida elétrica vai ao chão. Ninfa fica em constante movimento não sabendo que tipo de efeito tem o golpe, mas não demora para saber porque a energia acerta saindo de baixo para cima.

- Que negocio é esse – tentando se mexer, mas a onda de choque ainda a prende.

- É o Ki da terra: isto cientificamente é a energia que existe em qualquer lugar do mundo. Energia elétrica que flui da terra. Com esse golpe posso soltar esse Ki em grandes quantidades, que servem para neutralizar um grande numero de oponentes.

- Ainda não acabou – Deidara força o seu Negi para escapar.

Ela (ou ele) avança correndo e segura o braço dele com a esquerda e pula em cima do brasileiro deixando o braço direito de frente do pescoço. Joga todo peso para ambos caírem, Guilherme em baixo e Ninfa em cima. Ela quer matá-lo de todo o jeito, mesmo se a queda não for suficiente ela vai emendar com seu golpe que ataca os órgãos internos, mas agora bem mirando no pescoço. Ela só espera o momento, mas por incrível que pareça dava demorando para acontecer. Será é a impressão dela, mas ambos pararam do no ar?

Não. O motivo de está parado no ar é pelo fato de Guilherme usado as duas pernas para parar a queda. Uma incrível concentração de Ki por parte do Guilherme, se alguém visse a situação vai ver que ele esta segurando Ninfa com o corpo, sendo que está apoiado apenas com o seus pés. O ângulo das suas pernas está em 90º.

- É só isso que você consegue fazer? – fala Guilherme na maior calma.

Ninfa dar um pulo se afastando rapidamente de Guilherme. Temia de um contra-ataque.

- Não tem como vencer, a sua derrota é inevitável – falou Mishima calmamente.

- Ora seu... está tão confiante assim? Por acaso se acha invencível? – Ninfa falava com todo ódio.

- Você deixou ser levado pelo caminho do ódio, isso te impede emitir a verdadeira essência do Negi.

- Cale a boca, não quero ver sermões, o único objetivo que tenho é acabar com usa vida.

- Vejo que palavras não vão ter efeito. Sendo assim – concentra Negi chegando até levantar poeira mesmo parado – Vou mostrar o que um Negi puro e verdadeido consegue fazer – uma onda de Ki azul começa a ser formar na mão direita dele -Técnica secreta! Código 2...

(CONTINUA)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXTRA: A luta do século.

Em uma grande arena moderna típica de vale tudo iria acontecer à luta do século.

GIGANTE Vs PRINCESA – o que ta escrito no telão à cima do ringue.

Um juiz vestindo a caratê está no meio ringue com um microfone na mão esquerda, uma simpática figura cujo nome é Seta Noriyasu.

- Bem vindo a todos para a grande luta do século – Seta começa a falar com apresentador. A platéia que estava lotando o lugar vibra – nesse lado pensando 80 quilos e medindo quase dois metros o campeão mundial e lutador supremo: Guilherme Mishima.

Aponta para a direita onde aparece Mishima uma calça azul que parece que tem uma sunga em cima – típica dos lutadores de luta livre – e estava sem camisa, que esta entrando no ringue pela uma passagem feita apenas para os lutadores que se dirige para o ringue nesse caminho. Um show de luzes e fumaças aparece no caminho enquanto caminha. Sobe no ringue e a platéia vibra mais ainda.

- Nesse outro lado pesando algumas gramas e medindo mais de um metro e meio está à desafiadora: Kaolla Su.

No lado esquerdo, uma outra entrada para os desafiantes começa a ter os mesmo efeitos de luzes e fumaças, mas, porém nada da Su.

Seta mesmo olha com uma gota atrás da luta.

- Repetindo, apresentando Kaolla Su – aponta, mas nada veio.

- Kaolla Su, você esta aí? – pergunta sem agora apresentar.

No lado esquerdo veio uma menininha correndo para o ringue vestindo uma bermuda e camisa sem manga de cor branca, na camisa está escrito treinador.

- Filha o que ta fazendo aqui – se reverindo para a garotinha que chegou, Sara MacDougal.

- Sou treinadora da Su ela ainda está se arrumando.

- Filha digo treinadora da lutadora, ela precisa apresar.

- Yes pai – ta com a cara bastante preocupada. Ela lembra de quando Su teve a louca idéia de desafiar o campeão do mundo de artes marciais para uma luta, sendo que a mesma nunca lutou nada na vida. Sara mesmo preparou a amiga ensinando tudo que sabe de artes marciais. Então ela treinou Kaolla por um bom tempo, se é que dar para chamar de treinamento, porque Kaolla não levava muito a sério.

- Já estou pronta – gritou a simpática princesa do país Moru Moru, mas ainda não entrou nem no caminho que leva para o ringue.

- Deixa de frescura e entra logo.

- Hai – ela entra com o seu sorriso bobo estampado na cara. Sara mesmo se espanta a roupa que Su colocou. Sara falou que era para ela colocar uma roupa que facilitasse para lutar, mas em vez disso parece que Su deu uma de usar um cosplay. Estava usando uma replica da roupa da Sailon Moon.

A platéia tem diversas reações. Alguns riem, outros ficam babando pela Su, outros acham ela Kawaii, outros ficam aborrecidos pelo fato de ter gastado o seu dinheiro a toa para assistir a luta, alguns pensa que ela não vai nenhuma chance com o seu adversário e poucos apostam do milagre de que a garotinha derrota o campeão do mundo.

Enquanto isso na pensão feminina Hinata, estão de frente para a televisão: Naru, Kitsune, Kouta, Mutsumi, Kanako, Keitarô, Motoko e Haruka.

- Legal, vou ganhar uma graninha hoje hehehehehhehehehee – diz Kitsune toda confiante.

- Kitsune –san, você também apostou? – disse a Narusegawa.

- Claro, essa aposta foi mais fácil que já tive na vida, apostei tudo no Mishima – Kitsune dando uma risada.

- Kitsune –san, você não falou que iria apostar na Kaolla – disse Keitarô.

- E acha que sou besta de perder? Só falei isso para você apostar nela, assim quanto mais pessoas apostarem nela, mas será o dinheiro da vitória.

- Não brinquem com a situação da Su-chan – disse Motoko seriamente – vocês deviam dar forças para ela.

- É isso aí Motoko-chan, palavras muito bonitas – disse Mutsumi emocionada.

- A propósito Motoko-chan, lembro-me que você apostou também, quem você apostou? – pergunta Keitarô.

- No Mishima.

Keitarô cai no chão.

- Mas você disse que era para dar forças para Su.

- Bem dar forças é uma coisa e apostar é outra.

- Alguém apostou na Su alem de mim – perguntou Keitarô.

Todas exceto Haruka apostaram no Mishima, o único homem além do Keitarô mesmo, apostou na Kaolla, defendendo a teve que se Kaolla ganhar, o dinheiro ganho será muito maior.

Mesmo Keitarô defendendo a Su, tem que admitir que praticamente foi um suicídio pensar em lutar, principalmente com uma pessoa poderosa demais. Espero que seu amigo brasileiro não machuque a simpática moradora estrangeira com cara de indiana.

Haruka repara que todos estão pensando com certeza que Guilherme vai vencer facilmente Su, mas ela já viu muita coisa na vida e ver alguém aparentemente fraco vencer um parece invencível foi uma delas.

Enquanto isso no estádio de luta Kaolla se aproxima no ringue.

- Agente Kaolla, que diabo é essa de roupa – perguntou Sara com uma cara de surpresa.

- Pois é, essa roupa é l-i-n-d-a! – Kaolla toda sorridente.

- Era para ser uma roupa de luta, como um kimono ou uma coisa guerreira, mas isso não tem nada de guerreiro.

- Tem sim! É a roupa da minha heroína favorita, uma roupa guerreira perfeita para lutar com a força do mau.

Guilherme que está só observando tudo não deixa de dar uma pequena risada.

- Deixa de frescura – Sara dar um cascudo na Kaolla – entra lá no ringue e pelo menos lute a sério.

- Ai! Ta bum, Deixe cumigo! – ela sobe no ringue, mas cai de um jeito muito cômico o que faz Guilherme não segurar uma outra risada.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Seta.

- Hai, hai, a minha roupa não rasgou nem um puquinho – disse sem perder o sorriso do rosto.

Agora Guilherme rir.

- Bem vamos começar a luta, senhores aproximem – disse Seta.

- Ué, senhores? Cadê? – procurando nos lados.

- Apenas aproxime do meu papai – grita Sara no lado de fora do ringue.

Os dois adversários ficam de frente a frente sendo que Seta está no lado deles.

- Bem as regras são as seguintes, nada de hentai, golpes nas genitais ou canta uma musica ou comentar um episodio do RBD, o resto tudo é valido, alguma duvida ou pedido?

- Hai – Kaolla – levanta a mão – quando vai ser a hora de comer?

Guilherme rir novamente.

- Logo após de a luta acabar.

- Isso demora?

- Se você perder ou ganha rápido não.

- Ta bum – ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

- Então começar – disse Seta e depois sai do ringue.

- Kaolla, não esqueça do golpe que te ensinei.

- Qual? O golpe do Iori Emo Kamikaze?

Guilherme rir novamente, ele viu o vídeo do Youtube

Não, esse não sua tonta, o outro, aquele que te ensinei.

- Hum esquecir.

- Sua boba e agora o que você vai fazer?

- Não tem pobrema – ela saca não se sabe a onde, uma arma que ela fez – apresento o novo modelo Hiper Caçador lançador de mísseis semi-nuclear exterminadora de borboletas versão 2 – o retorno.

Guilherme engole seco, ele lembra muito bem que essa arma consegue fazer.

- Isso fogo nele – disse Sara emgolgada.

- Hai, é pra já – aperta o gatinho, mas no lugar do tiro sai a musica _Sakura Saku_

Guilherme cai na risada.

- Ops, eu ainda só instalei a função mp3.

- Sua tonta – reclama Sara.

- Foi mau – diz Kaolla.

Ela repara que Guilherme está rindo muito e daí ela teve uma idéia.

Kaolla pula em cima de Guilherme e começa a fazer cócegas.

Guilherme entra em um ataque de risos chegando a cair no chão. Kaolla fica em cima dele ainda fazendo cócegas.

- Vai desistir? – Kaolla pergunta para Mishima.

- Hauhauahauhauahaaua n-não.

Kaolla continua ainda.

- Vai desistir.

- Hauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauhauahauahauahauahauahauahaua não.

Kaolla continua mais ainda.

- Vai desistir?

- Hauahauhauahauaahuahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauhauaahau t-tá bom, você venceu.

- Então peça penico.

- Hauhaiahauahauahaua t-ta bom, p-penico.

Kaolla para de fazer cócegas e sai de cima.

- A nova campeão mundial e por nocaute: Kaolla Su.

(A reação lá na pensão é por conta do leitor)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom finalmente terminei mais um capitulo dessa saga, espero que você não me matem por deixa-los ainda na expectativa.

Fico espantado comigo mesmo pelo tanto que escrevir e fico admirado por todos vocês que lem essa fic.

Coloquei esse extra para descontrair um pouco mais do enredo espero que gostem.

Sobre os erros de ortografia de Kaolla foi proposital, já que era para fazer um sotaque dela que ela tem no manga e anime.

Sobre as características físicas dos meus personagens originais são o seguinte: Guilherme é mais alto que Keitarô, Kouta e Motoko, nuns sete cms mais alto que Motoko, já Kouta é do mesmo tamanho do Keitarô e sua aparência facial é praticamente idêntica Mei Narusegawa.

Então até a próxima, meu e mail é propósito o Tal Iori Kamikaze foi uma apresentação que teve em um festival de anime chamado Kodama que aconteceu no ano passado, digite no procurar do Youtube: Iory Kamikaze.

Até a próxima.


	12. Capítulo XI

Horas antes de Keitarô de ir para Toudai e ser seqüestrado quando ainda sequer estava acordado. Dormia tranqüilamente deitado no seu futor, coberto do pescoço para baixo, com os óculos de lado mesmo sabendo que não precisa mais deles (costume de usá-los tanto tempo). Dorme tranquilamente deitado de barriga para cima, com os cabelos bagunçados sendo que alguns fios espalhado na testa, uma respiração calma típico de um sono tranqüilo e a boca quase fechada sendo aberta praticamente milímetros.

Nesse quarto só encontra Keitarô dormindo até quando uma conhecida figura entra discretamente como uma sombra, abrindo a porta de um jeito silencioso como se ainda permanece fechada, pisando no chão de um jeito como se nada está movendo, aproximando mesma receosa de uma face bastante conhecida que conhece há anos, mas alguns anos que não via novamente.

A figura senta sobre as pernas ajeitando o seu longo e exótico vestido negro e ficando no lado da amistosa pessoa que está dormindo.

Fica parada admirando os traços suáveis e delicados daquele homem que tanto ama! Daquele homem que tanto deseja! Daquele homem que tanto quer bem! Daquele homem que ver o sorriso dele só para ela.

Não são traços extremamente suáveis como de Kouta chegando o perfeito traço de uma mulher, traços que muitas mulheres japonesas almejam a ter em um rapaz. Também não é um traço masculinizado de Guilherme que demonstra a firmeza e a imponência de um homem, capaz de garantir toda segurança que uma mulher deseja e sonha ter.

Não! É um traço especial, um traço que mesmo que passe o tempo ainda mantêm traços de uma criança pura e carinhosa, mas porem firme como um homem decidido. Chega até despertar o lado maternal de uma mulher, de dar todo carinho o possível.

Esse foi o triunfo que garantiu a simpatia de todas as moradoras da pensão Hinata e também foi a arma que, mesmo Keitarô não querendo ou não tenha planejado disso, que a cativou, que a fez se apaixonar por Keitarô.

Claro que não é só a beleza que agrada. Afinal isso só foi o rotulo a ajudou buscar o conteúdo (pode-se dizer que deu um empurrãozinho), já que a convivência a fez que o amor que sente por ele aumentar mais e mais.

Não deixa o prazer de toca gentilmente, tendo o cuidado para não acorda-lo, na face de Keitarô, desfrutando do prazer sentir a maciez da pele daquele homem.

Em certo momento ela não se sabe se foi por acidente ou por querer no seu intimo que passou os dedos nos lábios daquele homem. Independendo isso não deixa que os dedos deslizem daquela carne tentadora de usar os seus lábios para sugar a essência do sabor daquele homem.

Não seria muito difícil, basta inclinar um pouco para isso, mas tem o risco de ele acordar, não queria estragar todo o relacionamento que ela tem com aquele homem. Para tentar saciar aquele desejo de cometer esse digamos daquele 'pecado', ela toca os próprios lábios com os mesmos dedos que passou do lábio do rapaz.

Mesmo esse contato indireto dos lábios ela não deixa de emocionar com aquele toque, seu coração dar até uma pequena acelerada e seu corpo arrepiar.

Não pode dar bobeira mais.

Keitarô pode acordar a qualquer momento.

Então ela sai como ela entrou, num total silêncio.

Nessas horas ela queria ser Naru Narusegawa. Porque é nessa mulher que sabe que o coração daquele homem bate (ou pelo menos acha disso), mas não vai desistir de conquistar aquele homem. Senão era recusa a ter o sobre nome de Urashima.

**Capítulo XI: Aquela que cuida e Aquele que protege**

Kitsune se encontrar no seu quarto planejando como vai sair hoje da pensão para evitar aquele dia. Esse dia agora é um tormento dês quando chegou à irmã de Keitarô. O dia que ela nem se preocupava quando era na época que só Keitarô exercia. Esse dia ela precisa, precisa sobreviver o "dia D".

A porta se abre para o susto de Kitsune. Ela teme que seja uma pessoa que justamente está querendo evitar, mas para a sua sorte é a sua melhor amiga na sua época de colegial: Naru Narusegawa.

- Naru-chan, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – ela respirando profundamente aliviada recuperando do susto.

- Bem eu sair mais cedo da faculdade hoje, então resolvi passa aqui – sorrindo – mas o que você ta fazendo?

- Olha Naru – olha para os dois lados para ver se não tem ninguém espionando – bem eu quero fugir na irmã do Keitarô hoje, sabe... quero usar o dinheiro hoje para outros fins.

- Hum sei... vamos fazer o seguinte: você me passa o dinheiro e sai de fininho, aí se a Kanako te pegar não vai perder o dinheiro. O que acha?

- Ótima idéia Narusegawa – pega a sua carteira que está do bolso de trás de sua calça jeans – ta aqui, Naru-chan, todo dinheiro que tenho – da para Naru a carteira - O engraçado que é o dinheiro contado para pagar a mensalidade – rir com a situação.

- Ótimo, então não vou precisar ter trabalho de pega o restante – de repente a voz da suposta da Narusegawa muda.

- Espere aí...- Kitsune arregala os olhos – n-não m-me di... diga que você é... – gaguejando.

- Isso mesmo - diga a mascara facial revelando sua verdadeira identidade – não sou a Naru – diz com sua expressão fria de costume junto com sua face inexpressiva – agradeça agora que não vou cobrar o aluguei nesse mês mais.

- Poxa isso é injusto, será que não posso atrasar uns dois dias?

- Se você fizer isso é bem capaz de perder todo o dinheiro no jogo nas corridas de cavalos.

Kitsune fica com aquela cara de espantada como se dissesse "Você acertou".

- Agora seja uma boa inquilina e pague o aluguel normalmente como uma... – Kanako não completa a frase porque subitamente desmaia sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Só deu tempo para ter uma Kitsune desesperada correndo para pegar o corpo da irmã de Keitarô.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em um local da mente guarda uma gostosa lembrança que teve hoje de manhã.

Kanako estava de manhã de frente da entrada da pensão Hinata varrendo. Mesmo não estampado no seu rosto ou sua face demonstrando alguma animação, ela estava feliz.

Feliz – mesmo não admitindo - de ter conseguido amigas na pensão!

Feliz de está de volta para antiga hospedaria Hinata.

Feliz de está mais uma vez perto do seu irmão.

E por falar na terceira felicidade, ela está vindo na sua direção.

- Bom dia Mano- sama – Kanako cumprimenta o seu querido irmão que estava só (vai para a casa de chá para ir junto com Mutsumi e Kouta).

- Bom dia Kanako – da um sorriso que faz Kanako sorrir também o que é raro de ver no rosto dela mesmo discreto e ainda mais um jeito de uma menininha como ela acabou de sorrir.

- Vai para Toudai hoje mano?

- Hai. Vou passar na casa de chá para ir junto com Kouta e Mutsumi para a faculdade. Já a Naru ela já foi à frente – ele lembra que mesmo com aquele fato que ele teve com ela, praticamente nada mudou, parecem que a briga nunca existiu, igual à Mutsumi, ambos tiveram uma noite de amor, mas ambos se tratam normalmente como se aquela noite nunca existiu. A única coisa que percebe é o seu primo se entumar mais principalmente com Narusegawa.

Kanako fica calada, tendo uma pontada no coração quando ele falou o nome Naru Narusegawa.

- Bem Kanako! Então já vou indo, thau – acena e começa a se afastar.

Com os lábios se abrindo aos poucos como quisesse falar, mas uma onda de receio parece que costura a boca. Mas juntando toda a coragem e a força de vontade as palavras saem de sua boca.

- Mano, posso te abraçar? – pergunta com uma voz tímida.

Keitarô é pego de surpresa com esse pedido, afinal não é anormal Kanako pedir carinho, mas nesse exato momento, naquele lugar onde as únicas pessoas naquele cenário exótico de Hinata. Para visão da Kanako parece uma cena de um filme de um casal apaixonado a preste a consumar o amor. Para Keitarô uma cena linda de carinho família.

- Ta bem, vem pra cá – Keitarô aceita a ser abraçar sua irmã.

- H-hai – toda sorridente Kanako se joga aos braços de Keitarô.

Ele firmemente conseguiu segurar a sua irmã e ao mesmo tempo retribui o abraço.

- Eu te amo mano – Kanako fala com emoção.

- Eu também de amo, Kanako. Você sempre será a minha irmãzinha querida.

Aquilo não foi bem o que Kanako gostaria de ouvir, mas ela não quer estragar. Hum dia quem sabe ela não consegue conquistar o coração do seu irmão de criação. Ou quem sabe um dia vem algum homem corajoso que conquistará o coração dessa mulher.

Onde ela pensou isso? Ela será eternamente apaixonada pelo seu irmão como sempre foi na sua vida toda.

"Como se existisse um homem suficiente doído que vai tentar eu mudar de idéia" pensa Kanako enquanto aproveita o 'gostoso' abraço.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kei-kun, onde você está...".

"Kei-kun, por favor, não sofra nada...".

"Kei-kun, saia do perigo, por favor...".

Todos esses pensamentos acontecem mente de uma certa Urashima que está inconscientemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune pegou Kanako quando ela desmaiou e fê-la deitar no seu futor. Ela pegou um pano úmido e colocou em cima da testa da Urashima.

Se fosse Mutsumi entenderia o motivo do súbito desmaio, mas foi Kanako, uma pessoa aparentemente bastante saudável. Kitsune verificou pulso, respiração, batimento cardíaco, pressão... e nada. Parece que ela entrou em transe de uma hora para outro.

Coincidentemente ou não Kanako desmaiou justo no momento que Keitarô foi seqüestrado.

Kitsune dar um pequeno pulo de susto ao perceber que Kanako começou abrir os olhos. Não que ela seja contra a Kanako, mas ela sente certo medo pela aquela essa pessoa.

- Onde é que estou? – pergunta Kanako com sua expressão de voz habitual, inexpressivo, ainda se encontrando deitada.

- Você ta no meu quarto – responde Kitsune calmamente – não se lembra que desmaiou?

- Não – se levanta – a única coisa que me lembro foi ter sentido o meu irmão está em perigo – coloca a mão na testa.

- Hum será que não foi só impressão não?

- Essa sensação foi muito forte, parece que estava na pele dele.

- Mesmo se ele entrasse em perigo com certeza sobreviveria.

- Que história é essa! – pode ver alguns fragmentos de raiva na voz de Kanako – Por acaso deseja tudo de ruim para o meu irmão?

- Não é bem isso que quero dizer, mas se existe um homem que consegue suportar os socos megatonicos que parece que saiu do Dragon Ball Z, técnicas mortais de uma arte primitiva, objetos sendo remessados em contra ele, inversões com alto poder de destruição, carros que tentam atropela-lo; então não importa que tipo de perigo Keitarô possa se meter, mas sua imortalidade garante sua segurança.

Kanako fica com uma gota atrás da nuca, mas não deixa de concorda com Kitsune. Ela lembra de quando o seu irmão se acidentava, parecia que era indestrutivo.

- É claro que também pode ser um perigo sexual, mas isso não vem ao caso – Kitsune brinca.

A raposa só não esperava por dois murros que acertaram a sua cabeça, dois murros que foram suficientes para deixar dois calos em cima da cabeça.

- Só não te expulso da pensão porque pagou o aluguei –sai do quarto meia nervosa.

Kitsune fica se remoendo de dor, mas não deixa de reparar mais uma vez Kanako Urashima. Uma mulher fria que raramente se abre para as pessoas. Lembra que quando ela chegou pela primeira vez na pensão Hinata, era mais fria ainda. Incrível que mesmo ainda mantendo aquela posse de difícil pouco a pouco está se habituando por as inquilinas.

Seu foco ainda é o Keitarô, a irmãzinha apaixonada que está disposta a dar tudo para esse amor seja consumado. Keitarô é a única pessoa que consegue ver o jeito meigo dela, isso porque Kanako só permite isso para ele.

Kitsune não esquece do dia que levou Kanako junto com Naru e Mutsumi para se divertir em um lugarzinho simples como um bar universitário. Viu um homem até que bonito querendo puxar amizades com Kanako. Só foi um toque no ombro para fazê-la chutar na genital do coitado.

Um homem precisa ser muito corajoso e persistente para ver se consegue a simpatia de Kanako e se brinca esse individuo precisa ter uma determinação dobrada -em relação do Keitarô para passar para Toudai - para investir da Kanako, isso Kitsune pensa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retornando no cenário do galpão do porto estão dois homens frente a frente. Um bom e outro mau. Um herói e outro vilão. Um com um pedaço de um metro de bastão e outro com o resto de um bastão de três metros. Keitarô e Bunta.

- O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE FAZER COM UM PEDAÇO DE PAU, VOCÊ NADA PODE FAZER! – grita com raiva Bunta.

- Eita, você não pode fica mais calmo?

- COMO VOU FICAR CALMO, SEU INFELIZ, VOCÊ QUEBROU O MEU BASTÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- E você quer que eu ficasse como? Sem reagi? Apanhando de graça... o único local que apanho de graça é uma certa pensão.

Bunta ficou com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Keitarô fica pensando o que fazer. Claro que com um pedaço de bastão humanamente meio difícil de fazer uma boa ação sendo que alguém está com uma arma melhor, entretanto alguns trunfos na manga. Ele mesmo não sabe se não rir ou chora de como conseguiu esse trunfo. Tudo isso graças uma certa moradora samurai que tentou mata-lo muitas vezes usando diversas técnicas mortais, mas que foram úteis para aprender algumas delas.

Bunta vai para cima de seu adversário para mais uma vez atacar. Keitarô fica parado esperando e segurando o pedaço de bastão como se fosse uma espada. Quando Bunta está muito perto, pronto para atacar é a brexa que Keitarô estava esperando.

- TECNICA SHIMMEI – ESPADA DESTRUÍDORA DE ROCHA – faz um ataque digno de Motoko que acerta em cheio Bunta mandando ele pelos ares.

O impacto foi tão grande que o corpo de Bunta atravessou umas grandes caixas de madeiras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chang continua sendo pressionado pelos ataques rápidos pelo seu adversário, Kouta Urashima. O máximo que consegue fazer é da passos para trás, tenta se defende e receber golpes em cima de golpes. Chutes e socos parecem chuvas que caem no grandalhão.

- **Corkscrew – aplica um poderoso soco no Chang que faz literalmente voar pelos ares.**

O corkscrew (saca rolha) é a soma da dobra da direita e da rotação do ombro, do cotovelo, e do pulso, que amplifica o poder no ponto do impacto. É um soco de nível muito elevado, permitindo uma seqüência destruidora. Entretanto, a técnica necessita "de uma pausa longa", sendo certamente seu único defeito para usuários normais. Mas Kouta conseguiu agilizar o golpe fazendo ser o melhor golpe dele.

Chang para uns setes metros de distancia de Kouta. A raiva e a dor misturam no intimo de Chang, então utiliza um ultimo recurso que estava guardando, uma arma de fogo (o famoso trinta e oito).

- TU TÁ FERRADO – aponta para Kouta.

Já a vitima não sabe o que fazer, não estava preparado para isso. Só resta deixa tudo nas mãos de Deus para ver o que vai acontecer;

Mas parece que Deus sorriu para Kouta, porque veio uma ajuda inusitada de um inimigo. Ou melhor, Bunta que foi arremessado pelo golpe de Keitarô atravessa as caixas de madeira e chega acertando o Chang, fazendo os dois marginais serem nocauteados.

Kouta ver isso e nem acredita. Quem será que fez isso?

A resposta não demora a aparecer.

- Kouta –san! – aparece Keitarô pelo caminho feito pelo corpo de Bunta nas enormes caixas de madeiras – que bom que você está bem.

- Keitarô-san – sorri – não esperava você aparecer aqui, mas arigato pela ajuda.

- Ok – disse sem meio entender muito o agradecimento de seu primo – mas afinal o que ta acontecendo?

- Hum parece que nos usaram para um tipo de armadilha e vingança ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué armadilha? Como assim?

- Parece que nos usaram para atrair alguém que se interessa pelas nossas pessoas. Mas vem uma pergunta, quem seria?

- Será que queriam pegar a tia Haruka?

- Pouco provável afinal! Garanto que esses dois nunca viu ela.

- Será que foi para atrair Narusegawa e Mutsumi-san?

- Fora de cogitação. Senão teriam levados elas diretamente.

- Será que foi para atrair Guilherme-san?

- Isso não sei! mas por que logo nos usariam para isso?

- Somos amigos dele, é meio natural usamos como isca.

- Hum tem razão, afinal vendo agora parece mais lógico. Falando nisso tenho uma impressão de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Parece que já vi o senhor Mishima em algum lugar antes de a gente conhece-lo.

- Eu tenho essa sensação, mas aonde?

- Não sei, parece que foi na infância, quem sabe, sei lá...

- Bem o único menino que me lembro que ter tido amizade foi aquele da foto nossa, da equipe Ragnarok, mas não sei não... aquele menino é muito diferente do Guilherme atual. Como posso dizer daquele menino é... – tentando achar umas palavras certas.

- Feio?!?

- Bem não queria admitir isso, mas aquele menino era sim.

- Entendo. Veja o senhor Mishima, tão elegante e tão firme, que me arrisco a dizer que ele é bonito. Diferente daquela criança na foto que é bastante feia exceto nos olhos.

- Tem razão.

- Melhor a gente se preocupar em achar a saída desse lugar, do que fica conversando do passado.

- Hai, tem razão – Keitarô joga o pedaço de bastão para o lado que ainda estava segurando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vejo que palavras não vão ter efeito. Sendo assim – concentra Negi chegando até levantar poeira mesmo parado – Vou mostrar o que um Negi puro e verdadeiro consegue fazer – uma onda de Ki azul começa a ser formar na mão direita dele -Técnica secreta! Código 2 – Reikou –dan – uma tipo de esfera de cor azul se forma na mão direita.

- Pensa que isso vai me intimidar? – encara Ninfa sem se impressiona.

De repente acontece um barulho (momento exato quando Keitarô aplicou um dos golpes do adversário) isso faz desviar atenção de Ninfa deixando uma boa brexa. Guilherme aproveita a oportunidade. A esfera de Negi entra na sua mão, depois Mishima parte para cima. Ninfa quando percebe a aproximação do brasileiro é tarde demais. Guilherme da um soco de esquerda em direção do estomago tento total sucesso do golpe. Chega que levanta um pouco. Guilherme vira o corpo para da um chute de direita que novamente tem sucesso. Faz Ninfa anda uns cinco passos para trás. Guilherme retorna com sua perna para o chão, da um grande passo para direita e coloca para trás a palma da mão direita.

- LIBERAR – grita Guilherme dando uma palmada frontal no tronco do adversário. Faz que seu adversário seja arrastado uns oito metros.

Ninfa sentiu os fortes golpes, mas nada que deixa inconsciente.

- Já venci – diz Guilherme calmamente.

- Mas como na cara de pau você d... – Ninfa não tem tempo de falar, porque dentro dele sai uma espécie de onda que é o próprio Ki, sai de um jeito que esgota o corpo dele – mas o que aconteceu comigo? – está com o corpo totalmente desgastado e prestes a perder os sentidos.

- Esse é um golpe que concentra o Negi na palma da mão. Após isso posso usa-lo como quiser, simplesmente coloquei dentro no seu corpo no ultimo golpe que dei e aquela esfera explodiu, fazendo que você libere uma grande carga de Negi e Ki rapidamente. Isso desgasta o corpo de qualquer um.

- Maldito... – desmaia.

Guilherme coloca as mãos no bolso e respira fundo. Tudo acabou finalmente, ele está em paz.

Ele nem gostava de luta antes na sua infância. Ele pegou gosto ainda mesmo quando estava no trauma, graças a um grupo de amigo.

Guilherme tira as mãos no bolso uma antiga foto para da uma olhada dos seus melhores amigos de infância, a época de ouro na sua vida.

A foto era de três crianças: A criança do lado esquerdo de estatura media tinha um short verde com uma listra branca, camisa amarela, também tinha um caractere escrito em Kanji que dizia 'tigre' e tinha outro dizendo 'Kei'; a criança da esquerda era de estatura baixa, magra, cabelos longos, calça negra, camisa listrado com vermelho e branco, seu físico podia muito bem fazer alguém confundir se é menino ou menina tinha um caractere dizendo 'serpente' e outro dizendo 'Ko' e a terceira criança era mais alta e mais cheia, só tinha um macacão jeans, estava descalço, cabeça raspada, sua aparência para quem olhar era de uma criança feia, tinha um caractere escrito 'dragão' e uma letra do alfabeto romano 'M'. O fundo do cenário a antiga hospedaria Hinata.

A criança feia era ele antigamente. Pode-se dizer que ele foi o patinho feio quando era pequena, mas isso é uma outra historia.

- Guilherme-san!

- Senhor Mishima!

Disse duas vozes conhecidas, justamente às vozes que almejava encontrar.

- Keitarô –chan e Kouta –chan, que bom que vocês estão bens – coloca a foto no bolso da calça e sorri.

- Então minhas teorias estavam certas. Fomos levados para cá!

- Sinto muito por vos te envolvidos nessa confusão toda, gomenasai – faz a tradicional curvatura mais um pouco mais curvada no normal em forma de pedir desculpas.

- Sem problemas – diz Keitarô animado – não foi nada de mais, já passei por lugares piores.

- Estamos inteiros e ainda intactos, mas me diz uma coisa, porque veio atrás da gente? Afinal o mais sensato era ter deixado o resgate para a policia e ainda você nos conhece há pouco tempo ainda.

- Ora a ora – Guilherme fica de lado a lado de Keitarô e Kouta, laça os seus braços na nuca deles junto e também fazem eles ficarem meio que inquinados – acha mesmo vou deixa meus dois melhores amigos e membros mais forte do clube sofrerem? Estão enganados.

Nessa brincadeira aquelas trinta pessoas que eram comandadas por líder de gangue aparecem. Os três que estavam na brincadeira rapidamente ficaram sérios e ficam na sua base de lutas.

- De onde apareceram esses tantos? – pergunta Keitarô.

- Eu derrotei todos eles antes de encontrar com o líder. Deixe isso comigo. Pra mim vai ser mole, mole – disse Guilherme todo confiante.

- Acha que vamos deixa você se diverti sozinho – sorriu Kouta.

- Nem pensa – concordou Keitarô.

- Estamos parecendo os três mosquiteiros – brinca Guilherme.

- Vamos espancar esses chineses todos – diz o Kouta entrando no espírito.

- E tem chineses no meio? – Guilherme olha para todos os trintas, tudo parecendo muito iguais os outros. Até hoje ele se pergunta, o tanto tempo que mora no Japão e até hoje não sabe a diferença de Chinês e Japonês.

Os trintas partem para cima. O trio Touda que ia parti para cima dos trinta o vulto, o mesmo que estava acompanhando de longe Mishima. Aparece e vai à frente dos trintas. Esse ser coloca as mãos no chão ficando de ponta a cabeça e com as pernas aberta num ângulo quase 180º, gira-as como se fosse uma hélice, acertando todos os trintas e nocauteando todos.

Keitarô e Kouta vêem o ser que é uma mulher muito bonita e alta (tem uns dois metros), pele morena clara, com um corpo bastante sexual (88 de busto, 58 de cintura, 87 de quadril), olhos azuis, cabelos longos e lisos, aparentemente tendo uns trinta e cinco anos e uma fisionomia totalmente ocidental assim como Guilherme. Estava vestindo uma calça branca confortável, um tamanco de madeira de baixa altitude, uma camisa vermelha sem manga de um decote discreto (suficiente para destacar os belos e maravilhosos seios). A súbita mulher aproxima dos três. Só Guilherme que não teme a aproximação da mulher porque conhece muito bem.

- Não precisávamos de ajuda, sabia – disse Guilherme quando a mulher se aproximou.

- Você se acha demais! Estava vendo a sua luta com o líder da gangue, quase te pegaram de jeito.

- Não quis usar toda as minhas habilidades para isso, queria lutar de igual para igual.

- Até quando você vai para de ser o mais forte?

- Isso não sei – rir.

- Guilherme –san, quem é essa mulher? – pergunta Keitarô.

- Ela é a... – iria responde mais foi interrompido na mulher.

- Posso responde isso eu mesma: sou uma pessoa muito intima do Gui –kun, até tomamos banho junto – diz na maior simplicidade.

Keitarô fica de boca aberta, já Kouta fica inexpressivo, mas pensando que seu amigo brasileiro tem um gosto por mulheres bem mais velhas.

- Isso já foi muito tempo, deixe disso de lado – Guilherme com o rosto meio vermelho.

- Deixa de lado? Eu acho que não, você era tão meigo, queria retornar naqueles tempos – diz ainda na maior felicidade.

Guilherme fica mais vermelho ainda, fecha os olhos e cerra os punhos para se controlar, depois abri os olhos e diz:

- Então você quer me envergonhar na frente dos meus amigos, mãe.

- Mãe?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! – disseram Kouta e Keitarô juntos.

- Prazer os dois sou Vanessa Mishima as suas ordens – faz o tradicional cumprimento japonês.

- Prazer Keitarô Urashima – retribui o comprimento.

- Sou Kouta Urashima, muito prazer – faz o mesmo.

- Bem Kei-kun e Kou-kun, me dão licença, mas quero falar com o meu filho, ele precisa me ajuda nos negocio da família.

- Tudo bem – responde Kouta – mas mudando de assunto, o que vamos fazer com toda essa gente – se refere dos membros da gangue.

- Eu já chamei a policia, por isso pode fica despreocupados.

- Tudo bem então – disse Kouta sem se preocupar mais.

- Keitarô – Mishima aproxima dele – como vou vota em casa junto com a minha mãe então vou te entrega à chave na minha moto que ta lá fora.

Keitarô se espanta.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Eu acredito em você – Mishima responde com confiança.

Todos os três amigos se despediram e cada um pegou o seu caminho. Keitarô e Kouta voltam para Hinata com a moto emprestada de Mishima. Guilherme e sua mãe ficam no porto.

- O que veio faze aqui mãe?

- Bem vim aqui a negócios mesmo, estava vendo uma carga que chegou para o seu pai, mas de longe vi você chegando. Achei estranho a sua vida aqui, portanto estava te vigiando de longe.

- Você não perde esse jeito de mãe coruja.

- E você não perde esse jeito de se arrisca, já pensou dos riscos que você corria?

- Pensei, mas a vontade de ajuda os meus amigos foi mais alto.

- Ora, ora, foi por isso que te coloquei o nome Guilherme, que significa aquele que protege. Com certeza o meu bebê é digno desse nome – toda sorridente.

Guilherme não diz nada só escuta que a sua mãe está falando.

- Agora deixando de esse sentimentalismo todo – diz Vanessa – quando você vai acha uma nora para mim filho?

Guilherme engasga, não esperava por essa pergunta.

- Quando eu achar uma mulher certa pra isso.

- Mas você demora muito pra acha, só pensa em luta, trabalho e motos. Desse jeito você vai fica solteiro.

- Bem e aquelas namoradas que já tive não foram suficiente para te convencer que arranjo alguém quando quiser?

- Mas você não mantém curtas relações, até hoje não te vi você pegando sério com alguém.

- Olha até hoje não encontrei nenhuma que me valesse a pena, só isso.

- Pelo menos ta conhecendo novas garotas?

Guilherme para um pouco e pensa de sua atual situação do sexo feminino. Lembra da pensão Hinata e de suas inquelinas, mas não sabe o porquê de todas elas uma certa samurai veio primeiro na sua cabeça.

- Bem tenho sim, algumas são bastantes interessantes, tem uma que conheci que é irmã mais nova da Tsukuro.

- Ora, ora não sabia que Tsuku-chan, tinha uma irmã mais nova e como era é?

- Bem ela é bonita, tem uma expressão mais angelical que a irmã mais velha, determinada e tem um grande potencial para lutas.

- Por acaso está interessado nela?

- Ora mãe não sei pra que tantas perguntas de minha vida sentimental – mudando de assunto – que sabe que eu acho. Acho que meu pai ta de deixando te 'comer' de jeito.

Vanessa fica vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- ISSO SÃO MANEIRAS DE FALAR ASSIM COM A SUA MÃE? – vai atrás do Guilherme enquanto o mesmo sai correndo para não sofrer pelas pancadas de sua mãe (que alias são muito fortes).

Ele pensa um pouco na sua vida sentimental, pensa das decepções amorosas que teve, pensa dos traumas da sua vida que ele teve. Então pra que a pressa de encontra alguém?

"Seja que garota for, mas estarei guardando o meu coração só pra você" pensa o brasileiro enquanto foge da sua mãe.

CONTINUA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem mais um capitulo feito. Foi especial para Kanako, já que só vi poucas fics que promete a investir nessa personagem. Também terminei esse grande seqüestro, era uma idéia de uma fic separada, mas estava com meio de preguiça de elabora uma ai coloquei ela nessa fic.

Batizei de Dimension Hina, porque é um conjunto de cinco idéias diferentes de fics de Love Hina. No total tive umas setes idéias diferentes, duas fora separadas (uma é a minha fic songfic e outra ainda vou posta).

Sobre os golpes poucos são criação total de minha autoria, boa parte são golpes onde tiro os nomes de outros golpes de animes ou artes marciais.

O golpe do Kouta é um golpe real usado no boxe (é claro que o efeito é totalmente diferente na vida real). O golpe de Guilherme queria chamar de Raisegan, mas acho que todos estão meio saturados a um certo anime de ninjas.

O próximo capitulo vai ser muito diferente, vai mostrar LH hum jeito muito diferente. Aguardem.


	13. Capítulo XII

"_Entre as quatro irmãs a mais curiosa é a irmã do oeste cujo seus filhos mostram na pele que essa diferença é bem nítida. Onde homem são mulheres, onde mulheres são homens, uma terra tão parecida, mas cujos filhos são diferentes dos filhos das outras irmãs. Comportamentos são acrescentados e outros são tirados"._

"_Oh mães do caos! Oh mães da luz! Oh mães das trevas! Oh mães da criação! Como são diferentes entre si e ao mesmo tempo tão idênticas entre si"._

**Capítulo XII: Confusões no Dimension West**

Ps: Capítulo escrito na perspectiva do Keitarô.

- Isso é absurdo, onde já se viu tamanha mentira? – diz um jovem de 19 anos, cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos, uma blusa amarela, uma calça vermelha. Esse jovem lembra muito bem Narusegawa.

- Naru-chan, fique calmo! Não foi nada demais. – disse um jovem de 21 anos, de cabelos castanhos bastante claros, cara de raposa, blusa roxa, calça preta. Esse jovem lembra muito Kitsune.

- Kitsune, você se é muito desleixado. Não ta vendo que é um tarado pervertido na seca que não consegue agarra nenhuma cretino.

- Não sei não, mas parece que a historia é bastante convincente.

- Verifiquei os documentos dele e confirma que tem o mesmo sobrenome da minha família – diz um outro jovem de 17 anos, com uma roupa exótica destacando o sobretudo negro, uma expressão fria. Poderia jurar que aquele jovem é a copia de minha irmã – e ainda mais esse jovem é a cara de minha irmã.

- Concordo Ka-chan, é igualzinho a Kei-chan – um jovem 23, cabelos curtos bem penteado, vestindo uma blusa verde e um macacão de cor marrom claro, fico com duvida se esse jovem se parece mais com Mutsumi ou comigo com cabelo castanhos.

- Até o cheirinho é igual – diz um jovem com aparência estrangeira estilo indiano, cabelos loiros, olhos verdes claros, vestindo uma roupa típica colegial masculina. Pela aparência é uma versão feminina da Kaolla.

- Independente da historia, invadir uma propriedade privada é crime e isso merece punição – diz um jovem 18 anos, vestindo uma tradicional roupa de samurai em pé com uma cara bastante seria e firme. Esse jovem praticamente é do jeito que imaginei Motoko como homem. Disse já sacando a espada.

- Isso mesmo! Fatia esse Zé roela – disse um garoto de 10 anos aparência totalmente ocidental cabelos longos, vestindo apenas um macacão jeans e um boné vermelho praticamente uma Sara masculino.

- Motoko –sempai, Sariel –san, isso é muita maldade – disse um jovem meio timidamente aparentemente com 15 anos, vestindo uma camisa de manga longa rosa claro com uma camisa sem manga de cor verde por cima, uma calça jeans, estava usando um avental branco presumindo que estava na cozinha. Nunca imaginei ver um garoto de adolescente parecer com a Shinobu.

- Ei por acaso a minha opinião conta? – disse uma jovem que mais me impressionou. Estava vestindo uma roupa parecida com a roupa habitual da Mutsumi, mas com a camisa de cor rosa. Seu corpo praticamente era igual da Mutsumi. Estava usando os mesmos óculos que usava quando tinha problemas de visão. Cabelos pretos e bastante longos. Mesmo na forma feminina parecia que me estava vendo.

- NÃO!!!!!!!!! – disseram todos exceto Shinobu.

Enquanto eu fico praticamente amarrado como se fosse sido pego pelas meninas, bem acontece que fui pelo pelos habitantes de Hinata-sou, mas na suas versões masculinas.

Imagino que vocês leitores não estão entendendo nada o que está acontecendo. Eu mesmo também praticamente quase não tou acreditando o que ta acontecendo nos meus olhos.

Bem vou conta tudo o que aconteceu desse louco dia, de minha vida, Keitarô Urashima.

* * *

**Flashback**

Estava eu em uma grande sala da faculdade Toudai junto com os dois maiores professores de arqueologia, Seta Noriyasu e Fujitaka Kinomoto, pesquisando sobre os recentes artefatos da misteriosa civilização tartaruga.

- Estamos fazendo progresso – diz Seta animado em cada passo da pesquisa.

- Esses progressos estão nos levando a um novo rumo – diz na maior tranqüilidade o senhor Kinomoto – com certeza essa ta sendo uma grande descoberta.

Fico olhando os meus dois tutores de sua eficiência que cada um com seu estilo próprio.

Seta é uma pessoa que se entrega de corpo e alma no trabalho chegando até desligar do mundo completamente. Fazendo uma sátira: o perigo é quando ele está pensando no trabalho quando está dirigindo. Quando isso acontece, sai de perto. Excelente tutor de artes marciais. Ensinou tudo que eu sei de luta. O único defeito que não gosto dele é vê-lo toda vez fumando.

O Fujitaka é um profissional bastante organizado, um pai de família exemplar. Ouvi dizer que ele tem dois filhos, um homem com idade adulta e uma mulher já na minha idade.

- Senseis. Eu encontrei uma coisa – eu digo para os meus dois professores de arqueologia mostrando um tipo exótico de chave dourada – parece que os cidadãos da civilização tartaruga consideravam esse objeto que se assemelha com uma chave sagrado.

- Isso é um bom sinal – diz Seta – parece que essa tábua explica a utilidade da chave. Vejamos – tentando decifrar os caracteres – um ainda não consigo saber o que está escrito, só consigo ver a primeira palavra que é chave.

- Professor Noriyasu me permite? – perguntou Kinomoto.

- Hai, Professor Kinomoto – passou a tábua para o seu colega de trabalho.

Ele olhou o objeto passado, vendo cada caractere exótico. Depois pegou um papel e um lápis e começou a fazer diversos rabiscos.

- Pronto - repassou a tábua para Seta – eu fiz cópia de todos os caracteres e desenhos especiais. Também fiz a tradução de onde você não conseguiu traduzir. Diz assim:

"_Chave e o cadeado são as ferramentas necessárias para navega das linhas da realidade de acordo de como você vira você estará no seio das mães da ordem e do caos"._

- Incrível! – expresso com uma profunda admiração e surpresa.

- Onde será que está esse cadeado? – meu primeiro tutor pergunta como uma empolgação de criança.

- Ele está em suas mãos agora, ou melhor, está escondido dentro dessa tábua que você está segurando – apontou para a tábua que Seta está segurando (descrição dessa tábua está no capitulo dois dessa saga) – vamos ver a maneira mais segura de tira...

Fujitaka nem termina de falar que Seta quebra a tabua de pedra na mesa que revela um pequeno objeto dourado que cabe na palma da mão que tem uma fenda para uma chave. Tanto eu como o Kinomoto, ficamos com uma gota atrás da nuca. Se prever o que se passa na mente do Kinomoto agora acho diria assim: "ainda bem fiz a cópia da parte frontal da tabua no papel".

- Bem tudo pelo amor para ciência – disse o Seta.

- Não seria pela arqueologia? – eu pergunto.

- Arqueologia não deixa de ser uma maravilhosa ciência seguindo cada passo da ciência tradicional. Tem as teses elaboradas pela gente faz para tenta saber o comportamento dos antigos, tem os experimentos para saber como os artefatos eram utilizados e principalmente tem resultados.

Espanto-me pelo jeito poético de meu tutor Seta, não conhecia esse lado dele.

- Keitarô -san, faça a honra de ver como esse dispositivo funciona – Seta passou o cadeado para mim.

Fico meio receoso por tamanha honra que meu professor me concedeu. Pelo a chave e coloco na fenda do cadeado. Tentando da uma virada de leve percebo que não tem uma direção fixa que possa vira, pode vira tanto no sentido horário como no sentido anti-horário. Percebo que tem uma agulha que centra a posição de doze horas. Então viro a chave no sentido anti-horário deixando a agulha na posição de 9 horas. Isso me lembra os velhos ângulos retos que estudava para o vestibular.

Mas por minha surpresa e pela surpresa dos meus tutores o objeto brilha de uma cor prateado que se intensificava a cada instante. Em um movimento rápido do flash do objeto cria um portal que me suga para dentro. Não consigo ver a reação dos meus dois professores porque agora estou vagando num mundo abstrato cujas palavras não tenho para descrevê-lo. Foi ai que teve uma luz do fim do túnel da conhecida luz do Sol.

Quando sai foi então que estava nas propriedades de Hinata-sou, ou melhor, estava trinta metros em cima da velha pensão. Oh Kami –sama, tinha que acontece isso comigo? Ta certo que eu já cair de alturas bem mais elevadas - se bem que o problema não era cai dessas alturas, mas como era 'colocado' ou 'erguido' nessas alturas – mas isso cansa e principalmente machuca, não sei como o meu corpo consegue suporta o choque das quedas e pancadas e raios.

Como manda a lei da gravidade fui obrigado seguir suas regras caindo da altura que estava. Só espero que lá em baixo pelo menos uma vez na vida tenha alguma coisa macia para amortecer a minha queda e de preferência que não seja um seio ou uma nádega feminina – por segundos pode parecer bom está com a cara no meio dessas partes, mas logo vira um inferno de mil dores. Para o meu desejo cai justamente em um local macio, para ser mais claro em uma banheira de água morna a qual usava antes para tomar banho na pensão (antes de Sara ter destruído a banheira e o local). Mal sabia que aquele problema estava começando a vir.

Quando eu sai de dentro da banheira e vi uma garota nua. Que novidade! Porem essa garota eu nunca vi na vida, tinha um corpo semelhante da Mutsumi e um rosto bastante família. Ela me lembra... eu?

Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos por um prévio tempo até que ela se manifesta.

- TARADO!!!!!!!!!! – grita, não sei porque, mas já estava esperando esse tipo de reação.

A resposta não demorou a ser imediata, já ouvia passos apresados do corredor aproximando do local onde estávamos. Foi quando a porta se abriu revelando um rapaz, que parece a versão masculina de Naru.

- Quem foi o engraçadinho que desrespeitou as regras? – disse dando uma encarada justamente para a minha pessoa – UM INTRUSO – sai correndo para a minha direção já para da um murro.

Tento sai do lugar que estou, mas difícil de sair da banheira quando principalmente está cheia d'agua. Como era de se esperar levo um Naru punch bem no meio das fusas e sou arremessado no ar. É claro que não é como os socos normais que ela me da, mas dói do mesmo jeito. Quando um soco é mais fraco que os outros com certeza vira socos mais poderosos. Posso compara isso como uma gota anunciando uma tempestade.

Não perco tempo em esperar o sofrimento, quando eu caio praticamente no lugar das fontes termais. Encontro à versão masculina de Kitsune que está na fonte, ou melhor, dentro da fonte desfrutando de um banho sendo no lado uma garrafa de Saké.

- Hum? Kei –chan, cortou o cabelo? – disse num tom meio malicioso, acho que ele está me confundindo com aquela garota que é a minha versão feminina.

- Ei Kitsune – disse uma à voz da "Naru man" já pulando do anda que estava – pegue esse intruso, estava espionando a Kei no banho.

- O que?!?! – engasga ao percebe que a minha pessoa é homem.

Porem não vou fica para a confusão aumenta. Abro a porta e saio correndo dos corredores famílias, mas não deixo de pergunta "que merda esta aconteceu afinal aqui?", viro para o corredor e quase me esbarro em uma outra pessoa, mais uma vez encontrei uma versão masculina de uma outra moradora da pensão, desta vez da Shinobu. Parece que não mudou muito, os meus traços e o corte de cabelo, porem com o corpo masculino, se olhar um pouco no rosto dele pode ver alguns fios de barbas quase a nascendo.

Ele já teve uma reação que eu esperava: medo clássico da tradicional da Shinobu, mas parou de repente e me olhou meio confuso.

- Urashima –sempai! O que aconteceu com você? – disse olhando de pé a cabeça.

Não tenho tempo para responde porque já escuto passos de Naru se aproximando, então saio correndo e subo as escadas. No caminho já vejo dois jovens que também são versões masculinas das moradoras da pensão, desta vez são Sara e Kaolla. Já passo entre os dois já sentindo que os meus problemas estão prestes ao aumentar.

- Soldado Kaolla quem era aquele? – disse a versão masculina de Sara.

- Nyah! Não faço a mínima idéia Soldado Sariel – respondeu com tradicional sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Kaolla, Sariel, me ajudem a pegar o intruso – disse Naru logo chegando perto dos dois.

- Beleza – disse Sariel estalando as mãos.

'-Vamos eliminar o anti-cristo – aperta um botão que estava usando no anel e automaticamente o objeto se transforma em uma bazuca laser.

Enquanto corro subindo as escadas tento imaginar 'que diabo' está acontecendo afinal! Ai lembra de que o Seta falou uns dias atrás:

"_Dimensões irmãs, dimensões gemias, damas da razão e do caos, cada uma com sua particularidade. Todos somos filhos dessas irmãs, fruto de seus seios. Cada irmã é idêntica na pele, mas diferentes de seu intimo, os seus filhos não são diferente disso. Somos filhos da irmã do Norte – a mais harmônica entre as damas. Ao leste tem os filhos da dama cujo seus filhos vivem com contaste conflitos a um povo da destruição. Do oeste vivem os filhos cuja imagem é oposto dos filhos do Norte. Do Sul vivem os filhos que são idênticos no corpo, mas diferentes na alma. Todos os irmãos são idênticos uns aos outros como se fosse uma só carne, uma só mente sendo que cada um com sua particularidade"._

Se eu pegar pelo lado pratico sabendo que estava mexendo de um artefato misterioso da civilização tartaruga então posso concluir que... ESTOU EM UMA OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agora vendo que girei um pouco no sentido anti-horário posso presumir que estou na dimensão que fica a oeste segundo as informações da tabua de pedra da civilização tartaruga. Segundo aquele trecho "_Do oeste vivem os filhos cuja imagem é oposto dos filhos do Norte_" então significa que essa dimensão se diferencia das demais por justamente os seres daqui terem o sexo trocado, ou seja, quem conheço como homem vou encontrar como mulher e quem conheço como mulher vou encontrar como homem. Isso ta me dando uma dor de cabeça.

Agora vejo que tou correndo para um beco sem saída. Ai meu Deus! Tou morto! Só falta encontrar a ameaça mais perigosa da pensão, incluindo a Narusegawa, em cima do telhado da pensão junto.

Engulo seco por ter acabado de ver a minha morte parada ali. De uma forma de um samurai que é a versão masculina da sucessora do estilo Shimmei usando o seu tradicional roupa de treinamento, provavelmente treinando como sempre.

Paro de frente dele totalmente paralisado. Vejo-o guardando a espada e olhando para mim.

- Quem é você? – perguntou firme como a Motoko feminina fala.

Estranhei um pouco, afinal Motoko é de reagi primeiro antes de pergunta. Parece quando é para as pessoas do mesmo sexo ela inverte as ordens de suas ações. Mas parece que a segunda ação, reação, já vai logo aparecer porque atrás de mim aparece as pessoas que estão me perseguindo.

- Motoko –san, essa coisa é um invasor. Ele entrou no banheiro da Kei – respondeu Narusegawa.

- Estava pensando que era um invasor, mas não imaginava que seria nesse ponto – disse já concentrando o Ki na sua espada.

- Faça o seu ultimo pedido – disse Naru já estalando as mãos.

- Bem eu quero... – tento falar, mas já sou impedido de um ataque vindo em mim.

O primeiro ataque é de Sara (ou Sariel como tão chamando), que arremessa um vaso, achado pelo Seta, na minha cabeça. Claro que senti o ataque, não sei se quem quebrou primeiro foi o vaso ou a minha cabeça. Segundo é um raio de Kaolla que já me levanta para os ares (dois metros acima do chão). O terceiro ataque é de Motoko que acerta mais um golpe em mim que me leva quatro metros acima que eu já estava. E para finalizar Naru espera eu cai e antes de pousar no chão ele me da um famoso Naru punch que me leva a 16 metros acima do chão.

Posso tira uma conclusão com esses ataques: não importa se forem mulheres ou homens, mas os moradores de Hinata-sou são extremamente mortais e perigosos.

Quando estava em uma altura máxima um vulto negro me pega no ar e como uma incrível habilidade me amarra no ar e me impulsiona para chegar mais rápido para o chão.

Caio logicamente e o vulto cai no meu lado, posso ver um jovem negro que veste uma roupa exótica parecendo uma versão masculina das vestes pertencentes guarda roupa de minha irmã. E para a minha surpresa é a versão masculina de minha irmã.

- Na próxima vez que aparecer um intruso tente captura-lo antes de mata-lo – disse com uma voz desprovida de emoções antes de eu perde a consciência.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Foi assim que parei nesse lugar estranho e mais uma vez estou nas mãos dos habitantes da pensão Hinata, mas agora estou em uma outra dimensão com versões masculinas das garotas que eu conheço. Quando acordei parece que Mutsumi vejo me ver para mata a curiosidade de ser a versão masculina da Kanrinrin dessa pensão.

Mesmo estando mais uma vez em perigo não deixo de fazer uma analise das pessoas que está me cercando. Motoko, Kaolla, Kitsune e Shinobu tiveram poucas alterações como um corpo masculino proporcional para suas idades e o mesmo corte de cabelo. Só Shinobu que apresenta alguns fios minúsculos de barbas, talvez que está começando a nascer e ainda possui o rosto virgem de um 'presto barba'. Motoko apresenta um corpo bastante definido masculinamente, só perdendo pelo meu amigo brasileiro (claro que isso é apenas diferença de idade, afinal ambos tem o mesmo duro treinamento físico). Kaolla é dos típicos meninos que as mulheres consideram fofos querendo abraçar e apertar. Kitsune mantém a mesma cara de raposa que como costumam comparar praticamente se resumi tendo a mesma vida que a original, mas agora como homem.

Naru, Kanako, Mutsumi e Sara foram que tiveram mais mudanças. Naru teve o seu cabelo curto meio bagunçado e mantém uma imponência de homem intelectual. Kanako apenas teve diferença do corte de cabelo, todas outras características semelhantes (tanto físicas como personalidade) se mantêm. Sara que nessa dimensão foi chamado de Sariel (não entendo muito os nomes ocidentais), lembra-me aquele desenho e filme 'Dennis, o pimentinha'. O que mais teve alteração foi a Mutsumi que é meio robusto e alto, apresentando uma cara amigável e um corte de cabelo parecido da Naru.

Agora o mais incrível é me ver como mulher. Sempre me via como feio e pensava que mesmo como mulher não seria diferente, mas vendo-a é a prova que estava errado o tempo todo. Suas curvas são bastante provocantes lembrando as curvas de Mutsumi e sua face da um pingo puro, como se fosse uma menininha, da idade quase adulta. Parece que ela se chama Kei, a versão feminina ou diminutiva do meu nome. O que inibi a beleza daquela mulher é justamente as vestes que fazem parecer feia.

- O DNA é idêntico – disse Kaolla com uma das suas inversões – literalmente é a única diferença esta no par 23 do cromossomo.

- Que dizer que esse rapaz esta mentindo? – perguntou Kitsune.

- Kitsune deixa de ser bobo! – respondeu Naru – se você estivesse estudado melhor saberia que o par cromossomo 23 é responsável para caracterizar geneticamente um homem e uma mulher, sendo o par XY e XX respectivamente.

- Então isso significa o que? – ainda sem entende, com sua cara de duvida de raposa.

- SIGNIFICA QUE ESSE ELEMENTO É O CLONE MASCULINO DA URASHIMA – disse num só fôlego.

- Mas então como isso é possível ter dois seres com o mesmo código de DNA? – perguntou Motoko.

- Agora eu posso falar – perguntou a Kei sendo que há muito tempo já queria falar, mas não tinha um espaço para isso.

- Fale Urashima –sempai – diz Shinobu timidamente.

- Eu e minha professora estávamos catalogando uns artefatos encontrados da civilização tartaruga e tem um que é uma tábua de pedra que tem um desenho central e uma mensagem: _"Dimensões irmãs, dimensões gemias, damas da razão e do caos, cada uma com sua particularidade. Todos somos filhos dessas irmãs, fruto de seus seios. Cada irmã é idêntica na pele, mas diferentes de seu intimo, os seus filhos não são diferente disso. Somos filhos da irmã do Norte – a mais harmônica entre as damas. Ao sul tem os filhos da dama cujo seus filhos vivem com contaste conflitos a um povo da destruição. Do oeste vivem os filhos cuja imagem é oposto dos filhos do Norte. Do Leste vivem os filhos que são idênticos no corpo, mas diferentes na alma. Todos os irmãos são idênticos uns aos outros como se fosse uma só carne, uma só mente sendo que cada um com sua particularidade"._

- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou o Naru.

- Significa que ele é uma outra dimensão.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Kitsune.

- Isso é bastante lógico e inexato ao mesmo tempo – disse Motoko, dentro de mim concordo com ele.

- Mas o que explica o fato dele ir do banheiro da Kei? – argumenta Naru referindo a minha pessoa.

- Se me permite – digo – momentos antes de vim para essa dimensão eu estava em Toudai quando utilizei do artefato estranho eu parei nessa dimensão em um local aleatório e foi justamente o local incomodo.

Olho para todos numa maior expectativa, demorou um período curto para ter uma resposta, perigo que tava decidindo a minha vida ou minha morte.

- Bem você se safou dessa – disse Naru me desamarrando – mas volte logo para a sua dimensão.

- Tudo bem – verifico nos meus bolsos molhados (as minhas roupas estão molhadas por causa da banheira) se acho os dois objetos que me levaram para essa dimensão – ops?!?!

- O que foi? – pergunta Mutsumi.

- Bem eu não tou com os dois artefatos – digo tentando manter a calma.

- E o que isso tem haver? – pergunta Mutsumi sem entender nada.

- Seu bobo! Significa que ele não vai conseguir volta para dimensão dele.

Fico congelado, paralisado, estatuado e mais outros adjetivos que qualificam a ação que eu tou, puro choque, e agora como vou volta para casa?

Poxa a vida! Sou o personagem principal da historia e nem mesmo nas fics eu me dou bem. O que fiz para merecer esse tal destino? Será que todos adoram a minha desgraça? Ou será que é pura sacanagem do autor?

- Olha... – de repente diz a minha pessoa feminina. Parece que ela está atrapalhada por tenta me chama por um homem - ... eu masculino – todos exceto eu ficam com uma gota atrás da nuca -... acho que Seta pode te ajuda, talvez ela tenha os mesmos materiais que você e sua professora tem na outra dimensão.

- OH que ótimo! – o animo retorna para a minha pessoa – agora vamos imediatamente para universidade de Tóquio – já estava recuperando o espírito de otimismo.

- Ano – disse Shinobu timidamente – eu posso arrumar roupas secas e limpas para você... aproveita até relaxe com um banho das fontes de águas termais para esquece os transtornos ocorridos.

Gostei da idéia, afinal não posso ir na universidade todo molhado.

- Hai! Muito obrigado – digo dando um sorriso e pela primeira vez não vejo Shinobu envergonhada com uma ação minha (afinal se isso acontecesse na versão masculina teria duvida da tendência sexual dele).

Daí eu me dirijo para as conhecidas fontes termais, pelo menos o cenário dessa dimensão continua o mesmo de onde eu vim. Que loucura que aconteceu, ou melhor, que está acontecendo, nunca pensei que cairia em uma situação dessa. Bem nada melhor que o calor das fontes para anima as coisas. E por incrível que pareça tem uma toalha seca reservado para mim, então faço o ritual de preparação para entrar na fonte (tirar roupa e tomar um pequeno banho de balde) e logo depois entro na fonte.

As águas quentes termais fazem o seu efeito fazendo o meu corpo relaxar e aliviar pela dor que tive momentos atrás – dor que fazeria até um soldado bem preparado morrer.

Então a porta se abre revelando Motoko, Kanako, Naru e Mutsumi, já com toalhas em volta na cintura. Provavelmente por coincidência estou no horário dos moradores tomarem o banho.

Cada um faz o mesmo ritual de preparação que eu fiz. Enquanto isso é realizado não deixo de reparar meio discretamente as versões masculinas das meninas. Ambos apresenta um corpo bastante definido que agrada qualquer mulher, tendo as famosas 'barriga de tanquinho', peitoral definido e outros requisitos de homem perfeito - requisitos que não sei, afinal não sou uma mulher para falar de todos – pelo menos descobrir que estava na média.

Sempre tinha sonhos maliciosos que um dia eu tomasse banho junto com Naru e as outras sem apanhar, bem desta vez o meu sonho se realizou, porem não como queria.

- Então você é de outra dimensão? – pergunta Mutsumi puxando assunto.

- Hai – olho em volta e todos estavam me olhando.

- Então como é de onde você vejo?

- Praticamente boas partes são iguais. Cenário. Mundo. Pessoas só de sexo trocado.

- Nossa é difícil pensa Naru-san e os outros como mulheres.

- Acredite em mim, não é tão difícil assim. Tem certas coisas que são muito parecidas – penso ainda dos poderosos golpes que recebi a momentos atrás.

Agora fico com duvida. Será que é o mesmo comportamento das pessoas aqui é o mesmo de onde eu vim? Ficaria estranha tendo um bocado de homens batendo em uma mulher por ser pervertida. Será que existe uma diferença?

Não tenho muito tempo para pensa nisso quando vejo o Mutsumi desmaiando. Rapidamente me levanto e seguro nos dois braços dele para evitar a queda (não sei porque, mas se fosse a Mutsumi verdadeira teria segurado na cintura). Não demora muito para recuperar sendo que aos poucos já retorna a consciência.

- Você está bem? – pergunto ajudando a ficar de pé.

- Hai. Só foi uma queda de pressão – disse já se ajeitando, ficando de frente a frente comigo – quando olho mais em você, mais acho que você é a própria Kei.

Não entendi muito o que ele falou, fico meio confuso com essa tal afirmação. Estranho a aproximação do rosto dele sobre a minha direção. Um pensamento rápido vem na minha cabeça, um pensamento que me alertou do perigo que estou passando. Lembro-me da Mutsumi que ela gosta de beijar as pessoas e parece que a versão masculina também tem a mesma gafe.

Então tomo uma atitude que é incomum para mim, laço os meus braços na cintura do Mutsumi e jogo todo o meu peso e minha força para trás aplicando um popular golpe de luta livre. A queda é amortecida pelas águas termais. Pronto consegui escapar de uma experiência que... digamos nunca quero experimentar. Sei que estamos num mundo moderno, mas tem certas coisas que sempre serei antiquado.

- Oo que ta acontecendo? – pergunta o Naru não entendendo a minha ação.

- E ainda pergunta. Não sabe o que ele queria fazer – pergunto um pouco alterado, mais surpreso da reação da Naru do que raiva que tive no momento. Vejo até os olhares curiosos de Motoko e Kanako

- Ei Mutsumi – Narusegawa ajuda a levanta o amigo – você está bem.

- Hai. Não foi nada – diz ainda mantendo sorrindo.

- O que você iria fazer com o cara? – perguntou Naru meio suspeito.

- Isso! – responde simplesmente logo seguida fazendo o que temia, beijando.

As reações são bem diversas: eu fico horrorizado pela cena que eu vi, Motoko fica com os olhos arregalados e Kanako sai de fininho fingindo que é nem com ele.

- Que é isso? – Naru empurra o amigo Mutsumi. Pode ver que está bastante vermelho.

Mutsumi apenas rir.

Parece que de todos que viram a cena o que mais entrou em choque foi Motoko que não se sabe aonde saca a sua espada.

- Naru –sempai – disse falando bastante sério.

- Sim...? – pode ver o medo a presenciar o estado de fúria a ação de seu colega de pensão.

– Cconheço a sua integridade até agora – uma onda de Ki manifestando em volta que chega que cria pequenas ondas em volta de onde esta na fonte o que faz Naru da alguns passos para trás – mas nunca imaginava que pecaria com o garoto tartaruga. Chego a conclusão – fecha os olhos e eu saio logo de fininho porque sinto confusão.

- Motoko... – tenta argumentar.

- DE QUE VOCÊ PRECISA DE UM DESCARREGO – abre os olhos de uma vez – TECNICA SECRETA: PURIFICAÇÃO DE 1000 ANOS DE TORMENTO – dispara mais um golpe que sai como trovão que acerta Naru e Mutsumi.

O impacto é tão forte que faz até a água subir. Acho que acabei de ver uma diferença entre a versão masculina e versão feminina, que a primeira não é muito tolerante a atos homossexuais.

* * *

Momentos mais tardes depois de trocar de roupa (roupas emprestado pelo Kitsune) me dirijo para a casa de chá com a minha versão feminina. O Naru e Mutsumi eram estarem juntos conosco para acompanha nós dois afinal irei para Toudai e a minha versão feminina se ofereceu para ir junto comigo, mas eles... digamos ficaram cansados (leia inconscientes). Vejo mais uma versão masculina de uma pessoa que conheço muito bem, minha tia Haruka.

É um homem maduro bem elegante com uma expressão calma e pacifica como a minha tia na minha dimensão e como não deixava de falta um cigarro na boca.

- Tio Haruka você viu... – Kei iria fala, mas Haruka belisca a bochecha dela.

- Haruka –san – disse calmamente (como queria que Haruka feminina me desse um beliscão em fez de um 'cascudão').

- Ta bom – disse esfregando a bochecha – Haruka –san!

- Quem é esse? – perguntou referindo a minha pessoa.

- Bem ele... é... como posso disser... que... talvez – posso ver que Kei ta toda embaralhada.

- Hum... deixa ver – dando uma olhada em mim – é a sua versão masculina que veio de uma outra dimensão.

- O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! – disse eu e Kei em sintonia.

- Como é que você adivinhou? – eu que pergunto.

- Digamos que já tive experiências com esses tipos de coisas – disse calmamente – mas não importa agora. Você quer volta para a sua dimensão isso?

- Hai – respondo.

- Então a única que pode ajudar é a Seta.

- Correto. Estamos indo para Toudai para encontra-lo ou encontra-la... a tanto faz – agora confundo as coisas.

- Bem vou chamar a Kouta – disse entrando na casa de chá.

Estranhei em saber que meu recente primo vou encontrar como mulher também nessa dimensão louca? Bem até que não é difícil de imaginar. Para se fraco não vai mudar muita coisa.

Quando sai da casa de chá vejo o que estava esperando, a versão feminina de Kouta. Praticamente o mesmo rosto mantendo os mesmo traços o que fazeria até eu mesmo não consegui diferenciar os dois Koutas se estivessem juntos. O corpo feminino posso não é tão de curtas como as meninas na pensão, assumindo o modelo de corpo feminino tradicional japonesa. Suas vestes é um bonito vestido que lembra de um vestido da minha irmã, porem de cores claras (azul claro) e botas marrons. Só um detalhe que agora percebo do meu primo, ele tem uma presença de príncipe e sua versão feminina tem uma presença de princesa. Com um tom leve de maquiagem para realçar a beleza natural.

- Ola Kei –chan – disse se aproximando e abraçando.

- Ola Kou –chan – retribuí o abraço.

- Um quem é ele? – perguntou saindo do abraço e me observando.

- Ele é... – Kei é interrompida com a chegada de Haruka.

- É mais outro sobrinho meu. Seu nome é Keitarô – disse Haruka.

- Não sabia que tinha outro sobrinho – disse Kouta com um certo espanto.

Entendi porque Haruka man ocultou a minha verdadeira origem. Para ao mesmo tempo evitar que a louca historia de dimensão espalhasse e também para poupar tempo de explicações.

- Então vamos? – perguntei para as duas.

- Hai – responderam juntas ambas pegando no braço da outra.

Vai se uma pacifica viagem para Toudai.

Chegando à Toudai sem nenhum problema. Posso percebe que durante a viagem muitos homens e algumas mulheres olharam com interesse para Kei e para Kouta. Caminhamos em direção para os prédios quando três maus encarados vieram para a nossa direção.

- Iae gatinhas, vamos sair conosco? – disse um.

- Não obrigada – disse Kei.

- Qual é gata? Vai me fazer uma desfeita dessas – disse outro pegando no ombro de Kei.

- Só queremos conversar – disse outro pegando no ombro de Kouta.

Fico muito incomodado já pronto para reagi contra esses caras. Até Kouta e Kei fica muito incomodada com aqueles. Mas antes de eu fazer alguma coisa vêm duas pequenas ondas de Ki que acerta no peito dos dois que estavam com as mãos nos ombros de Kei e de Kouta os fazendo caírem de costas no chão.

- O que aconteceu – o único que ficou de pé disse sem entender.

Ele olhou para a frente e viu alguém alto vestindo uma calça jeans, jaqueta de coro preta, luvas negras aquela sem dedos, um capacete parecidos com os aqueles pilotos de avião de guerra todo preto e botas negras. Pode ver duas luzes vermelhas saindo do visor do capacete. Eu até dou alguns passos para trás de medo e os três saem correndo de puro pavor.

- Keitarô, não se preocupe eu a conheço – disse Kei calmamente.

Ela a conhece? Quem podia ter uma presença muito forte que consegue impor qualquer vontade e ainda que eu conheça. Shirai ou Haitani? Não, eles são como eu, totalmente despercebidos na sociedade. Seta também não pode ser afinal ele não dirige moto. Então será que é o Mishima?

- Você consegue me reconhecer mesmo com capacete Kei-chan – disse o ser misterioso posso escuta uma voz feminina saindo do ser.

Foi ai que o ser tira o capacete revelando uma linda mulher com feições totalmente ocidentais de pele meio morena, cabelos curtos de cor branca (parecendo o corte da Kitsune girl só que meio bagunçado), olhos verdes como esmeraldas e um batom vermelho claro nos lábios. Cara não consigo saber que é não. Essa mulher tem umas feições totalmente diferente de alguém que eu conheço. Posso ver que a calça que ela usa (só agora reparando) que é um pouco apertada o que destacava as suas coxas perfeitas e o seu quadril bastante tentador (o que igualaria das moradoras mais dotadas da pensão Hinata).

- Muito obrigado por defende daqueles bandidos – agradeceu Kei.

- De nada – abri a jaqueta revelando uma camisa branca que tem um discreto decote de um par de seios formidável (medidas completas daquela mulher: busto 87, cintura 57 e quadril 87) - mas que é o seu amigo?

- Ah esse é o meu primo Keitarô Urashima – disse Kei apontando para mim.

- Prazer senhor Urashima, sou Verônica Mishima – então estava certo era o Mishima, mais muito diferente.

Junto com Mutsumi ele teve a mudança mais radical na aparência e para começar para o nome – de Guilherme para Verônica – e a aparência feminina. A única coisa que matem do brasileiro que conheço é a presença que emana nele, se na minha dimensão ele demonstra uma aparência de um homem firme, determinado e forte, nesta dimensão a sua versão feminina se impõem como uma mulher firme, determinada, independente e até digamos um com um olhar selvagem (o que pode fazer qualquer homem se apaixonar facilmente).

Ela estende a mão para aperta (famoso cumprimento ocidental). Eu aperto as mãos firmes e lisas daquela mulher. Era para ser só um aperto de mão, mas aconteceu uma coisa exótica e perigosa.

Verônica ainda segurando a minha mão direita com a outra mão soca a minha barriga, mas com uma incrível habilidade consigo me defender. Aí ficamos essa de atacar e defender. Não sei se vou pode segura-la por muito tempo, afinal as habilidades dela superam as minhas facilmente.

Foi aí que o ataque cessou assim como começou.

- Você luta como Kei, tem reflexos bastante admiráveis – rir – quando tiver tempo passe no clube de artes marciais quando tiver tempo – disse se afastando.

Assim como Guilherme a sua versão feminina é tarada por artes marciais e lutas.

- Vamos Kou –chan, hoje você vai me ajudar a treinar alguns novatos – disse Verônica para Kouta.

- Hai – disse e depois vira para Kei – mais tarde a gente se ver – disse dando um rápido abraço.

- Então ta... – responde Kei despedindo da amiga.

- Thau senhor Keitarô – disse fazendo a tradicional curvatura japonesa.

Eu me despido de Kouta e Verônica, aonde vou para as salas de arqueologia. Finalmente os meus momentos nessa dimensão maluca já esta chegando ao fim.

Kei abri a porta de uma sala que tinha as janelas fechadas revelando um local todo escuro.

- Ué? O que tem dentro aí? – pergunto curioso.

- Essa é a sala que Seta-san guarda os artefatos encontrados, mas era pra ela ta ai dentro – disse também bastante curiosa.

Nós entramos, ela acende a luz e a gente vê um tipo de mulher zumbir no meio da sala. Ambos a gente leva um maior susto a ponto de gritar. Eu e ela da um pulo pra trás, porem ela sai do lugar bagunçado e eu não. Em vez disso eu bato com as costas na parede e com impacto faz alguns vasos que estavam pendurados em uma cômoda caírem na minha cabeça.

Poxa é a segunda vez que perco a consciência.

* * *

Acordo pela segunda vez no dia depois de um segundo desmaio (espero que não vire mania). Vejo-me dentro da sala deitado em um sofá. Aos poucos me levanto meio desnorteado pela pancada na cabeça (não sei como a minha cabeça até hoje não quebrou pelas pancadas que ela é obrigada a submeter).

- Vejo que acordou! – disse uma voz feminina.

Logo vejo quem é. É a versão feminina de Seta que estava no lado de Kei. O que mudou nessa versão foi a feição mais afeminada no rosto, cabelos longos e bagunçados, tem a mesma medida corporal de Haruka (busto 85, cintura 58 e quadril 83), estava usando uma saia da tradicional roupa (camisa, gravata, jaleco branco ).

Agora sei o que aconteceu. Seta girl ficou muito tempo na sala catalogando os objetos encontrados e o resultado do trabalho excessivo foi uma aparência nos olhos como zumbir. Isso me lembra às vezes quando encontro Seta na minha dimensão normal desse mesmo estagio.

- Hai – digo calmamente.

- Kei –chan me contou todo sobre você. É realmente fascinante! – disse com empolgação.

- Isso é muito estranho. Tou meio que ficando maluco de ver todos que eu conheço como sexo trocados – digo.

- Isso é muito paranóico- concorda Kei.

- Aqui está o objeto – disse Seta entregando.

- Finalmente de volta para casa – digo com os olhos brilhando- tenho que agradecer a hospitalidade de todos aqui – digo sorrindo para as duas.

- Nós que agradecemos – disse Kei – e fico surpresa que em uma outra dimensão sou um homem bonito – isso me deixa envergonhado.

- Digo mesmo daqui, de saber que aqui sou uma mulher bonita – foi agora da vez de Kei ficar envergonhada.

Despido também de Seta girl e pego o mesmo objeto que eu peguei e faço o mesmo procedimento que fiz para entrar dessa dimensão louca (desta vez viro para a direção oeste). Um portal mais uma vez me traga para um destino que peço a Deus que me leve de volta para casa.

Saio do portal mais uma vez em cima de Hinata-sou e caio desta vez nas fontes de águas termais. Saindo da água vejo uma cena que enche de alegria (e até um pouco de perversão) os meus olhos. Eu vejo as verdadeiras moradoras da pensão todas nuas. Finalmente do jeito que eu gosto.

Claro que a reação não demora para acontecer. Preste de alguns segundos vou sentir a dor que muitos morreriam de sentir.

Golpes de samurais! Garrafas! Raios mortais! Vasadas! E até o Naru punch misturado com Shoryuken eu recebo.

Não importa com a dor, o importante é que estou de volta a minha casa! A minha dimensão.

[CONTINUA

* * *

EXTRA:

Está à versão do Shinobu boy se dirigindo para o quarto e abre a porta.

- Urashima –sempai, você pode tirar uma duvida dessa questão de mat... – ele para de falar quando ver a cena de Kei Girl sem camisa justamente com os peitos a mostra tendo só o sutiã porque estava colocando a camisa. Quando ele viu isso desmaiou soltando sangue pelo nariz.

* * *

Finalmente termino mais um capítulo e cumpro a promessa que fiz na fic passada ("O próximo capitulo vai ser muito diferente, vai mostrar LH hum jeito muito diferente. Aguardem.").

Essa foi uma antiga idéia de fic que tinha a bastante tempo e como não queria criar uma fic separada então fiz como capitulo mesmo. Dimension Hina é um conjunto de quatro idéias diferentes como falei no capitulo passado.

O que foi difícil é fazer as adaptações dos papeis (isso foi um grande desafio). Os nomes orientais permaneceram os mesmo (não faço a minina idéia como seria a escrita se fosse masculino os nomes das garotas), só os nomes ocidentais que fiz a adaptação.

A fic: A espada da coragem e espada da esperança, é uma fic que cuja idéia não conseguir colocar dentro da Dimension Hina, mas ele vai ter pontos incomuns, aguardem.

Próximo capitulo vai ser lite dando uma destacada nos personagens Kouta, Naru, Shinobu, Kanako e Kitsune.

Até a próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Capítulo XIII

Mais uma vez Haruka se prepara mais um dia de trabalho na casa do chá acordando cedo. Ela já esta de pé e arrumada para o dia, já preparou o café da manha tanto para a mesma como para os seus dois hospedes de sua casa. Mutsumi e Kouta.

Como ainda os dois não apresentaram sinal de vida então pessoalmente vai acordá-los (coisa rara de fazer). Primeiro vai para o quarto de Mutsumi. Encontra a porta aberta dando uma total visão da ocupante do quarto só com roupas intimas já se vestindo.

- Bom dia Mutsumi – disse Haruka com um tom de gentileza.

- Bom dia Haruka -chan – disse dando um sorriso e colocando o seu vestido.

- Vim para chamá-la para o café da manha.

- Oh já vou indo só vou pentear o meu cabelo.

- Ok. Mutsumi tenha cuidado na próxima vez quando trocar de roupa mantenha o quarto fechado. Afinal já temos um homem agora nessa casa.

- Tudo bem. Assim o Ko-chan não vai ficar tentado em me agarra – falou na maior tranqüilidade deixando a dona da casa do chá com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Haruka sai se dirigindo para o quarto de Kouta. Encontra a porta quase fechada com uma abertura o suficiente para ver o que ou quem está dentro. Por alguns momentos Haruka fica em duvida se espiona ou não, temendo flagra o seu sobrinho em uma situação comprometedora. Resolvendo arrisca Haruka a olhar na fenda.

Para a felicidade dela (talvez pela infelicidade daqueles que estavam esperando uma cena comprometedora) Kouta estava usando uma calça branca e uma camisa regata preta. Estava passando creme no seu cabelo e penteando.

Era uma cena bastante agradável de ver. Um homem cuja beleza é bastante exótica penteando o seu cabelo de uma certa graciosidade. Parece um anjo penteando o seu cabelo.

Haruka bate na porta.

- Kouta, você está ai? – disse já fora do campo de visão para fingir que chegou recentemente naquele lugar.

- Hai, Haruka, pode entrar – disse sem perde o foco o que estava fazendo.

- Bom dia – disse entrando.

- Bom dia – vira para Haruka e da um discreto sorriso, após isso retorna o que estava fazendo.

- Já preparei o café da manha.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. Eu já vou. Já tou terminando com o meu cabelo.

- Ok – disse se retirando.

Haruka lembra de uma coisa quando ver Kouta. Ela precisa de um namorado. Sua carne e sua mente estão a perturbando ultimamente. Ela associou esse pensamento porque dias atrás teve um sonho desagradável com o seu sobrinho. Para ser preciso um sonho erótico.

Não que Haruka sinta um desejo pelo seu sobrinho ou tenha um sentimento secreto por ele, mas esse sonho é o cumulo de sua mente. Já teve muitos sonhos desse tipo, boa parte deles é com o seu antigo namorado (ou quem sabe atual) Seta. Então ela deduziu que o cumulo da sua mente é pela falta de alimentar a carne na sua vida real com um namorado, afinal o subconsciente gosta de pregar persinhas com sua dona como criar diversos sonhos estranhos.

Claro que os eróticos não são constantes, afinal o ramo de sonhos é bastante amplo. Mas certas coisas incomodam bastante, mesmo que não seja pesadelo.

É melhor arrumar um namorado logo, porque ela não quer ter um sonho erótico com o seu outro sobrinho, ou pior, um sonho Yuri.

Maldito Seta, você não toma uma atitude de homem, pensa Haruka.

**Capitulo XIII: Doces, Violão e Ninjas**

Kanako saboreia um gostoso chá na casa de chá lendo um jornal. Entre no meio das noticias ela encontra uma bastante interessante, que diz assim:

"Um simples fotografo, estudante e vindo de uma tradicional família está dando o que falar. Sua capacidade de se infiltrar de qualquer lugar está afrontando todo tipo de tecnologia de segurança ou uma segurança viva. Não tem tipo de lugar impenetrável que esse jovem não consiga entrar. Poderia ser o maior ladrão de todos os tempos, porem seus fins são nada mais nada menos como um tipo de lazer, segundo ele. Muitos museus, bancos e loja de jóias já o contrataram para testar a segurança de um lugar. Até hoje nunca existiu um esquema de segurança de 100. Ele próprio paga se encontra um esquema de segurança perfeito".

Um sorriso forma em seus lábios. Não como um sorriso quando alguém expressa alguma alegria, felicidade ou malicia, não é o sorriso que ela planejou algo, o sorriso típico de Kanako, a garota praticamente inexpressiva e misteriosa.

Haruka apenas ver calmamente a filha adotiva de seu irmão a planejar alguma coisa que é melhor ficar na ignorância para não colher as conseqüências desses planos.

- Nyah-rah que divertido – disse Kaolla em cima do poste.

- Kaolla-san, desce daí, por favor – disse Kitsune que estava a baixo esperando a sua amiga estranha a descer – não sei onde estava com a cabeça para te convidar para me acompanhar para vim para Tóquio – disse tentando imaginar onde estava com a cabeça.

Tudo começou quando Kitsune estava no sofá meio bêbada do seu quarto encontrando literalmente jogada. Estava meio que consciente para prestar a atenção em volta, mas não o suficiente para raciocinar em tudo. Kaolla Su encontrou a sua amiga e colega de pensão e pediu para leva-la para Tóquio para se divertir um pouco. Como a raposa não estava nos seus melhores dias concordou só com uma condição: assim que estivesse boa da ressaca, ela levaria. Daí Kaolla usou uma invenção dela (pela primeira vez uma inversão que não seja uma arma mortífera, que milagre) para curar Kitsune.

Deu o que deu. Kaolla e Kitsune saíram para Tóquio. Konno está passando por uma situação que supera todas as ressacas que já teve na vida, acompanhar Kaolla Su. Daí vem o dilema da Kitsune como domar a princesa do reino de Mori Moru? Logo uma idéia vem como rajada na sua mente.

- Kaolla, vamos comprar doces – disse a raposa.

- Yes! – disse pulando e ficando na frente da Kitsune – doce, doce, doce, doce, doce, doce, doce. Mas aonde vamos comprar?

Kitsune olha para os lados e ver uma loja de doces chamada "Kimiak doces Otako". Perfeito era justamente o que encontrava.

- Ali – disse apontando para a loja que viu agora a pouco.

- Legal – disse andando saltitando para a loja. Kitsune só acompanha com uma gota na cabeça.

Entrando na loja de doces pode verificar que merece o nome de otaku afinal a mesma se encontra toda enfeitada por características de um fã de anime. Posteis colados na parede de diferentes animes/mangas, musicas famosas de temas de anime, alguns bonecos feito a mão esculturas exatas de personagens famosas de personagens de animes como Shinji, Rei e Asuka de Evangelion, personagens de Digi Charad, Ruffy de One Piece, Naruto de Naruto e muitos outros. A clientela que se encontrava da loja sentadas nas organizadas mesas eram boa partes okatos, de diferentes sexos, alguns conversavam uns com os outros enquanto outros liam mangas ou até alguns jogavam jogos de carts como Magic ou Yu-Gi-Oh.

No balcão de amostra encontrava os mais variados tipos de doces. Fazia Kaolla fica babando e com os olhos brilhando.

- Vejo quem apareceu – disse o atendente – há quanto tempo Kitsune -san, Kaolla –san.

Kitsune olha por atendente que é um homem de estatura baixa meio gordo e com óculos.

- Hum... – olhando fixamente para o atendente – quem é você?

O atendente tem aquela famosa queda dos mundos dos animes.

- Eu sou Shirai Kimiak, andava junto com Keitarô e Haitani.

- Ah agora me lembro. Desistiu de tenta a Toudai.

- Hai, o trio rounin cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

- Ou melhor, o trio rounin primeira versão.

- Hã?

- Após a terceira reprovação do Keitarô, ele próprio formou trio com Narusegawa e a garota tartaruga.

- Que safado – disse Shirai resmungando, mas também desejando que estivesse no lugar do Keitarô – não sei como ele consegue ser tão sortudo.

- Se você acha que ele já passou foi sorte todos os socos, golpes mortais, armas de destruição de massas e entre outras coisas, então vejo que seu gosto é bastante exótico.

Shirai fica com uma gota na cabeça.

- Fora a questão das pancadas físicas ainda Keitarô passou pelas pancadas sentimentais.

- Ué, como assim?

- Ele passou ou ainda passa por uma situação sentimental bastante complicada, muitas mulheres gostando dele e ele a única que gostava realmente era daquela que sempre rejeitou. Agora as situações se inverteram e ambos estão pagando por esse alto preço.

Shirai ver o tom de Kitsune não muito de brincadeira como a sua habitual voz tendo muita sinceridade, mas também não está falando de um tom tipo falando de um enterro, digamos é um lado sério da Kitsune tanto que seus olhos ficam abertos. Vendo esse lado sério Shirai fica em silencio já que as palavras faltam em sua mente.

- Se apaixonar causa muito problemas, não concorda? – disse agora retornando a sua habitual tom de voz e cara de raposa – é melhor da à volta por cima assim como você fez.

- Também nem é tanto, apenas abri essa loja para ter o pão de cada dia.

- Nossa! Que dizer que a loja é sua?

- Hai. Abri já faz um ano essa loja. Como não tinha tanta disposição como Keitarô para entrar na Toudai depois de múltiplos vestibulares então resolvi cuida da minha vida.

- Legal, pelo menos sei agora de onde pedir dinheiro – disse Kitsune rindo.

Uma gota atrás do Shirai.

As atenções dos dois se voltam para uma pequena agitação que está se formando dentro da loja. Os otakus viram Kaolla ficaram admirados pela beleza e jeito exótico da garota e começaram a tirar fotos dela. Su entrando no espírito possa em diferentes poses.

- Parece que a indiana está fazendo sucesso – comenta Shirai.

- Pois é, vai tomar alguma atitude afinal isso está bagunçando a loja.

- Hai. Vou tomar alguma atitude – disse com uma posse que demonstra que vai tomar uma atitude seria

- Oh! – Kitsune fica admirada pelo jeito firme de Shirai, apesar de não saber que tipo de ação que o amigo cheio de Shirai vai tomar.

Então acontece Shirai sai do balcão com passos lentos e com olhar fixo onde estão a Kaolla e os otakus. Parece uma cena de filme onde o mundo em volta para assumindo uma movimentação de câmera lenta típica do filme Matrix, fica de frente da Kaolla e com sua mão vai no bolso frontal de sua calça para tirar um objeto meio prateado que por enquanto é identificável.

- Kaolla –chan! Diga 'xi' – disse Shirai na maior alegria do mundo para tirar a foto com sua maquina de fotografia de cor prata.

Claro que Kitsune cai de costa com uma cena dessa.

- Nyah, quero tira uma foto de vocês também – disse Kaolla com o seu sorriso de sempre puxando praticamente do nada uma maquina de fotografia pequena com cores amarelos e verdes. Todos os otakus, inclusive Shirai se amontoaram em um canto para saírem na foto, todos fazendo diversas posses.

Kitsune teve uma sensação de pressentimento que a câmera não é uma comum. Seus pressentimentos estão certos quando ver que um grande raio se acumula na lente da câmera que se não for controlado vai atirar a queima roupas dos otakus. Então Kitsune literalmente se joga para impedir a tragédia. Sua mão acerta a maquina que faz Kaolla o deixa solta fazendo ir voar até a porta de vidro. Iria quebra se não fosse à entrada de um cliente, que entrou por acaso, ao ver o estranho objeto esquiva fazendo a câmera e direto na rua. Assim quando cai no chão, justamente com a lente virada pra cima, dispara um poderoso raio para cima meio que diagonal que parece que um personagem de anime com poder lançou com todo poder.

Todos os otakus, Kaolla e Kitsune viram o potencial da arma da Su.

- Ops, foi mal usei a minha arma secreta – disse colocando a mão direita atrás da nuca, mas sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

- Poxa que demais – disse um otaku todo empolgado – quero o seu autografo – disse já pegando a sua caderneta assim juntos como todos os outros Otakus inclusive Shirai e fazem um amontoado em cima da Kaolla.

- Será que eles perderam a noção do perigo que passaram – disse Kitsune para si mesma com uma super gota atrás da cabeça.

* * *

Em um lugar no porto do Japão o exercito, aeronáutica e a marinha japonesa se preparam na maior invasão no seu território. Todos estão com a artilharia pesada prontos para o ser que daqui a pouco vai aparecer.

Em um dos acampamentos militares que está jeito de monitores, cada um fazendo uma função diferente, se encontra um general e um cientista.

- Poxa mais uma vez a nossa nação passa por essa dificuldade – disse o general.

- Concordo com isso senhor – disse o cientista – parece que esse ser sempre aparece no Japão de tempos em tempos. Espero que a nossa tecnologia bélica seja suficiente para dete-lo.

- Precisa funcionar ou com certeza a nossa nação vai está arruinada.

De repente houve um pintar nos apanhemos que estava na tenda.

- A criatura se aproxima – disse o cientista.

- Não a duvidas. Ele voltou Godzilla.

Enquanto isso lá de fora nas águas saem a gigante criatura que toda a força japonesa se prepara para deter-lo. Só que para coincidência um raio veio do nada e mata a criatura. Todos vêm isso e comemoram sem saber de onde veio aquela ajuda inusitada.

* * *

Shinobu está fazendo uma pequena limpeza no quarto da Motoko fazendo um favor que a samurai pediu afinal tinha que fazer uma certa pesquisa na biblioteca de uma questão de matemática avançada e como ela fazia um tempo que não organizava direito pediu para a melhor pessoa de confiança, sua amiga Shinobu. Então antes de sair para escola (ela vai entrar na escola no segundo horário) começa dês de certo a tarefa que foi passado.

Do quarto da samurai tudo no seu devido lugar, praticamente tudo arrumado do jeito praticamente rígido e severo que não é muito comum para uma jovem na flor da idade da Motoko. Praticamente só é só passar o pano em alguns moveis e no chão, recolher algumas roupas espalhadas às presas da Motoko como blusas, calças e roupas intimas.

Shinobu é dos poucos seres do planeta terra que tem o acesso de ver as roupas intimas da samurai. Antigamente não usava sutiãs era só mesmo usava as faixas que escondia os seios e as calcinhas eram praticamente a repetição de um mesmo modelo padrão sem graça. Agora ela mesma viu a revolução de todas as vestes de Motoko como o aumento do numero tipo de roupas como calças jeans, sortis, camisa baby Look, até vestidos e saia. Das roupas intimas agora tem uma variedade de sutiãs de mais tipos de formas e cores e até as calcinhas também ganharam mais variações de cores de formatos sendo que muitos poucos são meio ousados. Isso comprova que a vinda do Keitarô na pensão mudou a vida de todas principalmente a vida de Shinobu.

Então Shinobu começa a arrumar o quarto dela como ajeitando as roupas espalhadas separando as limpas das sujas, dando uma passada no pano nos moveis e do chão sem mexer em nada que ela deva bisbilhotar. Ela ficou curiosa quando viu um pacote estranho meio retangular como se guardasse um grande livro, mas não é da conta dela saber o que Motoko guarda ou deixa de guarda, também viu folhas escritas jogadas no lixo, mas manteve o controle também nessa situação. Mal sabe ela que isso guarda os secretos romances que ela escreve sendo que alguns deles tendo um leve toque de lemon.

Agora teve um único objeto que falta passar o pano em um único objeto que está exposto que ela não se atreveu a tocar, um presente dado pelo Keitarô, a espada Hina. Shinobu pega a mística arma maligna meio com receio afinal já contaram que a espada fez com Naru e depois do Keitarô (ela só não sabe como que Motoko conseguiu tirar a espada nas mãos do Keitarô possuído. Para aqueles que não lembram foi com um beijo antes de aplicar a segunda talhadura no manga de Love Hina) e com o máximo de cuidado limpa a espada sem tira ela da bainha. Com um pouco de descuido a lamina sai meio de centímetro da bainha já liberando um pouco das ondas e a nevoa negras da maldição, mas não foi suficiente para controlar mentalmente Shinobu. Então rapidamente ela guarda totalmente na bainha, coloca onde achou (no lugar especial da base onde Motoko criou especialmente para guarda a espada Hina) e sai rapidamente do quarto como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Longe do quarto Shinobu se dirige para o seu quarto para se preparar para sua ida no colégio, uma desculpa para esquecer o que aconteceu no quarto de sua sempai samurai. Ela não ver para onde está andando que faz ela se esbarra na única pessoa que se encontra na hospedaria Hinata, Kanako Urashima.

- Kanako –san – leva um susto fazendo ficar com pernas tremendo.

- Não é tão pudente anda distraída por aí – disse Kanako no seu habitual jeito frio e inexpressível.

- Desculpa – faz tradicional curvatura japonesa um pouco mais inclinada que o normal com as mãos juntas.

- Parece que você viu um fantasma ou parece que estava mexendo em que não devia.

Shinobu engole seco pelo palpite da irmã adotiva do Urashima. Parece que o olhar frio de Urashima é capaz de ver no fundo de sua alma. De certa forma Shinobu estava fazendo duas possibilidades ditas, estava mexendo na espada Hina, coisa que não devia, e viu uma situação fantasmagórica emitida pela espada.

- Mas julgado você não deve ser um grande problema. Afinal você não é de aprontar por aí – disse Kanako.

Shinobu ver Kanako tentando achar alguma expressão que metida algum sentimento, mas tudo em vão. Ela esperava que fosse acusada pela Kanako, mas o contrário que imaginava simplesmente deixou o fator passar batido.

- Var logo se arrumar para ir para escola – disse Kanako se distanciando.

Shinobu não tem tempo a perder, assim como a secundária Kanrinrin falou precisa se arrumar para escola vai parte direto para o seu quarto sem antes de dizer um arigato para Kanako.

Kanako ver a pequena Shinobu sumindo de vista e volta a caminha nos corredores da pensão Hinata refletindo seus acontecimentos de sua vida.

Finalmente depois de muito tempo está junto novamente de seu irmão mais velho. Isso alegra. Mas ele não ver como uma mulher do jeito que ela queria. Isso aborrece. E as pensionistas são muitos... estranhas. Cada uma com uma personalidade diferente tendo características distintas, umas lhe agrada e outras às vezes lhe assusta. Não era do seu plano ter intimidade com elas, mas praticamente foi inevitável a aproximação. Ela nunca teve amizade em outros lugares, nunca sequer se interessou com isso. Será que uma pessoa pode mudar mesmo se ela não planeja isso?

Bem não importa, tem coisas mais importantes para planejar. Primeiro: uma carta da vovó Hina dizendo que iria preparar uma surpresa. Como ela conhece muito a sua avó então é melhor se prepara pra tudo, porque afinal a mestra ninja é capaz de tudo. Segundo: prepara para o seu plano secreto que envolve a reportagem no jornal. Praticamente não vai ter muito que fazer afinal as meninas da pensão já oferece um grande risco a um viajante desavisado que ouça entrar sem permissão, mas ela quer 'aguçar' os perigos da pensão e vai recorrer a uma ajuda externa já sabendo como vai conseguir essa ajuda.

Não é para fazer a pensão ficar famosa ou para testar as defesas da pensão ou medir o perigo das meninas. Apenas ela teve uma curiosidade. Uma curiosidade de saber que essa misteriosa pensão, cuja suas habilidades chegaram até de um jornal a publicar, se é bom suficiente para se safar da pensão. Isso vai ser muito interessante. Sorri Kanako malignamente fazendo até a sua gata que estava no seu lado a ficar com medo.

* * *

A universidade de Toudai, o sonho de todo universitário japonês, é um lugar bastante agradável para conhecer jovens responsáveis que almejam um grande futuro na vida. Fora a responsabilidade dos estudos Toudai é um ponto de encontro de jovens universitários que desejam conhecer novas amizades ou até conhecer uma alma gemia já que a faculdade tem a sua famosa lenda de casamenteira. É nesse lugar, no horário de intervalo, que se encontra Kouta, Keitarô, Naru e Mutsumi sendo que cada um em um lugar diferente.

Keitarô está na sala de arqueologia adiantando o trabalho na ausência de seu professor. Mutsumi deve um desmaio e foi para na enfermaria para repouso. Naru está andando no território da Toudai tentando descontrair depois de uma cansativa aula de direito (se eu tiver errado do curso dela, por favor, alguém me mande um e mail) respirando um ar fresco (ou ar da Toudai como alguns gostam de comentar). Aproximando em uma lanchonete (uma de muitas da Toudai) ela encontra um bando de voz em coro falando o nome "Kouta –kun".

Pois é, estão falando o nome do recente integrante da família Urashima que se encontra caminhando para uma mesa com um copo plástico de caputino. Ele está usando uma calça jeans, botas marrons, uma camisa azul claro chegando quase branca, e uma jaqueta de colo marrom que tem um desenho de uma roda de carro pegando fogo tipo um cometa. Mesmo usando uma roupa masculina ainda pode confundir muito ele com uma mulher, em especial com uma linda mulher, mas isso não impede de ser um dos homens mais desejados pela mulherada sendo até tendo um fã clube mesmo de diferentes cursos e de diferentes mulheres. Chega também nesse clube até algumas professoras e alguns homens que não estão confundindo o sexo de Kouta.

Kouta senta na cadeira e suspira enquanto descansa das perseguições que passou.

- É meio cansativo, né Kouta –san – disse Naru ao se aproxima nele.

- Ola senhorita Narusegawa, digo, Naru –san – consertando o erro que falou já que Naru mesmo disse para lhe chamar de "Naru –san" – é realmente cansativo.

- Na Alemanha não tinha isso não?

- Na de onde eu vim não tinha muito isso, já que o povo de lá não gosta muito dos orientais.

- Então você não gostava de lá? – pergunta e também se senta à mesa.

- Tinha alguém que fazia a minha estada de lá ser agradável, mas infelizmente aconteceram algumas coisas desagradáveis com ela – disse num tom de tristeza.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Narusegawa.

- Ai minha mãe conseguiu um cargo de executiva chefa aqui no Japão e por isso que retornamos. Daí não tive muito trabalho de fazer os testes de integração para faculdade de Tóquio, isso foi muito simples.

- Também você tem um Q.I bastante alto – disse Naru com uma animação de criança.

- Você também me parece muito inteligente, com certeza não teve muita dificuldade para passar.

- Que isso. Eu precisei de duas tentativas para passar finalmente. Não foi fácil.

- E o que te motivou a tentar de novo? – perguntou interessando.

- Bem – Naru fica sem jeito – foi primeiramente foi para um ex tutor meu a qual me apaixonei, mas tive força mesmo por causa de um amigo meu que me amava, mas me deixou de me amar por estupidez minha – tem um tom triste em sua voz.

- Sinto muito por tocar nessa ferida.

- Não, que isso! Às vezes a gente precisa perder para aprender a dar valor nessas coisas. Espero que meu caso eu consiga recuperar o que perdir – recupera um sorriso no rosto.

- Com certeza vai recupera – disse com intenção de animá-la.

- Espero que também se eu chegar me apaixonar por alguém que eu veja isso a tempo.

Essas palavras espantam um pouco Kouta. Se apaixonar por alguém é uma lógica bastante compreensiva afinal segundo o testemunho de Naru de sua vida amorosa com Seta e depois com Keitarô. Mas por que essas palavras o tocaram muito? Por que justamente está pensando nessas simples palavras? Não houve resposta, apenas um palpitar mais forte no coração ao ouvir aquelas simples palavras.

Antes de Kouta comentar, falar ou responde Narusegawa veio dois caras tentando se inturma com o casal. Claro que os dois pensaram que Kouta era uma mulher. A cena que partiu daí foi muito cômica. O cara que tava tentando conquistar Naru foi muito ousado ao ponto de laçar o ombro dela, não deu outra e o cara recebeu um Naru punch fazendo voar para longe. O cara que tentou conquistar o Kouta foi mais discreto, mas não teve um destino melhor que seu amigo, porque chamou Kouta de princesa e ele destesta isso. Não deu outra do outra e Kouta aplicou um punho da fúria bem nas fusas do cara fazendo manda para longe.

- Eu detesto que tirem grassinhas comigo – disse Naru.

- E eu detesto se confundido com uma garota – disse Kouta ainda com uma parte da irritação.

Uma suave risada mesmo sendo baixa. Kouta vê a fonte dessa risada meio discreta encontrando um jovem sentando sozinho em uma mesa. Ele estava vestido todo de preto com calça, sapato e um tipo de sobre tudo que fecha na parte da cintura para cima (funcionando como blusa) e é aberto da cintura para baixo até onde chega ao fim (dez centímetros a cima do chão), suas mangas são um pouco folgada tendo detalhes brancos, os botões que abotoa na frente são de cor dourada. As características físicas que chamam mais atenção, sua pele é branca suavemente, sua feição facial é bastante suave assim como de Kouta, mas nem tanto para ser ao ponto de ser confundido com uma garota, seu cabelo é liso curto penteado para frente deixando uma franja até que grande no lado do olho direito e a cor dos seus cabelos é uma cor bastante diferente dos naturais já que é uma parte ruiva bem suave e outra prata, parece uma calda de raposa. Os olhos não da para ver porque a luz cria uma sombra que o oculta parecendo que tem uma mascara que cobre os olhos. Julgando pela aparência do jovem pode-se dizer que tem uns 17 anos.

O jovem está sentado tranquilamente lendo um manga e tomando Coca Cola (para ser preciso está tomando a latinha). Riu sem mesmo tirar os olhos do manga.

- Qual é a graça – Kouta se virou para jovem olhando fixamente. Em situações normais não faria isso, mas a presença daquele garoto é bastante chamativa.

- Achei interessante aqueles duplo soco desferido naqueles dois e mais interessante é da sua indignação de sua aparência.

- Você tem o passatempo de ri com a situação dos outros? – perguntou Kouta sem demonstrar raiva ou qualquer sentimento agressivo.

- Não – disse sem tira os olhos do manga – apenas sou bastante interessado dos comportamentos humanos. Peço desculpas se a minha demonstração de risos demonstrou algum tipo de gozação com sua cara, mas pergunto: como sobre que minha risada para você e não para o manga que estou lendo?

- Se a sua risada fosse realmente para o manga o seu subconsciente não iria se preocupar em escondê-lo. Afinal conheço que o conteúdo desse manga é bastante hilário.

- Muito interessante sua observação. Realmente se fosse a minha risada fosse diretamente para o manga mesmo não iria esconder as risadas. É só agora que percebo isso.

Narusegawa ver os dois homens falando um com outro. É totalmente interessante como os dois agem. Enquanto Kouta mantém uma postura segura e intelectual o jovem misterioso agi de uma forma ousada que mantém o jeito de ler o manga e ainda consegue utilizar uma boa persuasão para conversar, ousado porque uma pessoa que esquenta com muita facilidade iria explodir de raiva.

- Agora faço outra pergunta – pergunta o jovem – por que se irrita de ser chamado de mulher?

- Porque com essa afirmação que fazem de mim é mesma coisa que dizer que não sou homem.

- E você se considera homem?

- Claro – Kouta fica meio incomodado com a pergunta do jovem, não entendo quais são as verdadeiras intensões daquele fã de manga.

- Isso já é suficiente. Não importa o que falam de você, mas enquanto ter a certeza de acreditar em você mesmo, então já basta.

Kouta fica espanto pelas palavras do jovem. Por um momento pensava que ele estava tirando onda da sua cara, mas mal esperava que tivesse uma lição de vida.

Narusegawa ver aquele homem que ensinou para o seu amigo a existência da fé em si mesmo. Ela mesma aprendeu com isso.

O jovem olha para o relógio, se levanta pegando a latinha de Coca e fechando o manga.

- Mais uma vez me desculpa e aceita esse presente como desculpa – joga o manga nas mãos de Kouta.

Kouta pega o pequeno volume de papel e ver o titulo da capa "As aventuras de Mogeta".

- Qual é o seu nome? – pergunta Kouta quando o receptor vira de costas e começa anda.

- Se a gente se ver pela segunda vez eu te falarei o meu nome – o jovem começa anda tomando distancia.

Kouta e Naru o olham sumir de suas vistas. Kouta ver que foi o primeiro desconhecido que respeitou a sua aparência e ainda ensina a ter força no caráter. Naru é a primeira vez que conhece tantos homens diferentes que demonstram que tem as suas qualidades em tão pouco tempo. Ela estava engana de uma coisa: que o homem era só um ser cujo único interesse é acasalamento.

* * *

Mutsumi acorda na enfermaria. Mais uma vez ela desmaia e é socorrida pelas pessoas em voltas. Isso é meio incomodo sempre pelo fato de depender das pessoas, muitas vezes passa uma revolta dentro dela de ter esses ataques de desmaios repentinos. Revolta que é ocultado com sua simplicidade e alegria. Por isso que pega tanto em uma figura de um amor intenso, de um homem da sua vida vai tirá-la da prisão da sua alma para viveres felizes para sempre.

Sem nada o que fazer Mutsumi sai da enfermaria e começa a vagar a fim de aproveitar o restante do intervalo. Em sua jornada ela encontra uma pequena prateia sentado na grama próximo em uma árvore que encostado na planta está a principal atração cuja presença faz manter o grupo lá. Essa atração consegue atrair as pessoas com um simples violão na mão para solta uma suave melodia e um canto de sua voz.

Mutsumi atraído pela musica senta em um lugar na grama para apreciar o espetáculo. O cantor canta um J-pop meio meloso muito popular no Japão. Com a canção da musica pode ver que o musico tem uma boa habilidade no instrumento e um bom domínio na voz. Quando termina logicamente ele é bastante aplaudido.

- Por hoje é só pessoal – disse o musico de cabelos castanhos, com uma cara meio que sedutor e com os óculos arredondados que praticamente é bastante discreto no rosto – amanhã tem mais – disse fazendo a multidão pegar os seus rumos ficando só ele e Mutsumi.

- O que achou Mutsumi? – pergunta o musico.

- Ué? Você me conhece? De onde – disse fazendo o musico ficar com uma enorme gota atrás da cabeça.

- Sou Haitani Masayuki amigo de Keitarô, lembra?

- Acho que sim – disse fazendo outra gota atrás da cabeça de Haitani – então ganha vida tocando violão.

- Hai, toco em boates e algumas festas. Toco aqui na universidade para dá uma previa do meu talento.

- Isso é legal.

- É preciso ganhar o pão de cada dia. O bom disso que faço o que gosto e ganho por isso.

- Isso é mais legal ainda.

- E como está a saúde – lembrando dos ataques de desmaio da garota tartaruga.

- Vai indo. De vez em quando alguns desmaios.

- E como ta o Keitarô?

- Ele está muito bem. Finalmente deixou de usar óculos.

- Ele é sortudo. Trabalha em um lugar que é cheio de mulheres e ainda tem a sua amizade.

- Queria está cercado de mulheres?

- Não exatamente, eu já me contentaria se tivesse uma mulher tão bonita como você para ir atrás – fala deixando Mutsumi vermelha.

O sinal da universidade toca anunciando o começo de mais uma aula.

- Tenho que ir – disse Mutsumi se levantando.

- Eu também. Preciso preparar o meu trabalho daqui a pouco.

- Thau Hai –kun.

- Thau Mutsumi –san.

E ambos pegam o seu caminho. Haitani fica contente de mudar o seu jeito de toda vez cantar uma menina. Agora só faz isso em momentos certos assim aproveitando os outros momentos, como uma boa conversa com a Mutsumi. Mutsumi pela primeira vez ver a gentileza de Haitani.

* * *

Kitsune e Kaolla estão de táxi voltando para a pensão Hinata e de sacola cheia, afinal compraram um bocado de doces praticamente duas sacolas grandes e cheias. Tem doces suficientes para um ano inteiro. Claro que isso foi comprado com o dinheiro da Kaolla, dês que aprendeu a trocar o dinheiro do país para o dinheiro nacional, ela tem dinheiro pra usar e abusar, como essa quantidade de doces que foi comprado e a utilização de um táxi.

- Kaolla –san, pra que tanto doce? – pergunta Kitsune.

- Ora pra mim, pra você, pra Shinobu, pra Motoko, pra garota tartaruga, pra Tamago – essa vai ser uma isca perfeita, pensa Kaolla – pra – pra agente Sara, pra Naru, pro Keitarô e pra Haruka. Também comprei para Kouta e até para o Chuck Norris.

- Quem? – Kitsune não entendeu o nome da ultima pessoa que Su falou.

- O amigo de Keitarô, aquele que derrotou Motoko –san e é Argentino.

- Ah sei – lembrando do brasileiro Guilherme Mishima – bem ele derrotou Motoko, mas ele não se chama Chuck Norris, mas sim... é... qual era mesmo nome dele? Poxa é difícil de falar, só sei que o sobre nome é Mishima e ele não é Argentino, mas sim um Brasileiro.

- Agente Sara disse que ele é Argentino.

- Isso porque ela é americana.

Kaolla e Kitsune ficam quietas nos seus lugares (na verdade Kaolla fazendo algumas anotações para as suas invenções por isso que está quieta). Kitsune se limita em olhar a janela do veiculo com olhar distante. Muitas coisas estão acontecendo na sua vida como a chegada do Keitarô, as mudanças do comportamentos de suas amigas, as ofertas dos seus trabalhos de curto períodos e seu coração. Claro que ela tem um sentimento especial para Keitarô, mas não aquele sentimento de paixão como a sua amiga Naru ou as outras. Digamos é só atração mesmo. Por ter uma vida de múltiplos relacionamentos ela ficou digamos fria para a vida sentimental e até desconfiada dos homens. Os melhores homens não gostam de um histórico de uma mulher que teve diversos relacionamentos assim como as melhores mulheres não gostam dos homens galinhas. Esse foi o fruto do seu erro fruto que prejudicou ela viver um romance verdadeiro atualmente. Pelo menos ela também teve muitas mudanças como as suas amigas. Como por exemplo, era não ver agora um homem só por interesse. Se fosse a antiga Kitsune ela já daria em cima do Shirai por o único intuito pra usufruir do dinheiro dele.

Kaolla para de pensar de seus planos de inversões e olha para um dos sacos que ela comprou de doces. Dentro dele, meio que escondido tem um presente muito especial que ela quer dar para alguém.

* * *

A noite na cidade Hinata costuma ser um recanto de paz, sendo que boa parte dos moradores dessa pequena cidade, mas justamente essa vai ser uma exceção principalmente na pensão Hinata. Seres que se camufla nas sombras das trevas se dirigem para a pensão. Todos eles são setes, todos com o mesmo objetivo. Seus passos são tão silenciosos que se oculta na calada da noite. Suas velocidades tão rápidas como soprar de um vento. São merecedores do titulo de ninja.

Dentro na pensão boa parte está em um sono tranqüilo. Shinobu está tranquilamente deitado no seu futor como se tivesse deixado um anjo daquele quarto. Kaolla está dormindo pendurado em um galho do seu esquisito quarto ou jardim. Kitsune está literalmente jogada com umas roupas vestida só com a calcinha e coberta com um coberto do seu futor. Motoko está no seu quarto estudando. Naru está na mesma situação de Shinobu. Sara dormi tranquilamente. Keitarô está lendo um livro há tempos atrás mais caiu no sono e dormi deitado no chão. Kouta e Mutsumi ambos estão nos seus devidos quartos na casa de chá.

Mas de todos os quartos que os ninjas tinham a possibilidade de ir foram direto para o quarto da Kanako Urashima aparentemente ela ta totalmente coberta. Um dos ninjas entra no quarto e joga um bocado de kunais e shurikens onde Kanako está e todos acertam. Quando ninja descobre o corpo coberto para ter a certeza que acertou mesmo acha uma incrível surpresa. No lugar do corpo da Kanako está um tronco de madeira. O ninja se assusta com e mais com a súbita presença que apareceu atrás dele, de Kanako Urashima.

- Não é muito prudente invadir o território da minha família – disse Kanako e usa uma agulha para acerta um ponto do pescoço que faz o ninja desmaia.

Usando as habilidades de Shinobis adquiridas, Kanako vai para fora da pensão ficando em cima do telhado. Os seis restantes ninjas ficam em volta da mulher em prontidão já pronto para qualquer movimento brusco que ela fazer.

- É muito atrevimento vocês aparecem aqui na calada de noite para me pegarem – disse Kanako com duas Tantô (espada curtas) ambas na bainha.

- Viemos cumprir o nosso objetivo. Não iremos embora sem cumpri-lo – disse o ninja da frente que parece que é o líder, afinal ele tem uma faixa vermelha na cintura.

- Nem precisa dizer quem mandou vocês, sei que é a minha avó Hina Urashima.

- Então não precisamos de cerimônia.

- Não sei o porquê você se refere nós, afinal você – apontando para o ninja da sua frente de faixa vermelha – afinal você está sozinho e está usando a técnica Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

- Incrível só a pupila direta da Hina –sama que consegueria ter essa observação.

- Chega dessa enrolasão, vamos para o combate – Kanako saca as duas espadas.

- Concordo – acena com a mão direita e dois ninjas que estava atrás avança para um ataque físico.

Kanako fica parada sem fazer nada porque sabe de uma coisa que vai eliminar esse dois ninjas, coisa que praticamente está chegando. Na aproximação os ninjas foram acertados por duas ondas de Ki que derrubam eles e os eliminam fazendo eles virarem fumaças na queda.

O que aconteceu foi simples, Motoko apareceu para dar uma força.

- Kanako é melhor não baixar a guarda – disse a samurai com a sua espada, a espada Hina, nos seus ombros.

- Não se preocupe, isso pra mim é muito fácil, mas que disse que eu preciso de ajuda – disse fazendo um tom de brincadeira e desafio.

- E quem disse que estou aqui para te ajudar – revidando com o mesmo tom e jeito de voz – apenas quero me divertir um pouco.

Os ninjas se olham entre si, não esperava a intromissão da samurai. Com apenas com olhares fizeram um plano. As copias iriam enfrentar Motoko enquanto o original e o líder iria enfrentar Kanako.

E assim que aconteceu o líder parte em direção da Kanako com sua espada na mão enquanto o restante parte para cima da Motoko.

Motoko não tem muitos problemas para enfrentar os ninjas. Dois ficam de lado para arremessar shurikens que Motoko esquiva facilmente. O terceiro ninja pula e utiliza uma técnica em que lança uma rajada de fogo. A samurai gira a espada em cima como uma hélice para neutralizar o golpe. Quando a rajada acaba Motoko joga no chão o fogo que concentrou na sua espada no chão assim criando um clarão que dificulta a visão dos ninjas.

O primeiro ninja é derrotado por um corte que Motoko deu o fazendo virar fumaça. Os outros dois lançam Kurais.

- Técnica Shimmei: espada destruidora de rocha –lança o Ki que alem de impedir que seja acertada e elimina todos os restantes dos ninjas.

O ultimo Ninja e Kanako estão em uma luta cerrada. Isso porque o ninja que ela está enfrentando é dos bons. Praticamente estão num ataques e defesas serrados, uma hora Kanako fica na ofensiva e outra na defensiva.

Ambos pegam espaço para concentrarem mais Ki para usarem a verdadeira força. Motoko se espanta ao ver o Ninja manifestando a força que ela até hoje só viu em um lutador, o Negi. Mais ela se espanta com a Kanako que manifesta também o Negi. O ninja faz alguns símbolos com as mãos para soltar um golpe ninja.

- Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – solta diversas shurikens pratimante uma chuva.

Kanako faz uma seqüência de simbolos com as mãos para aplicar um golpe seu.

- Técnica secreta Urashima: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (tornado Relâmpago do Dragão) – uma onda elétrica que assumi a forma de um grande dragão sai da mão da Kanako que neutraliza todas as shurikens lançadas e eletrifica o ninja.

Para sua surpresa o ninja era um tronco de madeira que ficou praticamente tostada.

- Puts, minha avó tinha que manda ninjas falsos para me enfrentar – disse Kanako calmamente enquanto guarda as suas espadas na bainha – vamos para dentro – passa pela Motoko que até agora estava de olhos regalados.

- Quando você aprendeu a utilizar o Negi? – pergunta Motoko sem olhar para Kanako ainda mantendo o estado de choque.

- Aprendi a muito tempo, antes mesmo de vim para cá – disse sem olhar para Motoko – boa sorte em aprender a usar essa força - disse dando um sorriso e voltando para o seu quarto.

Motoko cai de joelhos por saber da misteriosa irmã de Keitarô saber a manipular o Negi. Como ninja ela escondeu muito bem. Agora resta Motoko intensificar o treinamento para não ficar para trás, assim ela terá a honra de ser chamada verdadeiramente como samurai do estilo Shimmei.

[CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capitulo terminado, fico orgulhoso por mim mesmo em termina-lo em pouco tempo. O motivo da demora era porque tava concentrado as forças na minha segunda saga que alias está acabando. Que pena que os reviews não estão como antigamente, isso me ajudava muito a escrever.

Bem não importa muito, vou continuar escrevendo até terminar a saga. Bem até a próxima.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Em um dojo antigo dês das eras medievais japonesas encontram uma conhecida samurai da pensão Hinata e um grande samurai vestindo uma tradicional armadura oriental de cor todo preta. A mulher está de frente, em pé, com a espada embainhada e de frente do seu adversário que está de frente, sentando em um tipo de poltrona e com uma lança que ponta é um conjunto de laminas que parece uma cruz.

- Ainda vejo me desafiar? Espero que desta vez não me decepcione – diz o samurai, mas não dá pra ver quem é já que na armadura também tem uma mascara.

- Desta vez vim aqui pra vencer – disse sacando a sua espada e ficando em posição de combate.

- Isso vai ser interessante - levanta ficando também em posição de combate.

A distancia dos dois é de quatro metros e os dois só aceleram o passo para atacar seu adversário. Ataques rápidos foram desferidos quando os dois chegaram pertos fazendo que os dois ficarem um atrás do outro em posição do ultimo ataque. Foi quando nisso Motoko cai de joelhos. Parece que o ataque só tem efeito na samurai, mas logo os efeitos no outro aparece. A lança é cortada no meio junto com a mascará que cobria o rosto.

- Isso foi muito interessante – diz virando para samurai revelando ser um conhecido brasileiro.

Motoko se vira pra o adversário pra realmente a luta começa a sério. Já o ocidental vestido com a armadura de um samurai saca a sua espada que estava na cintura. Começará um grande combate.

Já é a hora de acabar com isso, dar fim a essa fantasia, diz para si mesma Motoko Aoyama após terminar de escrever mais um dos seus romances.

Uma coisa está intrigando a mente da samurai, o conteúdo dos seus romances. De primeira era desejos por Kanrinrin, imaginando diversas vezes ele dando um beijo ou revelando os seus sentimentos (ilusões de sua cabeça) para ela ou até contos lemons. Mas ultimamente os seus contos estão ficando mais de ações onde ela disputa com brasileiro Guilherme Mishima. Teve uma vez que ela estava escrevendo que estava brigando com Mishima só com as mãos, mas chegou em uma parte onde ele estava rasgando as roupas delas como um animal selvagem querendo carne, foi nesse momento que Motoko parou de escrever antes de terminar uma historia. Isso foi estranho, mais estranho que ela estava sentindo um grande prazer por imaginar a situação.

Melhor ela parar de pensar nessas coisas e colocar seus esforços na matemática avançada.

**Capítulo XIV: Dark Shinobu e a força oculta**

Shinobu anda nos escuros corredores da pensão Hinata logicamente de noite vestindo um pijama de cor verde e meio folgado. Ela está sendo atraída pela um misterioso barulho de sino que vem da frente da sala de entrada da pensão. Um barulho diferente meio que sobrenatural. Parece que só ela escutou já que é a única aparentemente está de pé a essa hora da noite.

Desce as escadas com cuidado já que não ascendeu a luz para essa tal tarefa, tendo somente a iluminação da lua e das estrelas. Desce completamente do andar de cima meio com medo de está cada vez mais perto da fonte do sino. Seus olhos tentam ver o que está causando o som, mas por causa da escuridão é em vão de localizar alguma coisa. Seu coração acelera ao ouvir o seu nome e o mais impressionante não é de nenhuma voz de alguém da pensão ou de alguém que é conhecido, parece que é a sua própria voz, mas um pouco mais grave.

- Quem está aí? – pergunta Shinobu com medo que veia uma resposta.

- Você me conhece muito bem minha cara pequena – diz a mesma voz.

Shinobu cai de joelhos no chão com os olhos arregalados não só de ouvir aquela resposta, mas também o que está se formando de frente do seu foco de vista. A escuridão fica mais fraca revelando um vulto de alguém que tem a mesma altura e o mesmo sexo, seus olhos emitem uma luz vermelha bem chamativa como se fosse um ser escondendo através das trevas.

- O que é você? – disse quase chorando. Péssima idéia de verificar o som misterioso sozinho.

- Não é obvio – a luz chega iluminando tudo revelando uma exótica garota que é praticamente igual à Shinobu, só com sua pela negra como uma sombra e seus olhos vermelhos. Estava vestindo um uniforme colegial cinza parecendo o antigo uniforme colegial da Narusegawa – eu sou você, ou melhor, sou você em forma dark – dando um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

- Como assim minha forma dark – Shinobu está em choque pelas palavras da Dark Shinobu (vou chamar assim na fic).

- Sou o seu lado mais forte – disse se aproximando – vim aqui pra mostrar a verdade – disse ficando a frente da Shinobu.

- Que verdade? – ela tenta quer que seus olhos estão vendo Dark Shinobu mesmo.

- Simples. Quero mostrar como a sua vida é patética e inútil – disse se agachando para colocar a mão suavemente na face de Shinobu

- O que? – Shinobu se assusta com as palavras de Dark Shinobu.

- Relaxa porque vamos ter um longo tempo juntas – diz com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Dark Shinobu estala os dedos fazendo as duas se tele transportar para outro. Era um local diferente da pensão. Um pequeno apartamento de um casal. Lá Shinobu estava com uma roupa diferente do pijama que estava antes, ela está com seu uniforme de colegial. Ao seu lado está Dark Shinobu que está no mesmo jeito quando Shinobu encontrou. Dentro do apartamento está um casal bastante familiar para Shinobu, mesmo estando um pouco mais novos aquele casal são os seus pais.

Parece que Shinobu e sua versão dark estão invisíveis porque o casal até agora não viu as duas. Shinobu olha pra outra como se dissesse no olhar o que está acontecendo. A outra responde com a mesma resposta de olhar dizendo que veja você mesma apontando para o casal.

- Como pode deixar isso acontecer? – disse o homem com uma raiva evidente.

- Querido eu não fiz sozinho isso. Tente me entender – diz a mulher meio desesperada.

- Entender o que? Você sabe que não queria essa criança – disse batendo na parede.

Shinobu se espanta com que está presenciando. Praticamente ela está no passado de seus pais onde ela ainda nem nasceu, pelo menos por enquanto, já que o assunto é o nascimento de uma criança que mais provavelmente é o nascimento dela própria.

- Mas querido simplesmente aconteceu, não podemos fazer nada – diz a mulher já ao extremo por segurar as próprias lagrimas.

- Tem razão – disse o homem tentando se acalmar e olhando para o chão – a desgraça já está feita – pode ver um tom de magoa na voz do homem – não sei como vou controlar as despeças, apenas não sei... vamos falar isso mais tarde. Estou cansado nessa discussão – disse se retirando.

A mulher não resistiu e começou a chorar.

Shinobu ver isso com os olhos regalados sendo que estão lutando para não derramar uma gota de lagrimas. Dark Shinobu se aproxima no ouvido ela e diz sussurrando:

- Viu. Para os seus pais você foi um problema, uma desgraça segundo o seu pai. Imagine se você não tivesse nascido, eles estariam juntos atualmente – diz com maior satisfação já que com essas palavras está arrancando as lagrimas da Shinobu – mas não é só isso, tem muito mais – ela estala os dedos e mais uma vez as duas se tele transportam.

Desta vez é no colégio na série ginásio (se não me engano de primeira a quarta serie aqui no Brasil) o cenário onde elas se encontram é tipo uma praça dentro do colégio. Em um banco tem uma tímida menininha (Shinobu aos 8 anos) está sentada e de cabeça baixa. Pouco longe tem um grupo de meninas da mesma idade que estão conversando. Perto daquele grupo está Shinobu com idade atual e seu lado Dark novamente estão invisíveis.

- Você viu a Maehara? Novamente está lá no canto deprimida – disse uma das meninas.

- Deixa quieto. Poxa, ela não fala com ninguém na sala e ainda que ser a coitada. Que falta de animo – disse outra.

- Pois é – disse a terceira – a culpa é dela se ela brinca com ninguém.

- Como mamãe fala – diz a quarta – ela vai ficar pra titia quando crescer.

O grupo cai na risada.

- Mesmo as crianças dessa idade te desprezam. Que tipo de valor você teve nessa idade – diz Dark Shinobu atrás de Shinobu.

- Não – ela cai no choro.

- É duro aceita a realidade eu compreendo – diz num falso sentimentalismo.

- Chega de brinca com minhas memórias – disse Shinobu se afastando e quando faz isso o cenário fica totalmente branco com o chão parecendo vidro de cor dourada – quem você pensa que é para dizer que todos me desprezam.

- Eu sou você – disse Dark Shinobu – sei muito mais que você imagina.

- Eu tenho amigas. Não sou mais aquela menina tímida de antes.

- Isso porque te fortaleci, coloquei mais juízo na sua cabeça, mas suas amigas francamente tem mais dor que você do que a própria amizade.

- Como ousa a falar nisso – Shinobu começa a ficar com raiva de sua versão Dark.

- Por acaso alguma vez as suas amigas vêem você corajosa?

Shinobu engole as palavras praticamente levando uma pancada com aquelas palavras. Tem certo um pingo de verdade nas palavras de Dark Shinobu.

- Por acaso eu acertei? – continua Dark Shinobu – imagino que elas te vêem como uma garota frágil chorona que não pode ver nada adulto que já foge do lugar.

Shinobu apenas escuta as palavras, tenta ignora-las, mas ela acertam diretamente do fundo da sua alma.

- Pior não é nem isso.

Shinobu fica confusa com a recente informação de seu clone Dark.

- Pior é ter ilusão amorosa com um homem que não te dar nem a mínima.

- Como você pode falar do Keitarô desse jeito. Ele me ajudou muito, praticamente eu evoluir por causa dele – falou Shinobu revoltada.

- Apenas dar atenção não significa nada. Qualquer adulto pode dar uma atenção para uma criança.

- Ora sua...

- Você acha que ele espera você crescer para ter um relacionamento com você? Acha mesmo que ele vai querer alguma coisa com você?

Novamente Shinobu fica calada. Ela sabe que Keitarô nunca olhou diferente assim como ele olhava Narusegawa. Apenas teve algumas situações meio diferentes, mas que não sai da rotina da pensão.

- Ficaria espantada em saber o que ele já fez – continua Dark Shinobu.

- Como assim? – uma grande duvida pode ser visto em Shinobu.

- Uma boa imagem vai valer mais que mil palavras – disse estalando os dedos fazendo que as duas mais uma vez sendo tele transportada.

O lugar desta vez é bastante conhecido da Shinobu. As fontes termais da pensão Hinata. Praticamente o lugar está de noite já que a luz esta tendo graças. A cena que mais espanta Shinobu é ver Keitarô junto com Mutsumi em uma situação meio intima, para ser mais especifico estão fazendo sexo (cena que pode ser vista no capitulo VIII). Shinobu coloca as duas mãos na boca para não gritar pela cena que ver em seus olhos. Ela não quer acreditar. Não quer saber que isso está realmente está acontecendo nos seus olhos. Ver o homem que ela ama que considerava puro fazendo uma das maiores impurezas que pode fazer com outra mulher, assim traído a sua confiança. Se pelo menos estivesse fazendo amor com ela, não teria problema nenhum com isso, dês que tivesse o mesmo sentimento que Shinobu sente.

Dark Shinobu aproxima do casal que está em ato sexual, porem parece que a presença de tanto da Dark Shinobu como da própria é semelhante a dos espíritos. Dark olha para a Shinobu com os olhos maliciosos e cheio de maldade.

- Aposto que você queria está no lugar dessa mulher – disse ela com um sorriso sacartico no rosto – lembro-me que você ficou bêbada e se ofereceu vulgamente assim como essa mulher.

Shinobu se ajoelha, coloca a mão no rosto e começa a chorar, não agüentando a tortura visual e psicologicamente.

- E você sabe o porquê ele não te aceitou naquela vez, né? – continua Dark Shinobu – isso porque ele te ver como uma criança, nada mais. Incapaz de satisfazer-lo as necessidades biológicas daquele homem.

- CHEGA – grita Shinobu – não quero mais saber disso, não quero viver com isso mais. Não quero mais passar por isso.

- É por isso que estou aqui – diz Dark Shinobu indo até Shinobu e abraçando por trás – para te ajudar acabar com esse sofrimento.

Shinobu para te chorar e olha a outra acreditando na palavra da Dark. Com ajuda da outra se levantar. A original olha como se perguntasse como a Dark pode a ajudar a livrar desse sofrimento.

- Nunca te deixarei mais sofrer, não mais – disse dando um gostoso abraço por trás demonstrando um carinho todo especial.

- E como vai me ajudar?

- Simples – diz estalando os dedos levando para um outro lugar. Esse cenário parece um lugar onde o chão é formado por uma rocha negra, o céu está como fim de tarde, as nuvens estão de uma cor meio dourado queimado e da frente das duas tinha um buraco meio grande com uma pequena pranchar cujo fundo praticamente é inexistente – tudo que você tem que fazer é pular nesse buraco e seus problemas estarão acabados.

Shinobu olha pra Dark meio receosa, mas ela cai na conversa de sua cópia já se aproximando do buraco.

- E o que vai acontecer comigo – pergunta Shinobu.

- Vai encontrar a verdadeiramente a paz – responde a outra.

Shinobu caminha para pranchar pensando em todos os momentos na sua vida achando razão em tudo que sua versão Dark falou. Ficando praticamente na borda, fios para essa ação Kamikaze, quando de repente ela lembra das palavras do Keitarô. Lembra das afirmações do atual universitário de que nunca desistir, não entregar as cartas tão facilmente, de não se entregar ao fracasso jamais. Isso da mais animo para a pequena Shinobu assim anulando todos os pensamentos negativos daquelas cenas que viu a pouco.

- Shinobu? – pergunta a Dark vendo que a outra está parada sem tomar nenhuma ação mais – o que foi? Por que está parada? – disse se aproximando.

- Eu não vou pular – uma sombra forma nos seus olhos.

- Você vai continuar sofrendo.

- Chega.

- Ninguém te ama.

- Chega.

- Todos te desprezam.

- Chega.

- Todos te humilham.

- Chega.

- Acabe com isso agora.

- CHEGA – se vira para Dark Shinobu e dar um soco nela digno de um Naru Punch assim levando para trás. O olhar de Shinobu é de determinação – enquanto eu viver sempre vai haver uma esperança.

- Isso só em seus sonhos – disse Dark no chão.

- A minha vida não será em vão – após disse essa afirmação ela é transportada para de frente das escadarias da pensão Hinata só que no seu caminho está Dark Shinobu.

- Você não vai ficar com esse animo pra sempre – diz Dark com um sorriso maligno no rosto – guarde as minhas palavras que um dia você vai me procurar para eu dar o fim no seu sofrimento.

- Cale a boca – diz dando um soco na sua versão sombria. Fazendo nisso ela se desove no ar e aparece outras duas Darks atrás dela.

Uma risada macabra aparece das duas. Shinobu vira e acerta as duas, porem novamente aparece mais duas totalizando agora quatro. Quando mais Shinobu ataca faz criar mais replica e clones de Dark Shinobu.

- Shinobu – ela ouve uma voz chamando em cima da escadaria.

A garota ataca as suas versões Dark que está no seu caminho assim correndo para subir as escadarias. Quando ela chega no topo um grande clarão ilumina tudo dando fim daquele terrível tormento.

* * *

Motoko se encontra sentada perto de Shinobu fazendo alguns símbolos com as mãos (símbolos diferentes que a Kanako faz para técnicas ninjas). Faz algumas orações de exorcismo para expelir a presença que ela sentiu.

- Técnica Shimmei: prisão de almas – ela coloca um tipo de um papel com escritas Kanjis em Shinobu.

O estilo Shimmei não é só para combate mais também possui outros ramos como exorcismo onde justamente é para enfrentar os demônios mais difíceis de combater, os demônios espirituais. Graças a isso a samurai consegue lacra o espírito que saiu de sua espada. Foi um grande vacilo dela de guardar a espada em um local de fácil acesso. O que sobrou pra Shinobu que assimilou a carga negativa. A sorte que a espadachim descobriu isso a tempo.

Aos poucos Shinobu abre os olhos lentamente despertando do terrível pesadelo que poderia acabar com sua vida de verdade se ela entregasse. Shinobu se espanta um pouco ao ver Motoko sentado no seu lado.

- Onde eu que estou? – pergunta a menina meio desorientada com o sonho.

- Está no seu quarto – responde Motoko.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você foi vitima da carga negativa da espada Hina.

Shinobu lembra do dia que limpou o quarto dela e pegou a espada Hina logo se levanta rapidamente ficando sentada.

- Desculpa Motoko –sempai – disse Shinobu meio que desesperada.

- Não tem o que se desculpar Shinobu. Foi um vacilo meu em deixar a espada Hina exposta daquele jeito só por causa de presa pra sair. Sorte que descobri a energia negativa agindo a tempo.

- Como assim?

- Vou explicar melhor: você foi exposta a um tipo de energia negativa da espada, mas como foi muito pouco para chegar ao ponto de ser dominada pela espada não teve efeitos imediatos, mas em compensação essa energia só se manifestou quando você dormiu assim criando um ser forjado do seu lado negativo.

Tudo se encaixa agora para Shinobu. Agora sabe o motivo de tamanha realidade da Dark Shinobu e de ela saber até coisas que Shinobu mesmo nunca viu como um relacionamento secreto de Keitarô e Mutsumi (sabe daquele dia, mas não sabe se os dois mantêm ainda).

- Ainda bem que você conseguiu detectar essa energia oculta a tempo, né Motoko –sempai. Muito obrigada por salvar a minha vida.

- O mérito não é inteiramente meu, mas você tem o maior mérito.

- Como assim?

- Para conseguir sela essa energia negativa o que sofre com ela tem que vence-la no sonho criado por ela. Se você não tivesse vencido eu não conseguiria sela-la. Não sei o que aconteceu nos seus sonhos Shinobu, mas você provou que tem um espírito forte – disse se levantando.

- Obrigada Motoko –sempai – cora um pouco com elogio.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer por ter limpado o meu quarto naquele dia – disse saindo do quarto de Shinobu.

Shinobu fica meio pensativa do que passou. Isso foi uma barra, principalmente saber que seu amado ficou com outra mulher, mas isso não vai fazer que ela desista dele. Ela vai fazer ao seu alcance para conquistar o amor do Keitarô.

* * *

Motoko chega ao seu quarto meio aliviado por ter ajuda a sua amiga de pensão, mas fora isso tem uma coisa que intriga praticamente torturando a sua mente. O fato de ela não ter ainda despertado o Negi, a força suprema de um guerreiro.

Foi minutos atrás que descobriu que Kanako utilizava o Negi quando lutou com os ninjas. Saber também que a primeira pessoa que soube que sabe utilizar é justamente aquele cujo é mais forte que a sua irmã.

Motoko deita no seu futor tendo uma explosão de pensamentos e lembranças.

Lembranças do seus primeiros anos de treinamento.

Lembranças da sua irmã ensinando os golpes do estilo de sua família.

Lembranças que ela conseguiu ser a melhor aluna do seu dojo, mas não chegou a superar a sua irmã.

Lembranças quando chegou à pensão Hinata pela primeira vez.

Lembranças e mais lembranças. Lembra de tudo que ela já passou na vida por causa do desejo de ficar forte. De quando ela falou para si mesma que seria a samurai mais forte do seu clã.

Também lembra dos seus fracassos. Das tentativas de que fez para Keitarô saiu da pensão. Das lutas com Seta. Da tentativa de aprimorar a sua técnica. De vencer sua irmã. De da mais recente de perder uma luta por um certo brasileiro.

Também lembra dos seus sucessos. De ter uma apurada técnica mesmo na sua idade. De ser a melhor aluna de sua sala quando estudava. De aprender a segunda talhadura. De dominar a lendária espada maligna, a espada Hina. De ter se desenvolvido como mulher. De conseguir mais prazos para morar na pensão.

Tudo isso se mescla com seus pensamentos e desejos. Nunca o desejo de ser forte batia tão forte no seu coração.

"_Eu não irei perder – diz Motoko pegando com mais firmeza a sua espada, a maldiçoada espada Hina quando se ver a sua melhor técnica sendo defendida facilmente pelo Mishima"._

"_Bako Bako punch"_ ouve o nome dessa técnica que inibiu pelo completo a sua técnica.

"_Hum, interessante você consegue manipular muito bem o Ki, por isso que você estava com a espada, já que ela é o principal instrumento de controle de Ki. Porem você só consegue liberar o Ki, isso não vai ser suficiente"_ lembra dessas palavras ditas daquele homem.

"_Olha eu até que lutaria com você, mas você ainda não tem habilidade suficiente para me enfrentar, ou seja, ...você ainda não sabe manipular o Negi"_ lembra dessa palavras daquele homem mais uma vez quando queria uma revanche.

Negi, nome que não sai da sua cabeça. A força que aumenta as habilidades de uma pessoa. O segredo da força de Kanako, de sua irmã e do brasileiro. Como possuir essa tal força?

Motoko se concentra ao máximo, mas porem para quando percebe um momento de Ki muito forte dentro do seu corpo. O que é isso que estava passando no seu corpo.

"_Seguindo as quatros bases de um guerreiro: base da concentração, onde você elimina todos os pensamentos exteriores; a base do desejo onde você cria uma vontade a ser feita; base da força de vontade, onde praticamente a força de vontade vira uma determinação de aço; a base da ação onde libera tudo isso colocando tudo na pratica"_ Lembra da explicação do Mishima sobre como usar o Negi.

Concentração é o primeiro passo. Então Motoko se levanta e fica com suas pernas cruzadas e as duas palmas da mão juntas para tentar se desligar de tudo. Ela lembra que uma conversa que Keitarô estava fazendo dos seus recentes amigos que Mishima na maioria das vezes se encontra em estado de meditação. Então ela tenta se desligar de tudo como se isolasse em um universo alternativo onde ela não é samurai, não é mulher e inclusive não é a própria Motoko.

Próximo passo é pensar em um objetivo para pertencer nesse universo da mente dela que se isola de tudo. Então vejo o pensamento de ser forte. Apenas fica com isso no seu pensamento.

Próximo passo é transformar o pensamento de ser forte como uma ambição, um forte desejo, chegando até ser o ar que ela respira. É difícil manter isso na cabeça e no corpo, mas o fim do objetivo garante a manutenção do pensamento.

Ultimo passo colocar tudo em pratica. Então com esse passo Motoko sente seu corpo soltando uma força que ela mesma nunca iria imaginar ter. Sente que cada partícula de seu corpo nascer de novo. Sente como uma fonte de uma nascente. Sente mais poderosa agora. A parti daquele momento finalmente Motoko despertou a força oculta. Negi.

Motoko fica feliz por ter conseguido finalmente manipular a tal força. Ela está louca pra testá-la, mas tem que esperar até amanha de manha. Um treino é muito pouco para testar a nova força e também muito sem graça. Testando em combate real é bem mais interessante.

Então ela se deita novamente para descansar o restante da noite. Por que cedo ela precisa ir para Tóquio para encontrar justamente o 'professor' da essência do Negi.

* * *

Guilherme Mishima chega ao clube de artes marciais da Toudai, já indo do vestiário para colocar uma roupa adequada para o seu treinamento. Coloca uma calça preta meia folgada para facilitar os movimentos das pernas, um par de tênis branco, uma luva na mão esquerda de coro vinho e uma outro acessório que cobre o do pulso até o cotovelo de cor preta e uma camisa vermelha sem mangas que cola no seu corpo assim destacando o seu corpo definido.

Após isso ele sai do vestiário e toma um susto da pessoa que entrou no clube. Justamente a pessoa que ele não esperava de ver ali. Ela está usando tênis azul junto com meia branca que vai até altura do começo do joelho, uma saia um palmo acima do joelho de cor roxa, uma blusa azul que a gola vai até acima do pescoço e os cabelos solto como sempre. Essa pessoa está carregando uma espada comum que está sem corte nos ombros. Mishima não deixa de reparar a beleza da jovem.

- Vim aqui para o nosso segundo round – disse a samurai indo direto por assunto fazendo Mishima desperta do seu transe da beleza da jovem.

Não é hora de ficar babando pelo adversário, o brasileiro ver que a samurai não é mais a mesma. Agora ela sabe manipular a força oculta de toda pessoa, o Negi. Então se prepara da sua primeira luta por dia justamente pela mulher que está mais mexendo dentro dele ultimamente.

Ambos vão correndo para direção para o primeiro golpe: Motoko com ataque com a espada e Mishima com ataque com punho.

Enquanto disso no aeroporto de Tóquio chega uma mulher junto com um bicho de estimação bastante incomum. Ela tem cabelos curtos pretos meio arroxeados até o ombro, olhos cinzas, 1,70 de altura e umas curvas bastantes proporcionais para uma mulher ocidental. Está vestindo uma calça braça cheia de bolsos, tênis preto, camisa azul escura com uma estrela dourada na frente da camisa e uma mochila verde tipo militar de tamanho pequeno. Seu bichinho de estimação, não é nada mesmo que uma panda.

Ela estica os braços pra cima para se alongar.

- Fazia um tempo que não vinha para o Japão. O que eu vou fazer primeiro? Já sei vou visitar Gui –chan, tou louca pra da uma pisa nele – diz rindo sozinha que faz as outras pessoas do redor se assustarem – vamos Mariana –san – disse para a panda.

[CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capítulo terminado, esse foi em tempo recorde (pegando o tempo que posto as minhas fics). Pois é, tou um tempinho sem jogar videogame e achar uma coisa divertida pra fazer eu escrevo.

A idéia da Dark Shinobu foi jogando Prince of Pérsia – The Two Throner (parece o subtítulo do senhor dos anéis). Fico contente por minha evolução literária de ser mais rápida. Fico também contente das novas fics de Love Hina entre uma em destaque **Saga Shinmei os Espadachins Leikô ****que li é ótima. **Só queria saber se vocês leitores estão gostando ou não. Os únicos jeitos de saber é pelos reviews, ou pelos e mails, ou pelo msn. Como uso o e mail do hotmail então automaticamente o meu msn fica de fácil acesso.

Por coincidência o nome Negi é tanto personagem do Negima como nome de Ki avançado. Isso tirei do Hunter X Hunter.

Agradecimentos a especial para Lilianegima, Mariana Panda e Thiago Keitarô. Não perca o próximo capitulo, vai ser bem interessante hehehehehehehhehehehe.


	16. Capítulo XV

A famosa tartaruga da pensão Hinata voa tranquilamente nos céus da própria pensão. Praticamente um dia tranqüilo tanto que Tama pode concorda em seus pensamentos. Porem para infelicidade dela o seu sossego está prestes a acabar já que vem uma miniatura de um jato de guerra que logicamente é uma criação da princesa do reino de Mori Moru.

Seguindo a famosa frase popular: Pernas pra que te quero, ou melhor, pra Tama são patas ou asas (alguém que estive lendo pode me responder a tão enigmática pergunta por e mail, msn, orkut ou reviews), começa a voar mais rápido numa velocidade surpreendente escapando do jato. Começa a perseguição aérea diga de rato e gato (para ser especifico é de Tom e Jerry).

Enquanto isso em um quarto numa tela grande está Kaolla Su segurando um controle de playstantion e justamente na tela está aparecendo à visão do jato.

- Você não me escapará – disse Kaolla dando uma risada de tipo de cientista louco – hoje você estará para o meu jantar – da outra risada.

Voltando no seu Tama faz de tudo para despistar o caça voando de diversas maneiras, como zigue zague, lupis, indo pra dentro das nuvens e entre outros, mas tudo era em vão já que o caça parecia que era grupado que nem cola (para ser mais preciso praticamente a distancia é de meio metro). A perseguição chega rapidamente em Tóquio graças à locomoção de ambos que chegam 242 KM/H (isso que é rapidez).

A tartaruga para despista começa a voar baixo se dirigindo para o centro da cidade. O jato faz o mesmo. A perseguição começa a ficar mais cerrada, agora alem de se preocupar um com outro agora tem que se preocupar dos obstáculos de suas frentes. O caos toma conta na cidade. Pessoas se assustam vendo uma estranha tartaruga voadora que está em uma velocidade surpreendente que está sendo perseguida por um tipo de caça pequeno.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Kaolla a princesa do reino estranho está controlando a sua inversão através do controle remoto e vendo pelo monitor tudo. Ela está adorando participar dessa perseguição que segundo ela é para demonstrar 'a superioridade dos humanos contra os animais rebeldes' (coisa de Su mesmo).

Para piorar o mini caça dispara dois pequenos mísseis que facilmente é desviado facilmente.

Enquanto isso de frente da loja de doces tem um conhecido personagem, Shirai para ser preciso, que está varrendo a frente de seu comercio.

- Ótimo, hoje vai ser um bom dia e nada pode dar errado – disse nunca maior empolgação.

Mas para a sua infelicidade os dois mísseis justamente disparados do mini-caça vêm para a sua direção que o acerta levando para os ares e depois cai no chão todo chamuscado. A sua sorte que ele tem a mesma vantagem de seu amigo universitário, Keitarô Urashima, a 'imortalidade'.

Tama mais uma vez levanta voou para enviar perigos na cidade e o mini-caça vem junto. Se tivesse uma oportunidade de contra-atacar, seria bem vinda, pensa a tartaruga voadora.

Mas oportunidade chega como uma dádiva no seu, porque praticamente do nada aparece no lado de Tama um outro animal alado bastante exótico, que é uma... raposa? E ainda com uma gravata borboleta de cor vermelha no pescoço. E por mais incrível que pareça esse estranho ser está usando a própria calda como método para voar (parecendo uma hélice de um transporte aéreo). Tama e a raposa misteriosa se olham e com um olhar (o código secreto de comunicação dos mistérios pets meio pokemons) combinam uma tática para eliminar o mal metálico.

A raposa voadora fica atrás da Tama ficando no foco do mini-caça. Kaolla que estava olhando no televisor do seu quarto fica interessado em pegar a raposa alada. Aproveitando essa mudança de alvo Tama fica atrás do caça e ataca com sua pata um golpe digno de Karater.

O caça é destruído e a perseguição acaba. Tama agradece com um sorriso de tartaruga que é devolvido pelo seu mais novo amigo com um sorriso de raposa. Ambos os animais pegam o seu rumo. Tama desce do céu e ver que está longe de casa, mais precisamente está em Toudai e ver justamente uma conhecida samurai entrando na faculdade. Com sua curiosidade ela vai de longe a segue para saber o que vai acontecer.

**Capítulo XV: Um é tranqüilidade, Dois é rivalidade e Três é muita confusão**

Ambos vão correndo para direção para o primeiro golpe: Motoko com ataque com a espada e Mishima com ataque com punho esquerdo. Os dois ataques não chegam nem acertar, já que os dois tiveram a mesma intenção de dar golpes falsos para abri uma brexa no oponente.

Antes de partir para o ataque mais uma vez olha para a samurai. Ela ficou mais forte, isso não tem duvida, mas não ainda o suficiente para obrigá-lo a suar toda a sua força já que são poucos que já conseguiram atualmente. Vai ser uma luta boa, mesmo sabendo que se usasse mais força poderia derrotar facilmente Motoko, mas se vacilar totalmente é capaz de ser derrotado.

Motoko parte mais uma vez para cima de Mishima agora atacando em um golpe que acerta com o cabo da espada na barriga do brasileiro. Ela tem sucesso já que pegou quando estava fazendo a analise dela. Mishima da alguns passos pra trás por causa do impacto recebido. Motoko prepara para atacar com a espada logo em seguida, não dando espaço para o seu adversário. Porem o brasileiro tem uma reação boa, esquiva rodando o seu corpo pra direita para acompanhar um chute que acerta que leva para as cordas do ringue.

Ela se apóia nelas e entra no ringue. Mishima sorrir, o melhor lugar para travar uma luta em cima de um ringue. Ele entra no ringue também e fica na base de luta de sua família, o estilo Elevação das setes Direções, que parece uma mistura de um estilo de Karater misturado com Tachi.

- Messatsu Zankū Zanmasen ¹ – motoko aplica uma grande onda de Ki praticamente gigante.

- Bako Bako Punch² – aplica o seu golpe que similar a uma bola com uma boca que cresce ficando maior que a técnica de Motoko e come.

- Raimeiken³ – Motoko aplica um golpe na trás dela para pegar impulso com o golpe para ir logo pra trás do Guilherme. Tática de utiliza do próprio golpe como método de locomoção.

Parece que Motoko aprendeu novas táticas, pensa Mishima. Isso está ficando muito interessante.

- Ryūhazan – ataca com mais outro golpe.

- Gedulah Sali - cria uma onda de Ki em volta dos seus braços que os utiliza para acertar a lamina da espada.

Não foi só conhecimento de que a espada estava sem afiação, mas é a sua própria técnica garante tem um tipo de uma camada protetora capaz de usar o próprio braço nu para defender até de uma lâmina afiada, isso é uma prova de que sua dependência a armas brancas é praticamente nula. Claro que essa técnica não é perfeita que faz suportar qualquer tipo de ataque com uma arma, mas serve justamente para enfrentar por algum tempo alguém tenha uma capacidade de Negi e Ki mais baixo, o que mesmo assim pode ser meio que arriscado. Isso foi suficiente para bater na lamina de Motoko para justamente impedir a execução do golpe dela.

Com três desferida de golpes Mishima joga a espada de Aoyama para o outro lado do ringue.

- O que vai fazer agora, já que sua espada está fora de suas mãos? – disse Guilherme sorrindo.

- Vou continuar lutando – disse Motoko com um sorriso travesso respondendo com o mesmo sorriso.

Motoko parte pra cima de Guilherme agora com as mãos limpas o pressionando com múltiplos golpes. Mishima fica mais uma vez espantado e admirado, não sabia que essa mulher também luta muito bem com as mãos limpas. Daí começa uma seção de golpes e contra golpes de ambos, praticamente a luta está bem equilibrada.

- Um – disse Guilherme dando um chute que Motoko defende usando os dois braços – dois – da outro chute para levar Motoko para trás – três – da um terceiro chute que tira a defesa dela - Shark Com... – ia utilizar a sua técnica Shark Combo, mas Motoko segura a sua perna e o arremessa para direção para fora do ringue.

O brasileiro segura nas cordas do ringue quando estava sendo arremessado e as usa para retorna para dentro do ringue. Claro que com esse tempo Motoko pega a sua espada novamente ficando novamente armada. Ela parte para cima novamente enquanto Mishima espera aproximação.

- Técnica secreta Shimmei: Zanganken  
– disse soltando o golpe enquanto parte pra cima do adversário.

- Técnica secreta Mishima-ryu: Código 1: _Circulle Virte – wind_

– e uma onda de ar não só inibi o golpe de Motoko, mas como também a ataca arremessando ela para as cortas que após chegar cai no chão meio que sentada.

Mais uma vez Motoko perde para Guilherme, não que tenha capacidade de levantar novamente, mas ela estava com esperanças de aqueles golpes surdisse efeito para o seu adversário.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa Mishima, mãe de Guilherme, está na mansão de sua família desfrutando os poucos momentos de tranqüilidade, mais precisamente está de frente da piscina de sua casa com um biquíni tipo fio dental que destaca muito as suas curvas. Esta deitada em um tipo de cadeira. Ainda Vanessa utiliza um Laptop para ver o rendimento de sua empresa, escutando musicas (Jpop), baixando animes e lendo fanfics de animes (da pra ver que ela é uma Otaku brasileira).

Não só ela vive pelo dinheiro do seu marido, mas como também ela vive pelo seu próprio dinheiro de uma franquia multinacional que ela e seu irmão montaram anos atrás, a famosa lanchonete "Pao Café" que atualmente está em 55 paises. Claro que nunca foi assim rica de uma hora para outra, a sua franquia só estendia para Brasil e E.U.A. O grande salto de sua vida financeira foi casar com o principal dono de uma pequena empresa na época e herdeiro de um estilo de arte marcial, o senhor Mishima (nome dele será revelado futuramente). O casamento deu certo e ambos ajuntaram forças para desenvolver as ambas às empresas. Conclusão da historia: Vanessa é a mulher mais rica do Brasil e Japão, dona de uma multi-franquia e mãe de dois filhos (um homem de 26 anos e uma mulher de 14 respectivamente idades dos seus filhos).

De repente o telefone toca. Vanessa desesfere a ligação do telefone dentro de casa para um celular que está no lado dela em cima de uma mesinha que contem também um suco de limão e um óculos escuro.

- Alo – atende ao telefone após colocar o Laptop na mesa.

- Alo Vanessa –san, a quanto tempo – diz uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Ah Anne –san, a quanto tempo. Quando chegou ao Japão?

- Há pouco tempo. Ah. A propósito sabe onde esta o Guilherme agora?

- Ele está na Toudai agora.

- Toudai? Pensava que ele tava fazendo faculdade no Brasil.

- Ele pediu transferência para estudar na Toudai.

- Nossa parece que não vai ser o único.

- Também ele é presidente do clube de artes marciais. Boa possibilidade de encontrá-lo lá.

- É tipo dele. Bem já vou desligando os meus créditos do cartão tão acabando. Qualquer dia passo aí para te visitar. Thau Vanessa.

- Thau Anne

Ambas desligam o telefone ao mesmo tempo. Vanessa joga o braço para trás pensando naquela mulher que acabou de ligar. Uma mulher que foi muito importante para o seu filho que novamente está de volta para o Japão, mas o que seria o objetivo do seu retorno? Quer resgatar um passado? Não. Não faz estilo daquela mulher. De qualquer jeito o retorno dela vai ter muitas surpresas principalmente para o seu filho mais velho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guilherme está parado após aplicar uma técnica que leva Motoko para o chão. Claro que o golpe não foi muito forte para machucar ou para deixar inconsciente, mas apenas está recuperando o fôlego do combate. Com certeza a Motoko que enfrentou hoje é bem mais forte que aquela que enfrentou pela primeira vez. O seu golpe não conseguiu inibir totalmente o golpe de Motoko, teve um preço a pagou que foi justamente as suas duas vestisse do braço foram cortaras ao meio. Isso é meio de se espantar já que mesmo Motoko não ganhando consegue surpreender com um dano no seu adversário.

Um sorriso é formado na face do brasileiro e com passos firmes vai onde sua adversária está caída e estende a mão.

- Meus parabéns por ter me dado uma luta tão boa – disse Guilherme com um olhar firme onde demonstra confiança.

Motoko pega a mão dele meio receosa e com a face corada, aquele olhar transmitia segurança e renovamento de força. Era um olhar que já encontrou parecido com o Keitarô. Claro que tem que destacar a palavra 'parecido' e não 'igual', mesmo Motoko não sabe como descrever essa diferença, só tem a impressão dessa diferença. Mas o que seria? A cor esmeralda dos olhos? As feições latinas? A força física que possui? Belo porte atlético?

Não. Tinha uma coisa diferente naquele olhar alguma coisa que faz Guilherme Mishima ser único.

Ela pega a mão do brasileiro e delicadamente é puxada assim ficando de pé. Claro que foi mais uma vez derrotada, mas por algum motivo ela não sente como se fosse o fim do mundo, parece pela primeira vez na vida achou alguém que a derrote e ela não fica mal com isso. Justamente porque sempre aprende uma coisa nova sobre combate. Como se fosse um professor particular de artes marciais. Um professor muito especial.

- Espero que você esteja bem – disse Guilherme.

- Precisa mais do que isso para me machucar – disse Motoko encarando aqueles olhos de esmeraldas bastante vivos.

- Se eu quisesse te machucar não pouparia esforço – diz sorrindo.

- Então bateria em uma mulher?

- Se for em uma luta seria não mediria esforço.

- Então você é covarde?

- Se fosse covarde já teria te derrubado com um só dedo rapidamente.

- Exibido.

- Invejosa.

Parece que o casal entrou em uma discussão meio infantil. Parece que aqueles dois rivais não se limitam apenas em lutar fisicamente entre si para competirem. Um detalhe muito importante: os dois ainda estão segurando um à mão do outro.

- Invejosa eu? Me diga de onde sou invejosa?

- Quando tirei a sua espada de suas mãos você copiou alguns movimentos de luta do meu estilo.

- Ah é! Acha que aqueles movimentos são exclusivos seus? Você que praticamente é uma salada ambulante de movimentos e técnicas.

- Melhor do que se limitar em uma espadinha.

- O meu estilo é passado de geração a geração.

- O meu alem disso também cada geração aprimora a técnica.

- Como se todo mundo não fizesse isso.

- Engraçadinha.

- Exibido.

- Está me devendo dois pares de luvas.

- Assim como está me devendo um Kimono completo.

- Tenho uma duvida – diz o brasileiro reparando uma coisa.

- Eu também tenho a mesma duvida – diz Motoko reparando a mesma coisa.

- Por que estou segurando a sua mão? – diz os dois sincronizados.

Os dois rapidamente largam e se viram de costas um com outro, ambos com as faces coradas pela situação de intimidade que estavam. Fora que a conversa que estavam agora a pouco parece que são amigos de muito tempo. Motoko não compreende como pegou com rapidez intimidade com esse homem, já que até pra pegar intimidade com Keitarô demorou e muito. Tenta imaginar como essa aproximação. Vendo o brasileiro pode ver muitas qualidades bastante agradáveis. Força é um elemento que não tem como fugir de falar, de saber principalmente que esse homem é capaz de derrotar a sua irmã, coisa que seus olhos ainda não viram. Honra é uma característica bem visível dele, já que mesmo Motoko não tendo força suficiente para enfrentá-lo nunca chegou menosprezando a sua pessoa como sua irmã faz. Auto-controle outro fator positivo dele, mesmo em situações embaraçosas ele mantém muito a razão.

É melhor parar com esses pensamentos, pensa Motoko. Se alguém conseguisse ler a sua mente diria que ela está apaixonada por Mishima.

Guilherme tenta imaginar como se deu bem tão rápido com essa mulher. Claro que ele gosta de mulheres que lutam - isso não pode negar. Também adora determinação em uma pessoa – isso da muito valor em uma pessoa. Também sem contar que...

O que está pensando? É melhor parar por aí. Se alguém lesse a sua mente diria que esta apaixonado pela Motoko. A melhor coisa a fazer é inventar um assunto para esquecer esses pensamentos embaraçosos.

- A propósito você já conseguiu dominar aquela técnica que eu ensinei?

- Qual? – Motoko vira em direção dele.

- Aquela técnica com a espada.

Motoko busca da sua memória uma lembrança onde com uma espada de madeira o Mishima consegue cortar o próprio reflexo (leia capítulo IX).

- Lembrei.

- Então vamos para o seu treinamento – disse saindo do ringue.

- Hã?

- Não quer aprender a técnica não? Vou te ajudar.

- Hai – disse descendo também do ringue.

- Então o segredo da técnica é canalizar a força na lamina tente criar uma camada de Ki nela.

- H-hai – disse deixando a sua espada de frente, a típica posição do Kendô, e fechando os olhos para concentrar o seu Ki, controlando para ficar em torno da lâmina, o que é meio difícil já que é mais fácil solta-lo de uma vez do que controla-lo para sair aos poucos. Com certa dificuldade consegue criar uma fina camada de Ki em volta na lâmina.

- Ta bom agora – disse Guilherme passando as mãos nos ombros – agora se movimente a espada. Não precisa fazer movimentos ofensivos e defensivos.

- Hai – Motoko faz o que foi ordenado movimentando a espada lentamente para tentar manter a camada de Ki criada. De primeira não conseguia fica com muito tempo com o Ki em volta na espada porque facilmente se desmanchava, fazendo que ela concentrasse de novo para criar a camada novamente. Aos poucos ela consegue mover com mais praticidade mesmo sendo lentamente, mas tem mais praticidade. Poderia está movendo com mais precisão se não fosse por certo barulho vindo perto dela.

Guilherme está com uma irritação nos ombros, não por causa do combate que teve a pouco, mas por te tido a infelicidade de dormi de mau jeito de noite. Então o seu corpo cobra o tributo por isso. Ele está inquieto mexendo os ombros, massageando-os, mas em vão. Alguns resmungos muito baixo são emitidos na boca do ocidental.

Motoko para o treinamento e guarda a espada. Primeira olha firmemente para aquele homem para repensar justamente o que vai fazer. De certa forma o que pretende fazer é muita ousadia e tem um risco de ele pensar besteira, então tem que arrumar um bom argumento para fazer a sua ação sem que ache um tipo de macia. Então lembrou daquela conversa que teve momentos atrás, um argumento perfeito para ser utilizado.

- Você quer que eu pague agora pelas aquelas luvas? – pergunta Motoko com um tom de voz firme.

- Hum? O que? – disse Guilherme tirando atenção pela maldita dor que está sentindo nos ombros – ah sim, para mim tanto faz.

- Então sente em uma cadeira que darei o jeito nos seus ombros.

- Hum... hai – disse sem pensar duas vezes por aquela proposta.

Tinha uma cadeira comum próxima onde Mishima obedece assim sentando. Motoko vai atrás dele e começa fazer uma massagem nos ombros dele. O toque é bem vindo e bem aceito, fazendo que aos poucos relaxe o seu corpo e sinta sua dor sendo inibido.

Foi mais fácil que imaginava, pensava Motoko. E suavemente desliza os seus dedos nos ombros definidos daquele homem sentindo cada partícula daquela região daquele homem. Um gemido de alivio é deixado de escapar pela boca do brasileiro. Motoko não sabe o porquê, mas gostou de escuta aquele som. Como ela queria fazer aquele homem gemer e muito. Tipo... espancá-lo tanto até pedir clemência, assim finalmente derrotando-o (romântico, né?). Ou então...

Ei o que está pensando, ou melhor, o que ia pensar. Dês de quando que ela está ficando tão... Esquece. Uma coisa que vem na sua cabeça é que está escrevendo romances demais.

Guilherme relaxa mais e mais daquela bendita massagem. Era tudo que estava precisando. Daquele toque de mãos de anjo. Daquelas mãos suaves femininas. Daquelas pressões suáveis dado pelas aquelas mãos. Mãos que são bastante macias. Mãos sensíveis. Mãos...

Espera aí, por que está elogiando tanto as mãos de Motoko? Ou melhor, só agora a sua mente se liga em uma coisa. Uma mulher, que por sinal é muito linda, está oferecendo para dar uma massagem mais o fato que estarem sozinhos naquele local aparentemente (claro que nem ele e nem ela viram um pequeno ser entrando no dojo) faz com que a mente masculina pense algumas coisas maliciosas. É melhor colocar um freio nos seus pensamentos, pensa o brasileiro, dês de quando está ficando tão pervertido?

De repente a lâmpada que está acessa localizada em cima do ringue apaga, Guilherme olha pra cima justamente onde queimou.

- Putz – diz.

- O que foi? – pergunta a samurai.

- Uma lâmpada queimou, tenho que trocar.

- Então faça isso.

- É muito alto pra isso e também não tenho altura suficiente.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

Mishima fica pensativo tentando achar uma solução. Descobriu uma solução perfeita, usar a sua altura e a altura da cadeira para justamente Motoko trocar a lâmpada.

- Tenho uma idéia.

- Qual?

- Vou subir na cadeira e você sobe em cima dos meus ombros para a gente trocar a lâmpada.

- Até que é uma boa idéia, mas você agüenta o meu peso?

Guilherme a olha como se falasse 'o que você acha que sou'.

- Bem sei que você agüenta, mas quem garante que você não vai olhar debaixo da minha saia.

- E eu tenho cara de ser pervertido?

Motoko o olha torto. Guilherme fica com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

- Vamos encara o seguinte – diz Guilherme – se eu olhar para debaixo da sua saia logicamente vamos cair no chão. Isso é uma prova que não tenho interesse de olhar enquanto você estiver nos meus ombros.

- Por que tenho a impressão que não confio nisso.

- Olha façamos o seguinte: coloca uma venda nos meus olhos e pronto. Daí as minhas mãos vão está segurando a sua canela garantindo que não vou tirar a venda.

- Ta bom me convenceu, vamos trocar essa lâmpada agora.

- Ok – disse – dando um pequeno tapa nas mãos de Motoko – vou pegar as coisas – se levanta e vai para dispensa busca uma lâmpada e um pano para vendar o seus olhos. Depois vai para a caixa de força elétrica e desliga a força para evitar acidente – pronto – disse pegando a cadeira e levando para o ringue – aqui estão as duas coisas que a gente precisa, toma a venda e me amarre para você ter certeza que não tou afrouxando pra ter uma pequena visão.

- Hum – disse pegando a o pano e amarrando bem firme e tampando totalmente a visão – pronto.

- Ótimo. Agora pegue a lâmpada e suba nos meus ombros – agacha para facilitar a subida de Motoko

- Hai – disse subindo nos ombros de Guilherme.

Graças pela massagem Mishima não sente mais aquele incomodo que estava sentindo nos ombros, graças as mãos mágicas da samurai. Bem ele segura firme na canela dela e a ergue. Como a cadeira está à frente, não tem muita dificuldade se subir. Com trabalho de equipe a dupla de guerreiros consegue realizar o objetivo.

Claro que tudo estaria bem se não fosse um pequeno ser alado que entrou momentos antes disso aparecesse de repente de frente da Motoko. Bem o justo não seria muito forte para a samurai se não fosse nada mais e nada menos do que Tama. Motoko da um grito e se move. Guilherme como está embaixo e firme começa a sentir os movimentos da mulher que o faz perder o equilíbrio, poderia tentar manter, mas está em cima de uma cadeira.

[CONTINUA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dicionário:

1- Messatsu Zankū Zanmasen: melodia da aniquilação e flash cortadora do mal;

2- Bako Bako Punch: se traduzisse seria sons de mastigação acompanhado com a palavra soco (bako bako é abrir e

fechar a boca no Japão, som onomatopéia);

3- Raimeiken: golpe da espada relampago;

4- Ryūhazan: Corte da fenda do dragão;

5- Gedulah Sali: Magnitude de minha rocha;

6- Zanganken: Espada destruídora de rocha;

7- Circulle Virte - wind: circulo virtal - vento.

Bem mais uma vez posto a continuação dessa série. Os nomes dos golpes de Motoko eu mesmo traduzir, alguns golpes achei um nome melhor pra ficar legal em portugues. Os golpes de Mishima tem mistura de palavras japonesas, inglesas e hebraícos.

No caso tou ainda escrevendo esse capítulo e como está saíndo muito grande estou dividindo, logo logo posto a parte dois.

Se alguem se interessar ser o beta-reader da fic é so me manda um reviews ou e mail.

Até a proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI: Um é tranqüilidade, Dois é rivalidade e Três é muita confusão – Parte Dois**

Claro que tudo estaria bem se não fosse um pequeno ser alado que entrou momentos antes disso aparecesse de repente de frente da Motoko. Bem o justo não seria muito forte para a samurai se não fosse nada mais e nada menos do que Tama. Motoko da um grito e se move. Guilherme como está embaixo e firme começa a sentir os movimentos da mulher que o faz perder o equilíbrio, poderia tentar manter, mas está em cima de uma cadeira.

Moral da cena. Os dois caem: Guilherme de costas e Motoko de frente. Quem sofreu mais a queda foi o Mishima que foi de costas para o chão e ainda teve que sofrer o impacto da queda do corpo da Motoko. E como o acidente não bastasse ambos caírem, deixou ainda em uma situação comprometedora. Praticamente a cara do Mishima estava enfiada debaixo da saia e a cara da Motoko foi justamente onde está o órgão sexual do homem, resumindo essa descrição: eles estão na típica posição erótica chamada 69.

Uma coisa primeiro disso foi à necessidade de puxar o ar para os pulmões para o Mishima, só que tinha uma certa coisa que está impedindo de respirar, justamente um corpo de uma mulher onde muitos dariam tudo para está no lugar dele. Ele tenta respirar de todo jeito, mas não consegue. Tenta mexer a cabeça, os lábios e tudo que puder para conseguir ter o ar de novo para o seu pulmão, até usaria alguma de suas técnicas, mas elas são dependentes do oxigênio dentro do corpo.

Motoko aos poucos percebe que está em uma situação meio hentai (para não dizer completamente). De repente ela sente uma coisa mexendo em baixo dela, justamente numa parte... bem delicada. Claro que isso está acontecendo por causa das tentativas de Mishima puxar o ar. Seu corpo entra em choque e sua face cora por sentir em baixo dela formigando, mexendo de um jeito que ela mesma sozinha nunca teve o atrevimento para isso. Claro que tenta levantar, mas o seu corpo não reage totalmente já que está ocupado demais ligando do que está sentindo. Isso era demais com ela, por que dês quando começou a ter um contato com o sexo masculino (inicialmente com Keitarô e agora com o brasileiro) sempre acontece em uma situação comprometedora. Alguém vai ter que pagar com essa situação humilhante e meio que prazerosa.

De repente os movimentos que estava debaixo da Motoko param. O que já permite ela agora levanta ainda meio abalada com isso. Se tivesse ficado mais um pouco aquele jeito talvez teria um orgasmo. Ela tenta imaginar dês de quando ficou tão pervertida, acho que está escrevendo romances demais.

Agora ela ver o causador daquele formigamento debaixo dela que está estilado no chão meio roxo. Ela tira o pano que cobria os olhos dele para ver que ambos estão em espirais. Ela entende agora que a culpa de está tanto tempo naquela posição foi dela mesma. Mas então por que não saiu logo se não estava gostando daquilo? Isso é mais um mistério na mente dela.

Agacha para acordar aquele homem está desmaiado por causa da falta de ar. Ela bate na cara dele não com muita força para fazê-lo acorda. Aos poucos ele acorda já ficando orientando onde está e acorda com um gosto estranho na boca, um gosto... gostoso? Junto com um cheiro... bastante agradável, similar a morango

- Você está bem? – pergunta Motoko.

- Hai acho que sim – o seu nariz começa a sangrar, não por causa do acidente, mas de ter a consciência agora de onde estava, especificamente o seu rosto que estava a fundo (para não dizer profundo) na samurai onde nenhum homem já chegou debaixo da saia da Motoko. O sangramento é simplesmente a típica de excitação a qual tenta tampar com a mão – me de espaço para levantar.

- Hum... hai – Motoko se afasta do homem que imediatamente levanta.

- Agora bem – disse tirando a mão do nariz já que o sangramento acabou – por que balançou tanto a ponto de a gente cair?

- Bem... é que... – Motoko não tem coragem de falar que se assustou com a tartaruga voadora, esse medo é tipicamente estúpido exceto pra ela. Não precisou ela falar isso porque Tama aparece de frente dela que a faz gritar e subir na primeira coisa que encontra. Justamente essa coisa foi 'os braços de Mishima', ou melhor, Motoko teve uma reação de medo típica de Scooby doo subindo nos braços de alguém.

Já o Guilherme está sem reação, segurou Motoko no colo por instinto, sem ter ainda noção inteira da situação que ficou com a samurai. Mas antes de tal alto viu o motivo do medo da Motoko, uma coisa meia... estranha? Guilherme balança a cabeça para ver aquele animal voando é aquilo mesmo. Claro nunca foi de beber (e também de fumar) para ficar fora de si, ou melhor, não é de inserir uma gota de álcool da boca normalmente, mas a sua visão está vendo ou uma alucinação ou uma realidade bem exótica. Não é todo dia que se ver uma tartaruga voadora.

- É impressão minha, mas tou vendo uma tartaruga voadora – disse o brasileiro com uma gota atrás da nuca.

- Bem isso é uma tartaruga verdadeira – responde Motoko fazendo o possível ao máximo para não olhar para a tartaruga.

- Hum que estranho, parece um pokemon, mas agora tenho outra duvida – disse ficando vermelho.

- Qual?

- Por que está nos meus braços?

Motoko vira vermelha a ponto de quase explodir. Claro que o medo falou mais alto, mas normalmente o medo é mais uma face do instinto. Queria saber que a levou chegar nesse ponto alem do medo de tartaruga.

- Pode me colocar no chão, por favor – disse Motoko ainda vermelha.

- Hai – disse mesmo vermelho fazendo o que foi pedido bem delicadamente como se tratasse de um objeto mais frágil e o mais valioso na face da terra.

Motoko em pé ver Tama que está flutuando parada de frente do casal ainda recua alguns passos para trás.

- Não entendo pra que essa preocupação toda, é só uma tartaruga – Guilherme foi para direção do animal e estende a mão para pega-lo. Na mente inocente de Tama pensa que o brasileiro quer brinca com ela então esquiva da mão – hum... até que meio escorregadio – tenta de novo agora com um movimento mais rápido, mas novamente esquiva – e persistente.

Daí começa um jogo de pique e pega, Guilherme aumentando a sua velocidade de leva a mão para o animal, mas todas as tentativas foram em vão porque Tama esquiva de tudo. Guilherme tem a impressão que está lutando com o réptil já que suas mãos estão muito rápidas no nível de socos. Parece que Mishima cometeu um erro, que ele mesmo reconhece, subestimou o animal.

Então pensa em fazer uma coisa que não estava nos seus planos. Concentra um pouco de quantidade de Ki na sua mão direita e dispara com estalo de dedos. O nível é só pra acerta ter o objetivo de derruba Tama. Mas para o seu azar Tama revida atacando a energia com a pata assim devolvendo como uma bala para o emissor do Ki. Guilherme esquiva virando para o lado meio assustado. Nunca imaginava que aquela tartaruga voadora iria revidar.

- Motoko essa tartaruga é um pokemom mesmo – vira pra trás, mas porem não acha a samurai – ué, Motoko? – olha para todos os lados e depois para baixo e ver a samurai estilada no chão com os olhos espirais.

Acontece que o tiro que Mishima disparou e Tama revidou acertou Motoko na cabeça. Então fez a desmaiar no chão. Claro que o disparo não vai teve o poder de matar, mas teve o poder de atordoar.

Então Guilherme se agacha para acorda a mulher desmaiada. Pega nos braços e balança. Está meio preocupado do que fez.

- Motoko! Motoko! Motoko! Motoko! – tenta chamar por ela, mas tudo que ouve são alguns sons intraduzíveis – diga alguma coisa.

- Alguma coisa – diz em resposta.

- Acorda Meu Bem. Anda. Você precisa acorda – só agora que deu conta do que falou. 'Meu Bem', onde ele tirou isso. Quando está tão intimo para falar esse tal tratamento. O que está acontecendo com ele? Dês de quando está ficando tão... ousado?

- Hum... Gui –kun – diz Motoko acordando aos poucos em uma altura sonora bem baixa quase como sussurro – o que aconteceu comigo? – agora diz em uma altura sonora bem nítida.

- Bem você desmaiou de repente – diz ocultando o fato de ter provocado diretamente ou indiretamente o desmaio – bem... – diz a face ficando vermelha – o que você disse mesmo?

Motoko engasga ao ter noção que falou baixinho. Onde ela está com a cabeça ultimamente? Dês de quando está ficando tão interessada pelo brasileiro. Claro que ela atualmente assume que já gostou do Keitarô. Espera, já gostou? Quando o verbo ficou no passado? E por falar nisso dês de quando ela usa o sufixo –Kun para alguém. Nem mesmo para o Keitarô ela já usou.

- Não. Nada – responde também ficando com a face vermelha – mas o que você falou mesmo quando eu estava acordando – lembrando de algumas palavras que Mishima falou quando estava tentando a acordar apenas que não as ouviu direito.

- Hum... nada de importante – diz meio com vergonha – bem vamos nos concentrar em pegar a tartaruga.

- Ta bom então – concorda já que não quer aprofundar em um assunto vergonhoso. Motoko é ajudada a ser levantar – o que é pra se concentrar mesmo?

- Vamos atrás da tartaruga voadora. Eu vi que ela entrou nos vestiários. Venha comigo, ou está com medo ainda.

- Eu? Eu, Motoko Aoyama não tenho medo de nada – diz com firmeza.

- Ta bom então, vamos atrás do pokemon – diz Guilherme ficando com uma gota atrás da nuca.

- Hai – diz seguindo ele para os vestiários.

O casal de dirige da porta do vestiário semi-aberta já que Tama entrou aí. A porta leva para um corredor em 'T' que um caminho vai para o vestiário dos homens e outro vai para o vestiário das mulheres. O que Tama entrou mais provável é o vestuário feminino já que a porta está entre aberta.

- Bem por aqui – diz o brasileiro indo para o vestiário, porem Motoko o segura pelos ombros.

- Ei, você vai entrar assim da maior cara de pau assim num vestiário feminino?

- Primeiramente: a tartaruga entrou naquele local e segundo: só tem a gente dentro nesse prédio. Então não tem nenhum risco de eu entrar lá.

- Hum pervertido – diz fazendo que Guilherme tenha uma gota atrás da nuca.

Os dois entram no vestiário que aparentemente tudo está normal, exceto por duas coisas: um armário vazio totalmente aberto, duas toalhas brancas e um sabonete no chão.

- Viu só – diz Mishima – ver que não tinha perigo de encontrar nenhuma mulher nua aqui dentro.

- Mas isso você queria encontrar – olhando meio torto.

- Por acaso tou sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes? – diz Guilherme tentando provocar.

- Eu? – fica vermelha – nunca vou ficar com ciúmes de um pervertido como você.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso – diz colocando a mão na cara – vamos nos concentrar em achar o animal pra depois a gente continuar com treino.

- Ta bom – concorda já que está louca por aprender novas técnicas com Mishima. Até parece que ele virou o seu sensei, pensa Motoko.

Guilherme foi da uma olhada no armário para ver se Tama estava lá dentro. Aoyama está em outro lado tentando achar Tama, mas torcendo que o brasileiro ache primeiro.

Porem a suas preces foram por água a baixo já que a tartaruga aparece na sua frente, ela avança pra trás andando de costa, mas escorrega no sabonete e praticamente voa para trás. Para a sorte de não cai no chão já que esbarrou no Mishima, mas para o seu azar pegou o homem desprevenido e com o impacto os dois vão parar dentro do armário e para a lei do azar piorar o armário se fecha e se tranca.

Claro os dois estão inteiros, não se machucaram com isso, mas resultou em uma situação muito embaraçosa. Praticamente os dois estão colados, Motoko de costas para o Guilherme. O quadril de Motoko está praticamente esfregado pelo de Mishima o que deixa uma certa posição muito maliciosa, sem contar que a saia de Motoko subiu um pouco deixando uma impressão mais maliciosa ainda. Uma mão de Motoko foi parar meio na coxa direita do rapaz, mais precisamente perto na vilinha. O outro braço está meio pra trás segurando a nuca do brasileiro, para quem estivesse vendo através do armário diria que Motoko está puxando Guilherme pra mais perto pra si. Já o brasileiro também não está em bons lençóis (ou pode está depende do ponto de vista), sua face está corado do pescoço da Motoko, dando a impressão que está beijando essa parte. Seus braços estão laçados, sendo que a mão direita está na barriga de Motoko e a outra mão esta justamente nos seios.

Lógico que os dois não queriam estar como estão agora, mas o lugar pequeno impede de pelo menos amenizar a situação. Os dois se mexem muito para tentarem achar um jeito de sair.

- Cuidado com o meu pé – diz o brasileiro.

- Tira as suas mãos nos meus seios – diz Motoko meio irritada.

- Até que gostaria desse feito, mas não consigo me mexer inteiramente aqui. Pelo menos tire a mão da minha coxa.

- Olha só onde você nos meteu?

- Eu? Você está ficando doida, não fui eu que me arremessei em alguém.

- Também você não cuida do lugar, irresponsável.

- Pelo menos não sou eu que tenho medo de uma inofensiva tartaruga voadora – diz Mishima pensando "ta certo não tão inofensiva assim".

- Deixamos de discutir e vamos pensar como vamos sair daqui.

- É justamente que tou pensando.

Ambos estão com as faces coradas. Tentam se mexer ao máximo, mas só piora mesmo. Logo os seus corpos demonstram reações não muito agradáveis para o lado racional, mas muito agraváveis para o lado carnal. Com os movimentos de ambos as mãos de Mishima massageiam involuntariamente os seios de Motoko o que faz o seu corpo sentir um certo prazer por isso. Claro que sua razão luta para não cair na ação de ficar excitada, porque isso é vergonhoso. Já o brasileiro também tem muito que se preocupar já que os quadris fartos de Motoko estão esfregando nele, justamente em uma parte é digamos sensível a isso. Claro só Deus sabe o que Mishima está fazendo para manter o controle, mas a carne é fraca e não sabe quanto mais pode aquentar sem demonstrar uma excitação completa.

- Hum tive uma idéia - disse Mishima de repente.

- Então faça logo o que for preciso - diz Motoko já com a voz meio alterada, quase gemendo, por causa da situação.

Guilherme estica o dedo da mão direita para concentrar melhor realizar melhor a sua idéia que é simples, usar uma técnica sua para explodir a porta do armário. Concentra uma quantidade de Ki no seu dedo formando uma esfera.

- Técnica secreta. Código 2 – Reikou –dan – forma totalmente uma esfera azul que está na ponta do dedo – explodir.

E ai acontece que a porta do armário vai para os ares e Motoko e Guilherme por causa do impacto são arremessados para fora do armário. Motoko até tenta ficar de pé, mas vira o seu corpo e cai de bunda no chão com as pernas aberta com a calcinha a mostra. Guilherme cai de cara no chão, porem caiu justamente próximo da calcinha da Motoko, ou seja, agora ele tem uma visão privilegiada. Os dois já percebem isso. Motoko fica morta de vermelha e Mishima tem um ataque de hemorragia nasal.

O som de um tapa é soado em todo vestiário assim quando os dois se levantam. Para ser mais preciso Motoko da um tapa na cara do brasileiro que deixa marcas de leve nos dedos dela.

- SEU PERVERTIDO DE UMA FIGA. COMO SE ATREVE A FICAR OLHANDO A MINHA ROUPA DE BAIXO DEPOIS DAQUELA SITUAÇÃO EMBARAÇOSA – diz Motoko praticamente gritando com todas as forças.

- OLHA AQUI SUA ADOLECENTIZINHA-diz colocando a mão na face já que está meio que doendo - EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE NADA NESSA HISTORIA. ESTAVA DE BOA ME PREPARANDO PARA TREINAR ATÉ QUE VOCÊ CHEGA AQUI QUERENDO UMA LUTA. TENHO A BONDADE DE LUTAR COM VOCÊ E ENSINAR ALGUMAS COISAS PARA VOCÊ E É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE?

- POR ISSO VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM DIREITO DE PEGAR OS MEUS SEXOS, VER A MINHA CALCINHA, EXPOR AO RIDICULO E... – ela não tem coragem de falar da situação que ela sofreu em baixo dela, o formigamento que ela sentiu debaixo dela - ... E AINDA POR CIMA TENHO QUE AGRADECER POR ISSO TUDO? VOCÊ MERECE UMA LIÇÃO.

- COMO SE VOCÊ TIVESSE FORÇA SUFIENTE PARA ME DAR UMA LIÇÃO.

Motoko com raiva pega a primeira coisa que ver para usar como arma, uma toalha. E começa a atacar o brasileiro com ferocidade mesmo sabendo que aqueles ataques dificilmente o machucariam serio.

Guilherme como não é de deixar um desafio pega a segunda toalha e começa a revidar com a mesma ferocidade. Assim como o terceiro round dos dois, se pode chamar o que os dois estão fazendo de luta, já que mais parece uma briga de criança do que uma briga seria. Até que ponto um casal em crise de raiva podem chegar a fazer, né?

* * *

Keitarô, Mutsumi, Naru e Kouta estão sentados um de frente do outro em uma mesa circular fazendo um lanche rápido. Todos estão em conversa fiada, falando dos mais diversos assuntos e comendo cachorro quente e bebendo coca-cola.

- Keitarô, me passa o vidro de molho de tomate – pediu Kouta.

- Hai – pega o vidro com o conteúdo e estende o braço para Kouta pegar. Mas por uma lei de eventos acidental chamada lei do Ken Akamatsu que causa eventualidades meio maliciosas. O que realmente aconteceu foi que graças ao pequeno espaço da mesa Keitarô estica a sua mão ao ponto de pegar nos seios de Mutsumi.

- Ora, ora. Já está animadinho hoje de manhã – diz Mutsumi com a face meio corado e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naru se levanta já preparando o punho.

- Ora seu... – disse Narusegawa já preparando para dar o Naru Punch – diga as suas ultimas três palavras.

- Naru – disse se levantando e colocando as mãos para frente – veja bem... – não terminou de falar ela já da um soco no Keitarô que sai voando.

- Hum é sempre assim? – diz Kouta meio assustado com que viu.

- Hai – respondeu Mutsumi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não se preocupe Kouta-san – disse Naru – ele vai sobreviver – tentando ser delicada.

Fazia um tempo que Keitarô e Naru não tinham nenhum tipo de contato dês daquele dia quando Keitarô falou dos seus sentimentos. Os dois praticamente estavam evitando um com outro, mas graças a Mutsumi e Kouta os dois retornaram ter contato ficando a ser assemelharem o antigo relacionamento. Claro está tudo igual, só o fato do Keitarô não correr atrás da Naru. Tem coisas como nunca mudam como Keitarô ser vitima dos Naru punchs dela.

Em um outro lugar uma jovem com uma panda no lado está meio perdida tentando encontrar o clube de artes marciais. De repente ela ver um corpo vindo para a sua direção, mais precisamente do Keitarô que esta caindo na sua direção. A jovem percebe a aproximação do Keitarô e se prepara para isso. Levanta a perna como se fosse preparar para um chute e assim quando Keitarô chega perto era vira o corpo acerta no pescoço fazendo ele rodar e depois com a mesma perna aplica um tipo martelo para Keitarô finalmente cair no chão.

- Agora vem tarado, pervertido, estrupador de formigas vem de novo para te dar uma pisa – disse a mulher entrando em uma pose de luta conhecida como Tae Kwon Do – se tentar fazer uma gracinha olha que vou te capa seu cabra safado.

Mas aí ver melhor Keitarô melhor e percebe que na verdade era não era proposital que ele avançasse nela. Também ela deixou os seus instintos agirem, afinal qual é o maníaco que quer atacar uma pessoa vindo a 30 metros acima do solo?

Ela agacha e pega um graveto para cutucar Keitarô para saber se ele está vivo.

- Você está bem? – pergunta agora com calma.

- Hum... to vivo pelo menos – diz Keitarô com muita dificuldade já que sentiu na pele o Naru punch mais os chutes poderosos daquela mulher.

- Você sabe me dizer onde fica o clube de artes marciais? – pergunta.

Keitarô com uma mão tremula aponta a direção certa.

- Fica naquela direção – diz.

- Obrigada – responde deixando Keitarô sem socorros. Para piorar a situação do Keitarô a panda passa por cima dele.

A estranha jovem vai junto com a sua panda direto para o clube de artes marciais.

* * *

A luta de Motoko e Guilherme com as toalhas ainda continua. Desta vez foi até o salão do ringue. A luta está muito acerada como se fosse uma competição seria (para os dois é sim).

- Desista de uma vez Motoko. Com essas habilidades você nunca vai me vencer – diz Guilherme com um sorriso confiante.

- Não vou desistir tão fácil. Técnica Shimmei: chuva da toalha lunar – faz uma técnica que ataca com ataques múltiplos o que faz Mishima ter dificuldade para defender e mesmo contra atacar. Em um golpe rasteiro com as pernas Motoko realiza uma grande façanha: consegue derrubar o brasileiro.

Guilherme se levanta lentamente meio surpreso de ser pego principalmente em uma briga de toalhas. O brasileiro ver a Motoko que ainda o encara, mas diferente da raiva que ela sentia antes está agora digamos mais leve e mais solto podendo dizer que está feliz agora chegando até ter um sorriso no rosto. Mishima fica feliz por isso, mas não vai deixar de revidar.

- É melhor tirar esse sorrisinho no rosto. É preciso mais que um golpe de sorte para me derrotar – diz Mishima.

- Vamos ver se após a segunda queda você vai dizer que foi por sorte – diz Motoko meio animada.

Mishima concentra um pouco de Ki na sua mão para parti para o ataque. Após isso Mishima usa a toalha perfeitamente como se fosse uma corda que laça a toalha da adversária. Puxa de uma vez assim desarmando Motoko. Novamente faz a mesma coisa só que laçando o pulso da samurai e puxa para perto de si. Ela é puxada e só para quando esbarra no peitoral do brasileiro.

- E agora o que você vai fazer? Já não tem como você escapar – diz o brasileiro já segurando o pulso dela diretamente.

- Irei... – Motoko se perde com as palavras em reparar onde está precisamente, ou melhor, como ela esta. Perto do brasileiro isso com certeza e uma pequena diferença de distancia o que separa o casal, espaço suficiente para ambos verem o rosto do outro.

A face de Motoko cora por está muito próximo do Guilherme e desta vez não é nenhuma cena constrangedora do nível que ela passou com ele momentos atrás. O próprio Mishima cora também já que aproximação com a samurai abala os seus sentidos.

Mas o que seria tudo aquilo? O que esta acontecendo no seu coração? Pergunta feita pelos ambos, porém não obtinham respostas. E mais curioso que nenhum dos dois dava um passo nem para direita e nem para esquerda, nem para frente e nem para trás como se o cérebro ocultasse o raciocínio. Ficaram parados ali já não tendo noção mais do tempo e do espaço.

Não importava a disputa de força e habilidades de lutas. Não importava as diferenças de idades dele e dela, 26 e 18 respectivamente. Não importava mais de onde eles estavam e nem mais de uma tartaruga voadora a solta naquele lugar. Apenas tinha ele e ela sozinhos naquele clube de artes marciais localizado na Toudai.

Claro que instintivamente Mishima põem a mão suavemente na face de Motoko sentindo a lisa pele meio aquecida com o rubor emanado da mesma. Claro que sua razão praticamente abandonou deixando sozinho o próprio instinto ouvindo a sua voz e sua ordem, 'beija-a', sendo repetida diversas vezes como um gravador. Guilherme mesmo está receoso por fazer esse tal ato ousado fazendo aumentar o seu rubor (se for mais possível), mas os seus olhos fitam os lábios sedutores daquela jovem que de uma forma ou de outra mexe com ele.

Já Motoko está sem ação e sem pensamento. Seu coração dispara de uma velocidade surpreendente e suas pernas meio que bamba. Sua saúde de atleta a permitiu não desmaiar até agora, já que essa cena praticamente só acontece nos seus romances. Mas é tão real como o chão que pisa e mais incrível que pareça não consegue sequer recuar naquela situação. Seu rosto sente as mãos firmes daquele brasileiro. Como mãos fortes daqueles podem ser ao mesmo tempo tão suaves. O sangue de seus lábios circula freneticamente assim enfatizando a cor escarlate para enfatizar o receptor avançar neles. Seu desejo é facilmente demonstrado no seu corpo.

Os dois aproximam bem devagar fechando lentamente para saciar o desejo de seus instintos. Um brasileiro. Uma japonesa. Uma universidade. Um misto de desejos. Um sentimento que começa a geminar dentro do coração do casal. Umas faces coradas. Um panda.

Espera aí... UM PANDA? Foi a coisa mais esquisita que apareceu de repente. Quando praticamente faltavam milímetros para aqueles lábios se tocarem quase se tocando do nada vem um panda ficando perto do casal. Como os reflexos dos dois são bem apurados rapidamente se viram para ver o estranho bicho e se assustam pulando para trás.

- De onde veio esse panda? – pergunta Motoko meio que assustada, não pelo fato do panda está na sua frente, mas ter a pego de surpresa.

- E eu sei lá – responde Guilherme também assustado.

- Ei Mariana! Por que na minha frente? – disse uma voz feminina que está correndo para alcançar a panda, ela não viu a cena do casal antes.

- Ué? Eu conheço essa voz – diz Guilherme já se recuperando do susto. Motoko olha para o brasileiro com uma enorme interrogação.

A misteriosa jovem está corre e da um pulo que fica em cima de uma das pilastras que segura as cordas do ringue. A jovem tem cabelos curtos pretos meio arroxeados até o ombro, olhos cinzas, 26 anos de idade aparente, 1,70 de altura e umas curvas bastantes proporcionais para uma mulher ocidental. Está vestindo uma calça braça cheia de bolsos, tênis preto, camisa azul escura com uma estrela dourada na frente da camisa e uma mochila verde tipo militar de tamanho pequeno.

- É ora de arrebentar – diz com uma cara confiante e travessa.

- Quem é ela? – pergunta Motoko olhando a estranha figura.

- Anne –chan? – diz Guilherme.

A garota da um olhar fixo no brasileiro. Continua olhando algum tempo antes de tomar uma ação. Então brilho fica em volta dela e seus olhos ficam como estrelas.

- Gui –kun! Como estava com saudades de você – disse falando meigamente e já pulando em direção do brasileiro para da um suposto abraço.

'Gui –kun'? Como aquela mulhezinha tem a coragem de chamá-lo assim? Pensa Motoko. Primeiramente é doida suficiente para ter um panda de estimação (ainda bem que não é tartaruga) e ainda por cima chama-o com intimidade. Quem ela pensa que é para se dirigir desse jeito com seu brasileiro? Espera aí 'seu brasileiro' de onde ela tirou isso na cabeça, ou melhor, de onde...

- Isso não me engana – diz Guilherme desfazendo assim as reflexões da samurai. Motoko não entende que Mishima quer dizer.

- Olha que isso Gui – kun! – disse toda angelical com ainda brilho em volta – como quero apertá-lo... ATÉ VOCÊ MORRER HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA – sua expressão de anjo cede lugar para uma expressão de demônio e assustadora com direito até a substituição das luzes em volta por fogo. Ela um pulo falso para um abraço para aplicar um chute que vai acertar de lado a cabeça do brasileiro.

Mishima percebe logo isso inclina o corpo para trás assim evitando o chute. Quando a mulher aterrissa e logo da um chute na barriga de Guilherme. Ele meio que curva pra trás sentindo o golpe.

- Te peguei – disse a mulher dando uma risada vitoriosa.

- Não doeu tanto assim, só que tinha que usar mais Ki para absorver mais impacto – disse Mishima já voltando na pose normal.

- Você sempre bancando o forte – respondeu a mulher misteriosa.

- Não por bancar ser o forte, mas to acostumado com os seus chutes.

- Me lembro que você literalmente voava com os meus chutes.

Motoko que só estava escutando a conversa praticamente arregala ao máximo os seus olhos só de imaginar a situação que ouviu. Parece que ela achou a versão em pessoa Kick do Naru punch.

- Vou o suficiente para me acostumar – disse com um sorriso.

- Vai sonhando, os meus chutes aumentam a força. Eu ainda nem usei toda força.

- Pois venha então – ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Bobo – vai ele e abraça – você não deixa de ser o corajoso.

- Também sentir a sua falta, mulher macho – disse fazendo uma brincadeira.

Ela desfaz o abraço e seus olhos param sobre Motoko que a frita. Motoko olha a misteriosa mulher a fritando e revida com o olhar. A mulher olha uma mulher alta, com cabelos longos, pele pálida, vestindo um acessório de roupa que ela costuma usar em cada vez que o cometa Raley costuma passar – saia – mas o que mais chamou atenção foi a palidez da pele da samurai. Já Motoko olha a misteriosa mulher ocidental achando ela escandalosa demais. Parece que as suas estavam se encarando e ficaram assim por um bom tempo (precisamente um minuto certinho) até a mulher misteriosa virar para o Guilherme e perguntar:

- Quem é a vampira grande? – ainda aponta dedo para Motoko.

- Que? Quem é vampira sua escandalosa? – revidou Motoko.

- Que? – disse aproximando de Motoko ficando frente a frente – quem é escandalosa sua esquisita?

- Você sua esquisita barulhenta.

- QUE?!?! – disse praticamente soltando faíscas nos olhos.

Motoko revida com o mesmo encaramento de olhos chegando soltar faíscas. E começa uma briga de raios imaginários emanados nos olhos das duas que se chocam. Parece que não é só amor que não é o único a ter em primeira vista.

Guilherme pensa interferir, mas as áuras das duas estão muitas pesadas para se intrometer. Como o seu pai diz: "briga de mulher homem não mete a colher" então acha melhor esperar uma situação mais apropriada para interferir. Então praticamente espera em uma distância segura até a discussão acabar. Para distrair ver o que está em sua volta, ver Tama voando e a pega. Olha para o outro lado e ver a panda de sua amiga tendo uma impressão que o nome 'panda' é família, só não consegue saber da onde é.

Enquanto isso Motoko e a mulher misteriosa praticamente brigam. Não tem nenhum movimento físico apenas discussão mesmo. Parece que está tendo um encontro de gato e rato.

- Olha aqui sua giganta – diz a mulher – detesto quando me chamam de esquisita.

- Então se comporte como um normal. Deixando de chamar os outros de vampiros.

- E eu tenho culpa que você é tão branca a ponto de ser confundida com uma vampira? Você já ouviu pelo menos o que é praia e frito solar?

- Só podia ser uma doida indisciplinada para falar assim dos outros.

- Ora sua... – disse com uma veia na testa.

Motoko apenas encarou com uma veia na testa também e mais uma vez começa uma seção de encaramento.

Mishima para se distrair ver uma exótica luta entre uma tartaruga e uma panda em cima do ringue do clube.

No primeiro round os dois animais estão de frente do um do outro, o mamífero em posição quadrúpede e o réptil no chão com as nadadeiras frontais levantadas parecendo a versão tartaruga de Karater Kid. Quando bate o gongo a panda da um piso em Tama levando para o chão.

No segundo round com a segunda badalada do gongo por mais absurdo que possa parece a tartaruga imobiliza o panda segurando na sua pata traseira esquerda enquanto o adversário se encontra no chão. Tama tava falando seu idioma de tartaruga os 'Mews' que podem ser traduzidos como 'peça penico'.

De certa forma Guilherme estava cansando do dialogo das duas jovens. Pensava que seria rápido, mas parece que as duas viraram gato e rato. Sabia que a sua amiga tinha uma personalidade encrenqueira, irônica e dramática enfatizando ainda ser direta demais. Mas nunca imaginava que Motoko iria revidar as provocações. Seu pai disse um dia que 'briga de mulher homem não mete a colher', mas existe uma exceção na regra. Justamente é um 'homem-alto-bastante-forte-que-tem-a-força-imaginável'.

As duas estão ainda discutindo até que ambas sente sendo erguidas. Aconteceu exatamente isso: o brasileiro pegou na parte traseira no pescoço de ambas e as levantou.

- Fazem as pazes – disse Mishima com uma sombra que cobre os olhos.

- Nem morta vou fazer com essa vampira alta – disse a mulher misteriosa.

- Também digo essa escandalosa feia – respondeu Motoko.

- É melhor fazerem as pazes agora – disse revelando um olhar assustador meio que 'psicopata-maligno-prestes-a-matar-a-qualquer-momento'. Logicamente isso pode assustar qualquer pessoa principalmente uma 'mulher-samurai-que-tem-medo-de-tartaruga-e-nas-oras-vagas-escreve-romances-quase-ou-inteiramente-lemons' e outra 'mulher-irônica-dramática-bastante-direta-dona-de-um-panda-que-tem-uma-tara-de chutar-o-seu-amigo'.

- Hai – responderam as duas em sincronia esquecendo da recente rivalidade (pelo menos por enquanto) para assegurarem as suas existências.

- Motoko Aoyama – disse mantendo a sua postura de samurai e seriedade.

- Anne Yori – finalmente a misteriosa mulher revela o seu nome.

Ambas se cumprimentam no estilo oriental após quando Guilherme as coloca no chão. O brasileiro suspira de alivio já que o atrito entre as duas acabou por enquanto.

- Tenho que ir – disse Motoko já não querendo fica perto dali. Não que não queria ficar perto do brasileiro, mas sim para evitar brigar com Anne – preciso estuda para o vestibular. Ou dia a gente continua o treinamento

- Tudo bem. Até a próxima – disse Guilherme sorrindo fazendo Motoko ficar vermelha – após disso sai deixando ele e Anne sozinhos.

- Por acaso a vampira é a sua namorada?

- Que? – ver Tama indo embora. Só agora que tem noção de quem Anne está falando. Fica vermelho de uma vez – CLARO QUE NÃO! De onde você tira um negocio desses?

- Você é muito mole quando se trata em vida sentimental – disse cruzando os braços.

- Sou mesmo? Quando namorei uma certa pessoa eu não fui mole – disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Aquilo foi diferente – respondeu Anne vermelha.

- Parece que não sou o único que não muda – disse rindo logo seguida.

- Bobo – disse dando um chute em direção da cara do brasileiro, mas antes de acertar o mesmo segura a perna de Anne.

- Tem certas coisas que mudam em uma pessoa como, por exemplo, estou muito mais forte que na ultima vez que a gente se encontrou.

- Disso eu quero ver seu menino chorão – disse Anne com um sorriso no rosto enquanto sua perna está segurada – antigamente você literalmente voava com os meus chutes.

- Como você disse "antigamente". Agora atualmente já é outra coisa. Mas me diga uma coisa quando aprendeu Tae Kwon Do.

- O que? – disse puxando a perna – como você descobriu?

- Não esqueça que sou especializado em artes marciais – disse estalando as mãos.

- Você descobriu. Logo quando fui para Inglaterra aprendi artes marciais. Agora chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa – ficando em pose de luta.

- Tem certeza que quer isso mesmo? – movimentando a cabeça para alongar o pescoço.

- Absoluta.

Mais uma vez Guilherme vai luta com alguém, desta vez vai ser com sua ex-namorada e atual amiga. Ultimamente muitas mulheres estão desafiando para uma luta. Isso é meio problemático, pensa o brasileiro.

Em um outro lugar praticamente em uma janela de apartamento no ultimo anda (cinco andares praticamente) uma raposa alada entra através da janela assim entrando no simples lugar nada de importante onde encontra um ser sentado em uma poltrona onde está com um notebook.

- Ten – chan. Seja bem vindo – disse o ser humano sem tirar os olhos na tela. O animal pousa no lado da poltrona, mais precisamente bem no encosto do braço esquerdo – espero que tenha se divertido como sempre – disse dando uma olhada na tela do pc portátil – vamos ver os meus próximos serviços: banco, museus, mansões, escola de Ninjas... hum estranho... e pensão feminina... pensão? Ah sim pensão Hinata!

[CONTINUA,

* * *

Mais uma vez termino mais um capitulo. Pode parecer rápido, mas estava escrevendo a parte um e a parte dois em um capitulo único, mas como tava com muitas paginas resolvi dividir.

A personagem original não é criação minha e sim foi de uma leitora da minha fic. Lembram quando postei no orkut sobre personagens originais no "Procura-se fics de Love Hina"? Então essa foi uma garota que mandou a sua personagem.

Sobre a parte do brasileiro e da samurai foi baseando no LH mesmo, praticamente a parte do armário foi semelhante a parte do trem de Naru e Keitarô.

Agradecimento especial ao LordZero que foi o meu Beta nesse capitulo. Até a próxima!!!!!!!!!


	18. Capítulo XVII

Keitarô esta dando uma limpada na sala da pensão exercendo a função de gerente. De repente o telefone toca e imediatamente vai atender.

- Alo. Pensão Hinata – diz Keitarô após pegar o gancho do telefone.

- Alo. Posso falar com o dono ou gerente da pensão? – diz uma voz do outro lado da linha, uma voz feminina.

- Está falando com o gerente da pensão – diz Keitarô.

- Mas espera aí. Aí não é uma pensão feminina? – diz a voz do outro lado da linha com duvidas.

- Hai. É sim.

- E por que justamente um homem é o gerente da pensão?

- Eu sou neto da proprietária do estabelecimento.

- Hum ok então – disse com um tom de ter aceitado o argumento – mas voltando ao assunto eu vi o anuncio no jornal sobre a disponibilidade de um quarto para alugar. Esse quarto está disponível?

- Está sim – confirmando a informação, mas não lembra quando anunciou o quarto no jornal. Mais provável que sua irmã ou Haruka, sua tia, tenham feito isso.

- Quanto que é a mensalidade?

- A mensalidade inclui refeição, conta de luz, conta de água, telefone e usando um banheiro coletivo que tem uma fonte termal. Tudo isso por $ XX (se alguém souber o valor da mensalidade da pensão, me fale).

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Tenho um canto pra dormi, um lugar pra tomar banho, comida feita e ainda todas as despeças inclui nesse valor, isso?

- Hum hai.

- ISSO TA MUITO BARATO!!!!!!!!!!!!! – deu um grito que Keitarô teve de afastar o fone dos ouvidos para não estourar os tímpanos – quando já posso ir pra ir?

- Na hora que você quiser. Qual o seu nome?

- Anne, Anne Yori.

- Ok então – disse anotando em um papel – já vou preparar o seu quarto.

- Muito obrigada. Mas já vou avisando uma coisa: se você vier com taradez pra cima do meu lado vai apanhar tanto que vai virar outra pessoa.

- Não tem problemas, não desse tipo de pessoa – falou sem muita convicção já que 99 das moradoras confirmam o seu jeito tarado.

- Então até.

- Até – Keitarô desliga o telefone. Parece que essa nova moradora vai da muito que falar. Ele já sente as dores por antecedência das novas pancadas que vai receber.

**Capítulo XVII – Confusão ao quadrado**

Keitarô estava andando nos corredores da pensão perto das fontes termais quando de repente escuta um grito, mais precisamente da Shinobu. Por instinto imediatamente entra no local esquecendo de um detalhe que só vai perceber depois.

Logo quando entra ver justamente a Shinobu nua, tendo só a toalha em volta do corpo. Quando a pequena vê o gerente da um grito mais forte. Como a lei de Ken Akamatsu é perversa logo vem à resposta 'sensível' contra esses acidentes, ou seja, veio Motoko que rapidamente ver mais um acidente não proposital de Keitarô.

- Começando logo cedo – pegando a sua espada de bambu – Raimeiken – manda literalmente Keitarô para os ares se não fosse o teto da pensão a qual ele bate no teto e retorna no chão como se fosse uma bola humana.

- Ano.,, Motoko –senpai, a culpa foi minha – disse Shinobu meio timidamente – eu gritei quando Urashima –senpai estava passando por perto, isso fez ele entrar aqui por acidente. Só que me assustei quando ele entrou aqui de repente – respira fundo já que falou tudo isso de uma vez.

Motoko fica surpresa pelo fato de finalmente a Shinobu tenha defendido Keitarô pela primeira vez. O problema que a samurai já o atacou, ou seja, não tem mais nada a fazer.

- Mas o que aconteceu para você gritar? – pergunta Motoko.

- Também quero saber disso também – disse Keitarô se levantando já sacudindo a poeira da roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu vi um tubarão na fonte – respondeu Shinobu.

- Tubarão? – respondeu os dois em sincronia.

- Shinobu –san, isso é praticamente impossível – disse Motoko ainda com a espada de bambu na mão (ela esta com uma roupa comum, calça e camisa, em vez do seu quimono).

- Deve ser Tama brincando de tubarão usando a nadadeira para assustar – pensou Keitarô.

- Deve ser isso mesmo. Nada demais. Então vai na frente, é o seu trabalho como gerente – disse Motoko já com medo e empurrando o gerente.

- Ta bem – respondeu Keitarô meio que confiante já que não tem nenhuma possibilidade aparente de acabar com uma confusão e também entendendo o medo da sua inquilina.

Keitarô aproxima da borda e tenta ver o que tem no fundo da água, mas a visibilidade é muito baixa. De repente ver um tipo de barbatana pequena de tubarão de cor amarela. Pelo jeito é o Tama, pensa Keitarô.

- Tama –chan – Keitarô chama e a barbatana vai a direção dele, quando aproxima muito perto o ser sai da água revelando um grande tubarão mecânico de cor amarela com uma bocada engole o Keitarô. Shinobu quase desmaia de susto quando ver isso. Motoko consegue aparentemente não se assustar exceto pelo pequeno pulo discreto para trás.

- Alvo capturado – disse uma voz robótica dentro do robô. Logo assumi uma forma de um foguete e rapidamente decola passando até as nuvens chegando até o espaço sideral (ficando até no meio de alguns satélites lanchadas pelo homem). Depois desce para o planeta Terra chegando ao conhecido espaço geográfico, ou seja, pensão Hinata. Aterrissa suavemente no terraço da pensão já se transmutando novamente agora fazendo uma típica churrasqueira com um espeto onde Keitarô se encontra amarrado entre os membros e pendurado no espeto.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nyah – disse Kaolla já no terraço – finalmente te peguei sua tartaruga mutante. Agora vou fazer churrasco de você HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Keitarô? – disse já reparando que a sua vitima não era bem o que pensava.

-Kaolla, pode me tirar daqui, por favor – pede Keitarô meio com duvida se vai ser atendido ou não.

- O meu plano era comer Tama – faz uma pausa refletindo no assunto – só resta uma coisa – disse tirando de suas costas misteriosamente um gafo e uma faca – vou comer o Keitarô! – disse na maior simplicidade com o seu sorriso carismático de sempre.

- Kaolla você tem noção do que está falando? – tenta se soltar.

- Hai! A menos se você queria me comer primeiro – respondeu na maior simplicidade.

Como a frase tem um duplo sentido Keitarô tem um ataque de hemorragia nasal. Keitarô tenta pensa que aquilo foi só um acidente do tipo 'proposital' falado pela Su. É claro que o sentido é no sentido de se alimentar, não é?

Narusegawa sobe para o terraço justamente fraga a cena onde Keitarô está amarrado como um churrasco humano e Kaolla dançando feito canibal com garfo e faca nas mãos. Por instintos queria logo da o seu 'Naru punch' no Keitarô, mas se controla. Não é assim que vai reconquistar a simpatia do Keitarô. Precisa ser mais simpática e mais compreensiva com Keitarô. Foi justamente a ausência dessas duas coisas que perdeu o amor dele. Então vai da ao Keitarô o beneficio da duvida.

Então se aproxima tranquilamente nos dois e pergunta para Su:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Tou fazendo churrasco de Keitarô – disse Kaolla sem perder o sorriso.

- Kaolla não faz isso, desamarre ele, por favor.

- Ta bom – disse apertando um botão que faz que os nós desfaçam.

Keitarô fica sensibilizado pela ação da Naru de defendê-lo. Antigamente era um 'Naru punch' garantido independendo se ser culpado ou não. Agora pelo menos pensa antes de bater. E deixou de xingá-lo.

- Já disse que não é pra comer porcarias na rua – disse Naru.

- Hai!

Keitarô abaixa a cabeça com o ego meio abatido (como sempre) corrigindo os seus pensamentos, pelo menos o ultimo.

- Parece que tem alguém subindo as escadas da pensão – disse Kaolla com binóculos que ela puxou do nada.

- Quem será? – perguntou a Narusegawa.

- É uma mulher, nunca vi.

- Deve ser a nova moradora chegando – respondeu Keitarô (um detalhe nada importante ele tenta ajeitar os óculos, mas logo percebe que não está mais usando eles).

- Nova moradora? – pergunta Naru.

- Hai. Ela reservou um quatro pela manha – respondeu Keitarô se lembrando.

- Boa! Que legal! Alguém a mais pra brincar – disse Kaolla pulando de alegria.

- Como será ela? – perguntou Narusegawa tentando imaginar.

- Veremos – respondeu Keitarô.

- Parece que tem um panda no lado dela – respondeu Kaolla vendo mais uma vez nos binóculos.

- Panda? – disseram em sincronia Keitarô e Naru.

- Hai. Que legal! Ela tem um panda de estimação.

Keitarô sua frio por lembrar de uma garota que tinha um panda de estimação. Justamente a mesma que tem um chute poderoso. Já sente as dores de antecipação só de imaginar se for àquela mesma mulher que já encontrou.

Para a infelicidade de Keitarô (e para a felicidade dos autores que gostam de ver Keitarô voando) é Anne Yori que está chegando para pensão Hinata a fim de ter uma moradia. Casa - se gasta muito dinheiro. Apartamento - muito limitado de fazer barulho. Então nada melhor que pensão. O único obstáculo foi ter que arrumar algum lugar barato. Quando viu no jornal que tinha uma com custo baixo que oferecia casa, comida e roupa lavada, sem contar que sua é mais próximo de Tóquio e ainda tem uma fonte termal disponível. Melhor do que isso só a mansão do Mishima, só que ultimamente está meio que duro para chutá-lo.

Anne já encontra uma de suas futuras amigas de pensão justamente na entrada varrendo um pouco. A pequena Shinobu.

- Bom dia! Aqui é a pensão Hinata? – pergunta Anne.

- Hai é aqui... ai Kami-sama! – Shinobu se assusta com a panda.

- Calma eu não mordo – disse Anne fazendo Shinobu ter uma gota atrás da nuca.

- Ano... o que deseja?

- Vim alugar um quarto.

- Veja bem vinda para pensão. Sou Shinobu Maehara – faz a tradicional curvatura japonesa.

- Sou Anne Yori. Prazer – diz sorrindo inclinando, olhos fechados, a cabeça para o lado e com as mãos atrás da costa.

- Já falou com Urashima –sempai?

- Quem? – fazendo uma cara de 100 de duvida.

- Ah é o gerente da pensão.

- Ah só! Já falei com ele no telefone acertando todos os detalhes.

- Falta algum detalhe ainda pra resolver.

- Hai.

- Qual?

- Sabe que é! – diz olhando para Shinobu – você é muito kawaii – olhos brilhando como estrelas.

Logicamente Shinobu fica com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

As duas ouvem passos apressados descendo as escadas da pensão. Eram Keitarô e Naru descendo rapidamente para ver a nova moradora. Logo os dois ficam de frente da misteriosa moradora que tem um panda como bicho de estimação.

- Quem são esses dois? – perguntou Anne achando ambos muito suspeitos.

- Eles são: Urashima –senpai, o gerente, e a Narusegawa -senpai, outra moradora da pensão – disse Shinobu.

- Hum... – Anne dando uma olhada em Narusegawa – parece que saiu do RBD.

- O que! – Naru já ia pra cima, mas é segurado pelo Keitarô.

- Naru –san, se acalme, por favor! – diz Keitarô.

- Ta bem, mas... – repara com a face meio ruborizada aonde Keitarô segurou, exatamente em uma das regiões sensíveis das mulheres (mais precisamente os seios). Claro que Keitarô não fez de propósito, mas como segurar bem uma que tem o soco mais forte do mundo?

- Naru, perdão. Não foi por querer – disse recuando alguns passos para trás.

- Sem perdão – Keitarô vai para os ares com o famoso Naru Punch.

- Nossa! Isso que chamo um digno Shoryuken (Dragon Punch) de Ken Masters – disse Anne animada. Ela aproxima de Naru dando um leve tapinha nas costas – você é muito divertida!

- Obrigada – diz Naru se recuperando da raiva e sorrindo para Anne. Será que o começo de uma bela amizade?

Keitarô tem pouso 'suave' no chão ao lado de Naru e Anne. A dona da panda da uma olhada no Keitarô espatifado e entra em uma reflexão.

- Hum... eu já o vi em algum lugar... onde será que foi...?

Para felicidade de Keitarô ela não lembra quando a encontrou no capitulo passado. Como seria a reação dela se lembrasse? Sorte que ela tem uma péssima memória.

- Vamos entrando, aposto que está cansada de ficar aí segurando as malas – disse Naru convidando Anne entrar.

- Isso mesmo! To cansada de carregar essas malas – Anne diz entrando logo de uma vez junto com Shinobu e Naru. Detalhe importante: todas esqueceram que o Keitarô estava jogado no chão depois de sofrer o Naru Punch e ainda por cima a panda mais uma vez o pisa (parece que os animais de grande porte de uma fixação por pisar em corpos semi-vivos no chão).

Anne já senta no sofá se espreguiçando um pouco.

- Nossa! Foi uma longa viagem para chegar aqui – disse a estrangeira meio que boquejando.

- Onde vejo veio? – perguntou Naru.

- Vim de Tóquio logo após de ter retornado de viagem da Inglaterra.

- Nossa! Que legal! Conte um pouco sobre você.

- Bem eu nasci na rua, mas com o tempo subir na causada com medo de ser atropelado – disse na maior simplicidade que resultou gota em Shinobu, Naru e da panda – agora falando sério... – teve uma interrupção de um robô com formado de tartaruga que aparece de repente e fica parado de frente da Anne.

- Scaniando o alvo – disse a imitação de tartaruga com uma voz robótica – alvo analisado. Um ser humano de sexo feminino – após isso voa em uma outra direção para procurar o seu verdadeiro alvo (com certeza deve ser Tama, já que é uma criação de Kaolla).

E logo a mestra daquele robô aparece. Kaolla Su está vestida com seu tradicional uniforme da escola onde estuda. Desce as escadas, ou melhor, corrimão.

- MXYZ 014. Localizou o alvo? – disse parando na frente de Anne onde ela a olha.

Anne olha para Kaolla. Kaolla olha para Anne. E as duas ficam nessa troca de olhares praticamente estudando a outra.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa é a Kaolla Su, outra moradora – disse Shinobu para Anne após Keitarô entrar na pensão já recuperado dos ferimentos – essa é Anne Yori, nossa nova companheira da pensão.

- Que legal! – Kaolla foi abraçar Anne – vamos ser amigas.

- Hai – respondeu Anne correspondendo o abraço. Naru, Shinobu e Keitarô podem ver que detrás daquela mulher corajosa se esconde uma mulher carinhosa – você parece ser uma pessoa extremamente sensata – disse fazendo todos que estavam de pé caírem no chão. Parece que ela tem uma estranha visão de que é um ser sensato.

Em essa meia cena aparece Mutsumi entrando de repente da pensão com uma cesta de roupa. Como sempre ela está de ótimo humor sempre meio sorridente assemelhando com a Kaolla. A diferença do sorriso entre Su e Otohime que uma tem um sorriso estilo infantil e a outra um sorriso mais maduro.

- Boa tarde – disse cumprimentando todo mundo após entrar.

Anne da uma olhada na Mutsumi e depois para o Keitarô. Olha pra Mutsumi e depois Keitarô. Keitarô e Mutsumi. Mutsumi e Keitarô. E segue essa confusão de olhares e comparação. Leva um certo tempo (uns dois minutos só disso) até que finalmente Anne faz uma ação.

- AAAHHH – se levanta e aponta o dedo para Mutsumi – um clone – aponta ao mesmo tempo para Keitarô e Mutsumi.

- Ela não é um clone do Keitarô – disse Shinobu.

- Apesar de parecer demais – sussurra para si mesma Narusegawa.

- Então quem é você? – disse Anne apontando o dedo para Mutsumi.

- Sou Mutsumi Otohime, muito prazer – respondeu se curvando um pouco para cumprimentar Anne.

- Prazer. Sou Anne Yori, a nova moradora da pensão – faz o sinal de 'Ok' com o polegar (estilo que Rock Lee e Gai Sensei fazem no anime\manga Naruto).

- Muito prazer Anne Yori. Agora com licença que vou estender a roupa no Terraço – disse sorrindo. Mal anda três passos e cai no chão.

- Mutsumi –san – Keitarô a ajuda levantar e Naru ajuda a pegar o cesto de roupa.

- Nossa! Ela também aprova de impacto também – diz Anne fazendo um comentário.

- São dez horas da manha. Tem pessoa que está querendo dormi nessa hora, sabiam? – chega de repente Kitsune toda sonolenta. Com o aparecimento repetindo da mulher raposa Anne vira para ela e diz:

- Quem é essa? – Anne aponta o dedo (isso é praticamente uma mania dela apontar o dedo nos outros).

- Hum... – disse Kitsune tentando recuperar no sono – sou Mitsume Konno, minhas amigas me chamam de Kitsune... e quem é você?

- Sou Anne Yori, a nova moradora da pensão – diz Anne ao mesmo tempo pensando que um gravador seria ideal para ela naquele momento.

- Ora ora parece que as coisas vão ficar agitar mais aqui em Hinata.

- Ta me chamando de bagunceira? – perguntou Anne indignada.

- Não. Justamente... esquece você vai ver com o passar do tempo – após disser isso alonga um pouco – as vezes isso incomoda para dormi depois de ter planejado as apost... digo alguns projetos as noite passadas.

Todos exceto Anne tiveram uma gota atrás da cabeça. Anne olha para Kitsune e depois olha Mutsumi e tem uma idéia.

- Ei Kitsune. Que tal a gente fazer uma aposta? – pergunta Anne.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de uma mulher compulsiva de aposta? – diz tentando manter uma posição seria – cuja pessoa que cai toda vez em tentação para arriscar nos mais diverso tipos de apostas?

"Parece que Kitsune finalmente ganhou juízo" pensa Naru.

- E então o que vamos apostar? – disse Kitsune perdendo a pose seria que tinha momentos atrás. Isso faz todos exceto Kaolla, que está sentada no sofá, e Anne caírem no chão.

- Vamos apostar o seguinte: aposto hoje mesmo a tal Mutsumi cai da varanda ainda hoje.

- Isso é muito cruel em apostar no azar de uma amiga – respondeu Kitsune.

- Aposto vinte conto.

- Feito – disse Kitsune deixando todos exceto Kaolla com uma gota.

* * *

Motoko estuda tranquilamente em seu quarto.

Ela está vestindo um sorte curto (tipo de educação física), camisa branca, meio folgada e meias brancas. Claro que ela não gostaria que o Keitarô entrasse no seu quarto de repente. Por isso que deixou um aviso dizendo "Não entre se bater na porta primeiro. Se violar esse aviso pagará as conseqüências". Pode ser meio dramático, mas precação nunca é demais. Se bem que tem algumas pessoas que podem entrar facilmente. Kaolla por simples fato de que ela nunca levantaria a espada para atacar a menina. Kanako pelas suas habilidades ninjas. Sua irmã, Mishima e Haruka pela força, ainda bem que a segunda não é a gerente da pensão (felizmente ou infelizmente?). E Tama pelo simples fato de ter medo da tartaruga.

Os seus estudos estão progredindo, graças por separar parte do seu tempo para escrever, treinar sua arte marcial e também de ser cuidar. Por mais estranho que possa parecer Motoko antes nunca foi de muita questão de se cuidar. Não que ela só viria desarrumada, mas só fazia o básico como tomar banho (também se não tivesse isso se mata) e passar o creme no corpo. A única coisa de vaidade que tinha era cuida do cabelo, uma parte dela sagrada do corpo dela (assim como a maior parte das mulheres). Atualmente ela tem diversos atos de vaidade como usar uma maquiagem leve, usa roupas mais femininas (dando um destaque nas variações de roupas intimas).

Sem conta que ela agora passa mais tempo no banho tendo todo o cuidado em cada parte. Um dia o seu corpo teve uma estranha reação quando ela estava tomando banho. Literalmente ficou arrepiada, os mamilos ficaram mais duros e sentia um certo calor embaixo.

Talvez foi uma excitação pelo toque sensível da refrescante massagem que ela faz. Só que Motoko não chega ao ponto de... digamos descobrir os prazeres do corpo sozinha. E também não pensa nessas coisas toda hora (pelo menos até onde ela admite). Motoko não se considera pervertida. Esse adjetivo tem que pertencer a uma certa meia irmã de um certo gerente.

Um dia Motoko ia ao quarto da Kanako para acerta o pagamento do mês de sua estadia. Chegou de frente da porta do quarto onde qual se encontrava fechada. Tinha a idéia de bater na porta antes de entrar, mas resolveu primeiramente aguçar os seus sentidos para saber se realmente a Urashima poderia se encontrar (bem provável que ela fingiria que não está no quarto para Motoko entrar e cair em uma armadilha).

Primeiro localizou se tinha pessoa lá dentro através da sensibilidade de detectar o Ki. Localizou uma pessoa com Ki conhecido a qual justamente estava procurando. Pode verificar também que estava sozinha. Depois aguçou os ouvidos aproximando na porta para ouvir que Kanako estava fazendo.

Motoko ficou surpresa em descobrir que sons a Kanako estava fazendo. Alguns pequenos gemidos estavam sendo emitidos. Não gemidos de dor, mas sim de prazer. Parece que nem precisa imaginar que Kanako estava fazendo. Não é da parte dela saber disso, então discretamente sai em silencio para que a mulher ninja não descubra a sua presença.

Não é um fato a pensar agora, afinal mesmo se pensasse não adiantaria de nada. Qual é a graça de pegar uma mulher se auto –erotisando em fraga? Ou melhor, o que faria se pegasse em fraga? Nada. Só iria sair dali. Acho se Motoko fosse a Kitsune chantagearia Kanako para ficar alguns meses sem pagar, ou se fosse Kaolla perguntaria 'o que estava fazendo?'. Esse último pensamento a faz ri.

Seria mais interessante... a esquece, é melhor se concentrar nos estudos. Tudo estava indo bom até que sua lapiseira quebra. Mas como isso é possível, pensa Motoko. Parece que é um sinal de má sorte. Para completar ela não tem nenhuma lapiseira reserva e nenhum lápis sobrando. O jeito é mesmo sair para comprar alguns lápis e lapiseira.

Então ela tira a sua roupa que estava usando e coloca uma nova. Uma calça azul, uma camisa preta que mostra a barriga e uma blusa rosa com branca que tem uma toca com mangas curtas.

Como é que as coisas podem piorar? Só falta ela encontrar aquela mulher daquele dia onde não foi com a cara dela.

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala principal de Hinata. Está Anne e Kitsune estão jogando conversa fiada ainda discutindo quem vai ganhar aposta. Shinobu está na cozinha preparando o almoço. Keitarô está no seu quarto organizando as contas da pensão. Naru está perto de Anne e Kitsune sentada em um outro sofá lendo uma revista. Kaolla foi para um outro lugar para procurar Tama. E Mutsumi está na varanda.

De repente um corpo cai no chão da entrada. Não seria problema se não tivesse vindo do ultimo andar da pensão. Para ser mais preciso foi Mutsumi que caiu na varanda. Esse fato aconteceu uma felicidade de uma e uma infelicidade de outra.

- EU GANHEI!!!! PASSA A GRANA – disse Anne para Kitsune.

- Ah não – disse Kitsune para passando a grana.

Naru passa o olhar sendo testemunha que Kitsune perdeu uma aposta novamente.

"Poxa! Ela não perde essa mania de apostar" pensa Naru.

"Perdi meu dinheiro novamente" pensa Kitsune meio que chorando no interior.

"Alguém para eu ganhar as apostas. Vou lucrar" pensa Anne rindo por dentro.

O socorro vem logo para Mutsumi. Kouta Urashima chega e ajuda levantar a garota tartaruga. Por sorte não nada grave, a Otohime está bem graças a uma grande resistência que ela possui. Tanto tudo certo Kouta resolve bater na porta antes de entrar na pensão mesmo ela estando aberta (como é uma pensão feminina Kouta precisa de uma autorização para entrar, segundo a mente dele).

- Bom dia – disse Kouta ficando na porta – o Keitarô se encontra?

- Bom dia – Naru se levanta e vai cumprimenta o recente amigo – sim ele está. Pode entrar.

Anne olha para Kouta reparando a sua aparência exótica que segundo ela é uma mulher vestida de homem.

- Quem é el... – Kitsune tampa a boca de Anne antes de terminar a frase.

- Ah – disse Naru – quero que você conheça a mais nova moradora da pensão – disse meio que puxando o jovem – essa é Anne Yori – disse apontando para Anne.

- Prazer sou Kouta Urashima – disse se curvando formalmente – prazer em conhecê-la.

- Ele é um homem – Kitsune sussurra nos ouvidos de Anne.

- O QUE ELE É... – agora foram Naru e Kitsune que tampam a boca de Anne juntas.

- Algum problema? – pergunta Kouta.

- Nada não – responde Naru para Anne – você não ia ver o Keitarô?

- Ah sim. Com licença – Kouta despede das três com um tímido sorriso e vai para o quarto do gerente.

Kitsune e Naru gritam de dor juntas porque Anne morde a mão das duas.

- Por que vocês duas fizeram isso comigo? Não ver que tava quase sem respirar? – pergunta Anne indignada.

- Fizemos isso para o seu próprio bem – responde Kitsune assoprando a sua mão que foi mordida.

- O Kouta é muito sensível pela sua aparência e digamos que tem uma reação agressiva a isso – responde Naru.

- Grande coisa! Quero ver se ele é tão perigoso assim – responde Anne.

- Ele praticamente é a Naru de calças – responde Kitsune.

- Ei! – indigna Naru.

- Eita! Então ele é perigoso – responde Anne com um certo medo.

- Ei! – indigna mais uma vez Naru.

- Mas mesmo assim pra mim ele é uma mulher até que prove o contrario – Anne falou convicta e rindo – mas não deixa ele saber não – diz fazendo que as duas ficam com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Nas escadas da pensão desce uma pessoa que até agora não estava ciente da nova moradora da pensão a fim de comprar alguns materiais para estudar novamente. Quando finalmente a sucessora do estilo Shimmei desce repara que tem uma pessoa nova na pensão a qual justamente nunca esperava revê-la. E logo essa mesma pessoa percebe a presença da samurai.

Anne e Motoko se encaram por um bom tempo até que as duas tiveram uma reação.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – foi o grito sincronizado das duas.

- O que essa escandalosa está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Motoko indignada.

- Eu devia pergunta à mesma coisa sua big vampira – respondeu Anne encarando Motoko – e ainda mais me segue pra cá.

- Você que está me seguindo sua abusada. Eu moro aqui.

- E também moro aqui. Uma de nós vai ter que sair.

- Concordo. Então saia.

- Saia você.

Naru e Kitsune olham as duas sem saber o que fazer. Como vai acalmar as duas? Parecem que são gato e rato. Até a panda que estava no lado de fora veio para ver a discussão, acho que tentando ver como vai separar a discussão de sua mestra. Imagine se as duas começarem a brigarem fisicamente? Naru e Kitsune sabem que Motoko consegue fazer, afinal quem vai separar uma das mais fortes samurais do estilo Shimmei. A panda sabe que sua mestra é capaz, afinal quem seguraria uma mulher cujos chutes são tão poderosos ou mais do que o Naru Punch.

- Eu que não vou morar no mesmo lugar que você – disse Motoko cruzando os braços.

- Prefiro morar debaixo da ponte a ter que morar junto com você – disse Anne também cruzando os braços.

- A vocês vão morar juntas assim – disse a voz do ser que apareceu no meio das duas briguentas com uma gata roxa voadora no lado.

- AAAHHH! – as duas pulam de susto pelo aparecimento de uma certa conhecida.

- Está no parágrafo X que nenhuma moradora poderá se mudar por causa da outra – disse a voz com sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.

- Kanako, quero saber que historia é essa – disse Motoko com uma certa raiva – como você vai chamar justamente essa aí para morar aqui.

- Ei – questionou Anne.

- Primeiramente ela viu o anuncio no jornal, ou seja, podia ser qualquer pessoa. Não tenho culpa de você já a conhece. E segundo lugar mesmo se soubesse desse fato não é problema seu.

- Ora sua...

- Ou você quer pagar dobrado a sua mensalidade.

- Bem não... – Motoko fica sem jeito.

- A pensão precisa de hospedes e nada vai atrapalhar isso – responde Kanako sem expressa nenhum alteração de humor ou de voz.

- Bem eu não vou ficar mais aqui – disse Anne – não quero ficar no mesmo teto da Big Vampira.

- Ora sua... – Motoko ia à direção de Anne, mas Kanako coloca o braço no meio para impedir a aproximação. Em vez disso calmamente Kanako chega perto de Anne.

- Você quer discutir isso? – Kanako está com uma áurea assustadora.

- Não – Anne coloca as mãos para frente meio com medo.

- Ótimo – Kanako vira as costas e caminha – bem vinda à pensão Hinata, espero que você goste – disse Kanako virando para da um sorriso forçado e depois retorna o seu caminho.

"Alguém que é melhor ter com amiga, não inimiga" pensa Anne com um certo medo de Kanako.

- Agora que a irmã da Keitarô disse – fala Kitsune que assim como a Naru e a panda estava só olhando – como é que vocês duas se conheceram?

- Kitsune –san, não quero entrar em detalhes. E ainda mais preciso comprar algumas coisas – responde Motoko.

- Aposto que a briga envolve um certo estrangeiro bastante sarado.

- Cala a boca – disse Motoko e Anne juntas.

* * *

- Agente Su quanto tempo vai demorar para essa invenção está pronta?

- Só mais um pouquinho Agente Sara. – disse Kaolla dando os últimos retoques na sua ultima invenção.

- E o que essa arma vai fazer exatamente, Agente Su?

- Vai distorcer a realidade de qualquer material que não seja carne.

- Poxa que massa! E o que falta pra terminar?

- Só colocar a função de MP4 – responde fazendo que Sara tenha uma gota atrás na cabeça.

Após a confusão que teve com a chegada da Anne todos tomaram os seus respectivos caminhos. Shinobu continua fazendo a faxina na pensão. Kitsune... bem isso é um mistério. Mutsumi na casa de chá junto com Haruka, que está trabalhando no seu comercio, e Kouta, está estudando. Motoko está fazendo algumas compras. Naru saiu para o cinema com Keitarô como amigo. Kanako saiu para resolver algumas burocracias da propriedade Hinata. E Anne ficou no seu quarto arrumando suas coisas.

Enquanto Sara e Kaolla estavam no quarto da Su aprontando como sempre em mais uma invenção diabólica... digo invenção maluca. Suas intenções eram bem distintas. Kaolla queria usar contra Tama e Sara queria a arma para acertar o Keitarô mesmo.

- Pronto terminei – disse Kaolla limpando a testa que estava suada.

- Que beleza! – disse Sara animada, deu um tapa na própria coxa direita de empolgação – agora vamos testa esse brinquedinho.

As duas saíram do quarto levando o estranho objeto que parece um canhão laser. No caminho elas encontram Anne que está andando com um biscoito na boca. Refletindo sobre a sua vida.

Finalmente esta de volta no Japão. Está de volta de seus amigos e do seu ex-namorado. Não que ainda nutra um sentimento por ele, mas existe uma coisa que a estar incomodando. Isso começou justamente quando enfrentou o Mishima e perdeu a luta.

Sabia que ele era muito forte, mesmo quando o conheceu, mas mesmo sendo forte antes a garota panda conseguia manda ele pelos ares com os seus chutes. Parecia que era a Naru mandando o Keitarô pelos ares. E olha que não praticava nenhum estilo de arte marcial antes e conseguia manda o brasileiro para os ares. Mas agora tudo mudou.

Primeiramente ela aprendeu artes marciais para melhorar o desempenho de seus chutes para superar o seu ex naquilo que ele é profissional, lutar. Mas as coisas não saíram como estava planejou. Primeiro não conseguiu vencer o brasileiro em um combate. Segundo não conseguiu nem o abalar com os seus chutes que aumentaram de força. Terceiro ela tem uma panda (mas o que isso tem haver?). Tudo isso chega a uma conclusão que ela nunca admitia até hoje na sua vida... MISHIMA É FORTE PRA CACETA!!!!!!!

Mais tem outra coisa que também martela a sua cabeça. A sua nova arqui-inimiga Motoko Aoyama. Nunca ela chegou a ficar com tanta raiva de alguém. Por que será isso? Por causa de ver com o seu Ex? Não muito pouco improvável. Mas espera aí?

Motoko e Mishima sozinhos em um lugar –um fato. A samurai com saia – outro fato. Mishima cora quando supôs que a 'vampira' (segundo Anne) era a nova namorada dele – outro fato. E os dois estavam fazendo algo muito suspeito antes de ela chegar no dojo daquele dia – um fato meio sem provas já que Anne não viu nada comprometedor naquele dia. Isso só leva uma conclusão racional:

QUE A BIG VAMPIRA É MESMO UMA VAMPIRA VERDADEIRA E QUE FEZ GUILHERME SE TRANSFORMAR NO SEU ESCRAVO ZUMBI. TUDO ISSO FAZ PARTE DO SEU PLANO DE DOMINAR O MUNDO DAS TREVAS ADQUIRINDO O MÁXIMO DE ESCRAVO, PODER E SANGUE POSSÍVEL. ELA TAMBÉM QUE ESCRAVIZAR TODOS OS SERES HUMANOS OBRIGANDO A FAZER BRINQUEDOS CONFUSOS COM TECNOLOGIA MACABRA COM FORMATO ESTRANHO CONHECIDO COMO: **TREM** A FIM DE MONOPOLIZAR O MERCADO PARA ABRIR A SUA PRÓPRIA EMPRESA DE JOGO TIRANDO O SUCESSO DOS JOGOS DA NINTENDO DA SONY E DA MICROSOFT.

Isso tudo faz sentido, pelo menos na mente de Anne.

- Olha é a garota Inglesa – Kaolla aponta para Anne.

- Quem?

- É a nova moradora da pensão. Ela é muito massa.

- Hum! Pela cara parece uma leitora fanática dos livros de Harry Potter – diz Sara com a mão no queixo.

- Então vamos chamá-la – diz Kaolla com um sorriso travesso no rosto – Oh garota panda – chama Anne.

- Mas quem? – disse olhando para os lados saindo de sua imaginação.

- Aqui – diz Kaolla acenando com uma mão.

- Olha só se não é a garota cientista e... quem é ela mesmo? – Anne fazendo cara de duvida.

- Essa morena é agente Sara MacDougal – disse Su.

- Ei Agente Su, eu sou loira – disse Sara.

- Nyah como nunca reparei isso – disse sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

- Hum Sara – diz Anne cruzando o braço.

"Ela me lembra alguém, onde será que já vi?" pensa Anne com a cara meio confusa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Anne.

- Vamos testar a nossa arma secreta – respondeu Kaolla.

- Ela distorce a realidade – respondeu Sara.

- Distorcer a realidade – repetiu Anne com um grande interesse.

* * *

**Imaginação de Anne**

Em um campo aberto estão Anne e Mishima frente a frente se encarando para lutar.

- Agora você vai experimentar a minha arma secreta – disse fazendo que um gigante canhão laser. A comparação do tamanho faz parecer o brasileiro a ter tamanho pocket – agora sinta o meu terrível poder – diz dando uma risada maligna.

* * *

- Que massa – diz Anne após contemplar a sua imaginação.

- Vamos testar agora, que ir com a gente – pergunta Kaolla.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Anne.

- Vamos ao terraço – disse Sara.

- Yo – responderam as três em sincronia.

As três chegaram ao terraço da pensão, claro que as duas estavam carregando a arma de porte médio e Anne estava apenas seguindo. Parece que ela vai se da bem com quase todos na pensão sendo que esse quase se refere à Motoko.

- Vamos colocar um alvo – Kaolla pegou um balde e colocou na frente da mira da arma enquanto Sara prepara a arma em um suporte.

- Agente Kaolla não seria melhor um alvo vivo? – pergunta Sara.

- A arma não altera a forma viva.

- Não altera... que pena... – disse Anne para si mesma.

- Pronto na mira – diz Kaolla.

- FOGO – diz Sara e Kaolla apertando o botão de disparar da arma. Uma energia azul acumula na ponta do canhão laser criando uma esfera meio deformada com um raio de 15 centímetros que saia alguns raios finos.

De repente a arma da um sinal como se fosse um alarme para alerta.

- Agente Su, o que é isso? – pergunta Sara.

- Parece que o nível de energia está fora de controle – disse Kaolla olhando para o monitor.

- Não tem como controlar? – perguntou Sara.

- Não tem como, parece que alguém tirou o demulador da caption, justamente a peça mais importante da arma.

- Quem faria isso?

* * *

**Momentos antes de testar a arma – construção**

- É! Nós tamos tendo muitos progressos – disse Sara.

- É verdade – disse Kaolla limpando o suor da testa – logo logo aquela tartaruga vai ser derrotada. Finalmente vou eliminar o único obstáculo para a dominação do mundo – Kaolla da uma risada tentando ser malvada.

- Isso mesmo. E a primeira coisa que vamos fazer é destruir todos os Emos – disse Sara esfregando as mãos.

- Bem, mas vamos deixar disso de lado por enquanto, porque to com uma fome – disse Kaolla – vamos ver se Shinobu –chan prepara alguma coisa – saindo do quarto.

- Isso aí. Espero que tenha soverte hoje – disse Sara acompanhando Kaolla.

Quando as duas saíram um elemento pequeno de cor amarela e verde sabota a arma. Depois de pegar uma peça a criatura fala o New e sai voando do quarto da sua caçadora.

* * *

- Não sei – diz Kaolla para Sara e para Anne – mas imagino quem seja – disse para si mesma.

"Isso que da em confiar em produtos Tabajaras" pensa Anne.

- E o que a gente vai fazer agora? – pergunta Sara.

- Bem vamos correr – respondeu Kaolla se afastando.

- Isso também eu pensaria – indo logo atrás de Kaolla.

Anne olha na maquina que pouco a pouco acumula mais energia.

- Isso não me assusta – diz dando um chute que leva a arma para cima.

- Viu só que aconteceu? – perguntou Sara para Kaolla perto da escada de saída do terraço junto com Su.

- Hai. Lá se foi um bom aparelho de MP4.

- Não agente Su. A garota inglesa nos salvou.

- É mesmo – correu em direção da Anne e se jogou assim abraçando-a – você é minha heroína.

- Obrigada – Anne toda cheia de si com a bajulação de Kaolla.

- Você é tão boa como a Motoko –chan – acrescentou Su.

- O QUE!?!?!?!? EU NÃO SOU IGUAL A BIG VAMPIRA – berrou Anne, mas isso não espantou Kaolla.

Sara ver a arma que Anne chutou subir muito alto. Quando chega ao limite máximo de altura, chega uns vintes metros acima do terraço, ela explode liberando uma quantidade de energia que escorre para frente da pensão criando um portal dimensional. Nesse portal saem um bando de gárgulas sem asa cercando um ser estranho de um tipo de armadura futurístico de cor predominante amarelo queimado que parece que está bastante danificada segurando uma espada laser estilo Star War. Parece que os monstros estão com todo vigor enquanto o ser de armadura está no limite das forças.

Kaolla, Sara e Anne apenas vêem isso acontecendo diante dos seus olhos que parece presenciar uma gravação de um filme de ficção ou de um seriado Tokutatsu, mas aparentemente é tudo real.

Os monstros rugiam como bestas sedentas de sangues, todas prontas para avançarem em cima da vitima como se fosse um pedaço de carne enlatada. Todos estão com intenção estraçalhar o ser solitário. Então todos avançam de uma vez para o ser de armadura.

Parecia que seria um massacre que muitos iriam fazer em um só, mas foi o inverso. Quando todos avançaram para cima do lobo solitário o mesmo revidou usando uma velocidade muito alta para fatiar todos. Foi parecendo um raio que fatiou todos os monstros deixando só as cinzas (porque após eles morrerem entraram em combustão).

Após essa grande vitória o ser de armadura destruída desmaiou.

- O que aconteceu? – aparece na entrada Shinobu espantada pelo misterioso barulho.

- Shinobu – disse Kaolla pulando do terraço junto com Sara ficando do lado da Shinobu – você tinha que ver o que aconteceu?

- Kaolla –san, o que aconteceu? Ouvi explosão. Ouvi rugidos. Ouvir vozes estranhas. Mas que está acontecendo afinal? Foi uma de suas experiências? – perguntou Shinobu meio abalada pelos misteriosos barulhos.

- Calma. Apenas foi nada de mais. Chegou um herói de anime e derrotou alguns monstros facilmente.

- Você só pode está brincando.

- Então olha naquele canto – disse Sara apontando para a direção onde o misterioso ser está deitado.

Shinobu até pula de susto.

- Mas como isso é possível? – perguntou Shinobu.

- Parece que um das minhas 'inversões falhou' – Shinobu percebe que Kaolla mesmo não tirando o sorriso dela as duas palavrinhas teve um tom de diferença – abriu um portal que trouxe esse ser e mais alguns monstros...

- MONSTROS – Shinobu se assusta.

- Monstros que foram eliminados pelo esse herói – completou Su.

- Bem isso é meio lógico, eu acho – disse Shinobu meio com duvida – mas então quem é ele?

- Isso é uma boa pergunta – respondeu Sara.

- Existe um jeito de saber – disse Anne aparecendo. Diferente de Kaolla e Sara, ela desceu as escadas.

Ela vai à direção do ser de armadura caído se abaixando para tirar com facilidade o capacete dele. E logo o seu rosto é revelado. Um rosto inconfundível. A palidez. A expressão suave que parece uma transição do puro para maduro que se pode descrever como belo. Os cabelos longos presos, mas ainda pode notar que eles são totalmente negros e lisos. Talvez esse rosto familiar só se diferencie por ser mais novo, mas sem duvida a semelhança é perfeita.

As reações são diversas. Shinobu se espanta pela semelhança. Kaolla sorri mais ainda. Sara ri de surpresa. E Anne... faz uma cara de completa duvida, não reconhecendo o rosto. Sem duvida aquele rosto era de...

- Motoko –san – respondeu as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Espera ai ta dizendo que isso aí é a big vampira? Vocês estão cegos! Olha o tamanho disso – Anne referiu do tamanho do ser que se parece com Motoko, mesmo as semelhanças serem idênticas à feição facial é mais nova e a altura é menor do que a original. Mais precisamente alguns centímetros maiores que a Shinobu – ou então a big vampira tem uma forma vampira pequena? – falou agora assumindo uma grande duvida.

- Bem de qualquer jeito não podemos deixá-la largada no chão. Precisamos cuidar dela – pronunciou Shinobu

- Hai – responderam Sara e Kaolla juntas.

Anne com muito mau gosto pega a pequena Motoko no colo e leva junto com Kaolla, Sara e Shinobu para o quarto da samurai.

- Pronto aqui chegamos! Agora onde está o caixão? – perguntou Anne fazendo que as três tivessem com gotas atrás da nuca.

Shinobu pega um futon e estende no chão e diz:

- Pode coloca-la aqui – disse Shinobu.

- Hai – disse Anne colocando a pequena Motoko sobre o futon.

- Bem agora como vamos tirar a armadura? – pergunta Shinobu.

- Isso não é problema – disse Kaolla aparecendo com uma caixa de ferramenta – certo agente Sara?

- Certo Agente Su – disse pegando as ferramentas.

Shinobu se espanta pelo trabalho das duas onde martelavam, cerravam, desparafusavam a armadura da pequena Motoko com diversas ferramentas como martelo, chave de fenda, alicate, serra elétrica, difusor de particular atômica, tudo essencial. O mais incrível que a pequena Motoko não acorda com o barulho excessivo. Anne ver e pensa que falta uma ferramenta essencial que Kaolla e Sara não estão usando, o abridor de lata.

- Pronto – disse Sara e Kaolla juntas deixando à pequena Motoko vestido com uma roupa que parece um macacão do pescoço para baixo meio rasgado de cor azul (típica a roupa dos pilotos do Eva do anime manga do Evangelion)

- Já peguei o que falta – disse Anne vindo com uma bacia de água, um pano, uma espoja e uma tesoura.

- Pronto agora vamos comer – disse Kaolla.

- Verdade – disse Sara.

- Concordo – disse Anne.

Então as três saíram deixando Shinobu sozinha com a pequena Motoko. Shinobu fica por um momento com uma gota atrás na nuca pelo fato de das três a deixarem sozinha ainda com um trabalho incompleto.

Só resta terminar de cuida da pequena Motoko. O que ela vai fazer especificamente vai tirar a roupa da Motoko para banhará. A Anne foi esperta por trazer uma tesoura para tirar a estranha roupa. Já que para tirá-la seria pelo menos umas três pessoas. Depois de banhará vai deixar em repouso.

Então mãos a obra. Shinobu pega a tesoura e recorta a roupa aos poucos primeiramente retira a parte de cima do revelando o tronco frontal. Uma coisa intriga Shinobu. Onde estão os seios? Parecem que é um peitoral masculino e jovem. Será que essa Motoko é muito nova para ter o corpo amadurecido como a sua versão original? Talvez por ainda ter pouca idade que causa essa impressão. Engraçado que mesmo assim a sua altura já ultrapassa Shinobu por alguns centímetros. Incrível que pode ver que os músculos são bastante treinados. Engraçado a Motoko original não demonstra nenhum traço rústico de músculo.

Será que a Motoko era assim mais jovem? Ora, os seios da Motoko original são grandes, ela mau consegue esconde-los quando usava enfaixava. Será que ela mesma vai ficar com seios maiores quando crescer um pouco mais? Pensa Shinobu.

Então Shinobu tira a parte que cobre as pernas. Nada anormal. Então tira a parte que falta, a parte do ventre. Descobre um pano que cobre o sexo da Motoko. Depois Shinobu tira o pano que cobre.

Shinobu quase se explode de vermelho por ver a nudez da pequena Motoko. Claro o que tem demais em uma mulher heterossexual ver outra nua? Dês quando se descobre que a outra não é outra, mas sim um outro. Uma conclusão: a pequena Motoko é um homem.

Shinobu está em choque não sabendo o que fazer. Será que grita? Será que vai correndo de lá? Será que faz os dois? Será que chama as outras? Será que continua olhando? Espera aí... dês quando apareceu essa ultima opção? Se alguém lesse a mente dela pensaria besteiras na sua reputação. Ta certo que um dia expiou em segredo o Keitarô tomando banho, mas isso só foi uma vez.

Shinobu tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Como que o ser parecido com a Motoko começa abrir os olhos. E outra coisa a se preocupar. Os olhos são... verdes? Que tipo de Motoko é essa?

O misterioso jovem que se parece com a Motoko olha para Shinobu. Shinobu olha para o jovem com uma coloração totalmente vermelha. Os dois se olham por um bom um certo tempo. Até que o jovem sente um friozinho estranho no ar. Então o mesmo se olha para baixo e descobre que está do jeito que vejo para o mundo.

- ONDE É QUE TO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? – disse de levantando de uma vez.

Shinobu grita.

- O que aconteceu? – chega de repente Sara e ver a cena uma Shinobu bastante vermelha e um moleque com cara de Motoko – um invasor – começa lança um conjunto de artefatos arqueológicos.

O jovem ver os objetos vindo e estende para frente. A sua espada laser vai para a sua mão. Ativa a lamina da mesma que é de cor verde saindo um feche de luz maior que a base e se afina chegando até a ponta assim formando um triangulo de base pequena e de grande altura.

- Técnica Shimmei Samidarekiri – com grande velocidade cortas todos os artefatos jogados pela Sara.

- Eita! Agora lascou! – disse Sara ao ver que seu ataque foi praticamente anulado.

O jovem não diz nada e tenta procurar ainda no quarto da Motoko alguma coisa que cubra a sua nudez. Por fim achou um pano para cobrir o seu ventre.

- Agente Kaolla tem um invasor aqui – disse Sara chamando Kaolla.

- Deixa comigo – aparece logo em seguida já com um tipo de rifle laser.

- Tia? – falou o jovem quando viu Kaolla.

- Fogo – diz Kaolla nem prestando a atenção do que o jovem faltou.

O tiro iria acerta, mas que o jovem manipula a espada ativando outra função dela, escudo de plasma assim defende por inteiro.

- Que massa! Quero uma espada Jedi também – disse Kaolla com a animação de ver o jovem manipular a espada.

- Preciso sair daqui – diz o jovem para si mesmo. Então toma atitude de pular a janela para escapar assim deixando Shinobu, Sara e Kaolla.

- Quem era aquele? – perguntou Sara para alguém.

- Não sei – respondeu Sara – só que o cara é muito doido. Tem uma espada Jedi e tem a mesma face da Motoko.

- Isso é verdade! E o que você acha Shinobu – vira para Shinobu – ué Shinobu?

Kaolla e Sara ver Shinobu em choque praticamente caída no chão.

- Shinobu! – disse Kaolla mexendo nela.

Shinobu está em choque. Nunca sonhava que aquele que parece com Motoko era um homem. Pior de tudo foi que ela mesma tirou a roupa dele, deixando nu. Nem mesmo com o Keitarô isso já aconteceu tão perto. Só isso na pensão Hinata para acontecer uma negocio desse.

O jovem tenta se localizar inutilmente. O que será que aconteceu? A ultima coisa que estava fazendo foi...

Mal teve tempo de raciocinar já que um panda veio na direção do rapaz. Claro que não foi para atacar, mas para da um famoso abraço de panda carinhoso. Só que o jovem não interpreta isso e foge. E o panda vai atrás. Para despistar ele entra novamente na pensão na entrada principal encontrando Kouta preste a sair.

- Mais outra mulher – diz o rapaz.

Claro que isso irritou um certo primo Urashima.

- Primeiro eu sou um homem – diz Kouta – segundo que falta de educação é essa para vi aqui só de toalha e terceiro você vai aprender uma lição – disse Kouta já partindo para cima do jovem, já que detesta ser confundido como uma mulher.

O Jovem para evitar uma luta começa a fugir subindo as escadas sendo perseguido pelo Kouta. Subindo no primeiro anda Kaolla e Sara vêem o jovem correndo e resolve perseguir também. Subindo no segundo andar onde Kitsune estava andando tranquilamente até quando ver um jovem com a cara da Motoko sendo e logo atrás um Kouta bravo, uma Sara com cara de assassina e uma Kaolla com cara alegre e uma arma na mão.

- É impressão minha ou aquele jovem parece com a Motoko? – diz Kitsune para si mesma – parece que tem uns quatorze anos pela aparência e ta na mesma situação que o Keitarô esteve quando esteve aqui pela primeira vez – diz meio pensativa – só chego a uma conclusão: aquele jovem já ta bem desenvolvido – diz com um sorriso malicioso lembrando quando viu uma parte dele mal escondida.

- O que está acontecendo? – Anne chegando logo atrás.

- Ah! Anne –san, é que veio um invasor do nada.

- Ué? Isso é comum aqui? – com uma cara de duvida.

- Não muito. E ainda por cima só ta de toalha que mal esconde seu...

- Ta bom eu já entendi – diz Anne interrompendo Kitsune – bem só resta uma coisa a fazer.

- O que?

- Vamos capa o infeliz – diz já indo para escadas para o anda de baixo.

- Ei Anne! Ele foi para o andar de cima.

- Ah é! Então valeu! – diz seguindo a direção certa.

O jovem chega à cima do terraço da pensão praticamente entrando um beco sem saída. E logo os seus perseguidores estão sobem também fazendo que fique totalmente enrascado (só a ultima que chegou foi Anne já que estava logo atrás).

- Cercamos – diz Sara estalando as mãos – vamos pegar o infeliz – diz Sara meio com a cara maligna.

- Ele vai me pagar! – diz Kouta já se preparando para o ataque.

- Ele vai ver quantos paus se faz uma canoa – disse Kaolla.

- Alias quantos paus mesmo se faz uma canoa? – pergunta Anne fazendo que todos, exceto Kaolla, fiquem com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Nunca iria imaginar que estaria em uma situação dessas, pensa o jovem. Está sem roupas em um local estranho onde a maior parte das pessoas são mulheres perigosas (ou homens que se parece com mulheres também perigosos). Já passou por muitas situações, como enfrentar exércitos de abominações, enfrentar seres gigantes, enfrentar robôs assassinos, espionar lugares perigosos, invadir lugares de riscos, lutar com sua mãe, a pessoa que ensinou a técnica Shimmei e entre outros perigos. Mas nunca uma situação que fosse perigosa e constrangedora ao mesmo tempo.

Bem não resta a pensa agora e sim sai dessa situação na marra, pensa ao acionar novamente a sua espada laser.

* * *

Motoko volta de sua saída há pouco. Fica meio incomodado por ter a sua recente rival morando no mesmo teto que ela. Isso é mais incomodo que suporta a idéia da permanência do Keitarô na pensão tempo atrás.

Ao se aproxima na entrada da pensão ela sente um Ki estranho em cima do terraço. Esse Ki está em lutando com Kis conhecido como do primo do Keitarô e da sua rival. Também pode escuta barulhos de laser disparados.

Então Motoko rapidamente vai para o seu quarto para pegar a espada Hina. Chegando lá encontra a Shinobu parada lá.

- Shinobu –san, o que aconteceu com você?

- Eu vi alguém que tem o seu rosto.

- Como?

- Alguém que se parece contigo.

- Então por que está assim?

- Porque essa pessoa é um homem.

- O que? Não existe nenhum homem que tenha a minha cara, pelo menos um que eu conheça.

- Mas eu vi aqui quando eu estava – Shinobu fica vermelha só de lembra o que aconteceu.

Motoko e Shinobu escutam uma explosão vinda lá do terraço.

- Droga! Eu preciso ir lá – disse Motoko pegando a espada Hina e indo direto para o terraço.

* * *

Kaolla dispara um disparo onde o jovem misterioso esquiva para o lado e depois avança com a espada em direção de Kouta onde o mesmo esquiva e contra ataca. Daí começa um jogo de ataque e esquiva dos dois, o jovem com a espada laser e Kouta com os punhos. Anne também entra onde está os dois e começa ajudar Kouta dificultando o lado do jovem.

Sara aproveita o vacilo do jovem para atacar arremessando um artefato. Quando o objeto arremessado estava perto do jovem ele esquiva fazendo que seu alvo seja Kouta. Tarde demais para o primo do Urashima esquivar. Ele é acertado na cabeça e cai no chão meio zonzo.

Kaolla tenta acerta o jovem, mas ele da um outro jeito para que esse laser acerta Anne. O impacto pega a garota panda de surpresa que a leva para o chão. Meio atordoada tenta se orienta, quando se deu por si viu o jovem avançando em um ataque com a espada laser, não tem jeito de preparar um contra-ataque ou esquiva, só resta contar com a sorte.

A sorte está no lado de Anne. Motoko aparece de repente e defende o ataque do jovem usando a sua espada amaldiçoada que se choca com a espada laser. Os dois samurais se encaram, Motoko ver que o jovem é a sua cara, mas com os olhos verdes, olhos que lembram alguém, mas não sabe quem. O jovem ver a face inconfundível de uma pessoa importante de sua vida. Ele espanta-se, começa a afrouxar a sua força na espada e diz:

- Mãe? – diz o jovem.

Isso poderia passar batido na Motoko, mas essa palavra que o jovem falou não se pode ser ignorada. Palavras que todos os presentes escutaram. Palavras que Motoko não sonhava tão cedo escutar quando alguém se refere "mãe" na sua pessoa. Motoko também afrouxa a força na espada e assim como os outros diz:

- O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – diz todos juntos

[CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capitulo postado. Agradecimento especial para o Lord Zero que novamente Betou a fic. Também reservo agradecimentos para todos que leram a fic "Espada da coragem e Espada da Esperança", até hoje não sei se essa fic foi bem ou ruim porque ninguém comentou comigo ou me enviou um Reviews.

Bem de qualquer jeito isso já fazia um projeto de Dimension, achei meio ilógico se colocasse tudo junto então separei. Bem pode ver que o mesmo personagem original que apareceu nesse capitulo é o mesmo de um dos personagens de Espadas.

Tou iniciando um projeto de uma fic original. Essa não terá nenhuma ligação com Dimension Hina. Se tiver essa historia vai ser um manga\anime de lá heheheheheheeh para quem se interessa de que eu escrevo (independente da fic é lógico) essa nova fic vai ser baseado em um RPG conhecido.

Bem até a próxima!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Em um cinema comum passa a cena de um filme de anime chamado Guardiões Dimensionais onde Keitarô e Narusegawa estão assistindo juntos num tipo de encontro de amigos. Finalmente recuperando boa parte a relação que tinham.

Uma cena que está passando é o seguinte:

"_Sayuri então saiu do quarto e Ryuji abriu o armário para pegar umas roupas que ela havia deixado para ele se trocar.Ele ainda pensava no por que daquele semblante triste da irmã,e levou um baita susto ao ver a Mestra Kihoshi no seu armário._

_-Olá!-respondeu a mestra em um alegre mais irritante._

_-O-Olá?!O que você faz aí dentro sua pervertida?!-gritou o jovem Kobayashi._

_-Ora, eu só queria fazer uma boa massagem em você para ajudar a relaxar do treino de hoje, mas sua irmã apareceu e estragou tudo. -respondeu ela com um ar de desapontamento e mostrando a ele os vidros de loções de massagem.-E eu já havia até tomado um banho e posto o meu roupão mais bonito..._

_-Não me interessa o que você queria fazer só saia logo daí!-gritou ele desconcertado._

_Ryuji então pegou a roupa para se trocar ainda irritado com a Mestra._

_-Então você não vai ficar comigo?-perguntou ela fazendo beicinho._

_-Quer sair logo daqui?-reclamou ele._

_-Tudo bem...-disse ela desapontada.-Mais uma coisa..._

_-O que é agora?-resmungou Ryuji impaciente. _

_-Sei que você é o mais novo, mas seja um bom irmão para ela hoje.-aconselhou Kihoshi séria._

_Ryuji não entendeu a mudança repentina de assunto, na verdade ele detestava essas mudanças repentinas dela de "Mestra Safada" a "Mestra dos Guardiões"._

_-Sayuri não poderia ter encontrado você em melhor hora. Ela vai precisar muito da família nesse momento.-avisou Kihoshi._

_-Da família?-perguntou ele._

_-Sim.-respondeu a mestra.-E fique esperto por que algum comparsa de Syou pode atacar a qualquer momento.Você ainda não está totalmente preparado para lutar mais se isso acontecer não passará mais dificuldades como da outra vez._

_-Acha mesmo que eu ficarei bem?-perguntou Ryuji._

_-Eu ainda tenho muito a te ensinar, mas tem coisas que dependerão de você mesmo. -respondeu Kihoshi. -Espero que não me decepcione quando chegar à hora de lutar. _

_-Sim senhora. -respondeu o rapaz._

_Uns minutos de silêncio tomaram conta do local e então Ryuji disse meio sem jeito:_

_-É..._

_-Sim?-perguntou ela._

_-Poderia se retirar agora?-pediu Ryuji educadamente._

_-Não posso ver você trocar de roupa?-perguntou Kihoshi jogando um charminho._

_-NÃO!!-gritou Ryuji. -A porta do quarto se abriu e a mestra meio que foi "jogada" para fora com suas bugigangas__**".**_

Uma cena dessas faz que o casal rirem demais dessa cena assim como a maioria dos telespectadores.

- Olha, nunca pensava que acharia uma pessoa pervertida mais que você – disse Narusegawa ainda rindo brincando um pouco com Keitarô.

- Só falta pra ficar completamente pervertida vestir um suéter vermelho, usar óculos e fingir ter cada de CDF – respondeu Keitarô na brincadeira sem parar de rir.

- Isso foi uma indireta? – Naru responde ainda com um tom de brincalhona com mistura de tom de revoltada ainda sem parar de rir.

- Imagina – brincou Keitarô se controlando um pouco na risada.

Os dois se olharam por um por um bom tempo sem retornar assistir o filme. Parece só existia eles no cinema, um momento digno de romântico. Mas apesar de ter uma aproximação para um beijo os dois começam rir da cara do outro.

Parece que a amizade está correndo muito bem, ou melhor, está bem melhor do que quando estavam. Largaram de alguns papeis inúteis como um 'bobo nerd apaixonado perdidamente masoquista' no caso do Keitarô e uma 'excêntrica garota CDF que não deixa aproximar homem nenhum e não decide logo de uma vez se fica ou não com o cara que gosta' no caso da Naru.

Agora tudo está em um perfeito eixo e sincronia. Nada de indiferença. Nada de insegurança. Nada de medo de se machucar. Nada timidez. Nada de angustia. Parece que Keitarô e Naru estão se conhecendo novamente. Como se fosse à primeira vez.

Então estão no cinema assistindo anime lado a lado comendo pipoca. Será que vai rolar algum sentimento? Ninguém sabe, já que no coração do ser humano ninguém manda.

**Capítulo XVIII: O fogo dos olhos de esmeraldas**

- Muito bem a seção do julgamento do jovem misterioso já vai começar – disse Kanako sentada em uma mesa típicos daqueles tribunais. Mesmo estando em uma importante posição não demonstra nenhuma emoção – de um lado o réu – apontando para um jovem que é a 'cara da versão masculina de Motoko mais novo com olhos verdes' que está vestindo uma calça preta, uma camisa folgada branca com mangas verdes e com um número 14 na camisa com fonte de cor verde e um nome de um tipo de time de baseball popular no Japão e atrás da camisa tem o símbolo do time (isso é por conta da imaginação ou da informação do leitor).

Todas moradoras mais Keitarô, Kouta, Mutsumi, a tartaruga e a panda acompanham o julgamento do misterioso jovem que apareceu de repente. Todos que estavam presentes no momento da chegada do jovem pensavam que era a Motoko de tamanho pequeno, mas se revelou duas coisas surpreendentes: uma que não era uma garota e sim um garoto e outra que diz ser o filho de Motoko.

A confusão estabilizou quando chegou Kanako. Usou a sua autoridade para controlar a situação e organizar tudo. Facilitou para o jovem onde teve a oportunidade de colocar uma roupa decente (roupas deixadas por antigos moradores da pensão). Porem as coisas não vai ser mar -de- rosas para o samurai já que vai ter que acertar as contas com todas.

E para aumentar as testemunhas chegaram Keitarô, Naru e Mutsumi. Era para ser um simples interrogatório, mas como as moradoras da pensão gostam de drama elas fizeram um julgamento tipo daqueles filmes americanos. Mas o que tem demais exagera um pouquinho? Só porque prepararam todo cenário para isso não significam que elas exageram, ou sim?

- Pode começar falando o seu nome – fala Kanako para o jovem.

- Sim. Eu me chamo Yusuke Aoyama – responde ainda permanecendo sentado no chão sobre as pernas (assim como a maioria dos japoneses fazem).

- E o que... – Kanako é interrompido pela Kaolla.

- Espere – disse Kaolla aproximando de Yusuke – você deve jurar a verdade.

- Hum! Tudo bem – disse Yusuke sem demonstrar surpresa.

- Então vamos lá – disse Kaolla puxando um livro marrom de porte médio que tem um titulo de fonte de cor dourada que diz "Corão" – Jura dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade e somente a verdade. E ainda me pagar um sandey duplo de banana?

- Eu juro – coloca a mão Corão – mas heim? – quando se deu conta da ultima sentença de Kaolla.

- OBA! – Kaolla volta para o seu lugar para o seu lugar com água na boca.

- Agora retornando – disse Kanako recuperando a ordem batendo na mesa com o típico martelo de juiz – quantos anos tem você?

- Quatorze anos de idades – responde seriamente.

- E o que você faz na vida?

- Sou responsável do esquadrão de elite da colônia japonesa que é responsável em eliminação de demônios.

- Por acaso isso é o BOPE? – pergunta Anne fazendo que todos tenham uma gota atrás da nuca.

- Sem interrupções – avisou Kanako – bem o que disse?

- Sou responsável em um esquadrão de elite que combate diretamente os demônios.

- Demônios? Pode explicar isso melhor?

- Sim. De onde eu vim humanos guerreiam com seres mutantes que se autodenominam de 'dórios' onde chamamos de demônios.

- Então você vive em uma colônia, correto?

- Sim. Não é muito seguro ter cidades convencionais.

- Então como você veio parar aqui?

- Bem estava em uma luta junto com a minha mãe e minha irmã com o imperador dos demônios. Em um momento quando eu conseguir o ferir eu fui tragado para um estranho buraco dimensional. Quando dei por mim estava em um lugar diferente e... – o seu rosto cora um pouco - ...estava em uma situação constrangedora – disse ainda com o rosto corado.

Ao ouvir isso Shinobu cora completamente lembrando do ocorrido.

- Pelo você falou Motoko Aoyama é a sua mãe, você confirma isso?

- De onde eu vim era sim. Só que ela está mais diferente – com essa afirmação faz todos se espantarem principalmente Motoko e exceto Kanako.

- Pode explicar isso com mais detalhe?

- Bem fisicamente ela é um pouco mais madura, cabelos curtos e tem um tatuagem de uma cruz vermelha estilo gótica.

- Por acaso a sua mãe é uma delinqüente? – pergunta Kanako com uma desconfiança na voz.

- Não – fica com uma gota atrás da nuca – se bem que nuca entendi o motivo daquela tatuagem cafona – sussurra pra si mesmo – mas voltando na descrição – falando num tom normal, também se diferencia um pouco na personalidade onde ela é mais solta e extrovertida.

- Com certeza essa Motoko é bastante diferente – diz Kitsune – será que é a Motoko mesmo?

Todos exceto Motoko concordam.

- EI! – expressa Motoko.

- Também tem muitas pessoas aqui que se parecem com as que já vi ou aquelas que conheço.

- Quais por exemplo?

- Você mesmo. Era a presidenta da colônia japonesa, se diferencia apenas pela expressão facial. Aquele era um meio demônio e meio humano– aponta para Keitarô – aquelas duas – apontando para Naru e Kitsune – eram demônios de ferro e raposa respectivamente – aquela menina – apontando para Kaolla – é a minha tia em forma mais nova.

As reações são diversas. Keitarô se espanta em saber que é um meio demônio em uma outra dimensão. Naru fica meio que indignada por saber que era um tipo de demônio metálico. Kaolla fica animada em saber que foi a tia do pequeno Motoko man e também pode responder quem criou aquela espada laser maneira. Kitsune pensa que é uma ironia ser um tipo de demônio raposa em um outro lugar. Kanako mesmo não expressando nada tem um receio em saber como era em uma outra dimensão. Motoko ainda está pasma pelo aquele jovem ser o seu filho, mais pasma ainda em ter a duvida de quem é o pai daquele jovem.

- E as outras pessoas presentes nessa sala, você já as viu de onde você veio?

Yusuke olha para Kouta, Anne, Sara, Tama, Panda e Mutsumi. Não lembra de nenhum dos cinco.

- Não.

- Agora quem é o seu pai? – essa que Kanako faz que todos prestem atenção nas palavras que Yusuke vai falar.

- Eu sei quem é – diz Anne – se levantando e apontando para Yusuke – seu pai deve ser o Dracula – essa afirmação faz que Yusuke fique com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

- Sua perturbada. Quando vai insistir em essa historia que sou uma vampira? – pergunta Motoko se levantando meio nervosa.

- Até que você assuma de vez – disse Anne se virando para Motoko.

- Ora sua maníaca por historias de terror.

- Quem disse que sou maníaca por historia de terror?

- Está escrito na sua cara de mongol.

- Você vai ver quantos paus se faz uma canoa – disse Anne se movendo em direção de Motoko.

- Parem vocês duas – disse Kanako batendo com o martelo na mesa – temos um interrogatório a terminar.

- OK – responderam as duas sincronizadas retornando a sentar nos seus devidos lugares.

- Pode responder a pergunta? – perguntou Kanako para Yusuke que estava meio pasmo ao ver a discussão.

- Ah sim – retornando a sua atenção para seu interrogatório – bem nunca vi o meu pai dês do meu nascimento já que ele estava em uma cápsula de estado semi-vegetativo, mas minha mãe falou muito sobre esse ser. É da espécie sinai, a raça meio humano e meio demônio, que se bem que a única coisa que essa se diferencia de um humano, é que os cabelos são brancos, olhos são verdes, apresenta garras e presas e todos tem um físico perfeito.

- Então você se considera um sinai?

- Não. Parece que só herdei as características dos olhos verdes que alias não é comum para um ser humano ter olhos verdes – olha para Kaolla – a minha tia Su tinha olhos azuis diferente desta que tem olhos verdes.

Todos ficam espantados pelas palavras do jovem.

- Qual é o nome de seu pai?

- Por incrível que pareça não sei o nome original – ao dizer isso faz todos exceto Kanako caírem no chão – minha mãe o chamava de D, mas nem ela mesma sabia o nome original dele.

- Tudo bem sem mais perguntas – disse Kanako batendo na mesa – o júri agora vai decidir o destino do réu.

Naru, Shinobu, Kaolla, Anne, Mutsumi e Sara se ajuntam para discutir em sussurros o destino do Yusuke. Keitarô e Kouta resolveram não se intrometer na decisão das garotas, já que isso pode ser perigoso. E Motoko está no canto analisando com os olhos o jovem chamado Yusuke.

Ela nunca se imaginou nem com namorado, quanto mais casada e com um filho. Pode ver que o seu outro eu de outra dimensão o criou muito bem, aos moldes da disciplina Shimmei. Também pode reparar que o jovem é bastante serio. Será que pegou pesado na educação? Isso é um mistério. Agora veio uma pergunta mais interessante. Quem é o pai da criança? Claro que acreditou em cada palavra que o jovem disse já que os Shimmeis não tem pratica de mentir, mas mesmo assim a curiosidade de saber é muito grande.

Claro que ela não se deu conta de sua mente imagina uma cena onde ela está vestida de um quimono tradicional está ao lado de um certo estrangeiro sendo que tanto ela como ele estão empurrando dois carinhos de bebês com duas crianças que mal aparecem ter mais de um ano de vida num parque comum onde as flores de cerejeira estão totalmente desabrochadas. O casal está lado a lado todo sorridente tendo orgulho dos seus filhos.

Mas o que está pensando? De onde tirou esses pensamentos? Principalmente com quem ainda imaginou essa situação. Parece que ela quer ser a mãe dos filhos de um certo homem estrangeiro.

Por cinco minutos as meninas sussurraram entrem sim para discutir o fim do caso até que finalmente entraram consenso. Para ser a verdade Shinobu não aprovou a idéia. Sara, Anne, Kitsune, Kaolla e Mutsumi aprovaram 100 da ação que vão tomar. Naru ficou na neutralidade, não sendo nem contra e nem a favor. Só Motoko ficou de fora já que ela não estava entre o circo, mal sabendo de onde suas companheiras querem chegar. Keitarô e Kouta só olham o grupo de garotas conspirando preste a dar uma resposta, sendo que Keitarô mais espantado que Kouta já que muito tempo de convivência com as garotas já conheceu o poder mortífero que possuem.

Kitsune é a porta voz do grupo ela se levanta como líder de júri e diz de um tom sério duvidoso:

- Meritíssimo! Chegamos a um consenso.

- E qual seria esse consenso?

- Precisamos interrogar uma nova ré para encarecimento dessa historia cabeluda.

- E quem seria essa ré? – perguntou Kanako com nenhuma surpresa em sua voz.

Sara, Kaolla, Naru, Kitsune, Mutsumi e principalmente Anne apontam o dedo para Motoko.

- Ei! O que eu tenho haver com isso? – disse Motoko surpresa.

- Você precisa revelar o seu segredo – diz Kitsune.

- Qual segredo? – perguntou Motoko com uma cara de duvida enorme.

- Por que escondeu o seu filho da gente – responde Mutsumi.

- Como é que é? – Motoko cara de incrédula.

- Foi isso que você ouviu – disse Anne se controlando para não a chamar de vampira.

- Isso é verdade? – pergunta Kanako.

- Bem... – Motoko mal deve tempo de responder o porquê Kanako pula em direção da samurai e a amarra.

- Parece que precisamos mudar o modo de interrogar a ré – disse Kanako com um sorriso maligno chegando até assustar as outras meninas menos Kaolla e Mutsumi que acham tudo isso uma brincadeira.

- O que é ré? É de comer? – pergunta Kaolla da maior inocência possível.

- Ré deve ver uma macha do carro do papai – responde Sara.

- Mas mesmo assim é de comer?

- Depende de o que como comer – disse Kitsune com um pouco de malicia.

- Kitsune –san, sem besteira – Naru repreende a amiga.

- Acho que se colocar um pouco de açúcar, quem sabe – responde Anne que faz Kanako, Keitarô, Kouta, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko que esta amarrada, Naru e Shinobu com uma gota atrás da nuca.

* * *

Motoko estando vestida do seu tradicional quimono está na sala que estava sendo realizado o interrogatório se encontrando sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, só que agora o lugar esta totalmente diferente. As garotas novamente decoram o ambiente, agora deixando totalmente escuro onde a única é a luz é aquela que fica em cima da samurai.

- E então Motoko –chan - disse Kitsune aparecendo com uma luz em cima dela também e vestindo uma roupa estilo Sherlork Homes – por muito tempo você se passou por uma garota conservadora, mas finalmente os seus segredos foram revelados, agora confessa. Quem é o seu amante secreto que é pai da criança? – disse apontando para Motoko.

- Não sei o que estão falando.

- Não tente mentir – disse Kanako fazendo que uma luz aparecesse em cima dela sendo que está vestida de um vestido preto de gala com uma foice pendurada nas costas– você está numa boa enrascada.

- Já disse que não sei de nada. Primeiro é a primeira vez que vejo esse jovem na vida – "que parece um retrato vivo meio masculinizado quando era mais jovem" pensa Motoko – segundo eu sou... – fica vermelha pelo que vai falar -... virgem.

- Não sabia que Motoko –san era do signo virgem – disse Kaolla fazendo que uma luz aparecesse sendo que está vestida com uma roupa que cobre do pescoço pra baixo, aperta no corpo, de cor branca parecendo à roupa dos uniformes dos pilotos dos Evas do anime\manga New Gênesis Evangelion.

- Su –chan, acho que não é bem esse tipo de virgem que Motoko –sempai está falando – disse Shinobu com uma luz em cima dela revelando que está com um tipo de roupa de empregada de luxo.

- Nyah! Então o que é? – perguntou Kaolla na maior simplicidade.

- Esquece Kaolla-san – respondeu Motoko vermelha – eu não tenho nenhum amante secreto.

- Então quer dizer que você tem múltiplos relacionamentos – respondeu Kitsune.

- Eu já falei que não tenho nenhum amante, não tenho nenhum pai da criança e não tenho homem nenhum.

- Então significa que o pai é um alienígena – respondeu Kaolla.

Motoko nada respondeu, apenas teve uma gota atrás da nuca.

- Vocês não vão vem – diz Anne com a mesma luz que aparece nas outras só que ela está vestida com um sobretudo, calça e camisa marrons, parece ser uma caçadora de vampiros – que o pai da criança é o Dracula.

- Se você vier com mais uma dessa historia de vampirismo para o meu lado eu juro que vou oferecer a sua cabeça aos meus antepassados – disse Motoko com raiva das provocações de Anne.

- Ameaçando um dos jurados não vai te ajudar – disse Kanako.

- Se lascou – disse Anne zombando da ré.

- Hum acho que Motoko está dizendo a verdade – disse Naru vestindo uma roupa estilo professora.

- Não sei não, pra mim ela ta escondendo alguma coisa – respondeu Kanako.

- A única coisa que escondo são as historias que escrevo, apenas isso – disse Motoko.

- Bem o que você escreve exatamente? – perguntou Kanako.

- Bem – Motoko olha vira o rosto e olha para baixo tentando achar uma resposta apropriada -... hum... anotações pessoais... hum... relatórios de treinamento... alguns romances... fanfics... coisa desse tipo – disse meio suando.

- Isso está muito suspeito – disse Kitsune com um sorriso malicioso - mas isso vai influenciar o caso. Agora alguém tem mais uma pergunta?

- Eu tenho - perguntou Narusegawa.

- Qual seria?

- Por que estamos de cosplay? - ver que todas incluindo ela mesma estão de cosplay.

- Assim fica mais divertido – disse Mutsumi se revelando que está com uma roupa da Sailon Moon.

- Bem até entendo nós, mas tinha que vestir até o filho de Motoko com cosplay também? – disse apontando para Yusuke que ao fazer isso o revela sendo que está com uma roupa de presidiário.

- Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? – fala Yusuke pra si mesmo não entendendo o que está acontecendo em sua volta. Das garotas estranhas. De sua mãe interrogada. Do cosplay colocado nele. A conversa entre si que esta muito estranha. Oh Kami –sama, onde foi se meter? Não podia ser no meio de um exercito inimigo? Já que tem afinidade no campo de batalha, mas isso... é a coisa mais confusa e surreal que esse jovem está vivendo.

- Agora vamos provar o DNA da criança – disse Kitsune fazendo um pouco de trama – Kaolla –san, trás o aparelho para examinar o DNA.

- Já comigo – pega uma replica de uma injeção computadorizada do tamanho de um fuzil (só o tamanho da agulha é de trinta centímetros) – quem vai da o braço primeiro? – disse na maior simplicidade.

- Kaolla –san, não tem um aparelho mais portátil que seja indolor? – pergunta Motoko meio que assustada com a inversão de Su.

- Tenho duas versões, uma de formato de supositório – demonstra do tamanho de uma vela grande – e outra que é só um visor – demonstra um visor que só para o olho direito (estilo Dragon Ball Z).

- Prefiro o segundo – respondeu a samurai preferindo a lógica indolor visual do que a outra indolor que... (CENSURADO!)

- Nyah! Tudo bem – disse Kaolla colocando o visor. Primeiro examina Motoko para colocar o DNA dela como o padrão e depois ver o Yusuke para comparar o DNA – confirmado, Motoko é mamãe! – disse Kaolla na maior alegria.

- Como imaginávamos – disse Kitsune – agora vamos a prova psicológica.

- Prova psicológica? – por coincidência Motoko e Yusuke falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo – disse Kitsune com um sorriso de que vai aprontar – Sara-san, trás o material de prova.

- É pra já raposa – disse revelando Sara com uma roupa estilo de amazona guerreira. Sara está se aproximando de Yusuke segurando um objeto coberto com um pano vermelho. Quando chega de frente dele tira o pano vermelho revelando Tama ainda com um acessório de cosplay: um simples par de chifre que faz parecer uma tartaruga demoníaca.

- Hum? Que negocio é esse? – Yusuke olha para tartaruga sem entender a intenção das garotas.

A intenção era a seguinte: ver se ele tem o mesmo medo que sua mãe, mas o resultado não foi como esperado. Reações diversas aconteceram entre as garotas. Sara com cara de assustada. Kitsune com cara de incrédula. Mutsumi rindo. Naru meio que admirada. Motoko com uma gota de cabeça. Kaolla não perde o sorriso no rosto. Shinobu bastante surpresa. Anne com cara de completa duvida (já que ela não conhece o medo de sua rival).

De onde da pensão Hinata pode ver os gritos de longe de suas moradoras dizendo "O QUE?".

- Esse caso está ficando mais confuso – disse Shinobu pra si mesma – como gostaria que alguém acabasse com essa confusão.

- Parem o julgamento – disse uma voz masculina na escuridão.

- Quem disse isso? – perguntou Kitsune tentando achar o dono da voz na escuridão.

- Kouta – expressou Narusegawa.

- Isso mesmo sou eu – assim quando terminou uma luz o iluminou de cima revelando que está vestido de advogado – tenho provas que Motoko é inocente da acusação.

- Isso eu quero ver – disse Kanako.

-Primeiramente quero perguntar uma coisa para o réu anterior e para ré atual.

- Prossiga então – respondeu Kanako.

Kouta foi até Yusuke.

- Então pode nos informar quantos anos você tem atualmente?

- Tenho 14 – respondeu Yusuke sem entender aonde o primo do Keitarô quer chegar.

Depois vai a direção da Motoko.

- Quantos anos você tem atualmente?

- Pela cara deve ter mais de 100 anos – respondeu Anne.

Motoko olha feio, mas resolve ignorar.

- Tenho 18 anos.

- Isso comprova tudo – disse Kouta – é impossível que ele seja um filho escondido da ré já que as diferenças de idades são poucas. Pelo até onde eu sei é impossível uma mulher gera uma criança aos quatros anos.

- Isso é verdade – Kitsune disse sem se tocar nisso – mas e o fato de ter DNA semelhante alem da aparência? Isso precisa ser explicado.

- Eu tenho a resposta disso – disse uma outra voz masculina na escuridão.

- Urashima –sempai – disse Shinobu.

- Isso mesmo – a luz revela Keitarô com cosplay de Indiana Jones – a explicação é pura arqueologia permita –me contar uma pequena historia – disse fazendo posse (será que é o Keitarô mesmo?).

- Deixa dessa posse idiota e deixe de enrolar, senão vai sofrer as conseqüências – disse Motoko num tom ameaçador fazendo Keitarô engolir seco.

- Tudo bem então – respira fundo voltando no modo normal – bem a historia é o seguinte: "Dimensões irmãs, dimensões gemias, damas da razão e do caos, cada uma com sua particularidade. Todos somos filhos dessas irmãs, fruto de seus seios. Cada irmã é idêntica na pele, mas diferentes de seu intimo, os seus filhos não são diferente disso. Somos filhos da irmã do Norte – a mais harmônica entre as damas. Ao leste tem os filhos da dama cujo seus filhos vivem com contaste conflitos a um povo da destruição. Do oeste vivem os filhos cuja imagem é oposto dos filhos do Norte. Do Sul vivem os filhos que são idênticos no corpo, mas diferentes na alma. Todos os irmãos são idênticos uns aos outros como se fosse uma só carne, uma só mente sendo que cada um com sua particularidade".

- E o que isso tem haver com o vampiro Jr? – perguntou Anne.

- Ei! – expressou Motoko.

- Significa que ele é filho de Motoko de uma outra dimensão alternativa – falou Keitarô.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Kitsune.

- Acho que sim. Lembra quando eu contei que fui para uma outra dimensão?

- Você disse isso. Pensando bem é a explicação mais provável – expressou Kitsune se alongando.

- Então caso encerrado. Motoko Aoyama foi absorvida de todas as acusações – disse Kanako.

- Beleza! Agora vamos comer – disse Anne animada.

- Boa idéia – disse Kitsune.

Assim todos na sala vão para sala de almoço para comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Motoko e Yusuke sozinhos. Ambos se olham e se analisam reparando cada detalhe físico idêntico ou semelhante.

- Então você é o meu filho em uma outra dimensão? – pergunta Motoko meio receosa.

- Hai – responde o jovem meio sem jeito.

- Isso difícil de assimilar. Não por não acreditar em você, mas sim por saber que sou mãe em um outro lugar. Nem me imagino direito namorando quanto mais como mãe de família – Motoko meio atrapalhada com as palavras.

- Entendo. Para mim é uma grande surpresa em encontrá-la você mãe... digo senhora nessa dimensão paralela.

- Então vamos deixar as coisas como estão mesmo, hum... filho?

- Pode me chamar de Yusuke senhora.

- Então me chama de Motoko.

- Hai. Motoko –sempai – disse o jovem num tom seriedade.

- A propósito Yusuke é melhor a gente se referir como primo para as pessoas de fora, já que essa historia é meio confusa até pra mim.

- Hai.

- Mais uma coisa. Amanhã começaremos treinar juntos para saber as suas aptidões no estilo Shimmei.

- Hai.

- Então vamos comer com os outros então.

- Hai.

E os dois vão juntos para a sala de jantar da pensão como desconhecidos ou como aluno e professora do estilo Shimmei. Com certeza as coisas não vão ser nada fácil. Como são ambos samurais fica mais fácil ter o contato nos treinamentos assim pode se formar uma relação de mãe e filho com o tempo ou como grandes amigos.

Agora ficam duas perguntas sem respostas. Uma: quem será o pai de Yusuke? Se ele é de outra dimensão com certeza existe a versão dele na dimensão onde rola essa fanfic. E outra: será que as confusões desse capitulo terminaram? Bem isso só vão saber para frente.

* * *

Uma moto se locomove na cidade de Hinata indo diretamente para a pensão onde o motoqueiro está levando um misterioso pacote de presente de dimensões de: 1 metro X trinta centímetros. Ao parar de frente da escadaria o motoqueiro tira o capacete revelando ser o sucessor do clã Mishima. Depois tira a jaqueta de coro e pega o pacote e começa a subir as escadarias chegando a ficar de frente da pensão. Bem não resta nada a fazer senão chamar a pessoa com que quer encontrar.

* * *

Yusuke está treinando em cima da varanda vestindo a mesma roupa que estava usando antes do interrogatório da Motoko sendo observado pela Motoko que está justamente analisando o desempenho do jovem. Até que um momento o Yusuke para de treinar com a espada de bambu de repente.

- Sinto alguém com o Ki elevado está próximo daqui – disse Yusuke com os olhos fechados medindo o Ki do ser misterioso.

- Também senti esse Ki, mas não se preocupe é um Ki conhecido. Continue com o treinamento eu mesmo vou resolver isso – disse Motoko saindo correndo de lá e indo até a entrada da pensão para encontrar o dono daquele Ki elevado.

Antes mesmo de o brasileiro bater na porta para chamar alguém Motoko aparece de repente dando um pequeno pulo pra trás.

- Não esperava você aparecesse de repente, apesar de vim atrás de você – disse o brasileiro.

- Seu Ki é inconfundível, pode-se sentir de longe – disse Motoko meio que encarando – mas por que veio atrás de mim – corou um pouco.

- Bem lembra daquele quimono que estou te devendo?

- Bem sim, o que tem isso? – não entendendo muito, mesmo vendo que Mishima está com um pacote de presente debaixo do braço esquerdo.

- Pois estou pagando a minha divida hoje – disse dando o pacote.

Motoko quase não para em pé com suas pernas bambas. O que está acontecendo com ela? Por que ficou assim depois de ter recebido um presente? Ela já recebeu presente de suas amigas, de sua irmã, de seus pais e do Keitarô. Esse caso tinha que ser semelhante, mas algo dentro dela faz que esse gesto vindo do estrangeiro esta sendo diferente, já que seu coração está como dizem 'a mil por horas'.

- Achei meio injusto só te presentear só com o Kimono então tem um vestido escolhido por mim – disse Mishima entregando o pacote.

- Escolhido por você – Motoko com cara desconfiada – espero que não seja um vestido hentai.

- Claro que não – o brasileiro fica uma gota atrás da nuca – eu não sou pervertido como você pensa.

- Então você admite ser pervertido – disse a samurai o encarando.

- Claro que não – disse ficando vermelho – por que está me vendo como um ero?

- Primeiro teve aquele dia que a gente se conheceu e segundo teve aquele dia no treino onde... – Motoko foi interrompida pelo brasileiro quando o próprio colocou a mão na boca dela.

- Sei disso tudo e disponibilizaria tempo para defender a minha reputação, mas estamos num lugar onde você tem uma reputação a manter então é melhor encerrar o assunto antes que alguém escuta tudo que a gente já passou e utilize para sacaniar a sua imagem.

- E quem faria... – Motoko se interrompi a frase que iria falar ("E quem faria isso?" –frase que seria dita), mas lembra de uma certa 'garota-inglesa-louca-sem-noção-que-só-arruma-briga-para-o-lado-dela' (pensamento suficiente para uma certa dona de uma panda de estimação espirrar) – tem razão vamos discutir isso em um outro dia. E alias se fosse pervertido mesmo eu nem daria o vestido já que preferia vê-la sem nada usando.

- O que disse? – disse Motoko não escutando direito a ultima frase.

- Nada. Espero que você goste do presente – disse Guilherme dando um sorriso maroto fazendo a samurai corar.

Motoko ver o vestido todo preto parecendo de gala. Motoko não sabe o que dizer. O vestido é muito lindo, mesmo para a mesma que não tem muita afinidade na moda.

Mishima sente uma presença conhecida de sua amiga briguenta, Anne Yori, aparecendo de repente em suas costas para dar um golpe aéreo com a perna. Para evitar o golpe Mishima avança para frente para e evitar o ataque. Teve sucesso na esquiva, porem teve um digamos efeito colateral. Com o avanço repetindo Mishima para nos braços de Motoko e mais uma vez se encontram bem próximos – muito próximos para um casal de amigos – tendo a única coisa distante deles sendo que as próprias faces (uns dez centímetros). Os dois quase morrem de tanto ficarem vermelhos.

Anne ver o seu antigo namorado abraçado pela sua atual rival. Sua mente começa a processar a informação e chega a uma conclusão:

- AAAHHH!! A VAMPIRA ESTÁ SE ALIMENTANDO DO GUI-CHAN – Anne aponta o dedo para o casal.

- Ora sua perturbada – Motoko saindo dos braços do Mishima ficando de frente de Anne – por acaso não tem nada pra fazer na sua vida não? – disse encarando a sua rival.

- Tenho! Espancar o poderoso chefão – apontando o dedo para o Mishima –mas você – aponta o dedo pra Motoko – fica me atrapalhando com seu vampirismo – disse também encarando.

Motoko iria responder, mas Mishima fica no meio das suas segurando nos ombros delas.

- Não sei o porquê de suas brigas – disse olhando para as duas – bem isso não vai me interessar por enquanto, bem eu já vou – disse Mishima se dirigindo primeiro para Anne – não sabia que você estava morando aqui, seria até digamos... hum... problemático saber de como você veio parar aqui, mas por que fala mal daquilo que você já experimentou? – Mishima fala com um pouco de malicia que consegue deixar Anne vermelha – até a próxima – beija na face de Anne a deixando mais vermelha ainda.

Motoko ver isso e tem uma pontada de ciúmes, quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso em outra mulher sem ser ela? Espera aí. Dês que quando Motoko tem tanta intimidade assim com o brasileiro? Dês de quando a passou a sentir ciúmes pelo o sucessor do clã Mishima. Se ela está com ciúmes significa que...

Os pensamentos de Motoko é interrompido por um toque gentil no ombro, mais uma vez sendo o homem que está mexendo tanto nela ultimamente.

- Espero que você goste do presente – disse com um sorriso maroto deixando Motoko envergonhada – apenas fique mais forte que você é – disse dando um beijo na face de Motoko, mas diferente do beijo na Anne foi um beijo um pouco mais demorado. Isso deixou Motoko no modo hiper vermelha – até a próxima – disse sussurrando nos ouvidos da samurai.

O guerreiro estrangeiro desce as escadas da pensão indo embora, deixando duas mulheres abaladas com a sua presença sendo com a mulher oriental mais abalada que a ocidental.

- Aquele deve ser um aliem disfarçado de Gui-chan – disse Anne voltando ao normal.

- Acho que devo concordar – disse Motoko ainda vermelha e colocando a mão no lugar de onde o brasileiro beijou.

Claro que tudo isso estava sendo observado pelo um quarto ser, praticamente de camarote. Sabe que Motoko é diferente de onde a conhece. Sabe que ela não é a mesma na dimensão que está morando. Mas não deixa de ter um dos sentimentos mais primitivos de um ser humano: o ciúme cujo foco é de um filho meio que mimado para a sua mãe. Isso Yusuke não vai deixar barato.

* * *

Guilherme Mishima está dirigindo tranquilamente para a saída de Hinata-sou para se dirigir para Tóquio onde fica a sede da corporação de sua família. Nada foi muito fácil de conseguir o cargo de executivo Junior chefe, teve que ralar antes mesmo de conseguir entrar na Toudai. Teve que provar que tinha capacidade de administrar e gerar capitais, por isso que foi muito testado na sua adolescência, aos dozes anos já começou a fazer trabalhos temporários, aos 17 anos teve o primeiro comercio que foi uma Lan House, teve dois anos de funcionamento até o pai de o brasileiro fazer um desafio. Receberia um grande capital nas mãos, mas tinha que devolver esse capital junto com o triplo do valor. Mishima conseguiu investir muito bem o dinheiro. Primeiro: vendeu o seu comercio assim pegou 90 do valor e investiu na bolsa de ações. Segundo: comprou 51 das ações de uma empresa com 90 do dinheiro recebido. Resultado em um mês conseguiu cumprir o prazo e ficar com bom capital. Agora finalmente desfruta de um bom capital graças a um gordo salário, sem contar da renda que vem das ações que possui da empresa Mishima.

Se praticamente tem uma vida independente então por que continuar vivendo na casa dos pais? Não existem muitos mistérios, já que a mansão é enorme e praticamente para encontrar com seus pais, mas esse não é o real motivo. Existe uma tradição do clã Mishima que o herdeiro da empresa e da arte só pode ter a sua herança se casar. Isso porque uma esposa é importante para o mestre do clã já que a mulher edifica o homem. Após disso finalmente pode morar na casa própria. São tradições idiotas na opinião do Mishima, mas tradições até ele mesmo têm que submeter.

O coração do brasileiro não se apegou até hoje com nenhuma mulher. Já teve alguns relacionamentos, mas o único que floresceu antigamente foi o relacionamento com sua ex, Anne Yori. Porem com uma serie de eventos não permitiu que os dois permanecessem juntos, mas permitiu que se tornassem amigos.

Mas sabe muito bem como lidar com aquela difícil mulher. Sabe muito bem das suas fraquezas. É uma mulher com personalidade forte meio que difícil de lidar, com um jeito estranho de imaginar as coisas e com chutes poderosos que faziam antes ele mesmo voar literalmente, mas ela é sensível em algumas situações como a vergonha. Mishima sempre usou isso quando ela estava com muita raiva ou mesmo para provocara. Claro que na época quando estava namorando as coisas eram muito mais alem de um simples beijo no rosto. Foi engraçado mais uma vez fazer isso na sua atual amiga.

Mas agora ele não entendeu o porquê que fez isso também em Motoko. Ele não tem o costume de se comportar como conquistador, mas tem alguma coisa que atraem naquela mulher e isso já não pode negar. Claro que tem uma tara por lutas e encontrar uma mulher que luta é praticamente é 'matar dois coelhos em uma cajadada só', mas isso não é motivo de fazer o que fez nos momentos atrás. Sentir a suavidade da pele dela com os seus lábios foi bastante gratificante, imagine sentir...

Guilherme teve que parar de refletir já que percebe que tem uma onda de um Ki quase chegando perto para o acerta-lo. A tempo desvia virando para esquerda com a moto chegando a quase perder o equilíbrio. O que é mais surpreendente não foi pelo fato de ter alguém o atacando repentinamente, mas sim pelo o dono do Ki adversário, ou melhor, a dona do Ki, Motoko Aoyama.

Para um lutador experiente é tranqüilo diferenciar o Ki de uma pessoa como se fosse uma digital da pessoa ou DNA. Claro que isso pode ter alguma margem de erros, mas ainda sim reconhecer a pessoa através do Ki ainda é muito gratificante. Mishima já sabe como é o Ki da Motoko então se pode adivinhar que é ela, mas ai vem à pergunta: por que ela está atacando de repente?

Pelo pouco que já conhece Motoko pode pressupor que não faz do estilo dela atacar seus adversários desprevenidos. Mais então por agora? Não seria mais fácil o atacar quando estava em Hinata-sou?

Mishima para a moto, tira o seu capacete e sua jaqueta de coro revelando a blusa preta sem mangas que coloca no seu corpo que combina muito bem com a sua calça cinza escuro com uma listra branca ao lado das pernas.

O brasileiro ver um vulto que se assemelha com Motoko, mas por algum motivo aquela imagem está muito diferente. Parece que encolheu um pouco, está com algumas feições mais jovem e mais masculina. Será que está com problema de vista? Está até vendo olhos verdes da suposta Motoko.

- Motoko? - diz o brasileiro com um receio que esteja errado.

- Eu desafio para um combate – disse uma voz de jovem serio.

- Espera aí você não é a Motoko? – disse Guilherme meio assustado não pelo fato de que o jovem seja parecido com a Motoko, mas sim pela semelhança do Ki. Praticamente passaria um bom tempo tentando achar uma diferença do Ki desse jovem para Motoko. O que está mais espantando que esse jovem tenha um Ki mais parecido com Motoko do que a própria irmã. Normalmente isso acontece em pessoas do mesmo clã, ou família, ou não caso mais especial nos pais ou nos filhos.

- Correto. Eu não sou ela – disse Yusuke encarando os olhos do Mishima e estendendo a espada de bambu em uma mão e segurando outra na mão abaixada.

- Isso estou vendo, mas o que eu fiz pra você querer lutar comigo?

- Vou defender a honra de minha mã... digo minha prima – disse sem perder a posse.

- Defender a honra – diz Mishima pra si mesmo. Ele reflete um pouco das palavras do jovem tentando achar uma explicação lógica pra isso e chega a uma seguinte conclusão:

O garoto deve ter visto quando o brasileiro se encontrava com Motoko. Parece que cismou na cena onde acidentalmente abraça a samurai. Talvez aquele jovem tenha um amor platônico pela própria prima. Talvez sentiu ciúmes ao ver Motoko sendo abraçada por um outro homem que no caso é o Guilherme. Agora sua mente ainda lembra do beijo de despedida que deu em Motoko. Com certeza teve ser por isso que o moleque está na sua frente querendo lutar, porque quer que 'acerte as contas'.

Guilherme da um sorriso discreto lembrando no tempo quando tinha a idade diversos amores platônicos com mulheres mais velhas. Como tudo na vida não sai como queria, então está na hora de ensinar aquele jovem também à lição. Ainda da maneira mais divertida: lutando.

- Muito bem aceito o desafio, então me diga o seu nome?

- Yusuke Aoyama – joga a espada para o adversário.

- Guilherme Mishima – se apresentando - Fazemos o seguinte – disse após pegar a espada de bambu – você luta do seu jeito que eu luto no meu – disse jogando a espada para o lado.

- Tudo bem – disse Yusuke ficando na base de luta do estilo Kendo dos Shimmeis. Já Mishima fica apenas com as mãos no bolso como se aparentemente não quisesse lutar.

Uma pequena folha se desprende do galho de uma arvore e suavemente aterrissa no solo. Ao toque da folha ao chão é o sinal para começar a luta. Yusuke concentra uma pequena quantidade de Ki e arremessa no seu adversário. Guilherme desvia para o lado direito evitando o Ki com o sucesso. Yusuke estava já perto do seu adversário e inicia uma series de ataques diretos. E começa uma dança dos dois onde Yusuke ataca e Mishima esquiva e durante isso o brasileiro tenta achar uma brecha, mas não estava conseguindo com facilidade mesmo o pequeno samurai esteja só na ofensiva.

Se não tem brecha aparente é melhor agora criar uma. Então Mishima tira as mãos do bolso para iniciar seus ataques. E logo de cara foram uns quatros rápidos socos no abdômen direito do rapaz. Yusuke da uns cinco passos para trás mais surpreso do que as dores dos impactos.

- Finalmente resolveu atacar – disse Yusuke mantendo a base.

- Acho que sim – diz com um sorriso.

Mas uma vez Yusuke começa uma seção de ataques com ataques mais rápidos. Por surpresa Guilherme é acertado no rosto com a espada (isso é de doer), deixa até vermelho o impacto. Com o impacto o brasileiro percebe que subestimar o seu adversário não é uma coisa inteligente.

Enquanto isso Keitarô e Kouta estavam voltando para Hinata-sou com uma moto que Mishima até hoje deixou para Keitarô sendo que o mesmo estava dirigindo e Kouta estava no banco de passageiro. Ambos estavam com capacetes. Eles pararam quando viram Yusuke e Guilherme lutando.

- Ué? Não são Guilherme –san e Yusuke lutando? – diz o Keitarô parando a moto e tirando o capacete.

- São sim, mas o que será que houve para os dois brigarem – diz o Kouta tirando o capacete.

- Não sei. Só sei que a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa pra separar a briga.

- É melhor a gente esperar.

- Por quê?

- Quem seguraria o senhor Mishima? – Keitarô concorda com Kouta o jeito é assistir a briga e ver como ela vai acabar.

Guilherme da um soco de esquerda a qual Yusuke esquiva, só que o soco passa raspando no samurai. Alguma coisa tem de diferente do soco. Depois o Mishima vira o seu corpo em 360º e ataca com um soco direito que diferente do esquerdo foi se inclinando um pouco para ficar em uma base de luta. O golpe acerta Yusuke com sucesso que faz o atordoar de dor. Para finalizar Mishima apresa-se para frente para jogar o seu corpo para aplicar um gancho. O samurai voa uns cinco metros para frente e cai no chão.

Guilherme fica na sua base de luta que lembra Karatér-dó e diz:

- É só isso que consegue fazer pirralho.

- Ainda não perdi a luta – disse se levantando e olhando fixamente para o seu adversário. Pode ver que seus olhos estão bem vivo, como se estivesse emanando chamas verdes do mesmo.

Yusuke mais uma vez parte para cima do brasileiro em uma rasteira. Mishima ver o samurai em baixo dele e aplica um golpe com o punho para tentar acerta-lo. Porem Yusuke usa a espada como escudo e segura a mão o braço de Guilherme com outra mão. Em um grande movimento Yusuke larga a espada e segura com as duas mãos o braço do adversário para usar como apoio para se descolar para trás do brasileiro a fim de imobilizá-lo. E deu certo. Yusuke ficou atrás de Mishima literalmente abraçando forte o pescoço do brasileiro. Suas duas pernas laçam o tronco do adversário a fim de sua vitima não escapar.

Keitarô e Kouta ficam chocados pela audácia de Yusuke, mesmo por pequena estatura ele conseguiu imobilizar Guilherme que tem altura superior à dele e força física. Mishima tem dificuldades de sair da imobilização feita pelo Yusuke. O ar cada vez é mais difícil de ser puxado para os pulmões que tira o metabolismo normal do sistema respiratório. Cada vez é mais difícil até de raciocinar.

Então os instintos de sobrevivência prevalecem sobre Guilherme. Concentrando parte do seu Ki o manipula para influenciar o ar, que está em volta graças a arte Mishima de se basear nos quatros elementos naturais – terra, fogo, ar e água -, justamente para aplicar um golpe.

- AAAAHHHH!! – o brasileiro meio que grita que concentra o seu Ki no ar num jeito que faz uma pressão de vento para tirar justamente o ser que está tirando a sua respiração. Literalmente manda Yusuke para os ares, seis metros de distancia e três de altura, para a sorte do samurai cai de pé ficando meio agachado.

Keitarô e Kouta praticamente arregalam os olhos de ver de como está o amigo ocidental. Está em fúria, seus olhos verdes parecem emitir chamas os deixando mais vivos. Os dois nunca viram Mishima daquele jeito. Parece que Yusuke não se intimida com isso porque está com o mesmo fogo nos olhos, sendo praticamente idêntico do seu adversário.

- Está na hora de acabar com isso – disse Mishima fazendo Yusuke se indignar pelo fato de seu adversário pensar que é fácil vencer a luta.

- Isso eu quero ver – disse Yusuke assumindo a base de luta.

- Estilo Mishima – seu pé direito vai pra frente e com o seu braço direito avança para frente com a mão aberta para um golpe – sopro do dragão – uma cabeça de dragão aparece na mão do Mishima, porem não aparece nenhuma onda de Ki sendo emitido. Mas não precisou já que Yusuke foi acertado diretamente na barriga e cai para trás. O golpe foi forte o bastante para fazer o samurai ficar inconsciente.

- O sopro do dragão consiste no elemento ar. Movem-se partículas de Ki que se mistura no ar assim criando uma onda de Ki invisível para os olhos. Precisa ter um aguçado talento de sentir o Ki para evitar o golpe – disse Guilherme se acalmando – queria que estivesse consciente para dar os parabéns pela ótima determinação, tenho que admitir que seu Ki é idêntico de Motoko, mas ainda é menos desenvolvido – Guilherme respira fundo – espero que eu chegue em casa sem ninguém me atacar.

Keitarô e Kouta correm para da assistência para Guilherme e principalmente para Yusuke.

* * *

Em um quarto comum encontra um jovem sem camisa com uma calça preta, descalço deitado na cama não dormindo, mas sim só olhando para cima. Sua pele branca aparentando ter uns 17 anos, sua face é suave com alguns traços femininos dando uma beleza exótica, lábios com tonalidade rosa naturalmente, seu porte físico até que trabalhado – nem ausente e nem muito trabalho -, seus olhos parece duas perolas vivas, seu cabelo é curto tendo uma franja que cobre levemente o olho direito cuja cor é um laranja com branco parecido com uma calda de raposa.

O quarto é bem comum em maior parte se comparar ao quarto de um adolescente da sua idade. Uma cômoda, um armário de porte médio, alguns poste de animes de ação, um canto para guarda alguns livros de variados temas, dois manequins (um do modelo masculino e outro feminino) e um calendário comum.

Uma exótica raposa chega voando no quarto e aterrissa perto do jovem que provavelmente é o dono da raposa.

- Ten –chan – o jovem se levanta e fica no lado da raposa – você está amigão – disse fechando os olhos ficando com uma cara de raposa (como Kitsune) enquanto passa a mão na cabeça do seu animal de estimação – sei que você quer diversão, mas já, já teremos outra aventura – disse sorrindo, levantando e caminhando em direção para o calendário – o que tem de programado para amanhã – da uma olhada no calendário enquanto coloca o dedo nos lábios – hum pensão Hinata... – disse enquanto tenta se lembra – a sim a pensão Hinata, lembro-me daquela voz no telefone me convocando para exercer os meus serviços... que estranho... normalmente quem pede os meus serviços são bancos, museus, joalherias e shoppings, mas essa primeira vez que vai ser em uma pensão feminina, bem como será lá? Com certeza vai ter muita garotas interessante de ver – disse sorrindo como uma criança enquanto tira a roupa para tomar um banho.

O jovem misterioso tem diversos talentos e um deles é a arte de roubar. Ele é um tipo de ladrão só tem interesse de encarar grandes desafios, não tendo interesse de tomar posse dos objetos que rouba. Ganhou fama e lugares importantes como bancos, museus, etcs, contratam os seus serviços para testar o esquema de segurança. Até hoje todos os sistemas foram quebrado pelo jovem. Como será a sua ida na pensão Hinata? Será que o jovem ladrão vai se dar bem?

CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capitulo terminado. Bem esse saiu maior que o esperado. Fico contente em escrever esse capitulo.

No próximo terá o meu ultimo personagem original, fora ele um personagem original mais pra frente vaia parecer que foi criado pelo um leitor.

Bem perdi o endereço do meu beta então me perdoe se a fic estiver cheia de erros.

Perguntas, duvidas é só me contatar.

Falow!!


	20. Capítulo XIX

Haruka mais uma vez está na rotina de seu comercio na casa de chá. Um trabalho onde ela não tem muito que reclamar. Um negócio que tem as suas altas e baixas. Tem vezes que praticamente está deserta, mas tem vezes que lota. Desta vez o movimento está modelado, já teve uns dês clientes pela parte da manhã.

Agora tem um único cliente que está tomando o seu chá tranquilamente. Um cliente com aparência bastante interessante. Pele branca**,** aparentando ter uns 17 anos**,**face é suave**,** com alguns traços femininos**,** dando uma beleza exótica, lábios com tonalidade rosa naturalmente, porte físico até que trabalhado – nem ausente e nem muito trabalho - olhos parecem duas pérolas vivas, cabelo é curto, tendo uma franja que cobre levemente o olho direito cuja cor é um laranja com branco parecido com uma calda de raposa. Está todo de preto com botas, calça, camisa, gravata e sobretudo.

Parece que o cliente terminou o seu chá já que levanta e vai à direção na Haruka com a xícara na mão.

- O chá teve um gosto bastante agradável – a voz do cliente é bem suave e calma dando um toque infantil, travesso e maduro ao mesmo tempo.

- Fico honrada por ter gostado do chá. Mais alguma coisa que possa ajudar? – disse Haruka com um toque de gentileza na voz, mas em um jeito profissional, já que ela está atendendo.

- Sim. Gostaria de saber a localização da pensão feminina Hinata.

- Fica próximo aqui após as escadas de concreto. Mas sem querer se intrometida, o que o senhor gostaria de fazer lá?

- Digamos que fui convidado a sobreviver lá – disse com um sorriso enigmático e fazendo uma cara digna da Kitsune (cara de raposa).

Haruka não responde já aprofundar na conversa não está no seu alcance profissional. O jovem misterioso entrega a xícara para Haruka que a pega. Com esse movimento as mãos dos dois se tocam.

- Permite-me dizer – disse o cliente com certo brilho nos olhos – que suas mãos são bastante macias ressalta mais ainda a sua beleza.

Haruka cora levemente. Já recebeu diversas cantadas, mas parece que a beleza do jovem a faz ter uma reação como tímida. Quando ela se da por si ver o jovem já estava saindo do estabelecimento, só que ele ainda não acertou a conta. Ia chamá-lo, mas percebe alguma coisa estranha entre os dedos. Quando ver o que tem, é justamente o dinheiro certinho do chá que o jovem consumiu. Parece que o jeito conquistador do rapaz foi apenas um pretexto para fazer Haruka se distrair enquanto ele colocava o dinheiro entre os dedos dela.

Agora fica uma pergunta no ar: o que aquele jovem veio fazer na pensão? Pensa Haruka. Bom, não cabe a ela a responder a enigmática pergunta. Apenas queria que um certo arqueólogo tivesse uma atitude parecida com aquele jovem.

Enquanto o rapaz está já de frente da pensão feminina Hinata parado dando uma olhada na entrada frontal.

- Isso vai ser interessante – diz com um sorriso enigmático.

**Capítulo XIX: Pega o Ladrão – Parte Alpha**

Na pensão Hinata todas mais Keitarô, Kouta, Yusuke e Mishima estão reunidos na sala de está.

- Acho que todos sabem o motivo de estamos aqui, não sabem? – perguntou Kitsune para todos.

- Estou de fora de tudo – disse Kouta.

- E eu só estou visitando – afirmou Mishima.

- Bem aconteceu o seguinte – disse Motoko – certo dia...

* * *

**FlashBack**

Shinobu está estendendo roupa no varal do terraço da pensão Hinata. Tudo estava tranqüilo. Até que, de repente vem uma flecha no nada e aterrissa perto da Shinobu.

- Aí Kami –sama – Shinobu pula de susto já que a flecha quase a acerta – mas o que essa flecha está fazendo aqui? – disse, já recuperada do susto, mas ainda com um pouco do medo.

Com meio receio Shinobu aos poucos se aproxima da flecha e repara que tem um bilhete em volta. Ela pega a flecha e tira do encosto de madeira da varanda para ler o pedaço de papel que diz:

"_No dia... eu passarei nessa pensão para roubar os pertences mais valiosos de cada moradora._

_Ass: O ladrão"_

LADRÃO?! – gritou Shinobu.

* * *

**Fim do FlashBack**

**- **Foi isso que aconteceu – explicou Motoko cada detalhe que Shinobu contou quando encontrou a flecha.

- Então por isso que todas estamos reunidas para pegar o aspirante presidiário – disse Anne.

- Só não entendo uma coisa – disse Yusuke.

- Qual é Vampiro Jr? – perguntou Anne apelidando Yusuke, mas diferente da sua arquiinimiga o filho de Motoko do universo alternativo não revidou a provocação (para se franco nem mesmo esquentou a provocação).

- Por que quer o senhor Kouta também está participando dessa vigia?

- Ora porque ele mora com a Haruka e praticamente esta fazendo um favor para nós mulheres indefesas – disse Kitsune.

- Que não são tão indefesas assim – disse Keitarô sarcasticamente em um tom baixo.

- Que disse? – perguntou Sara.

- Nada não, apenas estava refletindo um pouco – disse Keitarô tentando encobrir as suas provas de acusações.

- Mas por que também está esse aí? – perguntou Yusuke enfatizando 'esse aí' no brasileiro.

- É mesmo! Por que será que o Chuck Norris está aqui? – perguntou Kaolla.

- Bem... – disse Mishima suando frio. A única coisa que faz é lembrar do que aconteceu dias atrás.

* * *

**Flashback**

O brasileiro está se dirigindo tranquilamente para a sala de aula quando, de repente, ele ver uma garota de vestido exótico preto com colete branco, com uma expressão facial fria que lembra Rei Ayanami de Evangelion e a idade da jovem deve ser em torno 17 (segundo a opinião de Mishima). Parece que aquela garota quer alguma coisa com ele, já que fica no seu caminho.

- Pois não? – Mishima olha para a garota que está no seu caminho tentando lembrar se já viu em tempos atrás.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar com você. – disse a garota sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Pois então fale – disse calmamente tentando adivinhar as intenções daquela garota.

- Quero que você faça um trabalho para mim – disse ela calmamente.

- Como é que é? – Mishima fica incrédulo pela as palavras da garota.

- Quero que você faça a segurança na pensão Hinata no dia tal.

- Espero um pouco. Explique essa historia direito. Primeiramente quem é você afinal.

- Eu sou Kanako Urashima.

- Hum Urashima? Qual a sua relação da família?

- Sou irmã do Keitarô – disse a garota.

- A irmã do Keitarô? Essa é nova para mim. Bem se me da licença senhorita Kanako, pois eu tenho uma aula para assistir.

Kanako nada fala apenas segura na frente do Mishima um grande envelope.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o brasileiro.

- Olhe.

Guilherme pegou o envelope e o abriu para ver o conteúdo guardado no mesmo. Quase explode de tanto ficar vermelho ao que seus olhos viram. É um conjunto de fotos onde está ele e Motoko em diversas situações. Situações meio que inusitadas (se não dizer totalmente). Cenas tiradas da confusão quando ele conheceu Motoko. Cenas tiradas quando ele estava junto com Motoko no clube de arte marcial, principalmente as cenas inusitadas – 'como é que foram tiradas aquelas fotos?' Pensa o brasileiro – e cenas leves onde estava com Motoko no ultimo dia que esteve na pensão. Mas todas as fotos parecem que tem algum caso com a samurai e se pegar só as primeiras fotos parece que é um caso imoral.

- Como é que você...

- Vai aceitar o trabalho ou...

- Bem hai – aceita o trabalho já que não está em uma posição boa para negociar uma alternativa.

* * *

- Bem não importa agora com detalhes – disse ocultando alguns segredos – eu vou subir pra fazer ronda lá em cima – sobre rapidamente às escadas para evitar mais perguntas.

- Eu ajudarei – disse Motoko já se dirigindo para o andar de cima tranquilamente.

- Motoko ver se trabalhe e não vai namora – disse Kitsune tirando onda com a cara da samurai.

- Me deixe – disse sem olhar para trás.

Anne escuta a provocação da Kitsune em Motoko e ver a reação da samurai. Será que Guilherme teria coragem de ter um caso com a sua rival? Não que ela seja contra, mas o seu antigo namorado não combina com uma vampira grande, ou combina? Ela só espera que a vampira não transforme o seu ex em um drácula na vida. Porque se fizer isso seria um problema impedir os planos da dominação dos vampiros (de onde ela tira esses pensamentos? Nos animes?).

Kitsune se diverti vendo a cara de duvida da Anne e a cara zangada de Yusuke ao ver a reação da sua mãe. Como será a vinda esse ladrão? E como será como é? E principalmente, por que avisou de forma misteriosa a própria vinda? Só resta aguarda a vinda do suposto ladrão. Mas, por que será que Kanako não está presente?

* * *

Enquanto isso Mishima está no andar superior respirando um pouco de ar, livre de perguntas. Nunca imaginaria que seria chantageado tão facilmente. Agora vem a pergunta: como que aquela mulher conseguiu tirar as fotos? A única explicação que ela deve ser ninja, ainda dos bons, já que naqueles momentos flagrados não conseguiu sentir nenhuma presença estranha.

- Você está bem? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Ah! Motoko –san. Eu estou bem. Só estava pensando algumas coisas – disse dando um sorriso para a samurai.

- Pensando em que?

- Bem sobre o ladrão que vai vi aqui – mentiu.

- Também estava pensando. Que tipo de ladrão avisa antes de roubar?

- Do tipo que gosta de desafio.

- Hum? Como assim?

- Eu conheço o tal ladrão.

- Como você conhece? – disse espantada.

- Só existe uma pessoa que é capaz de tal ousadia. Esse ser se chama Shujinko Sohma.

- Shujinko Sohma?

- Um jovem astuto que vem de uma tradicional família japonesa. Um tipo de aventureiro urbano, mas suas habilidades são muito desenvolvidas. Ele não tem nenhuma experiência em artes marciais, mas em compensação se movimenta de um jeito que faz inveja a um ninja ou um ginasta profissional. Suas mãos são tão rápidas para roubo que nem mesmo eu consigo ver os movimentos.

- Nem você? – Motoko quase tem um ataque pela afirmação do brasileiro – Como isso é possível?

- Esse jovem é bastante astuto. Claro que em uma luta tanto eu como você podemos vencer ele de boa. Mas em uma perseguição aí as coisas mudam.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que ele é escorregadio como um sabonete. Dificilmente você acerta com ataques de emissão de Ki, então golpes físicos são mais recomendados claro se conseguir alcançar, já que o ladrão corre muito rápido.

- Nossa! Então esse vai dar trabalho. Será que ele escapa de toda a pensão Hinata?

- Bem isso difícil de dizer. Mas se eu nem mesmo conseguir escapar daqui acho que ele também não – disse brincando.

- Engraçadinho. Tem mais alguma coisa que esse ladrão consegue fazer.

- Tem sim – meio que resmunga em um tom baixo – ele sabe do meu ponto fraco – diz até com uma gota na cabeça.

- Que disse? – Motoko não escutou o ultimo comentário do brasileiro.

- Nada não. Mudando de assunto você está bem tranqüila hoje, mesmo sabendo do grande desafio – disse meio que sorrindo para samurai.

- Pois é, aprendi que não adianta nada ficar com a cabeça quente, porque não resolve nada ficar assim – respondeu como uma menina que fala que aprendeu uma coisa.

- Que gracinha! Isso é muito bonitinho de sua parte – disse cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso.

Motoko fica vermelha. Por que ela fica tão boba na frente dele? Pensa a samurai.

De repente aparecem Kitsune, Sara, Kaolla e Anne subirem correndo.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Motoko para alguém.

- O ladrão já está aqui. Ele correu para algum lugar – disse Sara correndo para uma direção.

- Ladrão? Ele já chegou? – disse Motoko

- Acho que sei onde está agora. Vamos descer – disse Mishima.

- Hai – ambos descem juntos.

* * *

- Que horas o ladrão vai aparecer? – disse Keitarô.

- E como vou saber? – disse Naru – é bem provável que breve.

- Mas se ele chegar só de noite. A gente tem que ficar aqui esperando sem fazer nada?

- Isso é uma boa observação – disse Naru – e agora? – perguntou para todos presentes.

- Bem alugamos uns DVDs para distrair enquanto o ladrão não chega – disse Mutsumi.

- Boa idéia – disse Anne.

- É melhor não, o ladrão pode aparecer a qualquer momento – disse Kitsune.

- É a primeira vez que a vejo tomando uma atitude sensata – disse Naru.

- Isso não vai ser problema – disse Kaolla – estou usando tecnologia de ponta que é capaz de detectar até uma folha caindo daqui.

- Isso é ótimo agente Su – concordou Sara com sua amiga loira.

- Falando em ladrão me lembro da carta que o mesmo mandou: "..._roubar os pertences mais valiosos de cada moradora"_ isso é importante.

- Isso foi bem pensado – disse Anne – o que ele vai roubar?

- Por que cada um de nós não fala o nosso bem mais precioso? – diz uma voz calma no meio do grupo que está atrás do ladrão.

- Isso vai ajudar muito – concordou Narusegawa – o meu bem mais importante é o meu Liddo.

- O meu bem importante é o DVD especial de JDrama do DevilMan – disse Anne com empolgação já que gosta do seu bem precioso.

- Tenho artefatos raríssimos que meu pai meu deu. Que raramente tiro do lugar – respondeu Sara.

- Junto deles estão meus projetos ultra-secretos – respondeu Kaolla com a animação de sempre.

- Tenho um livro de receitas edição limitada – respondeu Shinobu.

- Tenho a minha espada laser que é muito valiosa – respondeu Yusuke seriamente.

- Eu tenho algumas revistas... com material delicado que as guardo a sete chaves – respondeu Keitarô com meio receio.

- Eu tenho uma melancia minha guardada na geladeira – disse Mutsumi sorridente.

- E isso é bem precioso? – perguntou Naru.

- É melancia quadrada. Difícil de encontrar – respondeu com água na boca.

- Eu não tenho bem precioso – respondeu Kitsune – quero ver se o ladrão consegue uma coisa ousada de mim.

- Pervertida – respondeu Naru.

- A Motoko sei que o bem mais precioso dela são seus romances secretos – respondeu Kitsune – você Kouta –san, qual é o seu bem mais precioso?

- Bem não tenho bens preciosos. Queria ver se esse tal ladrão me induzisse a roubar – respondeu Kouta em um jeito intelectual.

- Por que isso? – perguntou Kitsune.

- Queria ver até a onde vai as habilidades desse tal ladrão.

- Isso vai ser muito interessante – disse a voz calma.

- Quem falou isso? – perguntou Anne, olhando para direção da fonte da voz – AH! – apontando o dedo.

Quando todos olham a direção onde Anne está apontando e vêem um jovem de pele branca aparentando ter uns 17 anos. A face é suave com alguns traços femininos, dando uma beleza exótica. Lábios com tonalidade rosa natural, porte físico até que trabalhado – nem ausente e nem muito trabalho -, olhos parece duas perolas vivas. Cabelo é curto tendo uma franja que cobre levemente o olho direito cuja cor é um laranja com branco parecido com uma calda de raposa. Está todo de preto com botas, calça, camisa, gravata e sobretudo, sentado no corrimão da escada.

- OI – dar um sorriso e um aceno de mão para todos e deixa cair duas esferas que, ao tocar no chão libera uma cortina de fumaça e cobre a visão de todos.

Kaolla para dissipar a cortina de fumaça usa uma invenção dela que é um tipo de ventilador portátil de alta potencia. Quando limpa o ambiente percebem que o ladrão não mais se encontra de vista.

- Ué? Cadê ele? – disse Anne tentando localizar assim como as outras.

- Ele deve ter escapado em algum lugar – disse Narusegawa – é melhor a gente se separar para procurá-lo rapidamente, caso contrario ele vai roubar tudo que escutou.

- Alguém que encontrar o ladrão grite – disse Kouta.

- Hai – responderam todas mais o Keitarô.

Todos pegaram o seu rumo - Kitsune, Sara, Kaolla e Anne para o andar de cima e o restante para o andar de baixo – apenas Kouta fica parado refletindo. Naru ao perceber isso aproxima do primo do Keitarô.

- Kouta–san! Algum problema? – disse a ruiva (Obs do autor: isso é um mistério para mim, muitas fics de LH que já li descrevem ela como ruiva, outros como loira, você leitor adapte sua imaginação conforme a sua vontade, _resposta de um leitor: a Naru é RUIVA! Akamtasu afirma isso, e nas histórias do mangá também chamam a Naru de "ruiva" se não me engano_. Que rápido!)

- Você não reparou?

- Reparou em que?

- Que já vimos àquele jovem antes.

- Hum... – Narusegawa tentando lembrar dos acontecimentos meio recentes. Não foi muito difícil de lembrar daquele ladrão, já que a sua aparência é bastante exótica. Sem duvida é a mesma pessoa que deu o mangá para Kouta dias atrás (vinde o capitulo XIII) – eu lembrei. É aquele garoto esquisito.

- Esse é mais um motivo para a gente pegar aquele ladrão.

- Concordo, eu acho... por que isso é o motivo para a gente pega-lo?

- Porque ele – uma veia aparece na cabeça de Kouta em sinal de zangado – me chamou indiretamente de mulher.

- Ah – uma gota atrás da nuca – vamos atrás do ladrão antes que roube alguma coisa.

- Vamos – concordou. Assim o casal partiu para os outros cômodos da pensão.

Claro que todos estão procurando o ladrão que aparentemente sumiu só que apenas esse ladrão se escondeu em uma passagem secreta.

- Puxa que interessante essa pensão – disse aparecendo de trás de uma passagem secreta - Moradoras bonitas. Ambiente caseiro. E passagens secretas. Falando nisso parece que nenhuma é aquela que me contratou, quem será quem é? E por falar nisso, por que ela me deu um mapa falando das localizações da pensão?

Quer saber! É melhor não depender do mapa. Nunca precisou de ajuda para esse tipo de trabalho, não vai ser agora que vai precisar de ajuda. Vai ficar mais emocionante se por conta própria explorar a pensão.

- Então é você mesmo Shujinko–san – disse uma voz vinda de alguém descendo as escadas.

- A quanto tempo Guilherme–san – o ladrão cumprimenta o amigo – mas me diga o que faz aqui?

- Vim fazer a defesa – disse estalando as mãos e logo atrás do brasileiro vem Motoko que por enquanto só observa – ou seja, assegurar que um ladrãozinho não roube nada nesta pensão.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? – disse o ladrão abraçando o seu próprio corpo.

- No braço é claro – disse estalando o pescoço também.

- E agora? O que me resta a fazer? – disse, fingindo que está com medo.

- Você tem duas alternativas: ou você foge ou você passa e me encara. Qual você vai escolher? – da um sorriso confiante.

- Qual será que eu vou escolher? Vejamos – disse fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços como se tivesse refletindo sobre as opções – já sei vou encarar mesmo – disse fazendo uma cara de raposa travesso.

- NANI – disse Guilherme ficando com uma cara de incredulidade, já que não esperava essa resposta de seu conhecido.

- Não se preocupe vai acabar rápido – disse fazendo uma pose de luta e sacando um objeto estranho parecendo que é uma faca.

Shujinko parte para cima do brasileiro e com objeto direcionado a face do Mishima. O golpe nem encostou no brasileiro, apenas ficou a mostrar do foco de visão do mesmo. O objeto é...

- Chocolate – diz o brasileiro com os olhos em formato de estrelas brilhantes parecendo uma criança.

Shujinko joga o chocolate do lado e Mishima parte correndo para pegar o chocolate. Motoko ver com incredulidade, ao ver o brasileiro comportar de um jeito... estranho apenas com um chocolate (é o sujo fazendo do mal lavado já que Motoko tem seus receios com tartarugas). E como Mishima não esta disponível para capturar o ladrão então ela mesma tem que fazer o serviço.

- Parado aí – disse Motoko para Shujinko que começa a se movimentar. Então Motoko lança Ki com sua espada Hina em direção do ladrão, porem Shujinko esquiva facilmente – O quê? – Motoko fica de cara com a facilidade que o jovem se esquivou. Ela lembra das palavras do brasileiro que agora a pouco descobriu que é 'maniacochocólatra': "...golpes físicos são mais recomendados", então ela parte para cima do ladrão.

Shujinko se espanta com o avanço de Motoko. Claro que já sofreu isso bastante vezes, mas nunca com alguém usando uma Katana de verdade e afiada. Parece que a samurai quer matar o ladrão. Para sorte dele que Tama por coincidência passou no meio entre os dois. Claro que o ladrão isso não é nada, não é ele que tem um enorme medo por tartaruga.

A reação de medo da Motoko é inevitável. Desafiando as leis físicas da gravidade ela para literalmente no ar. Demoram alguns segundos que Motoko encara Tama até ter um ataque de medo, grita e misteriosamente volta para o lugar onde estava antes de pular e sai correndo.

- Ufa! Por essa eu não esperava. Quem diria que essa mulher tivesse um ponto fraco também. Posso está seguro agora, só que... – dizia sozinho até que apareceu Kaolla e Sara para perseguir o ladrão que sai correndo para não ser pego.

* * *

No terraço da pensão a gata de Kanako, Kuro está apreciando a paisagem do horizonte. Até que procuraria a sua dona, mas ela está com misteriosos projetos que não vale a pena aprofundar para saber. Kuro é o ser vivo que mais tem contato com a irmã do Keitarô, talvez o único ser que a conhece profundamente. Só ela antecipadamente sabe de todos os projetos que Kanako realiza. O único ser que Kanako confia para contar os seus segredos. Pode-se considerar que ambas são duas amigas reservadas, já que tanto Kanako e, principalmente ela, por causa da natureza felina, são reservadas. Sabem respeitar o espaço da outra. Como se estivesse uma lei não escrita que as ajuda e as separa ao mesmo tempo.

Suas reflexões são interrompidas até a chegada do outro ser vivo que pousa no terraço da pensão. Uma raposa do tamanho de Kuro e uma calda grande que é duas vezes maior que o próprio corpo da raposa que da uma vantagem de usá-la como hélice para voar (mais um exótico animal voador de Love Hina).

- Miau? Não sabia que raposas voavam – disse Kuro vendo o animal que para e a observa – deve ser o mascote do tal ladrão. Miau! – Kuro dar voltas na raposa para analisar o novo mascote – parece que ninguém tem gosto por mascotes comuns. Essa superou todos. Onde já se viu uma raposa voadora?

- No mesmo lugar onde pode ver uma gata que voa e fala ao mesmo tempo – disse a raposa com o perfeito japonês assustando a gata da Kanako – prazer. Meu nome é Ten. Quem sabe a gente se encontra de novo. Tchau – disse descendo as escadas a pé. Kuro teve uma importante lição: não subestime as mascotes exóticas.

* * *

- Vamos pegar ele – disse Anne acompanhada pela Narusegawa ambas correndo tentando alcançar o ladrão que está fugindo.

- Ele é muito rápido – respondeu Naru percebendo que ele toma mais distancia a cada momento – e ainda mais ele está nos despistando.

- Caramba! Como queria uma arma de fogo para acertar o infeliz que roubou o meu DVD.

Um resumo do fato foi o seguinte: após despistar Motoko e Mishima o ladrão aproveitou para entrar sem ser visto em um quarto, justamente de Anne, e roubar o DVD dela. Só que Anne que estava acompanhada pela Naru pegaram em flagra. Para a sorte de Shujinko, ele percebeu antes de levar um 'Naru Punch' e um 'Anne Kick'. E agora ele está fugindo e despistando as duas. Em uma virada Naru e Anne continuavam a perseguí-lo, porem ao fazerem isso elas perdem o ladrão de vista que praticamente sumiu no ar.

- Para onde ele foi? – disse Anne, olhando para os lados.

- Vamos nos separar. Você vai para frente e eu volto no caminho onde a gente veio – sugeriu Narusegawa.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, por que você não volta de onde a gente veio e eu vou para frente – respondeu Anne convicta que sua idéia tem diferença da Naru que reage com uma gota atrás da nuca. Para evitar longas explicações Narusegawa apenas concorda e ambas vão para as suas devidas direções.

Só que elas não contavam que o ladrão entrasse rapidamente em um quarto e fechasse a porta assim ocultando a sua ação e obtendo uma fuga perfeita. Para a sua surpresa, Kitsune estava dentro do quarto, porém Shujinko fingiu não perceber a presença dela. A raposa se aproxima silenciosamente por trás do ladrão que ainda finge não perceber a presença de Kitsune. Ao chegar perto de Shujinko Kitsune tampa os olhos do ladrão querendo fazer uma surpresa. Ele se surpreende pelo toque da Kitsune na região onde fica os seus olhos. O perfume dela é chegado nas narinas de Shujinko.

- Eu até que poderia adivinhar, mas não conheço ninguém nesse lugar. Não agora – disse Shujinko.

- Vejo que ainda não somos íntimos – Kitsune faz o ladrão virar de frente para ela – sou Konno Mitsume, mas os mais íntimos me chamam de Kitsune. Tenha liberdade de me chamar assim – dizendo dando uma piscada com o olho direito.

- Encantado Kitsune–san. E vejo em sua linda face a origem de seu apelido que por consciência os meus chegados gostam de me comparar com uma raposa. Sou Shujinko Sohma, mas muitos me chamam de Fox. Tenho que admitir que meu nome mesmo só nesses tempos recentes.

- Com certeza é interessante – Kitsune não entende o que aquele ladrão quis se referir com a ultima afirmação, mas não perdeu a posse de charme – me fale mais de você.

- Por que não começa primeiro você falando um pouco de si, fiquei interessado do que você disse.

- E o que seria? – Kitsune fingindo que está interessada e colocando uma mão atrás de suas costas para pegar uma seringa que seu conteúdo é um sonífero.

O plano de Kitsune é simples e engenhoso. Seduzir o ladrão e quando estiver bastante distraído, ela aplica a injeção. Assim capturando o ladrão sem usar nenhum esforço. Uma tática que pode se chamar de 'plano sereia'.

- Estava pensando que você disse para as suas amigas antes de me localizarem – aproximando de uma forma sedutora.

- O que era mesmo? – disse Kitsune fingindo de se entendida e encostando na parede para facilitar o momento de sedução.

- Uma coisa ousada para eu roubar – disse bem próximo da Kitsune assim a pressionando na parede. Essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita para injetar o sonífero, mas ainda ela precisa ter certeza que vai acertá-lo 100 - E aí... – continua Shujinko - estava pensando o que seria essa coisa – disse fazendo que sua mão passe próximo na cintura e subindo sem tocar no corpo dela chegando até o rosto – estava imaginando uma coisa bem ousada.

- Então diga. Sou toda ouvidos – disse Kitsune principalmente enfatizando a palavra "toda". Já é o momento perfeito para drogar o ladrão, então discretamente Kitsune aproxima para inserir a injeção no quadril do ladrão. Estava quase conseguindo até sentir a mão do ladrão segurando a mão dela com a seringa. Parece que o plano de Kitsune fracassou.

- Belo plano – disse Shujinko fazendo uma cara de raposa – me seduzir para ganhar a minha confiança para assim dar o bote. Essa foi interessante – disse dando um sorriso. Kitsune repara que a mão que está perto do rosto está fechada como se estivesse segurando alguma coisa. E o que seria? Parece que ela está vendo alguns traços de alguma coisa que é vermelha mais precisamente um tecido vermelho. Será que é...

Shujinko se afasta um pouco tomando uma distancia de quinze centímetros de distancia da Kitsune. E continuou a falar:

- Por acaso isto aqui é ousado suficiente? – disse revelando o misterioso objeto que estava segurando. Era simplesmente um sutiã e uma calcinha ambas vermelhas, mas o que mais espantava Kitsune era que esse par de roupa feminina.

- COMO...? – Kitsune não conseguia nem completar a frase de tão surpresa estava. Aquele ladrão conseguiu praticamente que nenhum homem conseguiu nela: tirar sua roupa intima sem tirar a sua roupa.

De repente a porta se abre revelando Keitarô e Yusuke armado.

- Achamos o ladrão – disse Keitarô.

- Vamos capturá-lo – disse Yusuke sacando a sua espada laser.

Shujinko teve uma idéia. Pegou Kitsune pelo braço, já que a mesma ainda estava em estado de choque e a posicionou frontalmente para Keitarô e Yusuke e com rápidos movimentos Shujinko levanta a blusa da Kitsune revelando os seios fartos. As reações dos dois perseguidores são variadas. Keitarô tem um ataque de hemorragia nasal e Yusuke fica vermelho que nem um pimentão e desvia o olhar.

Nesse momento o ladrão avançou e direção de Keitarô e Yusuke. Deu um tipo de mortal sem usar as mãos de lado muito próximo de Yusuke e depois saiu correndo. Yusuke ia o perseguir, mas sentiu uma coisa presa em seus pés fazendo cair no chão. Quando se deu por si descobriu que os cadarços de seu tênis estavam em um nó que ligava e prendia. Parece sobrenatural que alguém consiga amarrar cadarço de tênis em um curto período de tempo, mas sobrenatural ainda é alguém fazer isso e ao mesmo tempo roubar um pertence de alguém. Foi justamente que Shujinko fez com Yusuke, amarrou o cadarço dele e roubou a espada laser que estava na cintura.

Shujinko desce as escadas e se dirigi para cozinha correndo. Quando vai justamente entrar senti uns três ou quatros impacto que o faz cair no chão de costas, mas rapidamente dar um mortal para trás para ficar de pé. O ladrão se dar por si e percebe que Kouta está na sua frente. Com certeza foi ele que causou os impactos que provavelmente foram socos.

Um objeto é jogado pelo Kouta que Shujinko pega facilmente. Dando uma rápida verificada confirma que é um mangá com o titulo "Mogeta". Um sorriso aparece no rosto do ladrão.

- Esperava tudo contra mim, mas não esperava que alguém usasse um mangá para tentar me capturar – disse Shujinko com uma certa ironia.

- Será que não está reconhecendo isso não? – disse Kouta com uma expressão séria e ignorando o sarcasmo

Shujinko coloca um dedo nos lábios e fecha os olhos para meditar nas suas recordações.

- Ah! Lembrei! – disse Shujinko estalando os dedos – você é aquele na faculdade que bateu nos caras por terem te confundido com um garota. O GirlMan.

- Para você é Kouta Urashima – disse com uma certa raiva.

- Shujinko Sohma. Vejo que você é de fora, então por que está ajudando-as?

- Cabe um cavalheiro ajuda as damas em perigo.

- Belas palavras, mas essas damas em apuros foram as mesmas que me chamaram para está aqui.

- Isso é mentira, porque se realmente fosse verdade não teria necessidade para utilizar aquela flecha.

- Mas que flecha? – faz uma cara de confusão.

- Uma flecha que você enviou junto com uma mensagem que dizia claramente: No dia... eu passarei nessa pensão para roubar os pertences mais valiosos de cada moradora.

O ladrão escuta Kouta e tenta entender que se está se passando. Não demora muito para chegar a uma seguinte conclusão: só foi uma pessoa que o convocou e fez que a sua chegada fosse intenção dele e não daquela pessoa misteriosa que o convidou. Agora vem a pergunta: por quê? Isso vai ter que se deixado para mais tarde. Por enquanto tem que focar no objetivo de roubar todos os pertence mecionados.

- Você é bem esperto – Shujinko resolveu confirmar a teoria do Kouta. Precisa passar para cozinha, mas Kouta está no caminho e será difícil passar. Poderia optar em fugir e roubar o livro de receitas mais tarde, mas ter uma outra oportunidade pode ser pouco provável. Então como...

- Kouta-san – uma voz veio atrás de Shujinko assim interrompendo a sua reflexão.

- Senhorita Narusegawa – disse Kouta ao ver a universitária – tenha cuidado com o ladrão.

- É ele que vai ter cuidado de mim – disse Naru estalando as mãos de uma forma que pode assustar até alguém de um bom porte.

Shujinko lembra de imediato da Naru. Teve uma idéia que pode mata dois, ou melhor, três coelhos com uma cajadada só. Um sorriso de que vai aprontar surge no rosto de Sohma.

- Então – começa a praticar o seu plano – vejo que apareceu, a gostosa do outro dia – disse se dirigindo para Narusegawa – hoje está de mini-saia, qual será a cor da calcinha hoje?

- O QUE!! – disse Narusegawa ficando vermelha de pura raiva.

- Ei você – agora Shujinko se dirige a palavra para Kouta – sairia muito bem se participasse em um anime yaoi.

Aquilo foi uma gota d'água para Kouta. Ele e Naru partem para cima de Shujinko com toda fúria. Parece que o ladrão assinou a sua própria sentença de morte, mas em vez de ficar desesperado e com medo, ele fica contente.

Um dia em uma conversa com o Mishima (Shujinko o conhece de longa data) o brasileiro contou que: ter domínio próprio é a melhor dádiva que pode ter e adquirir. Alguém movido pela fúria em casos raros pode adquirir uma força maior que o normal, mas em todos os casos esse alguém perde o controle de suas ações. Um bom exemplo é alguém direcionado pela fúria para combate, esse individuo só se concentra em infringir danos a sua vitima e esquece de se preocupar em defender e esquivar. Mishima afirma que já venceu muitos oponentes mais fortes que ele por simplesmente induzir a fúria deles: o rendimento cai muito quanto alguém está em fúria mesmo esse alguém sendo um mestre em artes marciais.

Tudo foi planejado com cautela. Shujinko avançou um pouco para direção de Kouta. O primo do Keitarô avança para desferir um soco mortal, mas por triz Shujinko é acertado. O ladrão pega na camisa de Kouta. Narusegawa lambem avança para um 'Naru Punch', mas Shujinko esquiva e pega com a outra mão na blusa dela, acima dos seios.

Tendo Kouta e Narusegawa segurados então puxa ambos para fazerem os dois se chocarem. Claro que a força do impacto dos corpos não vai machucar os dois, mas intenção não é essa. E sim fazerem aproximarem mais do que eles imaginariam um dia, fazendo os dois se beijarem.

A reação dos dois é praticamente idêntica. Seus olhos abrem ao limite, mas aos poucos vão se fechando. Parece que o toque dos lábios os fez se desligarem de tudo principalmente da raiva e do ladrão. Como se ambos estivessem em uma dimensão paralela.

Shujinko dá um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que conseguiu realizar três coisas: despistar o casal, livre acesso a cozinha e principalmente induzir Kouta a roubar cujo caso foi fazer o próprio roubar um beijo de Narusegawa.

Rapidamente passa para cozinha e ver em cima da mesa um livro de receita de capa rosa que está escrita na parte inferior direito em letras comuns: "Pertence à Shinobu". Está fácil demais para roubar o livro, mas como um bom ladrão não resiste em pegá-lo. Após isso ele rola no chão para esquerda para evitar um ataque repentindo contra ele.

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Shinobu estava escondida na cozinha esperando que o ladrão agisse. Antes de Shujinko pegar o livro já sentia a presença de Shinobu que estava com uma frigideira na mão. Apenas ele esquivou do ataque.

Shinobu olha para o ladrão incrédula por ele ter escapado de sua investida. Ele olha para ele com um sorriso maroto e diz:

- Kawai!! – essas palavras deixam Shinobu desnorteada de vergonha. Shujinko aproveita e foge.

Como o ladrão pensou: foi fácil demais. Ao sair da cozinha ainda ver Kouta e Naru no mesmo jeito que os deixou. Depois vai para a sala de visita. Repousando um pouco Shujinko medita.

Quem realmente o convocou? E por que essa pessoa deu uma planta da estrutura da pensão para facilitar o seu trabalho? Pela primeira vez ele se sente como uma peça de xadrez. O jeito de resolver isso é continuar com os seus roubos para depois descobrir a mente de quem organizou toda a armação pra cima dele.

CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capitulo postado. Esse é um ultimo personagem original de minha autoria que vai aparecer nessa fic. Agora o ultimo personagem original que vai aparecer é um criado por Thiago 7 que alias foi ele que betou esse capitulo. Mandei a fic para o Lord Zero, mas misteriosamente ele não me passou de volta.

Bem Shujinko foi o meu personagem de RPG criado para interagir como o cenário do anime/manga Fruits Basket. Para reaproveitar resolvi colocar no DH, essa idéia surgiu quando eu li a fic da Mazaki.

Um agradecimento especial para Thiago 7, Rerisson, Mazaki e Mariana Panda.


	21. Capítulo XX

Kouta Urashima, primo do Keitarô, e Naru Narusegawa, universitária de Toudai e moradora da pensão Hinata, estão paralisados

Kouta Urashima, primo do Keitarô, e Naru Narusegawa, universitária de Toudai e moradora da pensão Hinata, estão paralisados. Não por estarem sobre efeito de uma droga. Nem por estarem enfeitiçados. Nem por estarem parados sobre efeito de uma tecnologia (que provavelmente pode ser tecnologia produzida pela Kaolla). Nem por estarem inconscientes. Mas sim pelo fato de seus lábios estarem unidos em um semi-beijo. Isso porque ambos não exploram a boca do outro, mas também não se separam. Como se a presa e o predador ficassem ao mesmo tempo sem nenhuma ação.

Kouta se encontra em um grande conflito interno. Por um lado sua lógica grita no seu interior para se afastar rapidamente já que esta em uma situação que foi acidental. Mas por outro lado seu inconsciente está apreciando a situação sentindo os lábios femininos. Seu gosto. Sua maciez. Seu perfume. Tudo isso o tenta aprofundar.

Narusegawa não esta sendo diferente dentro dela. Por um lado a sua mente o tortura por está aproveitando de seu recente amigo. Mas por outro lado gostaria de corresponder para sentir novamente o que perdeu dês que o Keitarô declarou que não a mais amava: ser desejada. Claro que retornou a falar com o gerente da pensão, mas mesmo que tenha recuperado a amizade não é mais como antes, onde o próprio fazia o impossível para ter atenção da ruiva mesmo com as diversas tiradas que ela dava. Ele não deixou de ser gentil, mas deixou de ama-la e cansou de se machucar mais por cada aproximação fracassada. E tendo o Kouta, um amigo que está sendo muito especial, o primeiro homem que permitiu facilmente que tenha amizade com ela, um homem muito bonito cuja beleza pode ser confundida com uma garota que está dando tanta atenção para ela, não para seduzi-la, mas sim para ter uma amizade saudável. Nesse momento de fragilidade ela é capaz de ser entregar nos braços dele sem nenhum receio de tão carente que está, mas mesmo nesse estado ela não toma a iniciativa por causa de sua razão.

A consciência e o coração brigam entre si de ambos fazendo que nem avance e nem recue. Mas parece que a razão vai ganhar.Um motivo muito forte para que os dois se separarem. Passos lentos vindo na cozinha os separam rapidamente fazendo que os dois fiquem um metro de distancia e bastantes vermelhos.

- Urashima-sempai. Naru-sempai. Não conseguir pegar o ladrão – disse Shinobu timidamente com cabeça baixa.

- Shinobu –san. Não fique tão abatida – disse Naru a consolar – aquele individuo passou por mim e pelo Kouta-san ao mesmo tempo.

- Estava perto de pega-lo, mas falhei. Desculpe Sempai.

Narusegawa se aproxima de Shinobu e a trás para sim para acomoda-la em um abraço.

- Senhorita Narusegawa – falou Kouta – vou deixas-las as sós para procurar aquele ladrão. Qualquer coisa –Kouta desvia a face por corar lembrando o que aconteceu antes de Shinobu aparacer – é só me chamar.

- Hai Kouta-san – disse vendo seu amigo partir e cora ao lembrar do que aconteceu.

- Naru –sempai. Por que está vermelha? - Disse Shinobu.

- Narusegawa quase desmaia ao escutar a pergunta da Shinobu.

- Ano... bem... é raiva – mente – assim quando pegar aquele ladrãozinho vão acabar com a vida dele – disse com um tom de ameaça até assustando a Shinobu. Essa ultima afirmação Narusegawa não mentiu.

**Capítulo XX – Pega Ladrão – Parte Gama**

Mais de uma vez Shujinko esta fugindo de alguém que deseja pega-lo. Desta vez é o Yusuke, o samurai da outra dimensão cuja mãe é Motoko, que está determinado a pegar o ladrão custe o que custar e não vai admitir cair em um mais truque.

Nesta perseguição de gato e rato é dirigido em um quarto bem arrumado onde o objeto que chama mais atenção é uma armadura de samurai (isso demonstra que os dois estão no quarto da Motoko). Os dois começam a da voltas, sendo Yusuke concentrado em pegar Shujinko que estar concentrado em localizar os romances de Motoko. Esse esquema de só ficar correndo em círculos acabou fazendo os dois esbarrarem em um monte pequeno de folhas que estavam organizados em um canto fazendo espalha-los.

Shujinko ver as folhas caídas e é tentado a rouba-los, mas queria da uma olhada para confirma o conteúdo. Yusuke ver as folhas e reconhece a letra de sua mãe e uma grande curiosidade bate nele.

De repente os dois param de correr como se tivessem feito um acordo de trégua. Eles pegam uma folha no chão e começam a lêem juntos. Não demora muito para saberem o seu conteúdo que os deixam bastantes vermelhos de vergonha.

Shujinko pega as folhas que estão no chão rapidamente e diz para Yusuke:

- O que é aquilo? – aponta para uma direção longe da porta.

- O que? – Yusuke olha para direção onde o ladrão apontou. Só foi o tempo de virar o rosto que Shujinko pegou a folha que Yusuke estava segurando e saiu correndo para a saída – EI! – expressa Yusuke indignado par ser mais uma vez enganado. Só não sai para perseguir o ladrão porque ainda está chocado com o que leu. Dês quando chegou na dimensão que se encontra comparou a sua mãe de sua 'dimensão natal' e sua mãe da dimensão que se encontra, ou seja, comparou a Motoko que o gerou e o criou com a Motoko que encontrou. As diferenças são poucas e as semelhanças são muitas como aparência, jeito de agir, jeito de falar, até o jeito de andar. O que mais se destacar é a seriedade que mantém em todas as situações. Mas depois que leu os trecos daquele conto... bem, nunca imaginou que Motoko, pelo menos nessa dimensão, fosse tão... ero?

Shujinko corre nos corredores. Infelizmente encontra uma nova perseguidora, Anne Yori que já diz:

- Parado aí seu Anti-Cristo – disse Anne começando a correr atrás de Sohma.

Na fuga Shujinko acidentalmente deixa cair no chão uma das folhas dos romances de Motoko no chão. Anne para de perseguir e examina o conteúdo. Não demora muito para seu rosto corar levemente, mas depois abre um sorriso e diz:

- Esse material é do bom – disse ainda mantendo um sorriso estranho no rosto, algo que se descreve como... malicioso?

* * *

- Agente Su! Por que estamos no seu quarto e não lá fora perseguindo o ladrão – pergunta Sara meio revoltada já que a coisa que mais detesta é esperar.

- Agente Sara! Isso vai parte do plano. Independente que o invasor vá, ele terá que vim aqui no nosso quartel general. Aqui vou usar a minha nova invenção – explicou Kaolla usando uma boina vermelha com algumas insígnias militares enquanto Sara está usando um capacete militar.

- E onde está essa invenção desta vez? – perguntou Sara.

Um brilho sinistro é emitido nos olhos da Su acompanhado com um sorriso maquiavélico na face. Kaolla diz:

- Que bom quer perguntou? – disse caminhando sem aviso. Sara confusa segue sua amiga esquisita. Ambas caminham mais de cinqüenta metros atravessando a densa mata que tem no quarto de Kaolla.

- Agente Su. O que você quer me mostrar afinal? – disse Sara ficando nervosa.

- Aquilo aí! – disse apontando em um grande objeto grande que mede uns quatro metros está coberto com uma grande lona preta.

- O que é isso? – disse Sara ficando curiosa com o segredo de Kaolla.

- É a minha nova invenção – disse tirando a lona. Assim quando o objeto Sara se assusta, mas logo um brilho maligno e um sorriso sinistro. Ela olha com essa cara para a sua amiga que está com a mestra expressão facial. Com um balanço de cabeça elas confirmam seus planos diabólicos.

* * *

A porta do quarto da Kaolla se abri dando passagem a Shujinko. Seus olhos vêem a paisagem todo orgânica. Anda uns dez passos para frente e dar uma observada melhor no ambiente tentando saber onde se encontra. Crer que entrou em um quarto cuja entrada se identificava "quarto da Kaolla Su", mas tudo parece que invés de um quarto esta em um jardim. O jeito é dar meia volta, mas ao fazer isso a porta se fecha e é lacrada com portas de aços.

- Isso parece um desenho animado! – disse o ladrão com uma gota atrás da nuca.

O jeito é caminhar na densa mata (que mais parece parte da floresta amazônica) para achar alguma coisa como uma saída ou uma resposta. Esta na cara que é uma armadilha, mas Shujinko não se preocupa com esse detalhe. Para ele isso é divertido.

De repente uns fortes barulhos são escutados de passos de alguma coisa grande que parece está se aproximando do ladrão. Ele fica calmo até acha graça daquilo. Não demora muito para a ameaça aparecer um robô de quatro metros de cor vermelho escuro, punhos avantajados de cor negra, uma turbina de foguete nas costas, um cristal de cor verde do formato de um olho egípcio no centro superior (marca registrada da Kaolla) e no lugar da cabeça tem uma cabine que não tem proteção onde pode ver duas meninas em cima pilotando o robô que são: Kaolla Su e Sara McDougal. Shujinko está de costa do robô e nem da o trabalho de se virar para ver o perigo que Kaolla criou.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: vocês querem o meu coro – disse Shujinko se virando para ver as duas garotas e o robô com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso mesmo – disse Sara – vamos mostrar com quantos paus se faz uma canoa.

- Exato! – concorda Su – graças a minha nova invenção, o meu 'Giga Tecnológico Ofensivo Mecha de combate Arrasa Quarteirões Xp' – assim que termina de falar o robô brilha naturalmente por está bem lustrado.

- Precisam está mais maduras se querem me pegar de verdade – disse o ladrão não tendo a intenção de irrita-las.

- Tenho mais idade do que você pensa – disse Kaolla.

- Eu também – respondeu Sara.

- Ah é! Então diga suas idades – disse o ladrão pacificamente e se divertindo com a conversa.

- Tenho 10 anos – respondeu Sara.

- Tenho 30 anos – respondeu Kaolla.

- HÃ?! – expressou Sara e Shujinko ao mesmo tempo.

- Ops! Tenho 15 anos – corrigiu Kaolla sem mostrar muita preocupação por ter errado.

- Ei! Vamos deixar de conversa e partir para ação – disse Sara.

- Hai – disse Kaolla controlando o robô fazendo que avançar em direção do ladrão e atacar com os dois braços em um ataque que acerta de cima para baixo.

Por sorte Shujinko esquivou com um mortal para trás. O ladrão começa a correr para pegar distancia da ameaça tecnológica. O robô começa a perseguir o ladrão e começa mais uma vez uma perseguição de gato e rato. Para complicar alem de se preocupar em fugir da invenção de Kaolla o ladrão precisa se preocupar com as arvores que ficam na frente. Claro que as arvores seriam um problema para o robô por causa do seu tamanho avantajado, mas a força do robô garante que ele passe por cima de tudo (Kaolla nem liga que seu robô esteja destruindo o seu quarto).

- O invasor está mais rápido que eu pensei – disse Sara vendo que Shujinko não para quieto.

- Deixa comigo. Ativar tentáculos de captura – disse Kaolla apertando um botão que faz o lado esquerdo do peitoral do robô se abrir saindo tentáculos metálicos que vão a direção da presa. Pelo menos uns seis tentáculos vão para cima de Shujinko. Seria suficiente para pegar uma pessoa comum, mas não para o ladrão que da um pulo para o lado meio rodopiando como parafuso consegue escapar sem ser encostado.

- Hã? – desta vez Kaolla não deixar de expressar uma surpresa em seu rosto – vamos ver se ele vai escapar dessa vez – tenta usar os tentáculos novamente.

Shujinko dar uns 15 passos correndo em um tronco da arvore e depois pega impulso com os pés para ir para o outro tronco de arvore assim pegando impulso e retornando no tronco inicial (claro com uma altura mais elevada de sua posição inicial). Assim Shujinko fica nesses pulos em pulos para chegar às alturas onde estão os cipós onde usa um para pegar distancia onde estão Kaolla e Sara.

- Ah... – Sara fica de boca aberta – parece que ele sobe arvores mais rápido que você, agente Su.

- Ah é? Vamos ver se ele me escapa – disse Kaolla sem perder o sorriso no rosto onde aperta um outro botão onde faz os foguetes nas costas do robô serem ativados fazendo assim o robô voar.

- Que maneiro – disse Sara com grande empolgação – por que a gente só ta tentando capturar o ladrão? Não é melhor a gente acabar com ele e depois captura o que sobrou.

- Porque não! – disse Kaolla apertando um outro botão que faz os dois braços serem substituídos por duas metralhadoras de grande porte – Agente Sara! Quer fazer as honras?

- Com prazer – disse Sara pegando um joystick de playstation 2 – agora vamos para ação – disse mirando no seu alvo em movimento e depois atira.

Shujinko percebe que sua situação vai piorar e começa a se movimentar em cipós em cipós no melhor estilo de rei da selva assim evitando os tiros mortais. Em uns dez cipós até pular em direção em um galho que está horizontalmente em uma arvore. Shujinko segura no galho e aproveitando o impulso que teve em sua queda usa o ganho como barra para girar o seu corpo em torno do galho como um eixo, parece um atleta de olimpíadas ao fazer essa ação. São no mínimo umas duas voltas até se arremessar em um tronco de arvore onde usa as pernas para pegar impulso para ir para um cipó. Incrível depois dessa ação toda ele não foi acertado por nenhuma bala.

- Esse cara é mais escorregadio do que sabão – disse Sara com certa raiva por não conseguir acertar o seu alvo.

- Vamos ver se agora ele escapa – disse Kaolla apertando um outro botão onde saiu nos ombros do robô lançadores de mísseis – esse são teleguiados. Não tem como ele escapar desta vez – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hehehehehehhee! Agora quero ver como esse ladrão se sai – disse Sara já mirando no ladrão. Precisou de um certo tempo para conseguir a mira perfeita, mas quando conseguiu algo acontece no robô. Ele começa a perder velocidade e altura – ué? O que está acontecendo? – Sara repara a instabilidade repentina do robô.

- Nyah! O 'Giga Tecnológico Ofensivo Mecha de combate Arrasa Quarteirões Xp' perdeu a conexão do cabo de alimentação – respondeu Kaolla.

- Ou seja, da tomada – corrigiu Sara.

- Isso mesmo – respondeu sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

- E agora?

- Prepara-se para aterrissagem – disse Su sem perder o humor.

As duas caem junto com o robô. Shujinko para de pular de cipó em cipó ficando pendurando em um para observar a queda da ameaça tecnológica. Para descer arruma o cipó para ficar meio preso nas pernas e fica de cabeça para baixo assim desliza. Assim quando chegou ao final do cipó aterrissa no chão em pé tranqüilamente.

Shujinko anda tranqüilamente na direção do robô caído aparentemente sem sinal das suas meninas. Quando estava uns cinco metros próximo do robô o ladrão joga o próprio corpo para trás já que sentiu as duas vindo com um duplo chute aéreo sincronizado. Shujinko conseguiu desviar do ataque das duas por um fio com direito a um efeito de câmera lenta (digno a um Matrix).

- Agente Sara. O inimigo desviou do ataque facilmente – disse Kaolla com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah é! Vamos ver se ele escapa do pau agora – disse Sara indo para cima de Shujinko que está caído no chão. Ela vai usar o antigo método de captura: pegar e bater, com direito a utilização de artes marciais.

O ladrão se levanta rapidamente para evitar a fúria da filha adotiva do arqueólogo. Sara parte com tudo tentando soca-lo ou chuta-lo, mas não está conseguindo ter sucesso já que o mesmo consegue esquivar facilmente. Mesmo não tendo nenhum talento para artes marciais Shujinko consegue esquivar facilmente de sua agressora e usando as suas habilidades acrobáticas consegue pegar uma distancia razoável usando cambalhotas e subindo rapidamente nas arvores.

Só que ele não contava que Kaolla já estava na cola dele. Sohma se espanta pelas as habilidades de Su. Nunca pensava achar alguém tão habilidoso como ele em questão acrobática. Ele tenta despistar Kaolla, mas ela fica na cola dele. Então Shujinko teve uma idéia. Fingiu que ia para uma direção assim enganando Su e foi para direção do robô.

Tendo um mini-cd coloca no microcomputador de bordo da invenção e rapidamente digita os comandos para copiar. Energia não é problema já que Kaolla deixa uma bateria reserva para funcionar as funções de dados. Seria uma certa demora em copiar, mas o computador de bordo é bem potente que faz copiar todos os dados em segundos.

- Essa foi rápida! – disse Shujinko já com o mini-cd na mão.

- Ah não! Ele roubou meus projetos secretos – disse Kaolla.

- Ele não vai longe – Sara começa a tacar diversos artefatos arqueológicos. Shujinko desvia de todos até pegar um artefato pequeno que o chama atenção. Quando Sara termina de arremessar os objetos Shujinko diz:

- Uma autentica escultura de Baal. Isso é bastante valioso – disse Shujinko sorrindo.

Sara fica com uma cara muito mal humorada já que na sua raiva tacou um dos raros artefatos que tinha. Praticamente entregou para o ladrão de mão beijada.

- Ele não vai escapar fácil – Kaolla saca a sua arma a 'Hiper Caçador lançador de mísseis seminuclear exterminadora de borboletas' – atirar – diz Kaolla soltando os mísseis.

Shujinko começa a fugir novamente só que para sua infelicidade os mísseis desta vez são teleguiados. Ele já pegou distancia das duas meninas, mas não dos mísseis. Tudo parecia um fim até que viu uma coisa brilhando na parede do quarto da Su. Ele foi lá tocou e entrou em uma passagem secreta assim escapando dos mísseis que explodiram quando colidiram com a porta.

* * *

Shujinko move pelos corredores estreitos que ligam as passagens secretas de Hinata-sou tentando achar uma melhor saída. Não está sendo sorte que está garantindo seu sucesso, parece que alguém está o ajudando que deixa uma pergunta no ar: por que? A tartaruga passando no momento quando Motoko partiu para cima dele acho que não foi só coincidência e também a luz que ele viu em uma parede do quarto da Su também não foi mero acaso. Quanto mais ele está perto de terminar o trabalho mais misterioso fica para saber da pessoa que o convocou.

O melhor a fazer é terminar os roubos e aguarda o desfecho do mistério. Então ele sai em uma porta assim entrando através de uma passagem secreta no quarto da Narusegawa. Tudo está aparentemente normal e arrumado. Seu objeto de roubo já está a vista que é o boneco Liddo-kun, mas antes de roubar o boneco precisa arrumar algumas coisas para evitar alguns inconvenientes como alguém conseguir pega-lo. Ele olha em volta do quarto e apenas seus olhos chama atenção de um conjunto de matérias escolares como folhas de diferentes cores, cadernos, livros, tesouras, colas e entre outros. Shujinko pega uma tesoura de tamanho médio, umas folhas verdes e amarelas, uma cola extra forte que seca rápido. Depois deu uma olhada na parte das roupas da Naru e achou um pano grande a qual ele pegou o Liddo-kun junto com o pano fez um tipo de mochila improvisada. Quando pegou o boneco de pelúcia percebeu que tinha uma coisa debaixo da mesa que é um buraco que liga para outro quarto (especificamente o quarto do Keitarô). Era tudo que ele precisava, agora ele tem uma maneira de organizar um plano. Então vira a mesa e passa a cola nas bordas e a ergue no centro. Depois vai para fora do quarto da Narusegawa ficando no corredor. A vista estava Kouta, Narusegawa, Anne, Yusuke e Motoko.

- EI! – disse chamando a atenção dos cincos – vocês não me pegam – provoca.

A reação foi imediata, todos os cincos já foram em direção de Shujinko. Ele entra no quarto e cai no buraco fazendo a mesa tampar o caminho e a cola vai garantir que não seja removida facilmente. Quando os cincos entram no quarto da Narusegawa e não encontram mais o ladrão a vista.

- Para onde ele foi? – pergunta Kouta – será que escapou pela janela?

- Não, ele foi para o quarto do gerente – disse Motoko.

- Mas como mã... digo Motoko – pergunta Yusuke.

- Ele foi pelo buraco debaixo da mesa – responde.

- Como?

- Vou explicar melhor – responde Narusegawa – tem um buraco do chão do meu quarto que liga com o quarto do Keitarô. Eu tampo com uma mesinha para evitar os acidentes – olha para mesa – e aquele infeliz já roubou o meu Liddo-kun – disse já ficando nervosa.

- E o que estamos esperando, vamos atrás dele – disse Anne indo até a mesinha para tentar tirar do caminho, só que não consegue – ué? Ta presa!

- Presumo que aquele individuo tenha tampado – disse Kouta – imagino que ele quer que a gente desça lá em baixo – fica pensativo – é melhor a gente ir para o andar superior.

- Ué? Por que? – pergunta Anne com duvida.

- Porque é lá onde ele vai tentar escapar definitivamente.

- Mas como você sabe que ele não vai escapar pela entrada? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Porque Keitarô, Mishima e as outras então de guarda na saída. Mesmo que aquele ladrão seja bastante astuto ele não vai conseguir passa então ele vai tentar escapar pelo andar de cima – explica Kouta.

- Você é bem inteligente para alguém que se parece com uma garot... – Anne não termina de falar porque Motoko e Naru seguram a boca dela para que não fale o que Kouta não gosta de ouvir: se confundido ou comparado com uma garota.

- Vamos logo para o andar superior – disse Kouta para todos.

- Hai! – responde todos.

Enquanto nisso no quarto do Keitarô Shujinko está olhando em volta tentando achar o ultimo objeto para ser roubado. Se não falha a memória só falta de alguém que se chama Keitarô e ouvindo as conversas do andar superior foi revelado que ele está no quarto de Keitarô. Agora ele imagina se fosse um jovem pervertido onde esconderia as revistas pornográficas mais precisas? Claro dentro do armário em uma caixa discreta onde ele encontra os acervos da pornografia de Urashima. De repente a porta se abre revelando Keitarô.

- Parado aí – disse Keitarô entrando no próprio quarto.

- Você de novo? – disse Shujinko vendo Keitarô e guardando uma revista hentai do gerente da pensão – e então... – sorri inocentemente -... o que achou dos peitos da Kitsune? – pergunta com uma certa malicia.

- Ótimos! Bastantes fartos e rosados... – Keitarô sacode a cabeça para colocar o foco de seus pensamentos (também para desligar o seu lado ero) -... não vou deixar você escapar desta vez.

- Tudo bem então – sorri – então pegue – joga as revistas em direção do Keitarô que se abrem assim impedindo a visão dele. Shujinko corre na direção da porta e desliza do lado direito de Urashima com uma rasteira assim escapando de seu perseguidor.

Shujinko já com todos os objetos roubados (quase todos já que roubar um pedaço de melancia não seria um grande desafio na opinião de Shujinko) corre para a saída, só que Kaolla estava aguardando na saída com uma bazuca laser e um lançador de mísseis. Segue para direção das escadas só que Sara está o aguardando uma metralhadora laser e um lança chamas. O ladrão fica sem rumo e parra piorar a situação Keitarô se aproxima, então só resta um caminho a seguir: fontes termais. Com grande destreza Shujinko escapa dos três e ainda desvia dos tiros recebidos e entra na área de banho.

O lugar é aberto sendo perfeito para Shujinko escapar pulando o muro. Então já corre para um muro. Keitarô, Sara e Kaolla entram na área de banho e vêem Shujinko correndo. Nada vai deter exceto uma coisa a qual aparece do nada. O ladrão se espanta do elemento que aparece de repente na sua frente a qual nem deu tempo de olhar o que ou quem era. Tudo que sentiu foi um soco muito poderoso em sua barriga sendo que o impacto foi tão grande que leva Shujinko aos cinco metros de distancia em uma queda violenta que chega fazer uma certa poeira.

Keitarô, Kaolla e Sara ficam de cara com o golpe que o ladrão recebeu e principalmente quando o agressor apareceu. Em frente ainda parado com o braço direito estendido para frente está o brasileiro Guilherme Mishima a qual estava esperando uma justa oportunidade de acertar Shujinko. Depois de ser enganado pelo ladrão com apenas uma barra de chocolate o brasileiro esperou um momento certo para atacar. Ficou justamente escondido apenas sentindo o Ki de Shujinko esperando uma oportunidade que finalmente estivesse cercado para assim acerta-lo com um de seus golpes.

- Guilherme –san – disse Keitarô cumprimentando o amigo – meus parabéns! Finalmente foi detido o ladrão.

- Cara esse golpe foi mais forte que o Naru punch – disse Sara.

- Só podia ser o Chuck Norris – respondeu Kaolla.

- É cedo demais para comemorar – disse Guilherme com uma expressão seria – Shujinko tem uma outra habilidade.

- Qual? – perguntou Keitarô.

- A mesma habilidade que você tem. Uma forte resistência.

- Isso não é possível! – expressou vendo já para onde Shujinko caiu. Seus olhos confirmam que sua mente não crer que é o ladrão em pé meio torto (já que ele sente um pouco a dor da pancada) e com o sorriso nos lábios.

- O HP dele é tão elevado que o Keitarô – comenta Kaolla.

- É verdade – concorda Sara.

- Gui –chan! – diz Shujinko – tava demorando para aparecer. Qual estava sendo o problema?

- Bem... tive que resolver assuntos inacabados – responde meio receoso já que na verdade estava comendo chocolate -... mas desta vez vou deter-lo – abaixa lentamente o braço direito que estava um pouco levantado e levanta o braço esquerdo meio que curvando com a mão semi aberta – Mesmo com um só braço consigo te pegar – disse em um tom calmo e decidido.

Shujinko não entende muito o motivo da afirmação do brasileiro afinal ele não é muito de subestimar seus adversários. E por que no lugar da palavra 'mesmo' não usou a palavra 'apenas'? Afinal se quer menosprezar ou passar uma aparência superior não pouparia palavras. Mas estranho é que a pessoa em si não é muito de se vangloriar.

- Que seja – disse Shujinko – tentem me pegar então.

Com essas palavras Keitarô já parte para cima do ladrão, porem mal parte o Mishima segura no ombro esquerda do gerente assim impedindo a sua ida. Claro com o olhar tenta saber o porquê foi impedido. Para não precisaram ser ditas já que Kaolla e Sara já foram para frente dos dois.

- Pronto agente Sara – mirando no alvo humano ficando no lado direito.

- Pronto! – respondeu à loira ficando no lado esquerdo.

- Fogo! – disse fazendo que ela e Sara atirarem com seus respectivos arsenais ao mesmo tempo. Só que Shujinko rola, dar cambalhotas e mortais variando para o lado direito e esquerdo assim escapando dos tiros com perfeição.

Keitarô entende o motivo de ser impedido pelo Mishima se ir atrás do ladrão: não queria está na mira das duas.

- Isso não vai funcionar – comenta o Mishima.

- Ué? Por quê? – pergunta Keitarô.

- Ataques de longa distancia são meio que inúteis para acertá-lo. Principalmente armas de fogo de grande porte.

- Principalmente armas de grande porte?

- Isso dá uma certa vantagem para ele.

Keitarô vê o ladrão se esquivando de todos os tiros em uma precisão sobrenatural. Ele ri. Pela primeira vez esta com perseguidor e não como perseguido. Fica fascinado de como o ladrão está se saindo bem em escapar do poder mortal da pensão Hinata. Quem dera se o próprio Keitarô tivesse esse dom.

Tendo sucesso em esquivar Shujinko começa aproximar das duas e consegue em nenhum momento ser acertado graças seus movimentos rápidos e precisos até que finalmente chega perto de Kaolla Su. O ladrão sorri vendo que Kaolla continua sorrindo. Su tenta acerta-lo com um chute, mas o outro toca nas armas e da um pulo para trás seguido com uma cambalhota e um mortal. Depois avança na direção de Sara que já tenta o acertar fisicamente com armas em um golpe lateral. Shujinko da um mortal para o lado esquerdo e no ar toca nas armas dela. Depois sai correndo para longe das duas.

- O alvo está fugindo – disse Sara para Su e mirando para o ladrão novamente.

- Não por muito tempo – responde Su fazendo o mesmo que Sara.

- Fogo! – desta vem foi Sara que deu a ordem, só que as armas não funcionaram. Em vez disso elas começaram a brilhar.

- Ué? Agente Kaolla é normal as armas brilharem? – pergunta Sara para Su.

- Só quando ativam o botão de auto-destruição – respondeu em uma naturalidade.

- O QUE?? – foi só falar nisso que as armas explodiram levando as suas para cima. Shujinko não apenas tocou nas armas, mas sim apertou o botão de auto-destruição de cada uma delas.

Shujinko usa as pedras mais altas da fonte para usar como plataforma para conseguir chegar ao terceiro andar. Teve sucesso ficando pendurado na borda. Seria tranqüilo se não tivessem Kouta, Naru, Anne, Yusuke e Motoko.

- Você está certo Kouta –san – disse Narusegawa – aquele ladrão viria para cá mesmo – disse Narusegawa vendo o ladrão pendurado.

- Como eu havia planejado – disse Kouta – agora aquele ladrãozinho vai me pagar – disse já correndo para direção do ladrão.

Shujinko já iria subir, mas aparece Kouta e tenta acertar as mãos dele para induzir a queda. Shujinko tem sucesso de evitar que Kouta pise na sua mão. Foi umas sete vezes até que o ladrão segura a perna direita de Kouta. O primo do Keitarô não esperava essa ação do ladrão e é pego de surpresa, portanto não deu tempo de manter equilíbrio a cai, mas se segura na borda assim evitando uma queda grande.

Shujinko finalmente sobe complemente, só que ele não tem trégua já que Anne já vem correndo, pula para da um chute aéreo. O ladrão simplesmente esquiva de lado assim evitando o ataque de Anne. Para o azar de Anne ou mesmo por distração mesmo ela pula fora do terceiro andar. Anne tenta segurar na primeira coisa que ver, ou seja, segurou no Kouta. Só que ele não estava preparado em aquentar o peso de uma outra pessoa quando está pendurado então ele solta fazendo tanto ele como Anne caírem.

Mishima e Keitarô vêem o casal caírem que para sorte deles caíram nas águas termais.

- Precisamos ir para lá – disse Keitarô já se dirigindo para a porta – senão ele vai escapar.

- Espere – Mishima segura Keitarô pelo ombro – existe uma maneira mais rápida de chegar lá em cima.

- Qual?

Mishima não pode conter um sorriso meio maligno de só pensar o que ele vai fazer. Normalmente o brasileiro não tem esse pensamento maligno de realizar a ação que planejou, mas isso não deixa de ser engraçado.

Keitarô se assustou com a expressão meio malvada de Mishima. O que será que ele ta planejando? Pensa Keitarô. Então Keitarô sente ser erguido pelo próprio Mishima e literalmente arremessado. Tem sucesso de chegar ao andar superior, mas sua aterrissagem não foi das melhores porque caiu de cara no chão.

Naru, Motoko, Yusuke e Narusegawa que estavam perseguindo Shujinko viram a chegada de Keitarô. Todos tiveram uma gota atrás da nuca.

- Não sabia que os moradores daqui sabiam voar – disse Shujinko brincando.

- Olha só quem fala – disse Keitarô se levantando – ta o tempo todo fugindo e até agora não partiu para o ataque.

- Se é um ataque que você quer um ataque você terá – disse Shujinko ficando aparentemente em uma base de luta.

Keitarô não esperava esse tipo de reação do ladrão então Urashima fica na base Jeet Kune Do já se preparando para a investida de Shujinko.

Parece que os outros viraram platéias tendo atenção exclusiva de uma luta que vai acontecer entre Shujinko e Keitarô. Em especial Motoko está meio desconfiada se o ladrão quer mesmo lutar com Keitarô ou não. Lembra perfeitamente que Mishima falou para ela que Shujinko não tem experiência em luta, mas em compensação é bastante astuto. Seja qual for o plano do ladrão é melhor ter a espada Hina já preparada.

O plano de Shujinko está mais próximo de ser realizado. Claro que não lutaria com Keitarô, mas aplicaria um golpe nele onde aprendeu assistindo um anime conhecido. Para colocar seu plano em pratica e ser convincente andou um pouco em volta do Keitarô até ficar em uma posição da mesma reta onde se encontrava Narusegawa atrás dele e Yusuke atrás de Keitarô. Pronto. Tudo estava planejado. Então Shujinko parte para cima de Keitarô que espera para aplicar um golpe e quando o ladrão chega perto do gerente ele rola para frente passando para o lado e fica atrás de Keitarô, depois fica agachado um pouco e com a mão direita só com os dois dedos para frente e os outros recolhidos fazendo um tipo de flecha e com a mão esquerda segura o pulso direito.

- Quebra dos direitos autorais – disse Shujinko como se fosse realizar um golpe – MIL ANOS DE DOR!! – e como uma flecha seus dedos é dirigido com velocidade e força para... bem... onde nenhum ser entrou, um digno golpe do anime/manga Naruto.

Keitarô já tinha sentido diversas dores na vida, dores que poderiam arrasa um ser humano comum, mas nunca Keitarô sentiu em uma dor dessa em um local... tão profundo como ele sentiu que deu um pulo como se tivesse sendo arremessado. Só para a má sorte de Keitarô estava na direção dele Narusegawa. Quando percebeu isso já era tarde demais, uma colisão dos dois acontece. O problema não é a colisão em si que vai ferrar com Keitarô, mas sim os efeitos causados. Keitarô fica em cima da Narusegawa onde suas mãos por questão de acidenteis ou por questões de maldade do autor que isso aconteça ficam em diferentes partes do corpo da ruiva. Uma fica em cima dos seios e outra nas coxas. O problema não é isso de imediato, mas sim o efeito colateral que isso vai gerar. Só basta dez segundos para a raiva de Naru vier à toa para ela tomar uma atitude, sete segundos para Keitarô desesperadamente se levantar rápido e perdi desculpa enquanto tenta fugir e três segundos para Narusegawa se levantar e dar um poderoso soco que o leva violentamente para frente como se fosse algum objeto sendo arremessado.

Tudo isso foi planejado pelo Shujinko. Tinha certeza quase absoluta pelo seu sucesso. A única coisa que tinha que arriscar era ter praticado ação ofensiva já que é muito difícil de pegar alguém (isso na opinião do ladrão) que pratica artes marciais, mas teve sucesso. Claro que ele já contava que Keitarô sendo socado pela Narusegawa o corpo dele viria para a sua direção e já estava preparado para se esquivar para o lado. Só que alguém que estava atrás não estava preparado para desviar. Yusuke quando percebe foi acertado pelo corpo do Keitarô e cai de cima do terceiro andar junto com Keitarô. Para sorte de Yusuke e para rara sorte de Keitarô eles caem dentro da fonte termal.

Um belo sucesso de Shujinko com uma única ação ofensiva, mas infelizmente não esta provido de tempo para saborear o seu sucesso já que ainda tem diversos perseguidores. Então aproveita a distração dos outros (já que ainda todos estão em estado de choque pela queda de Keitarô e Yusuke), pega os papeis que pegou no quarto de Narusegawa e começa a fazer origamis.

Motoko foi a primeira a reparar Shujinko fazer alguma coisa com as mãos. Para tentar surpreender o ladrão parte para cima já com a espada Hina fora da bainha. De repente a samurai para por causa de o alvo mostrar um objeto recém formado por papeis de cores verdes e amarelos. Uma forma que ela conhece muito bem.

* * *

Shinobu anda lentamente nos corredores da pensão tentando inutilmente pegar o ladrão. E o mais estranho disso tudo é que o seu livro de receitas estava na cozinha sendo que a mesma não tinha colocado. Estava bem guardado em seu quarto, mas quando estava passando na cozinha viu seu livro em cima da mesa. Ela iria pega-lo aparece Kouta dizendo que o ladrão estava por perto e sugeriu que escondesse para se passasse em cima dele a Shinobu seria o ultimo recurso. Então ela ficou escondida obedecendo Kouta, escutou o ladrão e o primo de Kouta conversando e brigando. Também escutou Narusegawa chegando. Depois disso o que escutou foram Kouta e Narusegawa gritando de raiva e um repetindo silencio. Por ultimo tentou pega-lo, mas aquele ladrão é bem mais esperto e atento assim consegue escapar de boa.

Mas como que...

As reflexões de Shinobu perdem o foco quando encontra o animal de estimação de estimação de Anne Yori, um panda do sexo feminino, nos corredores da pensão.A reação normal de uma pessoa comum seria um grande susto só de ver de perto um tipo de urso sem nenhuma proteção ou local seguro, mas Shinobu de tanto ver animais incomuns voadores como tartarugas e gatos, samurais lendários, pessoas sobrenaturalmente resistentes a qualquer pancada (praticamente imortal), robôs com poder de destruição em massa e entre outras loucuras que só na pensão Hinata pode ver. Um panda não é mais tão assustador como antes. É claro que a única coisa que é assustadora da panda é a dona do panda.

Ela continua o seu caminho passando de lado na panda aproveitando passa a mão na cabeça dela fazendo um carinho e depois segue o seu caminho. Nada por enquanto é de anormal, mas de repente ela ver a Kanako andando pacificamente mais provavelmente se dirigindo para a saída.

Ué? Por que Kanako anda para a saída tranqüilamente? Agora reparando melhor por que ela não esta caçando o invasor como todo mundo? Sendo ninja profissional não teria mais recursos para pegar um ladrão astuto? Nem mesmo por algum momento se manifestou, por que será?

Suas reflexões são interrompidas com uma explosão vinda das fontes de água termais. Shinobu imediatamente vai correndo para lá. O que será que esta acontecendo? Isso é uma duvida que a doce menina tem, mas é claro que ela não sabe que esse foi o momento que as armas de Sara e Kaolla explodiram. Quando Shinobu entra ver o brasileiro de costas parado e ver também justamente Kouta e Anne caindo do terceiro andar.

- Ano... senhor Mishima... – Shinobu chama o brasileiro timidamente.

O brasileiro vira para ver Shinobu.

- Hum... Shinobu... certo? – o brasileiro não sabe totalmente os nomes de todas as moradoras.

- Hai... o que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Shujinko está conseguindo despistar todos – disse Mishima estendendo o braço esquerdo no ar pegando Sara e Kaolla que estavam caindo depois de serem arremessadas no ar por causa da explosão – que fico mais indignado que alguém o está ajudando.

- Como assim? – perguntou Shinobu, Sara e Kaolla ao mesmo tempo.

Mishima não diz nada. Com dificuldade ajeita o braço direito para frente e com o esquerdo começa a pegar alguma coisa que aparentemente ninguém consegue ver, mas não demora para as três verem que o brasileiro estava retirando de seu braço. Cinco agulhas transparentes que estão sujas com um pouco de sangue.

Foi tudo rápido demais quando Guilherme se preparava para socar Shujinko. Já tinha concentrado o Ki no braço direito para dar um soco que faria o ladrão desmaiar, mas então percebe que agulhas ninjas estavam vindo para a sua direção mais especificamente estava indo para o seu braço. Não tinha como defender ou mesmo parar o ataque, então o brasileiro arruma o braço para um soco normal. Tem sucesso em acerta o ladrão com um soco que o leva em uma boa distancia, mas as agulhas acertam o seu braço. O brasileiro pensa aliviado que as agulhas não acertaram os pontos letais, mas sim os pontos que paralisaram o seu braço.

- Senhor Mishima. O que é isso? – Shinobu pergunta.

- Agulhas de combate. Muito usado por ninjas. Essas daqui são especiais porque elas são muito transparentes – responde as deixando as cair no chão – quem quer que seja... – Mishima não terminar de falar porque ver Keitarô e Yusuke caindo em cima da fonte.

- Eita! Ninguém pega esse ladrão não? – pergunta Sara.

Mishima não diz nada apenas olha para o terceiro andar tentando alguma coisa. Ele não esperava que Shujinko conseguisse muito bem despistar os outros. Ai ele dar uma olhada na fonte. Anne e Kouta se levantam aos poucos sendo que a primeira está muito revoltada e o segundo imparcial. Keitarô e Yusuke estavam inconscientes flutuando na fonte. De repente se ouve o grito de Motoko. Por algum motivo que Mishima não sabia explicar aquilo doeu dentro dele como se alguém tivesse arranhado um cristal, mas conseguiu se manter no controle da situação. Não tem o que se preocupar, Shujinko é astuto e não perigoso. Não resta duvida de quer precisa ir pessoalmente lá ao terceiro andar. O que será que aconteceu com Motoko?

Kitsune chega ao terceiro andar para ver se acha os outros. Chega ao terceiro andar ver a Naru parada no canto, Motoko parada com uma estatua e na frente da samurai está o ladrão parado como se tivesse mostrando alguma coisa para ela. O que será que está acontecendo?

De repente Motoko grita de medo por mais uma vez encarar o seu medo por tartarugas. Claro que esta vez não é a Tama que está fazendo medo para samurai, mas sim o que Shujinko fez. Com os papeis amarelo e verde ele fez uma dobradura perfeita de uma tartaruga ficando na forma parecida da Tama. Shujinko fez a tartaruga porque já lembrava do medo da samurai e aproveitou para se beneficiar desse medo. Claro que uma dobradura não é capaz de assustar uma pessoa comum, mas para Motoko o medo de tartaruga é tamanho que até uma tartaruga de mentira é capaz de assusta-la.

Pelo medo e as presas Motoko larga a espada Hina e sai correndo. Shujinko pega a espada Hina para o espanto de Narusegawa. Ela sabe que muito bem que exceto a Motoko qualquer pessoa que pegar na espada Hina fica possuído pelos espíritos maus da arma. Mas esse fato não chega acontecer. Mesmo com a espada Hina na mão direita de Shujinko ele não perde a consciência nem chegando ter uma fração hipnótica que a arma pode oferecer.

- Que espada legal! Uma espada amaldiçoada. Mas uma maldição pode se transformar em uma benção – disse Shujinko movimentando um pouco a espada e olhando em volta. Viu que chegou Kitsune e mais uma vez teve uma idéia.

Rapidamente vai para direção da Kitsune.

- Pega – disse passando a espada para as mãos de Kitsune que por reflexo pega a espada. Logo Kitsune fica possuída pela espada.

- Essa não – disse Narusegawa – Kitsune está possuída pela espada Hina – essas palavras chamam a atenção de Motoko que para de correr. Ela olha incrédula para Kitsune pensando na besteira que vez. Maldito medo que causou isso.

De repente Guilherme e Anne aparecem no terceiro andar. Subiram do mesmo jeito de Shujinko. Mishima está calma e Anne está bem revoltada.

- Cadê o ladrão de uma figa – disse Anne revoltada – ele vai ver só que é bom pra torce.

- Bem o que é bom pra torce é xarope – respondeu Shujinko ficando atrás da Kitsune.

- Ora seu... ei! O que aconteceu com a mulher raposa? – pergunta Anne reparando na Kitsune que semelhante a um zumbi com a espada Hina.

- Putz! – expressa Mishima fechando os olhos – tava esquecendo que a espada de Motoko é amaldiçoada.

- Pois é! Descobri isso agora – disse Shujinko ainda atrás da Kitsune que a mesma começa a andar lentamente na direção de Mishima e Anne – Isso facilitou muito a minha vida – disse Shujinko cruzando os braços.

- Ora acha que vai passar por cima de nós?

- Com certeza não, mas a garota com espada vai fazer o serviço pra mim – da um sorriso confiante.

- Isso não vai ficar... – Mishima não teve tempo de terminar a sentença porque a Kitsune possuída já foi correndo em direção do casal ocidental para atacar com a espada. Cada um se esquiva para um lado evitando um ataque lateral da zumbi Kitsune.

Shujinko começa a correr para a beirada do terceiro andar. Mishima tenta ir atrás do ladrão, mas o brasileiro percebe que zumbi Kitsune estava indo em direção de Naru. Perseguir Shujinko ou salvar Narusegawa? És a questão. Então escolhe a opção mais recomendada que não ter sacrifícios. Mishima fica na frente de Narusegawa impedindo o golpe da Kitsune usando o seu braço como defesa junto com o seu golpe Gedulah Sali. Shujinko passa nos tetos e finalmente consegue escapar pulando para fora da pensão deixando para trás Mishima lutando com Kitsune que está possuída, Sara e Kaolla desnorteadas, Anne partindo para cima de Kitsune para ajudar Mishima, Naru assustada, Motoko meio que estado de choque, Kouta todo molhado, Keitarô e Yusuke desacordado e Shinobu surpresa.

Anne tenta ajudar o brasileiro tentando acertar Kitsune zumbi com um chute, mas a possuída pela espada esquiva. Para revidar Kitsune zumbi faz algo incomum para alguém que está em frenesi beija na boca Anne. Claro que isso teve uma intenção maligna no meio dessa ação. Quando alguém está sendo controlado pela espada Hina ganha a capacidade de sugar a energia da vitima através de um beijo nos lábios. E é isso que Kitsune está fazendo com a Anne. Demora uns dois minutos para a espada Hina através de Kitsune sugar a energia de Anne. Quando terminar isso Anne cai no chão desmaiada com os olhos em espirais.

- Oh não, a espada Hina sugou a energia de Anne – disse Naru.

- Sugou? Ta mais que rolou um yuri agora – diz Mishima já se preparando pelas investidas de Kitsune zumbi.

- Quando alguém fica possuída pela espada Hina a mesma suga a energia e não tem como parar isso – expressou Motoko se aproximando um pouco - Se ao mesmo tivesse uma espada.

- Sugar energia. Hum interessante – expressa Mishima com um sorriso enquanto esquiva das investidas de Kitsune.

De repente a Kitsune desisti de atacar Mishima e parti para cima de Motoko. A samurai Shimmei estava distraída e quando percebe Kitsune esta muito perto – perto demais para esquivar em um ataque – é tarde demais para esquivar ou contra atacar. A intenção da agressora não é atacar, mas sim sugar energia. Os lábios estavam quase encostando, mas misteriosamente os lábios não se encostam.

Motoko sente sendo empurrada para o lado. Quando se deu por si descobriu o que exatamente aconteceu. Ela receberia a investida, mas no ultimo momento Guilherme Mishima se movimentou rapidamente e empurrou a samurai de lado assim ficando no foco da Kitsune. O brasileiro se fez alvo para salvar Motoko. Mas por que Motoko sente uma inquietação se não descrever como raiva? Claro o brasileiro evitou Motoko ser beijada pela Kitsune, mas não evitou o próprio ser beijado.

Como o brasileiro se atreve a ficar nos braços de outra? Ainda na frente da samurai. Motoko está com um sentimento que não consegue explicar. Uma raiva cresce em seu peito fazendo o seu sangue circular mais depressa. Ela não sabe que sentimento está a perturbando, mas ela não está gostando de ver Mishima e Kitsune se beijando... espera aí... se beijando?... Kitsune está possuída com a espada Hina... ela suga Ki com os lábios... e ela está beijando Mishima... isso significa uma coisa: QUE A ESPADA HINA ESTÁ SUGANDO A FONTE MAIS PODEROSA DE KI QUE SE ENCONTRA NA PENSÃO HINATA. Se a espada Hina sugar totalmente o Ki do brasileiro nada vai deter a espada.

Só que Motoko não sabe que Mishima tem um plano. Claro que poderia ter atacado Kitsune para deter os avanços da espada Hina, mas se fizesse isso que sairia prejudicado seria Kitsune já que a espada não sofreria dano. Poderia usar seus golpes poderosos para destruir a espada, mas tem o risco de machucar a hospedeira da espada (claro que se usasse um golpe mais forte poderia fazer a mão da Kitsune estourasse). Então ele bolou um plano infalível, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Deixou que Kitsune propositalmente suasse sua energia. Mas a espada Hina mesmo sendo uma espada amaldiçoada ela tem um limite de carga de Ki que ela suporta. O que Mishima iria fazer é que essa carga chegasse ao limite. Não seria difícil fazer isso, principalmente que sua especialidade é controle de Ki. Usando esse dom faz o seu Ki fluir em seus lábios assim criando uma energia semelhante à de um Ki. A espada Hina sugava mais o Ki falso do que o Ki mesmo do Mishima. Demora uns cinco minutos para esse limite chegasse na espada Hina. Então Kitsune larga a espada Hina, que brilha fortemente de cor negra, deixando cair no chão e depois a própria Kitsune cai inconsciente com os olhos em espirais, só não vai para o chão por causa do Mishima que a segura pela cintura com o seu braço esquerdo (o único que está em condição perfeita).

Mishima suspira um pouco aliviado pelo problema ter acabado mesmo que para resolver esse problema teve que deixar Shujinko escapar. Sua mente não deixa de pensar onde seus lábios estavam. Fazia um tempo que não sentia o gosto dos lábios de alguém. Ultimamente não está com muita vontade de ter relacionamentos rápidos com alguém, ou seja, querendo 'ficar' como todos dizem. Claro que não pode negar o fato que sua carne querendo aprofundar o beijo, mas isso é instinto bobo. Como gostaria que explorar um pouco a boca da japonesa de cabelo longo e de pele pálida.

Espere um pouco! Pele pálida e cabelo longo? Kitsune é pálida e tem cabelo curto... mas... deixa não é hora de pensar dessas coisas. O brasileiro olha para Motoko e por um momento cora um pouco de leve, mas depois repara que Motoko estava o encarando.

- Que foi? – pergunta.

- Você deve ter aproveitado e muito – diz Motoko com sarcasmo.

- Não entendo sua colocação agora, mas não é hora de falar sobre isso – Mishima coloca delicadamente Kitsune no chão – temos assuntos...

- Não venha agora dar de homem serio agora – Motoko interrompe Mishima. Pode perceber que uma alteração de voz mais rústica na samurai.

- Não entendo a sua raiva repentina – aproxima de Motoko e olha profundamente os olhos dela – e o que você queria que fizesse para te salvar naquele momento?

- Sei lá... que usasse um de seus golpes que paralisasse – ainda Motoko olha com raiva para o brasileiro mesmo sem saber o que sente realmente.

- Até tenho golpes que paralisam, só que os golpes que não causam dano para a pessoa só consigo realizar com os dois braços – fala calmamente sem se descontrolar – e infelizmente só tava com um braço livre.

Motoko de imediato não entende que Mishima quis dizer, mas depois reparar o braço direito dele que esta levemente sagrando em cinco regiões diferentes do braço.

- O que aconteceu com o seu braço direito? – a entonação da voz de Motoko passa de brava para preocupada.

- Nem eu sei direito como explicar, mas vamos preocupar de como estão os outros – disse Mishima pegando um lenço no bolso e limpando o braço do leve sangue que estava em volta.

- Tudo bem – concorda a samurai e sai junto com Mishima para a fonte, mas desta vez pegam o caminho mais longo, pelas escadas.

Naru estava todo tempo parada vendo a cena com os seus olhos meio que assustada para movimentar, mas consciente suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo em volta. Claro que a surpresa de sua melhor amiga, Kitsune, está possuída pela espada Hina foi muito assustador e soma a situação de a possuída ter sugado energia de Anne. Seu coração disparou de medo quando a possuída estava tentando sugar a energia do brasileiro, mas isso não foi que mais a surpreendeu e sim o que aconteceu depois. Claro que a ação de Mishima ter conseguido derrotar a espada Hina enquanto estava sendo sugado foi uma façanha monstruosa, mas o que mesmo chamou a atenção foi a reação de sua amiga samurai, Motoko. Era impressão de Narusegawa ou a kendo girl estava com... ciúmes?

Ciúmes é a única palavra que Naru pode descrever o que viu na Motoko. Será que Motoko esta gostando do brasileiro. Claro de um tempo pra cá a samurai criou um desejo de enfrentar Mishima como na época que teve um desejo semelhante de enfrentar o Seta, mas no segundo caso Motoko não insistiu tanto em lutar como está fazendo agora. Tudo começou quando o brasileiro veio para a pensão Hinata. Mas os fatos de aconteceram agora a pouco parece que algo se esconde na rivalidade. É claro que não dar pra julgar nada, já que Motoko não é muito de expressar emoções. Vai ver que é só um mau entendido como sempre acontece na pensão. Não é mesmo?

Naru para de pensar sobre esse assusto e desce para as fontes de águas termais tentando esquecer o assunto.

* * *

Shujinko desce as escadas correndo com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto por ter mais uma vez ter conseguido escapar de um local de risco que segundo o ladrão foi o local mais difícil de escapar. Mas por fim ele conseguiu a grande façanha de escapar vivo e inteiro na pensão Hinata, mas ainda não descobriu quem o chamou para lá. Shujinko para de correr e começa andar aparentemente tranqüilo já que não sabe quando a pessoa, que planejou sua vinda, vai aparecer.

Parece que não demora muito para essa pessoa aparecer. Ela está começo das escadas de pedra que levam para pensão Hinata, parada, de braços cruzados, uma expressão calma na face e com um cigarro na boca. Uma pessoa muita conhecida para o pessoal da pensão Hinata, mas só onde Shujinko viu apenas uma vez, porem ainda lembra. Era... Haruka?

- Parece que nos encontramos novamente – disse Shujinko para Haruka.

- Saiu muito bem – disse pegando o cigarro na boca e jogando no chão já que só sobrava uma ponta depois de consumi-lo – conseguiu escapar de todo mundo.

- Faz parte do oficio – responde com um sorriso – então foi você que me contratou?

- Exatamente.

- Por que manteve sigilo para os outros?

- Se eles soubessem que tudo seria combinado não dariam o melhor para te capturar.

- Bem pensado – Shujinko pega um saco de pano negro de médio porte no bolso – bem vejamos: um Liddo-kun, uma espada laser, uns exemplares originais de um romance caseiro, um par de roupas intima, um artefato raro, um livro de receitas, um DVD, uma chave, um CD-Rom com informações secretas... – conforme que falava os objetos ele colocava os próprios entro do saco -... acho que está tudo aqui. Ah! Sem contar que induzir alguém roubar.

- Induziu alguém a roubar? Bem o que ele roubou?

- Bem... não vamos entrar em detalhes.Aqui está – passa o conteúdo do saco para Haruka.

- Quanto vai ficar seus serviços?

- Bem... essa vai ficar por conta da casa, afinal nunca encontrei um local tão desafiador – alonga os braços para trás – já é a hora de eu ir embora – sorrir.

- Foi um prazer de conhecer Shujinko – estende a mão para um cumprimento ocidental, o famoso aperto de mão.

- Digo o mesmo – aperta a mão de Haruka e estranha o toque da mão da atendente da casa de chá. Momentos atrás tinha encontrado com ela e acariciado na mão. O toque está diferente, Shujinko sente isso, até mesmo o cheiro. O cheiro de Haruka era um cheiro que Sohma descrevia como uma leve flagrância da brisa do mar misturado com um cheiro de cigarros. Mas o cheiro esta diferente...

Um sorriso maligno discreto é formado subitamente do rosto de Haruka, um sorriso não comum e natural do rosto da Urashima. Shujinko de imediato se espanta, mas seu espanto é trocado pela dor quando sente seu braço ser torcido quase ao ponto se ser quebrado. Esta sendo tão rápido que Shujinko se ajoelha de dor. De repente sente o seu outro braço sendo imobilizado e depois seu corpo sendo amarrado de uma maneira quase sobrenatural. Quando Shujinko deu por si estava todo amarrado, com os braços para trás cruzados, com as pernas meio que amarrado (consegue andar lentamente, mas não consegue fazer movimentos rústicos como correr).

- Devo dar meus parabéns agora – disse Haruka com um tom de voz diferente – você quase escapou da pensão – coloca a mão no rosto e puxa assim revelando o verdadeiro rosto de atrás de uma mascara – mas você cometeu um erro. Apenas um erro te condenou. Deixou brecha no final – seu rosto não demonstra nenhuma emoção. Pega no seu próprio ombro para puxar o restante da fantasia assim revelando a sua veste habitual, um vestido preto que abre na parte frontal com tipo de colete social feminino branco com duas fitas vermelhas amarradas em cada braço, revelando que é Kanako Urashima.

Shujinko fica calado e em seu rosto não expressa nem raiva e nem medo. Expressa uma curiosidade. Na mais na cara que ela foi a organizadora de toda confusão e também das ajudas misteriosas que teve durante a sua fuga. Mas aí vem a pergunta: Por que? Não seria mais fácil ajudar os outros do que trabalhasse sozinha. Claro que conseguiu captura-lo a misteriosa mulher (na visão de Shujinko) vai ter fama sozinho da captura.

É isso. A mulher fria quer fama e reputação. Por isso que ela organizou tudo e guardou segredos de todos. Fez que a entrada dele não fosse combinado com todos. Deu um mapa da pensão Hinata. Mostrou uma passagem secreta dentro do quarto da Kaolla quando a situação estava acochando pela Su e pela Sara. E se pensar direito aquele momento que a tartaruga voadora passou quando Motoko estava atacando não foi coincidência. Tudo isso teve a mão dela. Ela não queria que ninguém exceto a própria capturasse o ladrão.

Kanako esta muito satisfeita pelo seu plano deu totalmente certo. Seu plano começou dês quando viu uma reportagem sobre um jovem que testava os sistemas de seguranças onde tinha o trecho que o mesmo fosse ladrão seria o melhor do mundo. Então entrou em contatos com esse jovem e fez uma proposta de ele invadir a pensão e roubar os pertences de cada moradora. Então Kanako guardou segredos de todos e ainda chantageou Guilherme Mishima para ver se o jovem era bom mesmo. A atuação do jovem foi perfeita é claro que teve que ajuda-lo um pouco para ele não fosse capturado por outra pessoa.

Tudo isso para conseguir a simpatia de Keitarô. Imagine como seu irmão teria admiração de capturar alguém que nem os mestres de artes marciais de dois clã distintos, inversões malucas de uma estrangeiras, uma panda, uma ruiva brava com soco forte, uma inglesa perturbada com um chute descomunal, uma pessoa de alto Q.I e até mesmo seu próprio irmão conseguiram pegar. Como ela deseja tanto conseguir a admiração e o amor de Keitarô, mas não amor familiar, mas sim o amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Quem sabe hoje mesmo Kanako realiza o desejo de possuir Keitarô. Suas reflexões são interrompidas com alguma coisa que ela sente nas pernas.

Shujinko ajoelhado e perto de Kanako começa a alisar com o rosto a perna da ninja. Isso deixa Kanako com o rosto levemente corado.

- Sua textura da pele, tão macia e tão suave – diz isso com os olhos fechados – seu cheiro tão suave e fresco parecendo jasmim no campo de verão - da uma profunda cheirada – eu não vou esquecer isso tão cedo – sorri confiante.

- Quem você pensa que é? – disse Kanako ainda com o rosto corado – é um pervertido.

- Me chamo Shujinko Sohma – olha para os olhos de Kanako – alguns detalhes podem fazer diferença no futuro. E por falar nisso qual é o seu nome?

- Kanako Urashima. Quero ver se você vai ter futuro quando eu te levar para os outros.

Shujinko nada diz, apenas mantém o sorriso. Ele é puxado pela Kanako assim obrigando a se levantar e caminhar de volta para pensão Hinata.

* * *

Shinobu e Kouta trabalham juntos para tirar Yusuke e Keitarô de dentro da fonte de água termal que se encontram ainda inconscientes.

- Droga! Aquele ladrão conseguiu escapar – disse Anne se secando com uma toalha e com uma cara de brava.

- Nhay! Ele enganou até o Chuck Noris – disse Kaolla mantendo o habitual sorriso.

- O QUE?! Chuck Noris estava aqui? – disse Anne ficando com os olhos arregalados.

- Calma aí, garota panda! Su está falando do brasileiro – explicou Sara pensando como existe uma pessoa tão lesada como Keitarô (se depender é mais que o Keitarô).

- Dês que quando aquele molenga é comparado com alguém forte? – disse Anne com cara emburrada.

- Dês quando fiquei realmente forte – disse Mishima após abrir de repente à porta da fonte junto com Motoko.

- Ai! – Anne deu um pulo – quer me matar no coração?

- Até que não seria uma má idéia.

- O QUE?! – a garota panda fica com uma veia de zangada na cabeça – ora seu filho da...

- Então o ladrão conseguiu escapar até de você – disse Kouta interrompendo Anne de falar tampando a boca dela.

- Sim. Ele conseguiu usar alguns elementos ao seu favor – olha para o terceiro andar para lembrar dos fatos ocorridos passados – minha sorte que conseguir resolver os problemas lá de cima.

- Aproveitador – sussurrou Motoko com um certo ciúme na voz. O brasileiro por incrível que pareça conseguiu escutar e pensa que precisa ter uma conversa seria com a samurai.

Mishima vê Keitarô e Yusuke desmaiados. Vai até eles, agacha e aplica um golpe com a palma da mão no meio dos peitos de Keitarô e Yusuke fazendo os despertarem.

- O que aconteceu? – disse Yusuke se levantando de uma vez meio assustado.

- O ladrão conseguiu escapar – disse Anne ainda revoltada.

- Correção, quase escapou – disse Kanako aparecendo na entrada da casa de banho com Shujinko todo amarrado ao lado.

- Oh! – todos expressam ao mesmo tempo.

- Como conseguiu? – perguntou Kouta.

- Tenho os meus métodos – respondeu a ninja friamente.

Mishima estranha o fato de a irmã de Keitarô ter conseguido pegar Shujinko. Não que esteja com inveja, mas sua intuição está dizendo que ela tem alguma cumplicidade ou toda culpa das agulhas de seu braço.

- Legal! Finalmente pegamos à raposa – disse Kaolla.

- Isso é foi muito massa – respondeu Sara.

- Kanako-san... belo trabalho... – respondeu timidamente Shinobu.

- Kanako –san, você foi ótima – elogiou Keitarô deixando Kanako um pouco colada. O plano de Kanako está funcionando.

Raposa! Fox! Era o nome que Shujinko era chamado.

- O que vamos fazer com ele agora? – pergunta Keitarô.

- Vocês eu não sei. Mas eu vou chutá-lo até ele morrer – disse Anne com uma cara de psicopata.

- Você não vai fazer isso, 'mulher macho'. Senão você manda para os ares – respondeu Mishima para Anne.

- Quem ta chamando 'mulher macho' aqui, seu bebê chorão – respondeu Anne encarando o antigo namorado.

Com isso Shujinko que estava sem idéias de fuga teve uma que pode se livrar principalmente das garras da Kanako. Vai ser arriscado e doloroso. Com um sorriso no rosto e com dificuldade anda meio metro para dentro da casa de banho.

- Me chutar até eu morrer? Eu não acredito nisso – disse Shujinko dirigindo a palavra diretamente para Anne.

- O QUE?? – expressou Anne.

- Aposto que você não consegue me machucar com um único chute – disse Shujinko com um sorriso de confiante.

- Não brinque com fogo senão vai se queimar – disse em uma forma perigosamente ameaçadora.

- Aposto que você nem consegue me arranhar... como era mesmo... ah sim... mulher macho – disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Ora seu... – disse Anne correndo com toda velocidade para direção do ladrão para dar um chute que nunca vai esquecer.

Kanako não entende a atitude de Shujinko de provocar Anne estando todo amarrado. Sabe que vai apanhar. Ela sabe que a garota panda tem um chute tão potente como o soco da Narusegawa que é capaz. Espera aí. Oh não! Agora Kanako sabe o que o ladrão planeja.

- PARE! – grita Kanako para tentar impedir o chute de Anne, mas tarde demais.

CONTINUA


	22. Capítulo XXI

_Mais um plano perfeito. _

_Mais uma fuga bem sucedida. _

_Claro que tive que pagar um preço de uma dor imensa. Mais que chute que recebi no rosto! Senti os meus ossos de todo o meu corpo quase se quebrando. Mas valeu a pena, a física cuidou para o meu corpo seja impulsionado para cima e para longe de meus perseguidores. _

_Nossa como foi engraçado de ver a cara de todos quando estava escapando sem mover nenhum músculo, principalmente ver a cara dela. A mulher sem expressão que me usou como uma peça de xadrez, mas fui eu que dei xeque-mate._

_Cada vez pego atitude ficando longe de foco dela. Desfaço-me com certa dificuldade dos nós que estavam em mim graças a uma tesoura que peguei lá na pensão (sabia que serviria para alguma coisa) e suspiro aliviado por ter escapado mais uma vez de um lugar perigoso (que alias a pensão Hinata foi o local mais difícil que encontrei). Um dia quem sabe eu volto. Um sorriso nasce em minha face. Primeiro preciso me preocupar com a minha queda (que alias aterrissagem precisa ser suave). Uso o meu sobretudo como pára-quedas assim aterrisso suavemente na entrada da cidade assim escapando do tributo da gravidade. Agora vou ter que me preocupar com outra coisa lá pra frente. Aqueles olhos daquela mulher (mais que olhos) têm o brilho de vingança por eu ter estragado os planos dela. Kanako Urashima, nome bem interessante. Que mais um homem como eu vai querer uma ninja atrás tentando arrancar minha pele? Eu, Shujinko Sohma, preciso aprender a ter gosto menos perigosos._

**Capítulo XX: Quando a caça se torna o caçador**

- Isso é aprender a não se meter comigo! – disse Anne ainda com a perna levantada depois de realizar o movimento de chute que mandou Shujinko para os ares.

- Meus parabéns Anne. Acaba de ajudar o ladrão a fugir! – disse o brasileiro, Guilherme Mishima.

- Meu Deus! Que foi que eu fiz? – disse Anne colocando as mãos na cabeça em sinal de desespero – isso é tudo é por sua culpa! – aponta o dedo para Motoko.

- EI! O que eu tenho haver com isso? = pergunta a samurai shimmei indignada.

- Você usou seus poderes vampiresticos para me controlar.

- Sua lesada. Sua mentalidade infantil foi a verdadeira causa que causou a fuga do ladrão.

- Quem ta chamando de criança sua despeitada! – encara os olhos da samurai.

- Pelo menos eu tenho peito. Não sou magra como uma tabua de passar.

- Ora sua...

- JÁ CHEGA!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou a Kanako com raiva que assusta boa parte que está naquele local inclusive Motoko e Anne.

- Motoko. Anne. Não culpem uma a outra. Se Shujinko não provocasse Anne iria provocar outra pessoa que tivesse força suficiente para manda-lo para os ares. Se não tivesse sucesso com isso iria usar outra tática – disse o brasileiro consolando Anne e Motoko – alem disso de certa forma foi meio divertido – disse indo para saída – thau a todos – sorri e começa a se mover para saída.

- Ei! – disse Anne chamando – hoje fui atrás do ladrão, mas na próxima vez vou concentrar todas minhas forças para derrotá-lo.

Mishima não diz nada apenas sorri e vira para continuar o seu trajeto.

Motoko sente algo diferente. No seu exterior está tudo o normal, aquele que conhece a samurai diria que está no seu habitual jeito serio quase inexpressível como sempre foi. Mas o seu interior, parte onde quase ninguém conhece, está meio que inquieto como se fosse alguma coisa faltasse a fazer. Ela não sabe explicar, mas tem alguma coisa haver com Guilherme Mishima. Então ela sai discretamente das fontes de águas termais e sai da pensão onde ver o brasileiro já se dirigir pelas escadas.

- Guilherme – Motoko chama.

O brasileiro para e vira com pouco de lentidão para direção da samurai que está com a expressão habitual de sempre. Ele pode observar um certo brilho nos olhos da sucessora Shimmei. Um tempo de silencio predomina no meio dos dois guerreiros sendo que nenhum ousa a quebrar o silencio.

- O que deseja. Motoko –san – diz o brasileiro para quebrar o silencio.

Motoko não diz nada apenas vai correndo para a direção dele e da um soco que é defendido pelo mesmo. Mishima não entende muito esse ataque repentino da samurai. Ele observa o rosto da mesma e percebe que está sorrindo como uma menina travessa.

- Ainda não vou abrir mão de derrota-lo – diz a samurai.

- Aguardo ansioso nossa próxima luta.

- Obrigada por te nos ajudado a deter o ladrão.

- De nada – sorri gentilmente – só quero uma coisa em troca.

- O que? – cada de duvida.

- Que você fique forte!

- Eu ficarei – retorna seu sorriso – eu quebrarei a sua invencibilidade.

- Isso eu pagarei pra ver. Até mais.

- Até.

Os dois se afastam e cada um começa pegar o seu rumo.

Enquanto isso o restante se encontra parado sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

- Bom pessoal vou me retirar – disse Kouta – preciso estudar para a prova de amanhã – sai.

- Preciso fazer meus afazeres – disse Keitarô saindo.

- Preciso cuidar do almoço – disse Shinobu timidamente saindo rápida.

- Preciso treinar – disse Yusuke saindo.

- Agente Sara precisamos fazer novas defesas para a nossa base – disse Su para Sara.

- Vamos nessa – disse e logo as duas loiras saem depressa.

- Preciso de roupas novas – disse Anne sendo a ultima a sair.

Assim todos foram para suas respectivas atividades assim retornando para suas atividades cotidianas, mas alguém ainda permanece parada como uma estatua. Sua expressão facial reflete seu conflito interno (diferente de sua expressão habitual inexpressiva).

Seu plano era perfeito. Tudo estava ao seu favor. Não existia nada que podia dar errado. Mas infelizmente tudo deu errado. Parece que foi construída uma casa e depois ela caiu. Isso angustia a ninja. Um forte desejo vingativo nasce no coração da Urashima.

Aquele ladrão não vai escapar de suas garras. Ele vai pagar cada centavo com a moeda do sofrimento. Oh Shujinko Sohma, não queria está na sua pele para encarar a fúria de Kanako Urashima.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A universidade de Tóquio - umas das melhores universidades do Japão, sonho de todo estudante que almeja uma vida de sucesso, local de estudos dos melhores universitários do Japão – está em mais um dia de esplendor de suas diversas atividades cotidianas. Entre uma delas em especial é a seção de arqueologia especificamente em uma sala onde está um arqueólogo solitário, Seta Noriyaru, sentado na cadeira esperando uma pessoa chegar com uma encomenda muito em especial.

Até que sua encomenda chega com alguém carregando um tipo de cilindro de alumínio. Esse alguém está vestindo um tipo de capa com capuz negro, calça, bota, luvas, camisa de manga longa sendo tudo preto. Esse individuo aproxima de Seta e entrega nas mãos do arqueólogo.

- Teve dificuldade de conseguir os pergaminhos antigos? – disse Seta perguntando para o ser misterioso.

- Não muito. Só tive trabalho de achar esse lugar. Não alguém que ache a organização secreta _'Nesses Taumaturgica Negra'_. Sorte que tenho alguns contatos para conseguir localiza a sede desse estabelecimento. Dentro de lá o resto foi fácil, só foi agir como um espião e ladrão – respondeu o ser.

- E por que sua capa está furada?

- Quando descobriram que roubei esse documento fui perseguido. E muitos deles utilizaram armas de fogo.

- Incrível que você não tenha nem recebido um tiro de raspão.

- Já tenho pratica nessas situações. Tenho uma pergunta.

- E qual seria?

- Por que tive que usar essa capa afinal? – disse tirando a capa assim revelando um jovem aproximadamente de 17, pele branca, olhos de cor semelhante a perolas, cabelos lisos tendo tonalidades ruivas com pouco de branco que lembra bastante à pelugem de uma raposa que está penteado pelo lado direito assim deixando uma franja. Esse ser é Shujinko Sohma.

- Para preservar a sua identidade. Assim você não corre risco de se perseguido pela essa seita.

- E por que não? Seria divertido. Debaixo da sombra do onipotente não tenho nada a me preocupar.

Seta não entende muito que Shujinko quer dizer com sua ultima afirmação.

- Fico te devendo uma mais uma vez.

- Gosto de aventuras. Se tiver alguma coisa semelhante pode me chamar – disse sorrindo com os olhos fechados semelhante à expressão da Kitsune.

De repente a porta se abre revelando Keitarô que está de calça jeans, tênis e camisa preta.

- Ah Keitarô –san – disse Seta – venha conhecer um conhecido meu. Esse aqui é Shujinko Sohma.

- Ah prazer! – disse Keitarô se aproximando com um sorriso.

- Prazer é meu! – estende a mão para um aperto firme de mão. Keitarô aperta bem forte a mão de Shujinko tendo a intenção de intimidar com a força. Por que será que Keitarô esta sendo muito hostil? Será que foi por aquele golpe que o ladrão deu no Keitarô no dia anterior? Mas essa ação revela muita coisa para Sohma... principalmente a textura da pele.

- Keitarô –san – disse Seta – vou dar uma saidinha para catalogar os documentos adquiridos. Adianta o trabalho sobre o reino da tartaruga para mim.

- Hai. Senhor Noriyasu – responde virando para direção do professor de arqueologia deixando uma áurea de duvida. Keitarô nunca chamou Seta pelo seu sobrenome.

Shujinko ver aos poucos Seta saindo da sala deixando ele e Keitarô sozinhos. Sohma imagina que o discípulo do arqueólogo está querendo um tipo de vingança já que dava para reparar nisso através do aperto de mão. Mas parece que tem um segredo por de trás de tudo. Então uma idéia vem na sua cabeça. Uma idéia interessante para chegar a fundo de seu alvo. Claro que precisa primeiro passar da casca. Um certo nojo vem logo de primeira, mas bem rápido perde o nojo. Tudo depende do seu ponto de vista e agora precisa utilizar um outro tipo de vista.

Shujinko da uma analisada no Keitarô. Admira sua expressão suave, tranqüila cujo rosto não é nem masculinizado demais e nem afeminado. Um tom simples capaz de despertar um lado maternal de uma mulher. Diferente de muitos homens tradicionais Shujinko sabe apreciar na hora certa a beleza de um homem, claro que com esse gosto não o faz homossexual, mas sua ação que ira realizar vai quebrar aparentemente os paradigmas de seu caráter. Precisa fazer essa ação para conseguir saborear o recheio e Shujinko sabe muito bem que está se escondendo.

- Que cômodo! Né? – diz Shujinko de um jeito maroto.

- O que tem de cômodo? – é emitido um tom de duvida.

- Nos dois sozinhos nessa sala! – começa se aproximar lentamente de Urashima.

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo?

- Não precisa entender agora. Apenas aproveita o momento – da um sorriso onde Keitarô não consegue decifrar – gracinha!

- O que?!?!? – Urashima fica bastante vermelho.

- Será que não fui claro ainda – aproxima e coloca uma mão na nuca de Urashima e outra na face – ou preciso falar de um outro jeito.

Urashima tenta empurrar, mas o mesmo sente as unhas do ladrão passando delicadamente em sua nuca causando um arrepio no corpo que tira qualquer concentração e força. Parece que caiu nas garras de um predador, mas mal sabe que o caçador só está começando. Como uma fera pronta para o bote Shujinko avança mais ainda na sua presa e beija o pescoço de seu paciente. Urashima sente um choque em seu corpo como se cada partícula tivesse paralisado e ainda soma um calor cada vez ficando mais intenso todo seu corpo somando todos os pelos ficando arrepiados.

- Que cherinho gostoso! – Shujinko fala de uma voz meio pastosa e sussurrando no ouvido de Urashima.

Claro que Urashima iria tentar responder, mas os beijos no seu pescoço impedem qualquer ação. Se antes tinha duvida de como alguém é atacado por um vampiro agora tem uma noção (Anne estava errada quem é o vampiro é Shujinko e não Motoko). Em sua cintura sente as mãos de Shujinko os laçar. Os lábios de Shujinko percorrem todo pescoço de Urashima tendo o acompanho de algumas mordidas de leve. Depois os lábios de Sohma deslizam na bochecha esquerda de sua presa até chegar nos lábios onde começa as lambe-los em volta para depois sela-los num profundo e molhado beijo.

Urashima sente a sua boca sendo invadido pelo jovem em um beijo quente e molhado. Um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria. Um beijo onde Urashima não consegue escapar. O movimento dos lábios e a intensidade das línguas faz que sua racionalidade desligar e sua carne querer apenas saciar a vontade da carne. Seus olhos fecham para intensificar o beijo recebido, para sentir cada momento.

Claro que os dois estavam sozinhos o tempo todo, mas eles não esperavam que alguém silenciosamente entrasse na porta. Esse alguém é Kouta Urashima que arregala os olhos de uma forma sobrenatural ao presenciar a cena que está acontecendo. No silencio ele entrou e no mesmo ele sai totalmente traumatizado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouta anda meio zonzo nos corredores de Toudai ainda em choque da cena que presenciou. Seu primo, seu amigo está aos beijos de um... não! Será que tem alguma coisa errada na sua visão? Será que não está em efeito de uma droga? Como se utilizasse drogas. Será que não confundiu as coisas? Teve certeza que viu. Será que...

- Kouta -chan! - disse uma voz feminina o chamando, mas o mesmo ainda não presta atenção.

- Kouta-san! - disse outra voz feminina também o chamando, mas teve o mesmo efeito.

- Kouta-san! - disse uma voz masculina com o mesmo fim das outras duas, porem teve o mesmo efeito das outras duas vozes anteriores.

Kouta ainda anda desnorteado sem prestar atenção em sua volta.

KOUTA! - disse as três vozes ao mesmo tempo assim conseguindo chamar atenção do primo de Urashima.

Kouta ver os donos das vozes que eram Narusegawa, Mutsumi e Keitarô... espera aí Keitarô? Será que Kouta está tendo um sonho sub-real? Primeiro ver o Keitarô dentro da sala de arqueologia e depois ver o Keitarô junto com Mutsumi e Narusegawa. Claro que estava andando desnorteado dês quando viu o Keitarô na sala de arqueologia, mas a sua lógica ainda estava funcionando perfeitamente. Sabia que quando saiu de lar ele caminhou em linha reta e no caminho não tinha nenhum outro alem daquele que foi percorrido por ele que seria ilógico. Só que existe um outro fator que deixa a situação mais sub-real. O Keitarô que viu estava usando camisa preta, calça jeans e tênis. Agora o Keitarô que está perto de Narusegawa e Mutsumi está usando uma camisa social de manga curta branca, uma calça preta e sapato social. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shujinko separa lentamente dos lábios de Urashima sendo que também aos poucos se afasta deixando sua presa ainda em estado de choque. Os lábios de Urashima estão meio vermelhos e misteriosamente estão se... descascando? E não só nos lábios, mas parte do rosto do lado esquerdo.

Shujinko mantém um sorriso travesso nos lábios ver o estado paralisia de sua presa. Seu plano foi perfeito, tudo aconteceu do jeito que previu, mas o melhor ainda estava por vir. Ele vai colocar o próximo passo de seu plano que: revelação. Então vai em direção da porta e com grande triunfo fala tranquilamente:

- Foi bom pra você? Para mim foi! Te encontro outro dia Kanako.

- O que? - disse Urashima.

- Bem tenho duas coisas a te dizer primeiro isso te pertence - disse jogando em cima de uma mesa de madeira um tipo de adaga ninja - e segundo a sua mascara está meio que saindo no lado esquerdo e dos lábios. Por que será? - sorri ao ver o suposto Keitarô tentando arrumar o rosto. Depois disso Shujinko resolveu ir embora com um andar lento.

Não teve jeito de continuar o disfarce. Já tinha sido descoberta então Kanako puxa a sua mascara assim tirando o material de sua cara. Mas como Shujinko a descobriu? Como ele soube de antemão que ela não era Keitarô? Sua memória trata logo de responder essa questão lembrando de alguns detalhes:

"_Shujinko ajoelhado e perto de Kanako começa a alisar com o rosto a perna da ninja. Isso deixa Kanako com o rosto levemente corado"._

"_- Sua textura da pele, tão macia e tão suave – diz isso com os olhos fechados – seu cheiro tão suave e fresco parecendo jasmim no campo de verão - da uma profunda cheirada – eu não vou esquecer isso tão cedo – sorri confiante"._

Então ele conseguiu reconhecer pelo cheiro? Mas por que aquela encenação toda de sedução? Ele poderia muito bem ter feito uma outra ação que a desmascarasse, mas por que o beijo?

Então a ficha cai logo como um raio. Como ela não pensou isso logo. Está na cara que isso foi uma vingança por ter sido usado no episodio passado. Ele queria seu pagamento. E conseguiu com todo sucesso sem que Kanako soubesse da verdadeira intenção de Shujinko. O ladrão conseguiu seu pagamento através do roubo. E que roubo. Ele roubou a coisa que Kanako estava mais guardando alem de sua virgindade: seu primeiro beijo.

Como ela queria que esse beijo fosse com o seu irmão de criação, Keitarô Urashima. Mas infelizmente Sohma tirou a pureza de seus lábios em um beijo cheio de luxuria. Um beijo que a deixou toda desnorteada. Incrível que ela não teve forças para resistir. Como se seu próprio corpo não quisesse resistir antes mesmo que o beijo acontecesse. O ladrão perfeitamente utilizou de todos os recursos de sedução. Dês de seu andar, suas caricias e movimentos corporais. Ela como Kanako sempre sonhou que seu irmão fizesse. De como queria ser seduzida pelo primogênito da família Urashima. De como se beijada com a mesma intensidade que aconteceu. De ser desejada e possuída...

Espere um pouco... uma coisa está se encaixando agora. Kanako gostou do beijo? Não tem outra explicação de ela está tão pensativa pelo beijo que foi roubado. E o pior se perceber seu próprio rosto pode notar que tem um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não um sorriso habitual quando ver alguma coisa engraçada (que alias isso é muito raro). Não um sorriso perverso que ela da quando vai aprontar. E também não é aquele sorriso maligno que expressa vingança. Mas um sorriso que expressa... desejo.

Alguém vai ter que pagar por isso! Alguém vai ter que sofrer para que Kanako esteja satisfeito. Então mais um item acrescentar na listra: um é claro que é conquistar o Keitarô e agora o mais recente é acabar com Shujinko Sohma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um plano que deu sucesso. Mais um elegante roubo. O que é melhor do que roubar um beijo de mulher? Isso alegra Shujinko Sohma que está saindo de Toudai andando tranquilamente pensando na ação que fez com a Kanako.

Sabia que cedo ou tarde a Urashima tentaria arma para cima de Sohma. Isso já o deixou alerta já que Kanako foi das poucas pessoas que conseguiu captura-lo então teve que ficar atento. Shujinko tem um faro apurado e uma excelente memória. Consegue sentir o cheiro de uma pessoa e ainda lembrar. Foi exatamente que deu a vantagem para descobrir a Kanako. Claro que Kanako já usou o truque de fantasiar que facilitou ainda mais.

Claro que poderia ter revelado Kanako mais cedo, mas resolveu fingir que não sabia para colocar um plano que elaborou na hora. Então criou toda aquela encenação para deixar mais convincente. Usou uma lógica que para alguns é meio que absurdo: qualquer pessoa que goste se fantasiar de outros personagens (fictícios ou não) mesmo sendo ninja ou não com certeza é um otako (fã de anime). Se é otako especialmente feminino então boa possibilidade de a mesma gostar de romances de todos os tipos como os estilos shounen-ais e shoujos-ais. Então basta só fazer uma atuação para engana-la. E funcionou direitinho.

Mas será que pode comemorar? Claro que se antes a mulher ninja já estava doida para ter a cabeça dele por causar te ter arruinado. Agora praticamente vai querer que a sua pessoa seja riscado do mapa (isso se não dizer no mínimo).

Como serão os dias futuros? Talvez bem divertidos.

[CONTINUA]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extras:**

Kouta anda meio zonzo nos corredores de Toudai ainda em choque da cena que presenciou. Seu primo, seu amigo está aos beijos de um... não! Será que tem alguma coisa errada na sua visão? Será que não está em efeito de uma droga? Como se utilizasse drogas. Será que não confundiu as coisas? Teve certeza que viu. Será que...

Não enganos acontecem. Deve ser nada. Kouta lembra do dia que saiu junto com Keitarô e Mishima para beberem após resolverem o caso do seqüestro. Foi uma noite onde ele tomou todas. O resto não lembra de nada, só lembra que no dia seguinte ter acordado nu e deitado no seu quarto. Perguntou para Keitarô como ele foi parar ali. Seu primo respondeu que na noite passada Kouta tinha caído na lama e desmaiado, então Keitarô o levou para casa e tirou a roupa de Kouta para não gripar. E Keitarô ainda afirmou – para estranheza de Kouta - que não aconteceu nada. Essa não entendeu. Mas o que pode ter acontecido? A única coisa que teve alem de uma dor de cabeça foi uma dor estranha no seu... traseiro. Mas isso não significa nada. Não é?

* * *

Bem mais outro capítulo terminado, vejo que foi um capítulo curto. Mas por que a demora e termina-lo? Bem estava em viagem e fiquei um bom tempo sem acerçar um pc. Esse foi até um desafio de escrever esse capítulo (afinal no meio do capítulo pode se interpretar um sentido não muito comum de Love Hina). E ai aproveitei para fazer um extra.

Bem no proximo capítulo terá um lemon. Aguardem!!!!!!!!


End file.
